De la Oscuridad a tus Brazos
by FikaMoo
Summary: Inuyasha entregó su vida por la mujer que amaba,ahora debe purgar una condena en dónde no puede morir ni vivir en paz,¿qué pasará ahora que un vampiro cree que se puede de nuevo enamorar? Inu&Kag. Cap 27!FINAL! La sangre era aliciente, lo demás deseo..LMN
1. Un desolado vampiro

Hola a todos!  
Ando re-subiendo mis escritos, con el afán de mejorarlo y de que tengan una mejor percepción de lo que quiero darles a entender, sino tengo mal entendido este fic lo escribí hace 5 años, tengo otro sin terminar -que ando leyendo y corriegiendo; y tratando de mejorarlo- y otro también terminado que le falta mucho por pulir..  
Muchas gracias a todos, voy a dejar dedicatorias, notas extras y demás para que se preserve lo más posible al anterior; no duden en contactar o pasar un review por allí para hacerme saber alguna cosa  
un beso!

fikaMoo 06/Jul/10

* * *

**De la oscuridad a tus brazos…**

**1. Un desolado vampiro**

A la luz de la luna llena, observaba calladamente desde lo lejos un elegante vampiro aquél bello espectáculo serenamente, al mismo tiempo, que su vista parecía cansada como, si hubiera contemplado aquello toda su vida… Era extraño, casi como si conociera cada parte de aquella luna llena, tan blanca, tan llena de porte…

.-Ahh.- exhalaba.- Hoy de nuevo es noche para comer…-decía sin ímpetu alguno el vampiro, mientras giraba y empezaba a caminar por las calles desoladas

.-¡Inuyasha!.-se escuchaba un grito no muy a lo lejos de allí

.-¿Eh?.-volteaba como si desconociera quién le llamaba.- ¿Qué sucede Sango?

.-Tenemos que irnos, ahora.-le respondía la vampiresa.- Miroku y Shippo nos esperan..

.-Ya sé Sango.-decía sin ánimo alguno.- Lo sé, pero…

.-Sé que no te gusta Inuyasha…-le reconfortaba con una mano en su hombro.- Pero sabes que es necesario.. para sobrevivir..

.-Sí lo sé Sango.-decía aún más inanimado.- ¡Pero sabes que no me gusta!.- el tono le cambió a rudimentario.- ¡Me da asco sentir placer al beber sangre humana! .- giró con cierta fiereza, como queriendo contenerse.- ¡Cuando la bebo no me puedo controlar! ¡Es una sensación con la cuál no quiero seguir lidiando! .- exhaló llevándose una mano a la cabeza.-¡Preferiría estar muerto!

.-¡Cállate Inuyasha!.-contestaba de igual manera.-¡No digas esas estupideces! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no debemos de darnos por vencidos, no ahora! Llevamos casi 50 años buscando a aquél asesino y aquella daga legendaria.. ¡No debemos desistir ahora! No somos asesinos! Simplemente es la única manera de sobrevivir .- lo miró con más coraje.- ¿Tú crees que me gusta vivir de esta manera? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pero me hice una promesa el día que ese maldito asesinó a toda mi familia y volvió uno de los suyos a mi hermano Kohaku! .-se sacudió con lentitud al mismo tiempo que su tono se nivelaba.- Que.. lo mataría lentamente y que cuando eso sucediera podría descansar para siempre con la Daga de Rikotsu.. ¡Esa es la meta Inuyasha!

.-¿Acaso crees que suicidándonos tendremos el descanso eterno que tanto deseamos?.-interrumpía un vampiro que una vez fue monje..

.-Miroku…-exhalaba lentamente y entre dientes el vampiro

.-Sabes perfectamente que no podemos rendirnos Inuyasha, porque si nos matamos ahora mismo nuestras almas serán lanzadas al infierno, jamás podremos descansar en paz y lo peor es que así le daremos la victoria inmediata a Naraku, y dejaremos que se apiade de las almas humanas que estén a su merced

.-¿Y es justo Miroku?.-decía más ardido y enojado Inuyasha.-¿Es justo que asesinemos a la gente que nos dedicamos a proteger de las garras de Naraku? ¿Es justo que una vez al mes nos saciemos como perros enfermos de la sangre de la gente humana inocente? ¿Es justo dime?

.-Claro que no es justo Inuyasha.- respondía un poco más a lo lejos un kitsune con unos pequeños colmillitos afilados.- Pero es nuestro don y nuestra maldición, el ser vampiros nos otorga muchas facilidades, porque no estamos a expensas de que alguien pueda hacernos daño, o nos puede matar fácilmente.-ladeó la cabeza en forma de desgano.- Por otro lado, estamos obligados a beber la sangre de quienes protegemos, pero no lo hacemos con el afán asesino que nos mencionas, simplemente, es un mecanismo de vida y debemos seguirlo

.-Shippo tiene razón Inuyasha.-agregó calladamente Sango, almendrando su enojo descargado hace unos minutos atrás.- No puedo creer que tengamos 50 años haciendo esto y todavía por estas fechas, empieces a actuar como si fuese la primera vez que lo hicieras…

.-¡Sango!.-la calló rápidamente Miroku, como si eso fuese a negar lo sucedido.-Bien sabes que Inuyasha por estas fechas…

.-Kikyou…-completó callada pero decididamente Inuyasha

Sango hizo una mueca en forma de disgusto, y Miroku la calló con la mirada, agregando.- Vámonos, es hora…

Y lentamente todos asintieron y desplegaron unas alas enormes de color negro, sus colmillos se afilaron y se hicieron más salidos, se dispusieron a volar, en busca de unas presas que pudieran su hambre saciar..

Más nada sacaba de la mente de aquél vampiro, la única palabra que le podía provocar aquellos sentimientos humanos que creía no poseer más.- Kikyou… fue por ti Kikyou…


	2. El impulso de la sangre

**Antes que nada quisiera agregar que me he inspirado un poco en Hellsing para hacer este fic, así que conforme vaya pasando la historia les diré 'cosas' que hacen los vampiros para convertir a otros y todo ese tipo de cosas, muy muy inspirados en Hellsing! Si no inspirados, tal cual como la serie anime, Me encanta, bueno ya no les hago el cuento largo…**

Mis agradecimientos!  
Gris Kag! Muchísisimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de mandarme reviews, sé que el fic de "La Vida que Creamos Juntos" ibas más adelantada, por ello ya te había dicho que si querías te lo mandaba, sólo mándame tu mail y ya! Gracias! Este cap va dedicado a ti!

Inusuki: Gracias por tu review, espero y este cap que está más largo te guste también!

Chiaki-chan: Gracias! espero y este fic llene tus expectativas, ya verás lo que sucede, Acepto sugerencias!

Bueno gracias!Ojalá les guste, lo hice largo, para que opinen más!

_**FikaMoo**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El impulso de la sangre**

.-… Hoy 25 de Mayo de de 2010, recientes acontecimientos han demostrado que los ciudadanos de Tokio debemos estar alerta en todo momento, pues se han registrado más ataques de extrañas criaturas, de las que aún se desconocen los orígenes; no se tiene información certera de todo esto, pero lo cierto es que cada vez hay más de ellos, se presume que son vampiros.- el conductor agitó los papeles que traía en mano.- ¡Pero por favor señores! No crean esas patrañas! Es imposible que existan ese tipo de criaturas en esta época, jamás existieron y nunca existirán.- dejó que su momento instintivo no lo gobernara del todo, como hacía pocos segundos.- Nos obstante, lo que es cierto, es que algo raro nos ataca y si no toma sus debidas precauciones puede que la próxima víctima sea usted o su familia…

Plaf.- sonó un control de televisión azotando contra el sillón, después de que alguien apagara la televisión de manera aburrida

.-Mmm, vampiros, no creo que sean vampiros esas cosas extrañas.-se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.- Aunque es cierto eso de los ataques extraños con personas que aparecen literalmente desangradas con dos pequeños incisos en sus cuellos…-se quedó pensando mientras abría el refrigerador en busca de algo en específico.- ¡Ay! Ya no hay leche.-decía despreocupándose de lo que antes había pensado.- ¡Má! ¡Dame dinero para que vaya por leche al supermercado, antes de que lo cierren!

.-¿Qué quieres Kagome?.-gritaba alguien desde lo lejos.- ¿Dinero para qué?

.-¡Para la leche mamá!.-le contestaba Kagome desde la cocina.- ¡Es que ya no hay nada que cenar!

.-¡Que te acompañe Souta!.-le contestaba aún desde lo lejos

.-¡Acaba de subirse a dormir!.- decía mientras subía las escaleras, en busca de su madre para que le diese dinero.- Déjalo dormir, regreso de rápido, es sólo leche.

.-¡Kagome!.- exhaló algo asustada su mamá.- ¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso salir a estas horas? ¿No has visto las noticias? ¡Extrañas criaturas atacan por toda la ciudad! Hija.. Me da miedo que vayas tú sola..

.-Apenas son las 8 de la noche mamá.- contestaba Kagome algo desganada.- ¡Vamos déjame ir! A estas horas ya estaría de regreso, es sólo leche..

.-Mmm hija, que obstinada eres.- contestaba resignada y ya sin mucho afán de pelear.- Te doy 30 yenes, y te espero de regreso rápido, no tardes… .-acotó de forma en que sonara menos preocupada.- Iría contigo, pero el abuelo ha estado enfermo, ya sabes, tengo que cuidarlo...

.-Sí lo sé madre.-decía Kagome de repente preocupada y olvidando su grosería y desgano pasado.- Pero… debemos ser fuertes, verás que Kami* nos lo va dejar mucho tiempo más, ya verás mamá.- decía mientras le abrazaba tiernamente.-Ya verás…

.-Kagome..-gemía su mamá con cierta premura, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija.- Te quiero mucho Kagome, hija…

.-Mamá…

Así se quedaron pocos minutos abrazadas, hasta que la madre de Kagome interrumpió el abrazo diciendo.- Ve hija, ve a lo que ibas, por favor no te tardes…

.-No mamá… ¡regreso rápido!

Y diciendo esto, la chica salió rápidamente de su casa, un templo antiguo, donde en tiempos pasados había tenido gran apogeo, se dirigió rápidamente a la calle, por la que tenía que cruzar para llegar a su destino, mientras absorta en sus adentros pensaba.- ¡Soy una tonta! No debí de haber molestado a mamá, me olvidé completamente de la enfermedad del abuelo, ¡me hubiera quedado en casa! ¿Qué más da si no tomaba leche para la cena? ¡Qué tonta soy! Cómo se ve que tengo 18 años.. No me doy cuenta de lo mucho que sufre mi mamá con todo esto que le está pasando al abuelo… es difícil para ella lidiar con todo esto, ¡y yo todavía ocasionándole más molestias!

La muchacha con ojos achocolatados, sabía que la tiendilla no estaba del todo cerca, pues como vivía en un templo, estaba algo alejada de la ciudad, se podría decir que a las afueras dónde casi no transitaba gente; por no decir, casi solo…

Estaba tan absorta en estos pensamientos cuando de pronto cruzó la calle, y así como esos fugaces pensamientos transitaban su mente; en un segundo equivocado, no se dio cuenta de que un enorme camión de varios metros iba casi derrapando por toda la calle, mismo que por la misma rapidez con la que se manejaba ni se inmutaba a frenar, no alcanzó siquiera a notar a la muchacha que estaba caminando en el mismo camino por el que iba a pasar..

Todo era tan rápido, hasta para siquiera imaginarlo; simplemente y de repente, el accidente parecía casi inminente…

Tuuuuuuuu.- fue el pitazo del camión que ya demasiado tarde trató de detenerse para evitar el impacto de semejante cosa contra una pequeña niña

Sólo se escuchó un sonido seco de un terrible golpe por el costado derecho de Kagome…

.-¡Ahhhhh!.-fue el grito casi ahogado que emitió con mucho dolor la víctima, misma que salió volando por el primer impacto en contra de otro coche que estaba delante del camión

Pero.. Kagome no llegó a estrellarse completamente contra el segundo coche… ¿por qué?

Un muchacho de ojos ambarinos había intervenido metiéndose entre el coche que estaba delante del camión y el cuerpo de la joven, parecía una hazaña suicida, cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos jamás se metería entre un enorme camión casi impactándose en contra de otro coche, por salvar a alguien que ya había sido golpeado por el vehículo; en lugar de salvar una vida, era matar dos…

Ambos salieron literalmente volando por el golpe que terminó de recibir Inuyasha al proteger el frágil cuerpo de Kagome

La dupla, rodó por lo que quedaba de acera y cayeron por uno de los lados de la carretera, casi cayendo al barranco... un árbol fue fiel testigo de la parada en seco que les dio a los recién eyectados, ya que sin él lo más probable hubiera sido que cayeran irremediablemente por el barranco ya antes mencionado..

…

El primero en abrir sus ojos, fue nuestro muchacho de ojos color ámbar, quién a pesar de ser un vampiro en su condición, el golpe en su mayoría lo había aguantado él y tenía unas 16 costillas fracturadas mínimo, le dolía, era molesto; pero por alguna razón se sentía satisfecho de que hubiera almendrado un poco el golpe de aquél accidente… ¿por qué hice eso?.-fue su primer pensamiento, pero la ansiedad le ganó, y en lugar de preguntarse un porqué, mejor comenzó a preguntarse si lo que había hecho por aquella chica había valido la pena

.-Oye…-fue su primer frase.- Oye muchacha..-decía mientras suavemente retiraba sus brazos de su cintura, pues al momento de sujetarla, la había tomado casi en vuelo.-Oye… responde…

Kagome no respondía aquellos impulsos, parecía más muerta que viva, su piel estaba fría, diaforética, nada.

Inuyasha a pesar de las cosas que había visto a lo largo de 50 años, originalmente era humano (bueno en este fic sí eh!), no podía detener sus emociones, aquella chica le recordaba tanto a su amor, Kikyou…

Pero un abrupto quejido lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos..

.-¡Erghh!.- dijo casi como un gemido de dolor, como si hubiese despertado de un mal sueño.- Mamá..

Inuyasha se extrañó completamente por este tipo de comentario, pero al voltear la muchacha levemente la cabeza se dio cuenta de algo importante…

La muchacha sangraba de manera importante de su vientre, la sangre… tan tibia y roja que traicionaba su recuerdo humano y que lo hacía un vampiro, le llamaba…

Era exquisita, perfecta, la sangre, la maldita sangre que le llamaba a ser extirpada con sus filosos colmillos; que le hacía denegar una y otra vez de su verdadera naturaleza..

No había comido ese día, era cierto, se puso a recordar…

_**FlashBack_

Sango hizo una mueca en forma de disgusto, y Miroku la calló con la mirada, agregando.- Vámonos, es hora…

_Y lentamente todos asintieron y desplegaron unas alas enormes de color negro, sus colmillos se afilaron y se hicieron más salidos, se dispusieron a volar, en busca de unas presas que pudieran su hambre saciar.._

_Más nada sacaba de la mente de aquél vampiro, la única palabra que le podía provocar aquellos sentimientos humanos que creía no poseer más.- Kikyou… fue por ti Kikyou…_

_Volaban por el inmenso cielo.. buscando a sus próximas víctimas. Esta situación le generaba a todos cierto disgusto entre ellos mismos, no les gustaba hacerlo, pues era inminente la muerte de sus víctimas ya que (según Hellsing, eh! Se los advertí!) cada vez que un vampiro toma la sangre de un humano, éste se convierte en un ghoul, es decir un alma no muerta-no viva, como un zombie, pero está al mandato de el vampiro que le mordió; sin embargo si un vampiro toma la sangre de un humano, y después le da de beber de su propia sangre, el humano se vuelve vampiro_

_Por tanto, la muerte de sus víctimas era inminente, dado a que no querían convertir a sus víctimas en ghouls, y mucho menos convertirlas en vampiros… por lo que el asesinato era la única manera de no desequilibrar las cosas…_

_¿Las víctimas? De preferencia gente que estuviera sola u olvidada, gente que nadie supiera de ellas, almas en pena, con ello aún arraigando la pena de los que les extirpaban la sangre, pero era la única salida.._

_Estaban entonces, volando por el cielo, cuando de pronto Inuyasha se detuvo en el pleno aire, ante el asombro de todos.._

_.-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?.-preguntó Shippo extrañado_

_.-Nada Shippo.-comentó.- Muchachos, vayan por favor por lo de hoy -refiriéndose a su propia comida, pues tenían la costumbre de cada quién buscarla, se les hacía muy injusto atacar en grupo, por lo que se separaban para ir a buscarla por ellos mismos-_

_.-¿Te sientes bien Inuyasha?.-preguntaba Sango con desconfianza.- Hoy no te has sentido muy bien por lo que vemos.._

_.-En serio estoy bien Sango.- respondía más sincero el joven vampiro.-Déjenme, luego los alcanzo, necesito aire, en verdad_

_.-Inuyasha.-respondía Miroku sosegado.- Nos veremos en dónde siempre entonces…_

_Asintió y rápidamente desapreció de aquel cielo_

_Lentamente dejó fuera sus alas negras, tomando apariencia nueva de un humano, y comenzó a caminar por las afueras de la ciudad, pasando cerca de un templo… cuando de pronto divisó atravesar la calle a una muchacha con ojos marrones como chocolate, distraída en sus pensamientos, cabello color ébano, le recordaba a alguien, de pronto.- ¡Kikyou!.- El vampiro comenzaba a perder su calma, intentó ir detrás de ella, pero era demasiado tarde, un enorme camión, estaba a punto de prensar a la chica en contra del coche de enfrente, tenía que evitar aquello a toda costa, era Kikyou.. ¿estaría soñando? No se iba a quedar nada más a mirar, le hubiera sido más fácil sacar sus alas y levársela volando de allí, pero no había más tiempo, ya no había nada, era sólo lanzarse y agarrarle, sacarla de allí como se pudiera..no pensó nada sólo se lanzó…_

_**Fin FlashBack_

Seguía allí la sangre, tan roja, tan fresca, tan de todo; a su merced.. era sólo cuestión de tomarla del preciado cuello y sacar sus afilados colmillos, clavarlos en la yugular… ya lo demás era historia, nadie lo veía, alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos, y ruidos de más adelante, pues el choque había sido bastante estrepitoso, pero toda la gente estaba más al pendiente de los accidentados de los camiones, sin explicarse abiertamente la causa directa del accidente..

Se acercó…lentamente, tomó una de sus mejillas suavemente, la sintió, con el mayor esfuerzo, la miró, y Kagome en sus estado de inconsciencia medio, abrió los ojos, ambas miradas cruzaron… Ella a pesar de la nublada vista, distinguió unos bellos ojos color ámbar con un tenue rojo en las pupilas, con el mayor de sus esfuerzos, la chica tomó la mano de Inuyasha, que estaba apoyada en su mejilla; sonrió y dulcemente le dijo.- ¿Moriré hoy? No quise que te lastimaras…

Inuyasha se sintió por unos momentos turbado… en mucho tiempo jamás había escuchado tan dulces palabras, le dio vergüenza el haber siquiera pensado en tomar su vida así nada más, era cierto, ahora era un vampiro y a pesar de que cada año se sentía tan humano como cualquiera en esas fechas por sus recuerdos con Kikyou, la mayoría del tiempo actuaba tan o más frío que cualquiera de sus compañeros, el paso de los años es fuerte y no perdona, sin embargo, no supo que contestarle

.-Chiquilla…yo…

.-No digas nada..-le interrumpió Kagome.- Gracias…ahora que sé que moriré.. estoy completamente segura de que arriesgaste tu vida por una desconocida.. Siempre quise conocer a alguien así… Desafortunadamente… La vida nos cruzó a destiempo.. Gracias una vez más..

Inuyasha estaba totalmente turbado, no sabía ni qué decir ni qué hacer, al ver la herida de la muchacha.. atinó a decirle sin pensar

.-Todavía puedes salvarte…-dijo sin pensar bien a bien lo que decía..

.-¿Cómo es eso?.-decía Kagome al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo iba cada vez más transpirando lento y entrecortado..

.-Convirtiéndote en vampiro…

* * *

N/A: *Kami es Dios en mis fics


	3. Gracias, Inuyasha

_Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecerles este apoyo que me han dado, a pesar de que me tardo mucho publicando! Espero y les guste este capítulo que la verdad no tiene muchas coitas jeje, pero les aseguro que ya se viene lo bueno! Es que me gusta darle a mis fics unas basecillas antes de ir a lo buenón; bueno mis agradecimientos!  
**Keren:** sí me inspiré en la serie anime Hellsing (puedes encontrar algunos fics de ella, aquí mismo en fanfiction); es que me encanta! Algo complicada, pero se me hace muy buena, espero y el fic te siga gustando!  
**Gris-Kag!** Amiga! gracias tú siempre apoyándome, ojalá el fic te siga gustando! Y Gracias de nuevo!  
**Chiaki-Chan:** Bueno, este capítulo está medio levesón, pero después ya se viene lo mero mero!  
**Lorena:** Sí la verdad amo esta pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome! Así que todos mis fics están dedicados a ellos!Gracias por seguir leyéndolo!  
**Inusuki:** Ya no vi tu review en este cap, pero aún así espero y te guste este que sigue!  
Ya saben lo que sea a mis mails!_

_FikaMoo_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Gracias …Inuyasha**

Kagome abrió sus ojos a pesar del dolor que ese mísero movimiento le infligía; pero su sorpresa era más grande…

.-¿Vampiro?.-le pregunto sin ocultar su temor al escuchar aquella palabra.- ¿Yo un vampiro¿Esas cosas existen?

.-Es…te sí…-contestaba Inuyasha, pues la reacción de la niña no había sido la que él hubiera esperado

.-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?.-preguntaba atemorizada Kagome, mientras quitaba su mano de la de Inuyasha, que aún seguía en su mejilla.- ¿Uno de esos asesinos?

Inuyasha notó este cambio de actitud, le dio temor decir que él era un vampiro, 'un asesino', como ella le había llamado; no tenía ni cómo responderle, más sin embargo muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, si quería salvarle ¿cómo iba a decirle lo que le iba a hacer¿le creería que tendría que morderla primero, para que luego ella bebiera de su sangre? Sonaba demasiado irreal, después¿qué pasaría? Le arruinaría la vida al hacerla inmortal para siempre, jamás moriría, envejecería.. nada… la privaría de una vida normal y feliz como se le fue arrebatada a él.. Además a cada momento, la sangre hacía más acto de presencia, la podía oler, el atacarla se iba convirtiendo en una necesidad.. la sangre le llamaba… se estaba volviendo loco… ¿qué iba a hacer? Eso le pasaba por quererse hacer el súper héroe…

.-Este…yo..-balbuceaba.- No son todos así…

Kagome cada vez estaba más a la defensiva de aquél muchacho que unos momentos le había salvado la vida, ahora todo se había volteado completamente.-Dime.. ¿Eres tú uno de ellos?-preguntaba inquieta, nerviosa, y además más que nunca aferrada al árbol en el que estaba apoyada; tenía miedo, sí miedo de lo que aquél bello muchacho fuera un cruel animal de esos que anunciaban en la televisión, que asesinaba gente sin piedad…

.-Responde¿Eres uno de ellos?-.preguntaba cada vez con más esfuerzo, la herida estaba haciendo su trabajo, la agitación le estaba ayudando más..

Inuyasha estaba a punto de abrir la boca ya para confesar la verdad cuando de pronto…

.-Inuyasha!.- fue el grito a lo lejos que se escuchó desde lo alto

Inuyasha volteó en busca de aquella voz que le llamaba, era la de Miroku…

.-Aquí abajo!.- respondió el muchacho apresuradamente, pues era mejor para él rehuir aquella respuesta

.-¿Es lo de hoy?.-preguntaba Miroku refiriéndose a la presa, pues era una frase para llamarle a la persona que iba a ser asesinada ese día..

.-Este… no Miroku, necesito que bajes.. es importante.- vacilaba un poco más Inuyasha.- Hay una muchacha herida..

Miroku sin decir más, bajó, se le hacía extraño que Inuyasha no subiera, ni se arreglara por sus propios medios, ya que de su grupo, él era el más poderoso, a pesar de tener origen humano…

Cuando llegó la sorpresa de verlo empapado de sangre le causó cierto impacto, pero Miroku era más frío y tranquilo desde ya hacía tiempo..

.-¿Qué te sucedió Inuyasha?.-preguntaba extrañado Miroku al verlo con Kagome, que cada vez cerraba más sus ojos, respiraba más lento…

.-Después te cuento, ahora, debes ayudarme, lleva a esta muchacha allá arriba, con una ambulancia, no me puedo mover muy bien…

Miroku estaba extrañado, la verdad tenía muchas preguntas de cómo pudo haberse herido de esa manera, pero se omitió, asintió y levemente se dispuso a sacar sus alas para llevarla volando de allí…

.-No! Miroku!.-decía Inuyasha, mientras se trataba de poner de pie.- Así no… de la otra manera…

Kagome hizo una cara de extrañeza, pero esperaba una respuesta de aquél otro muchacho extraño..

Miroku estaba más extrañado que nunca, pues Inuyasha, nunca había puesto muchas objeciones, al mostrarse a los humanos, siempre y cuando ellos no acabaran vivos, que nunca acababan por cierto; pero por aquella reacción entendió que Inuyasha no quería que la muchacha se diera cuenta de la verdadera condición de ambos, es decir, no quería que se diera cuenta de que eran vampiros, porque la iba a dejar sobrevivir…

En esos momentos Kagome, sin poder más, se desmayó..

.-Ya luego me explicarás que te traes entre manos inuyasha, ahora regreso por ti cuando lleve a esta muchacha a una ambulancia..

.-Sí Miroku.-respondió lentamente.- Pero por favor apúrate… que su sangre…

.-Sí lo sé Inuyasha.- respondía Miroku mientras tomaba a la recién dormida en sus brazos.- Su sangre se ve realmente tentadora… me apuraré porque si no, me puede ganar la necesidad a mí…

Y se perdió rápidamente entre las sombras…

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Miroku ya había llegado cuando escuchó mucha bulla, y ruidos de coches, entre ellos el de una ambulancia; por alguna razón cuando escuchó aquella sirena que saca de quicio, sintió un enorme alivio, de saber que ella todavía podría salvarse… ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? 'ella'? Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, ni porque sentía ese extraño alivio cuando escuchó a la ambulancia rodar cerca de allí.. era raro, muy raro…

Miroku, tal cual se fue, tal cual llegó, pues fue rápidamente por Inuyasha para subirlo a la acera; el vampiro podía moverse muy poco y estaba sangrando en abundante cantidad, más ninguno de los dos se alarmó, pues ya sabían.. que aunque Inuyasha se desangrara por completo, no iba a morir… ((Más adelante explico eso))

Una bola de curiosos se acercaron rápidamente al lugar dónde estaba Inuyasha y no muy lejos de allí estaba el escenario del accidente, un camión chocado con la parte trasera del coche… varios coches más chocados como piezas de dominó..

Se escuchaban los murmullos por doquier…

.-Qué muchacho tan valiente! Sino hubiera sido por él de seguro la muchacha hubiera acabado mutilada por el choque!

.-Alguien llame a una ambulancia!

.-Ya vienen los paramédicos!

.-¿Está usted bien muchacho?

.-Esto fue una hazaña suicida!

.-No lo puedo creer! Sigue vivo!

Todos se quedaron mirando extrañados…

.-Tirutiruuutiruuu.-era el sonido de la ambulancia que llegaba…

.-Bueno.- decía Miroku, es hora de irnos Inuyasha, te ayudaré a levantarte, mandé a Shippo por Sango, ella se quedó a ayudar a los heridos del accidente¿Necesitas que te cargue¿te puedes mover?

Inuyasha asintió y sin tanto esfuerzo se puso de pie, ante el asombro de la gente que aún miraba el descontrol ocasionado.- Estoy bien..-decía Inuyasha, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Miroku.- No pasó nada… sólo me golpeó poco el camión, tranquilos por favor…

.-Es un milagro!.-gritaba la gente emocionada

Inuyasha sonrió con premura y mientras los paramédicos se llevaban al resto de los heridos, uno más se acercó a él y le dijo.- ¿Señor¿está usted bien? Su novia ya está siendo atendida..

Inuyasha sonrió levemente por la pregunta de aquél paramédico, más no dijo nada.- Por favor, llévela al hospital, creo que el golpe fue muy leve, no traerá más de dos costillas rotas…pero por favor su vientre.. sangra..

El paramédico extrañado hizo un ademán a otros dos de que trajeran una camilla.-No se preocupe, la herida ya fue cohibida.. está bajo control.. ¿Y usted señor? Se ve que está herido también…

.-Estoy bien.-respondió tranquilizado.-Fue un golpe muy leve…nada de qué preocuparse.., además mi amigo me llevará al hospital por nuestra cuenta, no fue nada grave…

Una ambulancia que justo atrás de ellos, acababa de llegar y estacionarse, pues al parecer con todo el accidente hubo bastantes heridos…

Dos paramédicos llegaron con una camilla, donde estaba postrada Kagome, mientras la revisaban rápidamente, ya para meterla en la ambulancia…

.-Mjjegh.- emitía Kagome mientras lentamente hacía un intento de abrir sus ojos marrones, pero no veía nada, todo estaba nublado, sólo tenía recuerdos vagos del encuentro que había tenido.. y unos ojos color ámbar..

.-Está despertando!.-decía un paramédico justo cuando ya la metían en la ambulancia

.-Vámonos Inuyasha.-le dijo Miroku levemente.- Vámonos ya..

Kagome con el mayor esfuerzo posible abrió sus ojos, y alcanzó a divisar de nuevo aquella mirada ambarina antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia, sólo repetía para sí misma.-Gracias…Inuyasha…


	4. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hola a todos! Bueno, jej, sé que me he tardado un poquito, pero es que estaba pensando en el rumbo que quisiera que tuviera la historia, hay que pensar un poquito antes de escribir! No puedo dejarlo al 'ahí se va!' Como sea hoy les publico un capítulo que la verdad no les miento, parece de relleno, cuando lo vi acabado estaba tan largo como un capítulo, pero no avanzaba mucho en la historia, a pesar de ello decidí publicarlo pues siento que es necesario (Cuando terminen de lerlo en el pie de página anotaré porqué), dado a que si les digo ahorita pierde el sentido el capítulo! Por fas no me maten por escribir tan largo capítulo, se los dejo, y con la promesa de que vendrá en el 5 muchas muchas cosas, como siempre agradeciéndole a:  
**Keren:** Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de mandarme dos reviews para el capítulo anterior.. me alegra que te guste Hellsing pues esta serie muy poquitos la conocen (he deahí que casinadie escribe fics!) jaja ni siquiera yo, pero si acabo este proyecto seguro escribiré uno para mi parejita Alucard y Seras Victoria. Gracias! Además no podía dejar que la mordiera tna rapidito, no por ahora jeje..  
**Insuki:** No te preocupes por el review! Sí reconozco que me gusta que me dejne (aunque sean poquitos) con tal de que lean la historia, no creo que entres cada 15 minutos a fanfiction a ver si ya publiqé mi fic o el de alguno de mis otros compañeros, jaja! No importa lo del review, como te dije espero y te haya gustado el cap, Cuídate! Gracias!  
**Chiaki-Chan:** Muchas gracias por el interés, ya verás que a lo largo de la historia iré explicando muchas cosas que he dejado sin decir, espero y te guste!  
**Lorena:** Sí ya sabes, son los protagonistas de mi fic, ya verás cuando se vuelven a encontrar...  
**Gris-Kag!** Amiga, muchas gracias por dejarme el post, espero y te guste mucho, y gracias también por el apoyo constante que me has dado desde que regresé a publicar! Cuídate!  
Atodos, gracias por la espero (aunque un poco de culpa la tiene la página porque hubo unos dos días en los que de plano no pude mandar nada)  
Saludos! Y ya saben cualquier cosa a mis mails, fikamoo(arroba)hotmail(punto)com y fikamoo(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx Jaja! es que si no la página lo borra

**_FikaMoo_**

**

* * *

Capítulo 4. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

.-Vámonos Inuyasha.-le dijo Miroku levemente.- Vámonos ya..

Kagome con el mayor esfuerzo posible abrió sus ojos, y alcanzó a divisar de nuevo aquella mirada ambarina antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia, sólo repetía para sí misma.-Gracias…Inuyasha…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Todavía puedes salvarte…-dijo sin pensar bien a bien lo que decía..

.-¿Cómo es eso?.-decía Kagome cada vez transpirando más lento y entrecortado..

.-Convirtiéndote en vampiro…

* * *

.-Ahhh!.- fue le grito que despertó de ese 'sueño' a la chica de ojos color chocolate, mientras se paraba automáticamente de la cama…un leve dolor la hizo contraerse.. 

.-Fue un sueño…-repetía ya despierta y empapada en sudor.- Sólo fue un sueño….tranquila….-seguía repitiéndose incansablemente hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba; una cama de tamaño mediano, bastante incómoda para su gusto que estaba aún sosteniéndola; quiso dar un jalón, pero lo hizo tan bruscamente que sin querer se dio un tirón, y al voltear se dio cuenta de algo.. estaba canalizada, con una solución pasándose por sus venas…se sorprendió, no obstante la verdadera sorpresa se la llevó cuando al querer pararse de la cama y pudo sentir un dolor bastante intenso al intentar siquiera moverse un segundo demás, era el mismo que sintió cuando se despertó… y al mirarse se dio cuenta de que estaba vendada de toda la parte donde se encuentra el vientre, casi todo el abdomen…

Muchas preguntas surcaron por su cabeza¿Cómo llegué aquí¿Qué me pasó¿dónde está mi familia?... pero al reflexionar un poco más, se dio cuenta de que ella misma tenía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas..

.-Es cierto.- se confesó a sí misma.- Me accidenté, un camión estuvo a punto de atropellarme, me hirió de manera grave… y luego… un chico… me tomó de la cintura rápidamente, como si tuviera alas…una sirena de una ambulancia… y unos ojos ambarinos… de Inuyasha…

Al recordarse ella misma toda la cronología del accidente sonaba bastante escueto y fuera de lo normal… así que haciendo un esfuerzo demás Kagome, optó por acostarse de nuevo en la camilla de aquel hospital, tan callado. Y empezó a relatarse de nuevo todo lo que había sucedido… para ver si estaba todavía buena de la cabecita y no le estaba faltando algún detalle, pues al parecer el golpe debió de haber sido demasiado fuerte para ella, y estaba pasando por algún tipo de trauma post accidente o alguna de esas cosas; porque según ella el chico que la salvó había sobrevivido a un golpe directo de aquél camión, incluso más desangrado que ella, y se podía mover mucho mejor que cualquiera, pero lo más sorprendente era que le había ofrecido convertirse en vampiro para salvarse…

.-¡Qué tontería!.- fue la frase inmediata de Souta al escuchar aquella historia días más tarde en el Templo Higurashi; donde Kagome reposaba bastante molesta en su pequeña cama rosada, acompañada de su hermano, pues ya era como la céntima vez que le repetía la misma historia y nadie le quería creer nada de nada; ya tenía dos o tres días que acababa de salir del hospital, pero a ella no le gustaban esos lugares, le rogó al médico que la dejara ir a casa, a pesar de los regaños de su mamá y del abuelo, que inexplicablemente había mejorado notoriamente de la enfermedad que le aquejaba; hasta que el médico diagnosticando que sólo la tenían que traer cada tres días a las consultas y el cambio de vendas, curación de heridas y todo eso, la dejaba ir con la condición de que no la dejaran moverse pero ni para respirar, ya que si hacía cualquier clase de trabajo que requiriera algo de esfuerzo las puntadas que le habían puesto no servirían de nada, y se abrirían de nuevo..

.-No son tonterías Souta!.-replicaba molesta Kagome, tratando de no moverse mucho y menos hacer esfuerzo al estar discutiendo con su hermano por lo mismo de otros días..

.-Claro que lo son hermana!.-decía más convencido que antes.- ¿De dónde sacas todas esas historias extrañas? Se me hace que el golpe sí te afectó!

.-Cállate Souta!.-seguía replicando.- Te juro que sí es verdad todo lo que sucedió!

.-¿No me digas Kagome?.-decía divertido Souta a costa del enojo de su hermana.- Me vas a decir que un muchacho se aventó en contra de un camión que estuvo a punto de prensarte estando totalmente consciente de que esa era un hazaña tipo Superman? Y luego para que no te desangraras te dijo que si querías ser una vampiresa? No seas tonta Kagome!

.-Pues es cierto, Inuyasha me salvó…

.-Sí blah, blah blah.-arremedaba cínicamente.- Tenía ojos color ámbar y el cabello plateado… Nadie en estos tiempos tiene esas características si no es porque se pinta el pelo o usa lentes de contacto!.-Luego la volteó a ver más serio.- Kagome por favor reacciona! Mamá está preocupada por ti… de hecho todos lo estamos….-agregaba en tono más en serio.- Creemos que fue el trauma del accidente…

.-Souta!.-le interrumpió de manera brusca la muchacha que estaba bastante molesta.-Ya deja de estarme molestando! No quiero seguir lidiando contigo! Si no me quieres creer me parece perfecto! Pero de allí a que me tires de loca a todo lo que les estoy diciendo, me molesta! Y bastante! Así que omítete tus comentarios!

Souta exhaló de manera seria y como queriéndole dar a entender 'estás loca hermana, pero no te voy a poder sacar de tu error', y le contestó.- Como quieras, pero aunque le cuentes a todo Japón lo que te sucedió será uno en un millón el que te crea, y deja te digo que ese 'uno' no está en esta casa, porque no creemos ni una palabra de lo que nos dices hasta que empiezas con esa historia de el muchacho que te salvó y que te ofreció ser vampiresa para salvarte…

.-Souta!.-gritó Kagome más exaltada.- Lárgate!

Souta ya sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Kagome exhaló lentamente, pues hacer cualquier clase de esfuerzo requería más cansancio para ella, trató de acomodarse en la camita rosada, pero ya no podía estar más en esa misma posición, para lo único que se paraba era para ir de nuevo al hospital e ir al baño; no pudiendo más con su incomodo, trató de ponerse de pie poco a poco, hasta que llegó al pie de la ventana de su cuarto.

.-¿Realmente mi familia tendrá razón?.-se decía si misma.- ¿Será que estoy mal por el golpe del accidente? Todo lo que viví aquél día¿habrá sido sólo una ilusión que se proyectó en mí antes de ir al hospital?.. Inuyasha… aquellos ojos… tan melancólicos.. tan ambarinos.. ¿habrán sido ciertos?...-sonrió mesuradamente.- Quizá mi familia tenga razón, no tengo pruebas de que él haya sido de verdad, no he hablado con nadie que estuvo ese día del accidente que lo pudiera haber visto, la única que sabe de él soy yo.. además todos tienen razón ¿quién se hubiera lanzado por mí a sabiendas de que podía morir en el intento? Es imposible.. además.. ¿ser vampiresa…?

Esas y otras incógnitas seguían atormentando la mente de la chica, quién optó por mejor la decisión para aquella situación.- Lo mejor será que haga como que olvidé todo lo que les he dicho, jamás me creerán y si sigo insistiéndoles son capaces de mandarme al psiquiatra o alguno de esos lugares para gente loca… lo mejor será que de el asunto por olvidado… es lo mejor…

.-Inuyasha… ¿te duele mucho?.-decía Sango mientras le curaba una herida al muchacho.- No puedo creer que hayas hecho lo que hiciste…

.-Au!.-era el pequeño quejido que mascullaba el muchacho mientras trataba de no quejarse demás.- Ya Sango! Me duele! Por favor apúrate!

.-Aguanta! Un poco más ya quedarás bien….-decía mientras casi terminaba de vendarle.- Aunque insisto en que no entiendo porque demonios hiciste eso! Sabes perfectamente que a pesar de que somos vampiros y no podemos morir tan fácil, podemos morir…

.-Ya sé Sango!.-rezongaba el otro más enojado por el dolor que por otra cosa.- No me tienes que repetir que a pesar de que somos vampiros, y no nos pueden matar tan fácilmente, las heridas que me hagan dolerán y tardarán en sanar menos o tanto como las de los humanos; y que si me hubiera golpeado el camión con algo de plata de seguro ya estaría muerto!

Por si piensas que se me olvida todavía me acuerdo que no podemos salir mientras el sol, esté dando con toda su luz! Porque nos desharíamos al instante!

.-Sí ya lo sabes para que te haces tonto! El cargamento de aquél camión era plata para una fábrica!.- decía más enojada Sango.-¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si algún pedazo o lo que fuere se te llegara a clavar en algún lugar importante? Hubieras muerto! Irremediablemente!  
.-Sango tiene razón Inuyasha.- decía muy pasivo el monje.- A pesar de nuestra inmortalidad, todos los vampiros sabemos que la plata es lo único que nos puede matar, además de que cualquier herida que tengamos tardará en sanar como las de los mismos humanos, dolerá de igual manera…. Heridas que a simples humanos matarían, a nosotros no nos ocasionan más que dolores de más plazo, que obviamente tardan más en sanar…

.-Claro que lo sé Miroku!.-bramaba Inuyasha.- Sabía a qué me atenía al salvar a aquella muchacha…

.-Pues no parece que lo supieras!.-replicaba Shippo desde el otro lado de la habitación.- Como Sango acaba de decir, imagínate si en medio de toda tu desangradera un pedazo de plata hubiera quedado en tu cuerpo! Vaya que si hubieras muerto sería poco!

.-Ya dejen de regañarme!.-gritaba Inuyasha ya vendado.- Lo que hice se hizo y punto, además es mi decisión hacer con mi vida lo que mejor me parezca!

.-Y hablando de eso.- cambiaba el tono a uno más interrogativo Miroku.- No me dijiste, muchas cosas Inuyasha…

.-¿De qué cosas hablas Miroku?.-respondía Inuyasha ahora más nervioso que enojado

.-Bien sabes a qué me refiero.-preguntaba ahora más divertido que serio.-¿por qué no tomaste la vida de aquella muchacha? Era la víctima perfecta para la comida de ayer, estaba sola, no había nadie cerca, estaba a punto de morir, y además se veía muy resignada a morir…

.-Yo.. no la maté porque….-balbuceaba.- No estaba a punto de morir.. no estábamos del todo solos… no estaba resignada a morir! Además ella tenía familia, mencionó a su madre antes de que tú llegaras…

.-¿No me digas?.-contestaba Sango más divertida olvidando su enojo de hacía unos minutos.- Y por eso no querías que Miroku mostrara sus alas ante ella para llevarla a la ambulancia.- casi adivinando la clase de réplica de parte de Inuyasha, ella sola se contestó.- No te servirá de nada decirme que no, Miroku nos contó todo a Shippo y a mí…

.-Claro, claro….-decía Miroku mientras se acercaba a Sango con ciertas intenciones pervertidas.- Yo les conté todo…

.-Excelencia! Plaf!.-era el sonido de una sonora cachetada por parte de Sango hacia el monjecito pervertido.- ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? Maldito pervertido! A pesar de los años no se le quita!

Inuyasha respiró más relajado, pues el pequeño incidente había servido de distracción para que ni Miroku ni Sango lo siguieran interrogando de lo mismo, ni siquiera él mismo se podía explicar el porqué de lo que había hecho, no sabía si era al principio por el parecido de la chica con Kikyou, pero ya después no le era tan parecida, totalmente diferentes desde su punto de vista ahora que analizaba mejor las cosas… desde la forma de ser, de hablar….-Ah¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?..- se decía a sí mismo enojado.- Jamás volveré a ver aquella chiquilla, que a propósito ni su nombre sé.., será mejor dejar las cosas así.. no nos veremos de nuevo, no tengo porqué andarme cuestionando acerca de las cosas que hago, después de todo, alguna vez fui tan humano como cualquiera, a pesar de los años, puedo todavía actuar como alguno de ellos…

.- A mí no me mientes Inuyasha.- interrumpía el pequeño kitsune, tratando de que su voz no sonara del todo fuerte, pues Miroku y Sango seguían discutiendo y quería interrogar a Inuyasha él solo.- Sabes que salvaste a esa chica porque sentiste cierto sentimiento de afección hacia ella, tal vez porque era parecida a Kikyou, o quizá porque no sabías nada más que querías ayudarle.. sabes que fue por algo.. pero no te logras explicar porqué…

.-Shippo…yo…-Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba¿cómo Shippo siendo un pequeñín (bueno después de 50 años ni tanto)podía saber tanto de su forma de ser y de las formas de sentir de los humanos…balbuceó antes de contestar algo que no fuera del todo coherente.- Yo.. no sé ni porqué lo hice… debo de reconocer que al principio fue porque supuse que ella era Kikyou.. de lejos son tan parecidas…al momento de salvarle… el olor de su sangre, casi me induce a matarla allí mismo… pero no sé porque me detuve.. algo me lo impidió… y cuando la escuché decirme tantas cosas mi cuerpo tambaleó por unos instantes… no sé…míralo de esta manera.- le decía mientras apuntaba a Sango y a Miroku.- ¿Acaso nosotros los vampiros no podemos sentir esta clase de sentimientos? Ellos dos aunque se hagan tontos, saben que están enamorados, 50 años no han hecho más que lo mismo que es negar su propia naturaleza, y hacer como que no sienten nada el uno por el otro.. No sé Shippo, te juro que en 50 años no me había sentido de esta forma.. pero si quieres que te recuerde algo, el único propósito que nos induce a seguir aquí vagando por las tinieblas es encontrar a Naraku, cobrar nuestra venganza, hallar la Daga de Rikotsu y con ella darle fin a ésta mísera vida de sangre y muerte a la que hemos sido condenados…Además sabes que si Naraku encuentra primero esa daga, o la forma de conseguirla será el fin, debemos adelantarnos..

Shippo exhaló en señal de asentimiento y aclaró.- Tienes razón Inuyasha, nosotros los vampiros no podemos amar… es nuestro deber continuar como ya lo hemos hecho, estoy seguro de que muy pronto hallaremos la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Kagome….

.-¿Qué dijiste Naraku?.- preguntaba Kagura exaltada.- ¿quién es Kagome¿De qué hablas?

.-Es Kagome, Kagura, Kagome Higurashi tiene la respuesta para hallar la Daga de Rikotsu..

.-¿Qué?.-preguntaba inquietada Kagura.-¿Cómo¿Acaso ella es…?

.-Absolutamente Kagura… ella es la portadora de la Perla de Shikon…-respondía Naraku satisfecho.- Ahora ve por ella…

.-Como desees.-sonreía de igual manera maquiavélica..- Ha llegado la hora…

Y rápidamente Kagura se alejó volando con unas alas tan largas y poderosas que la llevaban hacia su próximo objetivo…

* * *

Jaja, Ya sé se vio de relleno, pero ya les había dicho eh! prometo que en el 5 vienen cosas más interesantes, pero al razón por la cual me decidí a publicar este fue porque sentía que tenía que describir los sentimientos de confusión de ambos protagonistas al enfrentarse a algo nuevo para ellos, además de que quería darle a un preludio a su encuentro y a lo que va a suceder... 

Les dejo un cachito del 5 porque de plano no lo he terminado de escribir, como desde que tuve la idea lo publiqué, ando al ras escribiendo y publicando al mismo tiempo!

**Capítulo 5.. ¿Eras tú?**

**Párrafos clave del capítulo que sigue...**

**#1**

.-Mamá¿qué sucede¿están todos bien? Responde!

.-Auxilio!.-era el grito que se escuchaba por el otro lado del teléfono, era el de un niño.- Auxilio¿qué quieres de nosotros?...

**#2**

.-No hay tiempo! Sólo sé que Sango estaba viendo la televisión! Cuando de pronto en un reportaje en la parte de atrás salió Naraku volando hacia las afueras de la ciudad!

Inuyasha rápidamente fue ofuscado por el recuerdo de que había salvado a aquella chica a las afueras de la ciudad… pero se vio interrumpido por la dramática voz de Sango

**---> Una cosa más ya casi tengo el capítulo 5 para compensarles el capítulo tan monstruoso ,el sábado dense una vuelta en la tardecita (porque lo publico en la mañana, pero tarda en ser publicado) para que lo lean y me den su opinión! está interesante!**

**Saludos!**


	5. ¿Eras tú?

Hola a todos! Sí ya sé había dicho que publicaba el Sábado y hoy es Lunes! Disculpen tuve exámenes, muy pesados, pero bueno eso ya se acabó! Eh!  
Antes que nada ya saben que cualquier duda que tengan díganmela para que sepa si estoy planteando bien la historia y no estoy dejando huecotes por el camino (la historia de Inu y Kikyou sale despuecito eh!) En serio, ah! y si tiene sugerencias también serán bienvenidas, este fic yas aben es algo diferente pero a fin de cuentas siento que estoy como que reescribiendo la historia de Inuyasha a mi manera, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo! me siento muy contenta! y No se preocupen que en esta misma semana actualizo!  
Saludos!  
**FikaMoo**

Mis agradecimientos!  
**Lorena:**Ah sí Lore, ya verás qué tipo de encuentro tiene nuestra parejitajejeje, saludos y gracias!  
Kagome Higurashi 13: Hola! Qué milagro! Claro que me acuerdo de ti! No te había visto, pero ahorita mismo checo por dónde andas para actualizarme de ti, nos estamos viendo y qué bueno que te esté gustando mi nuevo fic!  
**Chiaki-Chan 15:** Jaja, sí Souta es un poquito malo con ella, pero bueno, ya verás lo que sucede jeje, espero y te guste este capi, y gracias por tu review!  
**Keren:** Me alegra que a tí también te guste la parejita de Alucard con Seras, pues son medio complicados, pero yo sé que se quieren! Igual me alegra que te siga gustando el capítulo que sentí que estuvo medio feo, pero en serio que este mejoró! Saludos!  
**Gris!**Amiga! Qué bueno que siga siendo de tu agrado! Pues sabes que tu opinión cuenta mucho para mí, no te preocupes por lo del review! Así pasa, aunque lo bueno es que lo sigues leyendo! Cuídate!  
**Inusuki: **Sí sé que me estoy retardando un poquito con la historia de Kikyou e Inuyasha, ya más o menos la estoy estructurando, no te esperes mucho eh! Espero y este cap te guste, pues traté de meterle más de todo, Salu1dos!

Y a todos los que me leen y mandan un review, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia!  
Los quiere  
FikaMoo

**Pd: OJO,  
1.Puse unos pequeños números en algunas partes del fic, pues quizá no le entendían del todo a lo que escribía, en la parte de hasta abajo explico esos numeritos  
apenas estoy escribiendo el fic, es posible que cambie algo de algún capítulo para darle a la historia una buena secuencia, de momento no lo he hecho, yo aviso cuando lo haga, pero quería decirles! por si acaso**

**Ahora sí ya..**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5. ¿Eras tú?**

.-Kagome hija, es necesario que hoy pases la noche en el hospital.-decía de manera tranquila la Sra. Higurashi.- El doctor nos dijo que te quedarías hoy en observación para que ya te pudieran dar definitivamente de alta, sólo será esta noche.

.-Está bien mamá…-respondía cansada Kagome.- Mañana vendrás por mí¿cierto?

.-Cierto, hija.- decía mientras la tapaba mejor con la sábana del hospital.-Ahora será mejor que me vaya, descansas, te quiero mucho…

.-Yo también te quiero mucho mamá..

Y así Kagome se quedó sola en el cuarto del hospital…

.-.-.- 2, 3 horas más tarde.-.-.-

.-Señorita Higurashi.- decía quedamente la enfermera mientras intentaba despertarla.- Disculpe, le vamos a aplicar unos micro-nebulizadores, (medicamento que se pasa de manera inhalada con la mascarilla); ¿su mamá le dejó a la enfermera del otro turno el medicamento que el doctor le encargó que comprara?

Kagome se despertó extrañada.- No srta. enfermera, creo que se le olvidó a mi mamá traerlo, pero si quiere hablo a la casa para que me lo traiga..

.-Por favor.- respondía tranquilamente la enfermera, mientras preparaba una inyección.- Esto será para que duerma un poco, por favor háblele a su mamá en lo que se lo aplico, porque quizá se quede dormida en pocos minutos, la dejo para que hable con más privacidad.- y diciendo eso se fue…

.-Ay, madre.- decía apurada Kagome mientras tomaba el teléfono.- Que descuido..

.-Buenas noches, casa de la familia Higurashi.. por el momento no nos encontramos, pero puedes dejar tu mensaje..

.-Que raro…¿no está nadie en casa¿A estas horas? Mamá! Contesta!

.-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!.- fue el grito de dolor que se escuchó como respuesta.- Auxilio! No me mates!

Kagome se quedó suspendida en el teléfono¿qué era aquello¿quién estaba gritando de esa manera tan espantosa? Eso no parecía ninguna clase de broma..

.-Mamá¿qué sucede¿están todos bien? Responde!

.-Auxilio!.-era el grito que se escuchaba por el otro lado del teléfono, era el de un niño.- Auxilio¿qué quieres de nosotros?

Kagome, no esperó a escuchar ni una sola palabra más, al mismo tiempo en que se arrancaba demasiado brusco la vía de canalización, dejando así el medicamento a medio actuar, porque todavía no pasaba por completo, se puso rápidamente unos zapatos, algo que la cubriera de la bata que traía puesta, y sin decir nada ni hacer caso a los médicos salió corriendo, en dirección a su casa, estaba muy espantada, tenía miedo¿qué habría sido eso, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no quería imaginarse lo peor…

* * *

.-Inuyasha!.-gritaba Shippo, desde la parte del balcón de la casa dónde vivían (luego explico eso!).-Inuyasha! Ven pronto! 

.-¿Qué sucede Shippo?.-preguntó exaltado.- ¿Por qué tan ajetreado?

.-Es Naraku!.- gritaba más eufórico Shippo.- Es él! Después de tanto tiempo!

.-¿Cómo!.-preguntaba igual de exaltado Inuyasha.- ¿Dónde¿cómo!

.-No hay tiempo! Sólo sé que Sango estaba viendo la televisión! Cuando de pronto en un reportaje en la parte de atrás salió Naraku volando hacia las afueras de la ciudad!

Inuyasha rápidamente fue ofuscado por el recuerdo de que había salvado a aquella chica a las afueras de la ciudad… pero se vio interrumpido por la dramática voz de Sango

.-Inuyasha!.- gritaba mientras corría a su habitación tan negra y fastuosa.- Acabo de ver a Naraku! Bueno a Kagura, pero es lo mismo! Verás estaba viendo la televisión, estaban pasando un reportaje de los templos de Japón, algo así, fue cuando en la parte de atrás de la filmación alcancé a divisar perfectamente las alas negras de Kagura, juro que atrás de ella venía Naraku en serio! Como es un reportaje en vivo…

.-Sango!.-le gritaba Miroku a lo lejos.- luego le das explicaciones a Inuyasha! Lo mejor será irnos ya!

Ambos asintieron y sin más ni más se dispusieron a salir por la enorme ventana que se abrió de par en par para darle una salida más grata a sus habitantes..

,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-

Inuyasha y Miroku fueron los primeros en llegar, guiados por el inconfundible olor de su enemigo, no dudaron ni un solo momento en que Sango tenía toda la razón, sus grandes alas los guiaron hacia lo que era un templo… un templo antiguo…Inuyasha al ver esta escena tan familiar se sobresaltó un poco, más su enojo e ira, sumados con la adrenalina; no dejaron que su expresión saliera a flote, más sin embargo, todos recordaban perfectamente la escena acontecida días antes, pero no dijeron nada… en esos momentos lo que menos les importaba era la chiquilla que Inuyasha había salvado…seguidamente estaban Sango y Shippo, todos venían dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuere con tal de esta vez no dejarlo escapar….

Como Inuyasha y Miroku eran los primeros, fueron los primeros en aterrizar, las grandes alas se cerraron sobre sus espaldas, dejándolas como si nada hubiera salido de allí.. caminaron lentamente y a cada paso que daban se daban cuenta de que el olor a sangre mezclada con la de vampiro era cada vez más notoria y fuerte… todos se miraron sobresaltados, ignorando el porqué de aquella masacre… parecía haber menos víctimas de las que Naraku estaba acostumbrado a atacar…lentamente Miroku tomó el rosario que pendía de su mano obstruyéndola, preparado en cualquier momento a quitar aquella sarta que encerraba su maldición; Inuyasha topaba con su mano derecha sin dejar de escudriñar la mirada a todos lados, hasta que dio con una funda que contenía su espada, ya listo para sacarla en cualquier momento; Sango, con una pequeña fornitura atada a su cintura, ponía cuidadosamente sus manos en los mangos de dos cuchillos colocados uno de cada lado, dispuesta a sacarlos en cualquier momento, ahora todos estaba preparados…

.-No está Naraku!.-fue la frase que rompió con el silencio sepulcral del templo.- la chiquilla no está!

.-Búscala bien Kagura!.-contestaba Naraku del piso de arriba, al parecer.- Busca más en lo que sigo investigando! Trata de buscar en las afueras del templo!

Kagura asintió de manera fría y se dispuso a salir, mientras con su caminar se topaba con un cadáver, dos cadáveres… sangre, vidrios rotos, y cualquier tipo de cosas que se atravesaban en su camino..- Maldición!.-decía en voz alta.- ¿Dónde estará la chiquilla estúpida? No creo que esté aquí.. aunque no he revisado…

.-Detente Kagura!.-gritó el monje antes de que Kagura siquiera se atreviera a pisar afuera del templo.- Maldita! Ahora mismo pagarás todas las que has hecho! Ahrrg!.-Miroku seguido de Sango atacó con furia a Kagura, sacando desprevenidamente un báculo, que estaba hecho de plata pura, la razón de que Miroku no se lastimara con aquella arma, era simple, Miroku siempre llevaba un guante en una mano y la otra era cubierta por un paño que estaba con su rosario, de esa manera la plata no le quemaba, ni hacía daño..

Kagura sonrió cínicamente- Por favor, como si eso me fuese a detener, ja!.- decía más divertida.- No puedo creer que llevemos 50 años luchando y sigan con lo mismo de toda la vida!.- Pensé que ya tendrían algo nuevo!

.-Cállate insolente!.-callaba Miroku mientras arremetía el báculo en contra de la cara de su oponente, Kagura esquivó con un leve agache, al momento en que ponía su pierna entre las del monje con la intención de tirarlo, Miroku retrocedió, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kagura con un fuerte movimiento lo había dejado en el suelo, dispuesto a levantarse rodó a la derecha antes de que una "Danza de las cuchillas" de Kagura lo dejara cercenado

.- No eres oponente para mí monje.-reía más cínica la ama de los vientos.-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar?

Miroku tomó una actitud más enérgica que nada, siempre que peleaba era tranquilo, frío, pero siempre que se trataba de Naraku actuaba más por instinto que por razón..

.-Miroku!.-le gritó Inuyasha a lo lejos.- Deja voy a ayudarte!.- mientras corría hacia su amigo..

.-Aléjate Inuyasha!.-contestó el otro más enojado.- Yo pelearé con Kagura!Ve por Naraku! Ya!

Inuyasha paró en seco, pues sus palabras eran ciertas, Miroku no era fácil de derrotar, ahora se tenía que enfocar más en Naraku.- Iré! Pero nos vemos allá arriba!

Inuyasha pasó de lado de su amigo, que aún yacía en el suelo, y antes de que pasara por la puerta…

.-"Danza de las Cuchillas de Plata"!_ **/1/**_.-atacaba Kagura (al final explico eso eh!)

Inuyasha logró esquivar muy levemente el ataque, por poco y lo hacía filete, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos, saltó y logró penetrar al templo ya sin complicaciones..

.-Vete Inuyasha!.-le gritaron sus amigos y el otro asintió

Rápidamente Inuyasha se perdió en la oscuridad del templo…

.-Mmm.-sonreía Kagura algo enojada porque falló en su blanco.- Si el mequetrefe ese se escapó, de seguro es porque prefiere que lo mate Naraku y no yo, verdad? "Danza de las Cuchillas de Plata"!

Esta vez el ataque fue para Sango y Miroku quienes a su manera esquivaron aquellos cuchillos filosos, que en sí no temían por ser cuchillos, sino por ser de plata…

.-Ya me tienes harta!.-se quejaba Sango, una vez que se puso de pie después del ataque.- Esquiva esto!.- y le lanzó un filoso cuchillo en contra de su preciado cuello..

Kagura abrió rápidamente los grandes ojos rojos, aquél instrumento venía rápidamente, tanto que al menor parpadeo podía ya estar atravesada por él, una décima de segundo más y el resultado hubiera sido favorable para nuestros amigos… pero Kagura se movió a tiempo quedando atrapada contra la pared a causa de su kimono que era de cuello largo.- De no haberme movido probablemente estaría muerta..

Miroku no se esperó ni a que terminara de pensar Kagura, y corriendo rápidamente hacia ella empuñando su báculo directamente hacia su corazón…

Pero esta vez Kagura sí tuvo tiempo de moverse, y con un pequeño movimiento de su abanico hizo que todo el aire virara en contra de ellos, haciendo retroceder a Miroku y dejando en el suelo a Sango..

.-No podrán acabar conmigo tan fácilmente!.-gritaba eufórica Kagura, al momento en que tiraba la cuchilla de Sango al suelo.- Voy a acabar ahora mismo con ustedes! Danza de las…

El otro cuchillo de Sango la interrumpió, rozándole salvajemente la muñeca y con ello haciendo que ésta tirara el abanico al suelo…sin embargo Kagura sonrió…

.- Ya no tienes tus dos cuchillitos Sango!.-reía Kagura maléficamente.- Qué pena que te hayas quedado sin armas!

.-Te equivocas!.-sonreía más cínica la otra.- Te olvidas de…

Bang.. inundó el templo… Ken-Kon!

* * *

Kagome seguía corriendo como desesperada, a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que hacía, era casi imposible moverse con agilidad, las puntadas aún seguían allí y dolían mucho cuando se sentían estiradas con el continuo movimiento de la joven, la preocupación tampoco era una aliada, después de esa llamada telefónica no sabía con que se encontraría, con todo eso corría y corría, con todos los pitidos de los coches, que estaban por atropellarla (no entiende esta niña verdad?) las luces y las personas que la miraban anonadadas… era impredecible lo que iba a sucederle…además , sentía los estragos de aquel sedante aplicado en el hospital, lo cual no le ayudaba en nada a moverse de mejor manera….

* * *

.-Naraku!.- le retaba desde lo lejos Inuyasha a su oponente.- Deja de esconderte maldito! 

.- No me escondo de nadie vampiro de tercera, acaso has visto que trate de escapar?

Inuyasha profirió un gesto de ira, odiaba que menospreciaran lo que podía hacer..- ¿A quién llamas vampiro de tercera? Nada más estás tú en esa clase de escorias, además, no veo a ninguno otro cerca más que tú…

.- Deja de hacerte tonto si bien sabes que me refiero a ti!.- Naraku atacó con un extraño poder que salía de sus manos, como esferas de fuego….- Muere Inuyasha!

Inuyasha alcanzó a esquivar el golpe una vez más, y al momento de sacar su espada, esta se hizo más grande de lo pequeña y delgada que se veía en la funda.- ¡Kaze no Kizu!

Con ese ataque destruyó todo el cuarto en el que estaban, dejándolo a medias, aún así Naraku lo pudo evadir y hasta saltó cual vil conejo cerca de la ventana.- ¿Crees que podrás conmigo después de 50 años? He matado más que tú! Sé más de pelear que tú!

.- ¿Y eso te hace mejor que yo?.-preguntaba cínicamente el otro.- Mejor deja de hablar y pelea! Kongosiuha! **/2/** (que alguien me corrija como se escriba porque no sé!)

Miles de cristales de plata finamente cortados salieron disparados de la espada de aquel joven, hacia el mismo blanco, que a Naraku le fue difícil esquivar…

Inuyasha viendo que así no llegaría a hacer mucho y tratando de hacer más rápida la derrota de Naraku, empuñó su espada en contra de su pecho y con finos movimientos comenzó a atacarle mientras le gritaba.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Tú jamás vienes a hacer tus 'trabajitos' solo¿Por qué el matar a todas estas personas? Normalmente conviertes en ghouls a todos aquellos que muerdes! Eres tan cínico y cobarde que dejas que se conviertan en tus sirvientes para no darles descanso eterno!

_((Recuerden que si un vampiro muerde a un humano se convierte en ghoul, pero sí le da de beber de su sangre después de haber tomado toda la del humano, éste se convierta en vampiro; la única forma de que no sean ni uno ni otro es matándolos…))_

.-Exacto Inuyasha.-respondía el otro mientras evadía los ataques.- Tú mismo lo has dicho, no le doy oportunidad a los humanos que muerdo de descansar eternamente.. yo jamás hago las cosas a menos de que sea algo importante..¿por qué lo haría esta vez?

Inuyasha bajó la espada mientras le miraba sorprendido… .- La daga de Rikotsu! Ya has hallado la forma de dar con ella, verdad desgraciado?

Ahora las cosas estaban más claras… Naraku jamás hubiera hecho algo parecido si el evento carecía de importancia, y al parecer esta vez sí lo era..

.-¿Cómo¿Cuándo? Dime todo lo que sepas maldito!

.-No son cosas que te incumban Inuyasha!.-esquivaba otro espadazo Naraku.- Que te baste saber que muy pronto lo sabrás…

Inuyasha se quedó por unos momentos de piedra, pero sabiendo que no podía desperdiciar más el tiempo, decidió acabar con Naraku ya de una vez por todas….-"Kaze no kizu"!

Con ese ataque Inuyasha terminó de destruir la habitación, haciendo que se rompiera el suelo de madera y cayendo junto con Naraku al piso de abajo...

Kagura, que seguía peleando con Miroku y Sango, al escuchar y ver tan estrepitoso acontecimiento, dejó rápidamente la lucha, al igual que Sango y Miroku, pues no entendían lo que sucedía..

Naraku rápidamente se levantó del suelo, le hizo una señal con el rostro a Kagura, mientras sus labios pronunciaron.- Vámonos…

Al instante Kagura y Naraku desplegaron sus alas, sin darle tiempo a Inuyasha ni a ninguno de los otros para hacer algo, las desplegaron y volaron tan rápido que en un parpadeo se esfumaron…

Todos se quedaron atónitos.. ¿qué pasó¿por qué se fueron así como así?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un quejido ahogado por parte de un humano…

.-A…yu…da….-mascullaba quedamente la Sra. Higurashi.- Por…fa..vor… a..yu…da…

Inuyasha y los demás miraron sorprendidos a aquella humana que yacía en el suelo de grava de aquél templo, se olvidaron de Naraku por unos instantes…fueron en su auxilio…

.-¿Qué le sucede Sra.?.-preguntó gentilmente Inuyasha

.-Caí… de la habitación de arriba, no sé cómo…estaba algo inconsciente por mi pérdida de sangre…Ese maldito… asesinó… a mi padre y a mi hijo… pero él… él vino…por mi pequeña… Kagome..deben ayudarla! Sé que ella viene para acá…. Por favor… ayuden a mi pequeña, … no dejen que la mate… que le haga daño…

.-Señora yo…-decía Inuyasha sorprendido

.-¡Por favor!.-gemía y suplicaba la madre de Kagome.- Debe hacerlo! Él la matará!

Inuyasha iba a responder algo cuando…

.-Mamá!.-gritó la hermosa chica Higurashi, mientras que corría hacia su madre al paso que podía, ya no le importaba la herida ni nada, el ver su casa destruida y a su madre llena de sangre le daba mala espina, empujando a Inuyasha bruscamente se tendió a su lado.- Mamá¿Qué sucedió? Mamá! No me dejes!

.-Hija, debes ser fuerte… quiero… quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por tu bien…

.-¿A qué te refieres mamá?.-preguntaba inquieta y angustiada

.-La carta… la carta… está en donde guardaba antes las joyas de mi madre, léela y entenderás….

.-Mamá no te esfuerces!

.-Vinieron a asesinarte los vampiros… él me hizo esto… vete… cuídate… te amo…fue…Na..

La Sra. Higurashi exhaló el último suspiro, la vida no le daba para más…

.-No!.-se quejaba entre lloriqueos de dolor e impotencia.- Mamá!

Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquél acontecimiento.. más cuando alguien iba a decir algo..

.-Asesino!.-gritó con ira y dolor Kagome, al voltear a ver a Inuyasha mejor hiló más concretamente las cosas y las palabras de su madre.- ¿Inuyasha¿Eras tú¿Eras tú el que describía mi madre? El maldito vampiro que la asesinó! El de aquél día…Eres un Asesino!

* * *

Jaja, bueno dije que al final explicaba:  
**1.** Cuando hice el ataque de "Danza de las Cuchillas de Plata", lo hice pensando obviamente en que si todos iban a luchar, tenían que hacerlo con el mismo tipo de arma que puede matarlos a todos, y como verán Miroku tiene su báculo de plata, Inuyasha su Tessaiga igual pero de plata, Sango ya no tiene Hiraikotsu (jaja, muy pesado y estorboso) por lo que le hice cuchillos de plata, en fin todos pelean con plata, porque en mi fic es lo único que puede matar vampiros, (UU nada de estacas de madera eh!) 

**2.** Inuyasha tiene un poder en su Tessaiga que se llama "Kongosiuha" (creo que así se escribe, pero la verdad creo que está mal) y sale en lo capis finales, pues verán ese poder saca cristales filosos, pues en mi fic saca de plata jaja, es mejor y sirve que no le pongo un nombre nuevo a sus técnicas.

Aquí les dejo una parte del 6! (Haber si le entienden jeje)

**Capítulo 6. La perla de las 4 almas, en 4 fragmentos…**

_Cuando la miko elegida llore por el dolor y la ira, _

_El odio y la cólera se apoderaran de ella, _

_No podrá purificar más la perla de las 4 almas, _

_Y expulsará de su cuerpo aquello que con su vida protege, _

_Aquella razón con cual su vida fue confiada _

_Será vista a los ojos del mundo, _

_Es la legendaria Shikon-no Tamma.. _

Al escuchar este tipo de rezo o de conjuro, todos empezaron a voltear a todos lados, mientras se repetía de nuevo…

**.-.-.-.- Yo creo que en sí es un poco obvio, pero bueno, espero sus reviews haber que opinan de esto!**


	6. La perla de las 4 almas, en 4 fragmentos

**Hola a todos¿Cómo andan eh? Espero que muy bien, bueno ya saben aquí ando de nuevo publicando las locuras de mi cabecita; Y bueno creo que en sí este capítulo es algo confuso, pero les aseguro que las dudas que se generen en este capítulo serán aclaradas con el próximo, ya saben lo que sea a mis mails por favor, y también no duden en externarme alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea!**  
Agradecimientos:  
**Carito!** Hola amiga mía! Me alegra que hayas leído el fic, y por supuesto que te haya gustado! La serie de la que hablo es una que creo que no ha tenido licencia oficial en muchos países (incluyendo México, entre otros) se llama Hellsing, y es muy buena eh! un día de estos te mando un mail contándote más o menos la historia, que es en dónde me basé para hacer este fic.  
**Chiaki-Chan:** Hola! qué bueno que opines mucho, haber... Naraku, sí es un maldito! Pero es el malo de la historia! no se puede cambiar, además alguien tiene que hacerle la vida de cachitos a nuestros amigos, espero y te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review!  
**Kagome 300:** Jeje, siempre haciendo sufrir a nuestra querida Kagome, pero te aseguro que las cosas caen por su propio peso, espero te guste el capítulo que sigue y gracias por tu review! Por cierto, tuve que adaptar a Inu de 'malo de chocolate', pues tú sabes que no es malo en sí, pero es algo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir, pero te aseguro que ya tengo mentalizado como evitar eso en futuros capítulos, jeje pues espero y no te moleste que este fic vaya para largo!  
**Sivi-chan:** Hola amiga! ya tenía tiempito que no sabía de ti, me alegra; en lo de mientras te dejo con este capi que espero sea de tu agrado!  
**Inusuki:** Hola! Gracias por tu review! Ojalá te siga gustando! Prometo acortar los tiempos para actualizar; en cuanto me apure a escribir, pues como les había dicho plasmo un capítulo y se los mando!  
**Lorena: **:P Jeje, sí maté a todos, aunque suene feo en este fic iba a estorbarme la familia de Kagome, era algo necesario.. pero bueno todo tiene razón de ser, lo verás en los siguietnes caítulos! gracias por tu post!  
**Keren:** Sobre las armas de Kagome se descubre en este capítulo, aunque no a ciencia cierta cómo, (que será hasta el que sigue) Espero y te guste, no es mucho cambio; por cierto voy de acuerdo contigo que es más lógica la relación AlucardXIntregal, pero acepta que es mejor con Seras! Es más tierna, etc en cambio Integral hasta parece hombre!..Gracias por tu review!  
**Karina Lamas!** Hola amiogocha! Qué bueno que te hayas decidido a leer este fic! y más aún que te guste, espero y este capítulo igual te guste! Nos vemos después!

**Kagome Higurashi 13 y Gris!** No las vi por aquí, pero si pueden leer este capi, estaré muy complacida, gracias Gris por apoyarme mucho!Cuídate!

Ahora sí el capítulo...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6. La perla de las 4 almas, en 4 fragmentos…**

Inuyasha volteó a verla totalmente sorprendido, pues no pensó que en medio de toda aquella conmoción Kagome (ahora ya sabía como se llamaba) lo reconociera, y más aún que le atribuyera la muerte de su madre haciendo un juicio adelantado de la situación…

.-¿Qué?.-exclamó el vampiro sorprendido.- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no asesiné a tu madre!

.-No mientas!.-lloraba Kagome amargamente sin soltar el cuerpo de su madre.- Tú lo hiciste! Ella me lo acaba de decir! Tú lo hiciste! Asesinaste a mi madre.. maldito!

Y sin poder contener todo el dolor y agonía que tenía encerrada, Kagome se abalanzó salvajemente hacia Inuyasha con toda la intención de ahorcarlo, y hacerle pagar el crimen que según había cometido…

Inuyasha cayó hacia atrás apresado por las manos de Kagome llenas de sangre alrededor de su cuello, mientras intentaba mascullar..-Tranquila.. por favor yo… no lo hice!.- Sabía que se la podía quitar fácilmente de encima, pero también sabía que la iba a lastimar si hacía eso, por ello trataba de esquivarla..

.-Asesino! Asesino! Asesino!.-no dejaba de gritar Kagome guiada por la ira y el rencor que le provocaba

.-Detente!.-gritaba Sango desde lo lejos, mientras corría a detener aquello.-Déjalo!.-gritaba mientras tomaba fuertemente las manos de Kagome que no paraban de golpear a Inuyasha, quién estaba ofuscado por esas palabras, le molestaba que le llamaran asesino, porque sabía que a su manera era verdad, pero era aún más hiriente que le llamaran así por algo que él no había hecho…

Kagome sin pensar ya las cosas del todo claras lloraba, pero ya no golpeaba a Inuyasha; solamente lo miraba con una ira sin igual, nunca antes había odiado a alguien, pero presentía que ese muchacho que hacía tan solo unos días la había prendado de una manera sin igual, ahora iba a ser la persona más odiada por ella toda su vida…

.-Dime!.-reclamaba la joven.- Dime a qué has venido!.-Sango seguía sosteniéndola, mientras Miroku ayudaba lentamente a incorporarse a Inuyasha.- Seguro mataste a toda mi familia porque querías convertirme en vampiro¿Por eso los asesinaste verdad? Por qué me hiciste eso? Yo pensé que habías sido el que me había salvado la vida, pero sólo me devolviste a ella para hacerme sufrir de esta manera¿Qué demonios quieres?.-lloraba más y más impotente..

.-Yo..-balbuceaba Inuyasha enojado, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hablara así, y menos de esa forma..-Yo no la maté! Ni a ella ni a nadie de esta casa!

.-Mientes!.-se quejaba la otra.- Tú fuiste el que sostenía a mi madre antes de que muriera!

.-Yo no la maté!.-bramaba el otro.- El que lo hizo fue Na…

_Cuando la miko elegida llore por el dolor y la ira,_

_El odio y la cólera se apoderaran de ella, _

_No podrá purificar más la perla de las 4 almas,_

_Y expulsará de su cuerpo aquello que con su vida protege, _

_Aquella razón con cual su vida fue confiada_

_Será vista a los ojos del mundo,_

_Es la legendaria Shikon-no Tamma.._

Al escuchar este tipo de rezo o de conjuro, todos empezaron a voltear a todos lados, mientras se repetía de nuevo…

_Cuando la miko elegida llore por el dolor y la ira,_

_El odio y la cólera se apoderaran de ella, _

_No podrá purificar más la perla de las 4 almas,_

_Y expulsará de su cuerpo aquello que con su vida protege, _

_Aquella razón con cual su vida fue confiada_

_Será vista a los ojos del mundo,_

_Es la legendaria Shikon-no Tamma.._

.-Naraku!.-exclamó sorprendido el monje Miroku.- ¿Qué demonios intenta¿Qué clase de conjuro es ese?

Kagura apareció en escena, sonrió cínicamente y sin más

.-"Danza de las cuchillas de Plata"! .-Todos rápidamente intentaron esquivar el ataque, Sango y Miroku por su lado, Shippo corriendo, e Inuyasha y Kagome sorprendidos, a pesar del rudo trato que le dio la muchacha, Inuyasha no era malo, y en un acto sin pensar,(de nuevo je!), la tomó en sus brazos y saltó tanto o más lejos, para protegerla..

.-"Danza de las Cuchillas de Plata"!.-Seguía atacando Kagura divertida hasta que Sango de nuevo se puso a pelear con ella

_FlashBack_

.- Ya no tienes tus dos cuchillitos Sango!.-reía Kagura maléficamente.- Qué pena que te hayas quedado sin armas!

.-Te equivocas!.-sonreía más cínica la otra.- Te olvidas de…

Bang.. inundó el templo… Ken-Kon!

_Fin FlashBack_

.-Ken! Kon! **(1)**.-llamaba de nuevo Sango, a la hora en que se disponía a atacar a Kagura de nuevo.- No juegues conmigo Kagura!.-agregaba enojada.- No sé que demonios estén planeando tú y el asesino de Naraku, pero ya me cansé de que andes con juegos! Pelea!

.-No me hagas reír Sango!.- replicaba cínicamente la ama de los vientos.- ¿Acaso crees que no voy a cobrarme con tu vida esta herida que me provocaste?.-mientras mostraba muy enojada una herida no muy grande, pero si peligrosa, como si dos cuchillos a la hora de unirse la lastimaran involuntariamente, una herida una alabarda..-¿Acaso crees que con esa asquerosa alabarda podrías matarme? No! El hecho de que la plata nos mate no quiere decir que con simple corte me vayas dar muerte! Se necesita más que eso, mucho más!

.-Por desgracia!.-gritaba Sango mientras la atacaba.- te aseguro que si mi alabarda en vez de juntarse se hubiera dispuesto a atacarte hubieras muerto sin duda alguna!

Kagura seguía peleando con Sango…

Miroku y Shippo seguían escudriñando el templo en busca de esa extraña voz que no paraba de repetir lo mismo.. E Inuyasha y Kagome, que estaban en el suelo, pues acababan de esquivar los ataques de Kagura, no se hablaban; Kagome estaba demasiado dolida, e Inuyasha estaba ofendido por aquellas crueles palabras…

.-Por salvarme…-gracias…-dijo en tono enojado la muchacha.- Pero ni creas que por ello perdonaré la atrocidad que cometiste!

Se levantó y fue corriendo directamente a la casa, con toda la intención de alejarse de allí y para buscar la dichosa carta de la cual su madre le hablaba…

.-Matte! (Espera!).-le gritó Inuyasha.- No puedes entrar no sabemos si Naraku está..

Pero esto ya no fue escuchado, la joven de cabello color ébano ya se había ido..

Inuyasha de nuevo se encontró en una disyuntiva, era ir detrás de ella para que no le hicieran daño; pues no sabían donde estaba Naraku; o dejarla a su suerte por el trato tan repudiante que le había dado, miró a todos lados, Sango peleando con Kagura, Shippo y Miroku buscando de dónde provenía aquella voz, y él sin hacer nada! Más que quedarse allí parado…recordó…

_FlashBack_

.-Caí… de la habitación de arriba, no sé cómo…estaba algo inconsciente por mi pérdida de sangre…Ese maldito… asesinó… a mi padre y a mi hijo… pero él… él vino…por mi pequeña… Kagome..deben ayudarla! Sé que ella viene para acá…. Por favor… ayuden a mi pequeña, … no dejen que la mate… que le haga daño…

.-Señora yo…-decía Inuyasha sorprendido

.-¡Por favor!.-gemía y suplicaba la madre de Kagome.- Debe hacerlo! Él la matará!

_Fin FlashBack_

Inuyasha recordó que la señora quería ante todo defender a su hija.. por alguna razón que iba más allá de un amor maternal..

Sin más ni más y dejado llevar por la confusión y _algo más,_ fue detrás de ella…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Debe, debe estar por aquí…- mascullaba la muchacha más enojada y dolida que nunca, hacía solo unos momentos había visto el cadáver de su hermano y abuelo antes de llegar al cuarto de arriba, que era donde dormía su madre, todo el lugar estaba destruido, era difícil encontrar siquiera un poco de piso para apoyarse…(allí habían luchado Inuyasha y Naraku),intentando buscar la carta…

.-Aquí está!.-exclamó más decidida que nunca.- En estos momentos sabré a que se refería mamá…-rápidamente se dispuso a abrirla, a lado de la carta también había un abrecartas, lo tomó; se dispuso a abrirla lo más pronto posible pero de pronto…

_Cuando la miko elegida llore por el dolor y la ira,_

_El odio y la cólera se apoderaran de ella, _

_No podrá purificar más la perla de las 4 almas,_

_Y expulsará de su cuerpo aquello que con su vida protege, _

_Aquella razón con cual su vida fue confiada_

_Será vista a los ojos del mundo,_

_Es la legendaria Shikon-no Tamma.._

.-Qué?.-preguntó Kagome sorprendida por escuchar aquello tan cerca..

.-Ha llegado la hora Kagome!.-gritó Naraku mientras salía de la nada, y la tomaba de la cintura para bajarla de nuevo al piso inferior…

Inuyasha llegó y sin poder ocultar su sorpresa fue volando detrás de ellos…

Naraku llegó con Kagome al patio el templo, muy cerca de donde estaban los demás, entonces..

.-¿Quién…¿Quién eres tú?.-exclamaba atemorizada la joven.-¿Qué me estás haciendo?

.-Tomando lo que me pertenece!.-respondió fugazmente Naraku y fue cuando soltó a Kagome, la dejó caer al suelo y con un movimiento de su mano, la levantó, esta vez por el cuello.- Sal! Sal Shikon-no Tamma!

Un resplandor rosado fulguró desde adentro del cuerpo de la chica, alumbrando aquél oscuro lugar, mientras emitía un gesto de dolor al sentir como salía poco a poco esa 'cosa' de su cuerpo..

.-Ya casi!.-gritaba triunfante el malévolo personaje

.-No tan rápido!.-exclamó Miroku .-Kazaana!.-un agujero negro se abrió de la palma de su mano, atrayendo hacia sí todo lo que tenía a su paso

Naraku sonrió al mismo tiempo en que giraba para quedar frente a frente con Miroku, mientras decía.- Con esto.. verás… cómo ni tú ni nadie podrá detenerme!

El resplandor rosado se hizo más fuerte, y fácilmente contraatacaba el Kazaana de Miroku, ante la mirada de enojo del houshi, y sabiendo que no ganaría aquella contienda….-Inuyasha! Ayúdame! Naraku.. se está haciendo más poderoso!

Inuyasha no necesitaba ningún tipo de llamado, llegó y sin más ni más sacó la Tessaiga de su funda y exclamó.- "Kaze no Ki…"

.-Ni siquiera lo intentes Inuyasha.- decía más cínico que nunca.- Si alzas tu Tessaiga contra mí, esta _miko_ morirá…

.-¿Miko?.-respondieron al unísono Miroku e Inuyasha

.-Jaja.-Naraku reía.- Así es… acaso Inuyasha no sabías que esta joven es una miko, y no cualquiera sino la protectora de la Shikon-no-Tamma! Pero eso no me interesa, porque pronto será mía y seré el único vampiro que podrá controlar todo!

Inuyasha y Miroku miraban todo incrédulos en verdad¿sería cierto, no podían ayudarla… ¿Qué pasaría…?

Pero ello fue poco, Naraku terminó de sacar la pequeña perla rosada del inerte cuerpo de la chica, dejándola caer estrepitosamente al suelo, cual basura que no sirviera para nada más….-Ahora.-agregaba.- Esta miko, será un vampiro más que me servirá para poder quitarle el poder de purificación a la perla…!

Inuyasha y Miroku no se quedaron a mirar ni un momento más.. era demasiado, mientras corrían hacia Naraku, se dieron cuenta de cómo haberla tirado al suelo tan hostilmente; suavemente, levantaba la cabeza y quitaba el enmarañado cabello del preciado cuello, mientras levantaba sus afilados colmillos para clavarlos y poder hacerla una más de los suyos…

.-No llegaré a tiempo!.-se decía a sí mismo Inuyasha mientras trataba de llegar antes de que Naraku hiciera una más…

Pero…

Un gesto demasiado expresivo por parte de Naraku detuvo toda pronta acción propuesta, era Kagome, medio inconsciente pues había recibido demasiados golpes y caídas fuertes; pero bastante enojada y decidida en lo que hacía..

Un abrecartas clavado por la misma miko en el abdomen de Naraku, había evitado que se convirtiera en vampiro, y había causado sorpresa en todos los presentes…

.-Mal..dita….-exclamaba entre dientes con ira.- ¿Cómo.. te atreves a levantarle la mano al gran Naraku? Por ello morirás! Al igual que toda tu familia!

.-Ni siquiera lo intentes! Kazaana!.- el houshi atraía hacia su enorme agujero a Naraku y a su acompañante, ya no había ninguna clase de protección rosada..

.-Maldito gusano!.-bramaba el joven de cabellos plateados.- Déjala cobarde!

Un espadazo fue lo que le siguió a esa valiente frase, dejando a Kagome sorprendida y confundida; pues no atinaba a creer en el fondo de su corazón que ese bello joven que la defendía con tanto ahínco y valentía fuera el asesino de su familia… Se levantó rápidamente y trató de esconderse en algún lugar seguro mientras trataba de leer algo de la carta que le fuera útil para entender mejor las cosas, y ayudarle a los que la protegían..

Naraku se repuso rápidamente de aquél daño con el abrecartas de la miko; y se dispuso a pelear con Inuyasha, pues el Kazaana había cesado y la perla ya estaba en sus manos..

.-La perla!.-exclamó Sango mientras peleaba con Kagura.-Shippo! Pelea con Kagura mientras recupero la perla!

Shippo solamente asintió y sin más comenzó a hacerle batalla a Kagura mientras Sango iba con Miroku a planear quitarle la perla a Naraku.

.-Sango..- decía rápidamente el monje.- lanza uno de tus cuchillos en contra de la muñeca de Naraku, al igual que con Kagura, para que suelte la perla, y en cuanto lo haga, con el Kazaana la atraeré hacia nosotros!

.-Bien.-respondió Sango.-Toma esto!.- y lanzó un cuchillo de manera ágil en contra de la muñeca de su enemigo, logrando el resultado esperado y haciendo que la perla resbalara lentamente por la grava del templo..

.-¿Qué?.-exclamaba Naraku sorprendido, pero sin quitarse a Inuyasha de encima.- La perla! Kagura ver por ella! No puedo quitarme a Inuyasha de encima!

Kagura siguió rápidamente la orden, pero Shippo y Sango la detuvieron, mientras Miroku atraía la perla hacia sí con su Kazaana

.-Maldición!.-se quejaba Naraku al ver esto.- Deja de estorbarme Inuyasha!.- y de un solo golpe lo lanzó contra el suelo, se dispuso a arrebatarle la perla a Miroku…

.-Maldito monje!.-exclamaba mientras se acercaba a él bastante enojado.- Dame eso!

Y así como fue a arrebatársela se la quitó sin dejarlo siquiera moverse, y noqueándolo bastante fuerte

.-Miroku!.-exclamó desesperada Sango mientras corría hacia él, le dolía que alguien lo lastimara, pues sus sentimientos hablaban por ella…

Naraku sonrió molestosamente, alzó sus alas.- Kagura vámonos!

Kagura sin dudar más, alzó también las suyas y se disponía a seguirlo cuando de pronto

.-Maldito!.-se quejó Inuyasha antes de que se fueran.- ¿Acaso crees que escaparás tan fácil de nosotros?

.-Yo me voy cuando yo quiera vampiro de tercera! Ni tú ni nadie me va a detener!

.-Eso es lo que tu crees asesino! Kaze no Kizu!

Este ataque alejó un poco a Naraku, más no lo hizo claudicar de su partida, aleteó un poco las largas alas, para asegurarse de que todavía volarían bien..

.-Me voy!

Pero en eso una fulgurante luz rosa iluminó el cielo oscuro que adornaba la ocasión, yendo directamente hacia el enemigo y sin embargo a causa de mala puntería estrellándose en contra de la perla rosada que acababan de extirparle…

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos.. era Kagome! Quién desde el cuarto que solía ser de su madre, apuntaba no muy satisfecha con un arco y una flecha…

Rápidamente la perla, comenzó a quebrajarse en trozos en la mismísima mano de Naraku…

Unos destellos de luz fue el detalle final de aquella escena donde la perla se quebraba en 4 fragmentos, y velozmente se disparaban cada uno en contra de los puntos cardinales.. quedando uno en mano de Naraku, el otro en manos de Inuyasha y los otros dos quedando dispersos en la oscuridad de la noche..

Naraku cegado por la ira que esto acababa de producirle, volaba tan rápido como pudo hacia el cuarto destruido con toda la intención de matar al ocasionante de aquella desventaja para él…

.-Maldita chiquilla estúpida!.-bramaba entre dientes mientras volaba hacia ella.- Mira lo que has hecho! Rompiste la valiosa perla de Shikon! Pagarás por ello!

Kagome aterrorizada dejó caer el arco y las flechas con las que había apuntado, y se dejó caer al suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban..

Pero Inuyasha lo detuvo, con ataque de su espada, logró detenerlo.- No voy a dejar que la ataques! Si esa perla era tan valiosa para ti, de seguro era porque podías sacar muy buen provecho de ella!

.-¿Apenas te das cuenta Inuyasha?.-viraba Naraku hacia Inuyasha.- Esta chiquilla idiota acaba de arruinar mis planes! Pero primero morirás tú!

Kagura interrumpió la batalla..-Naraku! Debemos irnos! Ya casi es hora!

Naraku estaba apunto de atacar a el joven vampiro, detuvo en seco; y se mantuvo volando en el aire.- Por esta vez el juego se ha acabado Inuyasha, no olvides que esa perla me pertenece! Y que muy pronto el fragmento que tú tienes, estará en mis manos, al igual que la Daga de Rikotsu!

Sin decir más, aleteó más fuertemente sus grandes alas y desapareció en el horizonte..

.-Inuyasha!.-le habló Shippo.- También nosotros debemos irnos! La luz del sol está a punto de salir!

Inuyasha volteó a ver en cuarto destruido de la parte superior de aquél templo, donde Miroku y Sango ayudaban a la hermosa Miko que les había ayudado, voló hacia ellos y les dijo.- Sango, Miroku.- Es hora de irnos, la luz del sol…

.-Si quieren.. pueden quedarse…-fue la queda y débil voz de la muchacha que se hallaba reposando en el suelo semi-derruido..

.-Kagome…-susurró Inuyasha

**

* * *

1**. Como pueden ver, Ken-Kon es una alabarda que salió en unos capitulines de la serie, pero bueno, yo lo he adaptado para que Sango la use, sus dos cuchillos de plata juntos la forman, espero no haya dudas.. (Si no me hacen saber) 

**Capítulo 7. La verdad de estar aquí, y así**

.- ¿Pero..¿Cómo supiste que todo fue una trampa de Naraku¿Por qué lanzaste esa flecha tan extraña¿Por qué rompiste esa perla¿Qué relación tiene todo eso con la Daga de Rikotsu!..


	7. La carta, El porqué de estar aquí y así

Hola a todos! Pues aquí está una vez más la desaparecida FikaMoo con la séptima parte del fic, creo que deben de estar algo impacientes por mi larga tardanza, que ya más abajito explicaré, por ahora sólo los dejo leer…

Por cierto este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a un escritora que desgraciadamente acaba de fallecer, publicaba en Grupo Inuyasha 2, y su nick era **Naruto 1171**; Con mucho cariño! Donde quiera que estés, que seguro estarás mucho mejor..Un beso, y un abrazo, ruego por tu eterno descanso…

_FikaMoo_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. La carta, El porqué de estar así y aquí**

Kagome lentamente se reincorporó con más ayuda de Sango que de Miroku, pues el houshi seguía medio atolondrado por aquél fuerte golpe de su enemigo.

Kagome lentamente abrió poco a poco los ojos; vio la hermosa mirada ambarina que la había cautivado días antes; y cerró dulcemente los ojos.- Disculpen lo que hice hace unos momentos, estaba muy consternada por mi familia… estaba muy herida, dije las cosas sin pensar, sin saber nada, quisiera…-exhaló poco a poco.- Que por lo menos este día se quedaran aquí, pues en los libros dice que a los vampiros los mata la luz del día.. creo que fue la misma razón por la cual se fue ese demonio llamado Naraku…

Inuyasha interrumpió aquél cambio de actitud sorprendido.- ¿Pero..¿Cómo supiste que todo fue una trampa de Naraku¿Por qué lanzaste esa flecha tan extraña¿Por qué rompiste esa perla¿Qué relación tiene todo eso con la Daga de Rikotsu!

.-Shh..-callaba Sango.- Son demasiadas preguntas Inuyasha, mientras colocaba la cabeza de Kagome en sus hombros con la intención de cargarla a otro lugar, pues si se quedaban allí era claro que la luz del día iba a hacer su trabajo y se iba a infiltrar en los lugares que no tuvieran paredes…

Inuyasha siguió el consejo de Sango y quiso ayudarle a cargar a la muchacha que estaba medio inconsciente; pero Sango lo detuvo con un ligero movimiento de su mano.- No Inuyasha, mejor ayúdame con Miroku, y dile a Shippo que nos siga, creo que sigue abajo buscando vestigios de la perla; es mejor que te apures, la luz del sol saldrá en pocos minutos…

Inuyasha asintió lentamente e hizo lo que Sango le dijo; minutos más tarde, un imponente sol se asomaba por el firmamento, justo cuando Sango recostaba a Kagome en su pequeña cama rosada, e Inuyasha traía cargando la cama que solía ser de Souta hacia el cuarto con la intención de postrar a Miroku en ella..

.-Ya está.-decía Sango más tranquila, a pesar de denotar un poco de tranquilidad corporal, por adentro era otra cosa; siempre que se enfrentaban a Naraku era lo mismo, sentía tanto miedo de que pudiera hacerles ago, en especial a él; sabía que a pesar de ser vampiros eran fuertes, no tanto como Inuyasha, aún así Naraku podía matarlos en el momento que los agarrara desprevenidos..

Inuyasha interrumpió sus pensamientos ..- Sango¿qué crees que haya pasado? De lo enojada que estaba esta chica a ayudarnos, y con un arco¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer? No entiendo…

.-Inuyasha.-calló Sango.- Creo que aún no es el momento, de mientras habrá que dejarlos descansar hasta que se recuperen.. ya luego le harás las preguntas que quieras…

Algunas horas más tarde (no muchas, casi como 3 ó 4);Miroku pudo por fin abrir los ojos, con bastante esfuerzo, a pesar de haber sido un golpe que no manifestara mucha fuerza por parte de Naraku, sí había sido fuerte y cauto, a simple vista no pasaba de ser un simple puñetazo…aunque casi estuvo a punto de destrozarle la quijada…

.-Miroku!.-expresó sin temor Sango, sus sentimientos hablaban por ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes¿Estás mejor? Te hizo daño Naraku?

.-Sango!.-la calló Inuyasha.- Déjalo! No ves que acaba de despertar?

.-Inuyasha!.-se despertó Shippo.- Cállate no me dejas dormir!

.-Enano!.-respondió Inuyasha acompañado de un cocotazo..

.-Ya por favor déjense de pelear!.-imploraba Sango más que una orden.- Miroku está reincorporándose con tanto ruido lo van a espantar…

Inuyasha y Shippo se callaron precipitadamente, veían a Sango más preocupada que lo normal y ya sabían la razón…

.- Sango…-fue la primer palabra mascullada por el joven houshi.- Gracias… por preocuparte…

.-No digas eso!.- Sango reaccionó vivazmente.- Es que somos amigos y me preocupa!

Miroku sonrió con cierto desdén, como esperando otra clase de respuesta…

.-Disculpen si me retrasé durmiendo más de lo normal.- decía el houshi mientras se sobaba la mejilla aún roja por tan aparatoso golpe.- pero ahora estoy bien…-volteó a ver a la chica de la cama rosada.- Y ella? Se quedará con nosotros o qué?

.-No sé.- agregaba Sango en tono desconfiado.- No entiendo nada de lo que pasó hace unas horas, primero decía que Inuyasha era un asesino, luego Naraku le extirpó una perla del cuerpo, que de seguro era muy importante, después nos ayudó! No entiendo nada…

Miroku se quedó pensando unos instantes mientras bajaba a la alfombra junto con Sango, pues todos estaban sentados en el suelo mientras él y Kagome reposaban en las camas.- Pues verán.. decía mientras hilaba mejor las cosas, empecemos desde el principio.. llegamos…y Naraku ya había matado a toda la familia de esta miko, cosa muy inusual en Naraku porque él siempre mata de mayoreo y además a toda la gente que muerde la convierte en ghoul para que se quede a su servicio… a esta familia la mató.. ¿por qué?

_Cuando la miko elegida llore por el dolor y la ira,_

_El odio y la cólera se apoderaran de ella, _

_No podrá purificar más la perla de las 4 almas,_

_Y expulsará de su cuerpo aquello que con su vida protege, _

_Aquella razón con cual su vida fue confiada_

_Será vista a los ojos del mundo,_

_Es la legendaria Shikon-no Tamma.._

Repitió Inuyasha, mientras mentalizaba mejor las palabras de aquél rezo que ya le parecía más claro..- Por supuesto.- dijo atinadamente.-_ Cuando la miko elegida llore por el dolor y la ira_, cuando mataron a su familia_, El odio y la cólera se apoderaran de ella_, iba a odiar sin igual de seguro por la muerte de gente tan querida…

_.-No podrá purificar más la perla de las 4 almas,Y expulsará de su cuerpo aquello que con su vida protege.- _acompletó Miroku.- No podría purificar más la dichosa perla que ella contenía dentro de sí, y por ello sería más fácil sacarla…

_.- Aquella razón con cual su vida fue confiada, Será vista a los ojos del mundo, Es la legendaria Shikon-no Tamma_…-les siguió Sango.- Ella es la miko protectora de la perla! Por ello le fue confiada, y sería vista por primera vez por el mundo, la perla de las 4 almas, la Shikon-no-Tamma….

.-Todo es muy lógico a decir verdad.-agregó Shippo.- Lo que no entiendo es porqué Naraku vino por esta perla, cuando lo que realmente quiere es la Daga de Rikotsu..

.-Por eso mismo!.- gritó Inuyasha.- Para tenerla necesita la perla de Shikon! Y la protectora de esta perla es esta muchacha…

.-¿Qué casualidades del destino no Inuyasha?.- preguntó Shippo con bastante humor negro.- A esta muchacha si no mal recuerdo, la ibas a ma…

.-Cállate Shippo!.-respondió el joven de cabellos plateados molesto.- Fue una mera coincidencia…

.-Si la hubieras matado quién sabe qué hubiera pasado… tal vez Naraku tendría la perla ahora mismo, o quizá hubiera desaparecido con ella…quién sabe.-agregó el houshi más serio.- Lo bueno de todo esto es que sigue viva y que quizá nos puede aclarar muchas cosas…

En esos momentos la hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate abrió sus ojos suavemente, como si no supiera nada de la desgracia que le había aquejado la noche anterior, y sonrió a todos los presentes, pero fijando su mirada a el joven que la había hecho palpitar días antes..

Inuyasha sonrojado volteó, y Miroku dándose cuenta del sonrojo de Inuyasha apresuró a preguntar.- Oye… muchacha, miko… ¿por qué nos ayudaste anoche en la contienda contra Naraku?

Kagome sólo se limitó a estirar un poco la mano y entregarle al monje unas hojas bastante arrugadas y que parecían viejas.- Léala por favor…

El houshi asintió de manera pronta y se limitó a tomar la carta y empezar a leer..

_Mi querida hija Kagome:_

_Quizá cuando leas esta carta puede que ya no esté con vida, o quizá estemos en una situación lo suficientemente extrema como para que te la haya dado; pues créeme que es difícil para mí darte a leer esto, no espero que me creas, pero siempre he sabido que eres una muchacha llena de vida, cauta y especial, he de ahí todo esto. Verás…_

_Todo empezó cuando conocí a tu padre, ya sabes; Onegure Reieji, un hombre fuerte y fornido del cuál me enamoré completamente desde el día que lo vi, todo fue muy bello, nos casamos, y formamos una gran familia, Souta y tú eran nuestros dos grandes amores, eran la vida que nos alentaba, más sin embargo tu padre nunca quiso contarme algo muy importante que fue el hecho que acabó con su vida poco antes de que Souta naciera… Hace 70 años el mundo era acechado por criaturas extrañas que se les denominaba como vampiros, todo el mundo estaba en pánico por su causa, exterminadores, y monjes se dieron a la tarea de acabar para siempre con ellos, se estaban convirtiendo en una gran amenaza y el mundo aún no se daba totalmente cuenta de ellos hasta que era casi imposible de ocultar, he de allí que los monjes y los exterminadores lucharan con tanto ahínco para su exterminio; fueron 10 años de lucha continua, hasta que se pensó que todos esos seres habían quedado para siempre en el olvido; sin embargo, algunos pocos lograron refugiarse en el exilio con la esperanza de una venganza no muy lejana, pero sí segura; jurando vengarse de todos esos humanos que acabaron con ellos… y así fue… 10 años después…habían regresado, empezaron a acechar de nuevo matando principalmente a los exterminadores y monjes que eran los descendientes de los que habían querido acabar con ellos… y una vez más hicieron lo suyo, aunque esta vez era diferente… ahora tenían un propósito que iba más allá de matar a los simples humanos.. era la Daga de Rikotsu, una Daga que decían era la única que era lo único que podía competirle a dos legendarias espadas llamadas Tessaiga y Tensseiga; no sé mucho de ellas, a decir verdad confieso que ni siquiera sé si existan, pero la Daga, era muy muy poderosa, se decía que aquél que la tuviera podría para siempre darle descanso eterno a cualquiera que fuera atravesado por ella, sin importar si era un demonio, un asesino, un ángel, un humano o lo que fuere; eso si era usado con fines benéficos; más sin en cambio era usada para malos fines podría acabar con docenas de personas con una sola aleteada del pequeño cuchillo, en pocas palabras es un arma de doble filo, por así decirlo, depende quién la use y con qué fin si es para bien, hace mucho bien y si es para mal, hace mucho, mucho mal… , además de que la leyenda dice que tiene poderes que sólo podrán usarse por los verdaderos acreedores de ella, se dice que tiene 4 portadores dos del bien, dos del mal, una vez que se hallen los dos primeros de cada lado, ellos serán los indiscutibles dueños de la Daga y nadie podrá quitársela.. más sin embargo la Daga dicen que no está en esta época, no se sabe bien en dónde, la única clave de todo ese misterio es la Perla de Shikon querida hija; y es allí dónde tú entras en esta historia…_

_Como te estaba diciendo antes de contarte esta historia.. tu padre jamás me dijo nada antes, ni después de casarnos, hasta el día que naciste tú…_

_Era un día cálido de Mayo, cuando conociste por primera vez el mundo, eras un hermosa bebita, más sin embargo cuando le compartí a tu padre la felicidad de tu venida, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente…_

_.-¿Qué te sucede Onegure?.-pregunté sin poder entender nada_

_.-Nada querida, nada_

_.-¿Por qué lloras? Nuestra pequeña ha nacido, deberías de estar contento…_

_.-Lo estoy querida, lo estoy.- me respondía pero seguía llorando.._

_.-¿Qué sucede Onegure?.-pregunté sin poder contener mi miedo de que fuera algo malo y que se tratara de ti mi pequeña.- ¿Es por la bebé?_

_Onegure asintió y de manera triste comenzó a contarme, la misma historia que hace unas líneas te relaté, de vampiros y todo eso, al principio me mostré incrédula, no creía nada; hasta que te mencionó a ti…_

_.-Verás Motoko.- agregaba cada vez más desconcertado.-La perla de Shikon nace cada 50 años en una muchacha de linaje más o menos igual.. en las mismas condiciones y bajo la misma profecía que decía:_

La protectora de la Shikon hoy nace en una cálida mañana de Mayo

Bajo la protección de una humana y un hanyou

Una primogénita hembra. Una nueva miko…

Y con tanta pureza en ella que será capaz de purificarla dentro de sí

Sin necesidad de que el mundo la vea,

Enhorabuena 50 años pasarán, desde la muerte de ella para que vuelva a cumplirse esta profecía…

_.-Osea qué…..-exclamé exaltada.- La última miko que la protegió ha muerto desde hace 50 años.._

_.-Así es.- asintió apenado.._

_.-Y tú….eres un hanyou!_

_.-_Así_ es.- asintió aún más apenado.- Motoko…. Puedo explicarlo…verás yo… hace algunos años…muchas luchas acabaron con la mayoría de los vampiros… más sin embargo… yo… fui el hijo de un humano con una vampiresa, mi madre; soy un semi-vampiro o un hanyou, es lo mismo; el destino de nuestros hijos era ser hanyous al igual que yo… más sin embargo esta profecía se ha cumplido el día de hoy y ahora nuestra hija es una miko, la protectora de la perla de Shikon… no sé cómo se cumplió la profecía! Maldición!_

_.-Por qué maldición?.-pregunté con suma desconfianza…_

_.-Porque si los vampiros se enteran… la perseguirán hasta que logren extirparle la perla de shikon, es posible que la persigan el resto de su vida, incluso que sufra una muerte muy temprana, y en el peor de los casos, que gracias a ella se desate la 3era rebelión…_

_.-De qué hablas Onegure?.-pregunté exaltada.-Qué 3era rebelión?_

_.-Hace 70 años cuando los vampiros estaban a punto de tomar la tierra era la 1er rebelión, 20 años después fue la 2da y es posible que gracias a esta perla sea la tercera…_

_.-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Onegure?.-pregunté asustada_

_.-Mi madre me lo ha dicho… me lo ha contado a través de los años… ella no envejece, es inmortal, mi padre tiene varios años de haber muerto, porque no quiso vivir en la eternidad con ella, yo como hanyou no envejezco tampoco, pero no soy inmortal, puedo morir…_

_.-Por qué no me habías dicho todo esto Onegure?.-respondí enojada.- Por qué me has mentido todo este tiempo?_

_.-No te he mentido Motoko!.-agregó desconcertado.- Sólo que era una parte mi pasado que había querido que jamás supieras, y que de hecho jamás hubieras sabido si no hubiera sido por esto…_

_.-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ella es la portadora de la perla?_

_.-Mírala Motoko!.-respondió asombrado.- Cumple con toda la profecía, pero lo más importante es que ella sería lo suficientemente pura para cumplir con ella¿no sientes? Tócala….-diciendo esto me hizo tocar tu pequeño pechito.- Siente su poder espiritual, a pesar de ser humana, deberías de sentirlo…._

_Y fue allí donde me di cuenta de que Onegure tenía razón, eras muy especial.. y pude sentir todo tu poder y tu gran fuerza interior…_

_.-¿Qué haremos ahora Onegure?.-pregunté asustada_

_.-No puedo hacer nada más que esconderme Motoko.-agregó triste.- Está en una ley de los vampiros que sí veíamos esto, la solución es matar a la Miko, antes de que los monstruos se den cuenta…_

_.-¿Qué estás diciendo?.-le dije exaltada y dolida por aquello_

_.-Verás Motoko, como en cualquier mundo existen los buenos y los malos, en el de los vampiros, los buenos son sólo vampiros y a los malos se les denomina youkais, aunque los humanos a todos les dicen vampiros; hay ángeles, ghouls que son la creación de los vampiros que muerden a los humanos haciéndolos ser el resto de su existencia zombies… hay de todo Motoko, es un mundo desconocido que casi ningún humano conoce… yo… yo quería mantenerte alejada de esto… pero ahora… necesito que me ayudes y que me comprendas, no tengo el corazón de matar a nuestra niña aunque sé que quizá dejándola vivir sea la mayor desgracia para el mundo…. No la mataré, pero debemos de estar alerta en todo momento… y decirle en el momento adecuado la verdad de su existencia y condición… Si dentro de unos años los vampiros llegan y la buscan, es posible que ella luche hasta reestablecer la paz que a este mundo le fue arrebatada, esa es otra profecía, que dice que si la miko elegida logra tener la Daga de Rikotsu es posible que logre la paz entre vampiros y youkais, eliminando rivalidades…algo así…no se sabe… en lo de mientras quiero que estés tranquila Motoko, yo juro sobre mi vida que las protegeré a ti y a la niña…_

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras de tu padre acerca de esa conversación, hasta que dos meses antes de que naciera Souta…._

_.-No! Qué intentas!.-fueron los gritos desesperados de tu padre.._

_.-Vengo por la miko elegida!.-exclamaba ansiosamente un enorme vampiro que venía dispuesto a todo….-Es el mandato del gran Naraku!_

_.-De quién demonios hablas?.-preguntó Onegure impaciente.- Quién es Naraku!_

_.-El vampiro que muy pronto poseerá la Daga de Rikotsu! Muere humano!_

_Y atacó cruelmente a tu padre, yo sin poder hacer nada, estaba embarazada, intenté ayudarlo, pero tu padre me alejó alegando mi embarazo, retrocedí y me escondí cerca de una entrada al ropero de dónde vivíamos…_

_Pero la lucha fue muy encarnizada, tu padre tenía todas las de perder… y perdió… fui testigo de cómo era atravesado por las garras de aquél cruel vampiro… y le dio muerte… caminó lentamente hacia mí y cuando quiso ponerme un dedo encima.. lentamente desfalleció, al principio no supe la causa, luego llegué a la conclusión de que tu padre lo había matado, aunque ello le costó su propia vida…_

_Dolida y aterrorizada me acerqué tu padre que estaba herido de gravedad… murmuró.- Motoko, mi querida Motoko, tú y mi pequeña Kagome han sido mi razón de existir, pensé que estábamos tranquilos desde aquél día, veo con tristeza que no fue así… ahora debes de ser fuerte, cuida de Souta que está por nacer y de Kagome que es la esperanza del mundo.. huye por favor lo más lejos que puedas a un lugar dónde él jamás te encuentre, porque ahora que sabe que existe Kagome, te buscará hasta que te encuentre… he descubierto que las armas de las sacerdotisas son el arco y flechas, en la gaveta, cerca del cuarto de Kagome, hay unos que mandé hacer especialmente para ella, para el día en que tenga que usarlas… son de plata, material que acaba con los vampiros… por favor, no vayas a hacer que tenga relación alguna con esto hasta que sea tiempo…. Confío Motoko que será así…Te Amo…_

_Y fue así como tu padre murió hija, después de aquello corrí a hacer las maletas, empaqué lo necesario, tomé tu arco y tus flechas; y me fui a vivir con mi papá… en el Templo Higurashi allí nació Souta que también era un hanyou, pero él jamás se dio cuenta, ni yo planeaba decirle hasta que tuviera mayoría de edad…_

_Ahora sabes la verdad Kagome, es tu deber continuar con aquella lucha que te ha sido confiada, el arco y las flechas que tu padre te dejó están en el cofre que soporta las joyas de mi madre, donde reposa esta carta… espero y sepas hacer buen uso de todo lo que te acabo de decir… eres aún muy joven que esta lucha en realidad no te correspondía… pero por alguna razón ha llegado en este momento….._

_Atte_

_Tu madre_

_Motoko Higurashi_

Miroku bajó la última hoja de aquella sorpresiva y reveladora carta, ante la gran sorpresa de todos…

.-¿Qué?.-exclamó fugazmente Inuyasha.- No puedo creerlo…

.-Ni yo…-agregó Sango.- Tantas cosas…

.-Así es.-decía sin poder contener su exaltación el houshi

.-Esa carta ha cambiado totalmente la perspectiva de muchas cosas..-agregaba igual de sorprendido Shippo

.-Así es…-contestaba en tono suave la miko.- Esta carta me hizo darme cuenta de quién es realmente el enemigo, el propósito de la perla que guardaba en mi interior, y el fin de recuperarla…

.-Siendo así.- contestó Miroku.- Creo que lo mejor es que nos acompañe en nuestra búsqueda, ahora que sabemos tanto es mejor ir en grupo que usted sola…

Kagome asintió lentamente, como no esperando todas las cosas que se desatarían por esa jornada..

.-Tiene razón Miroku.-acompletó Sango.- Después de todo, has sido muy buena con nosotros al dejarnos quedarnos en tu casa, a completos extraños; sin contar que nos compartió algo muy personal de su vida…

.-Por favor.-respondió Kagome con mesura.- No me hablen de 'usted', tenemos la misma edad, no debe de haber ninguna distinción…

Inuyasha soltó una risilla de tono moderado.- En que respecta a la edad, no creo que tengamos la misma edad Kagome, pero estoy de acuerdo en que nos dejemos de 'usted' y nos tuteemos…

.-Me llamó por mi nombre….-pensó Kagome fugazmente, un latido se apoderó de su pecho, quién sabe qué era, pero siempre que lo tenía cerca se sentía de alguna manera tímida….-Y hablando de tutearnos.-trató de responder rápido para no parecer tonta.- No se aún sus nombres, ni nada de ustedes…

.-Mi nombre es Shippo!.-respondió muy animado el kitsune.- Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien, al parecer eres una buena muchacha…

.-Gracias.-respondió la chica de forma inquieta, volteó a ver a la chica que acompañaba al houshi, preguntó.- Tú…debes de ser Sango…

.-Así es.-reiteró la exterminadora.- Mi nombre es Sango Heirutzuko, y dado a las circunstancias de que vamos a 'trabajar juntos', creo que es necesario que sepas lo que fui antes de ser esto que soy ahora… mi historia…

Kagome asintió de manera lenta.- No es necesario que me digas cosas de tu pasado que te lastimen Sango, con tu nombre basta…

Sango sorprendida por tan buen corazón comprendió por fin que la perla guardara en ella por tanto tiempo sin que Naraku la encontrara tan fácilmente, por sus buenos sentimientos… aleteó la cabeza como queriendo alejar todos esos pensamientos y prosiguió.- No Kagome, es necesario qué sepas porque así te vas a dar una idea del porqué estamos aquí… y así…

.-Está bien..-asintió Kagome de nuevo, como tratando de prepararse para la historia que no creía que se pareciera del todo a una vida normal…

.-Verás.- empezaba la exterminadora.- Hace 70 años, fue la 1er Rebelión, tal y como lo mencionó tu madre, y exterminadores y monjes eran los encargados de exterminar a la plaga que se estaba expandiendo, pues los humanos no sabían nada de los vampiros, y nosotros (los exterminadores y los monjes) éramos los que debíamos de acabar con ellos para evitar futuras desgracias...

La lucha duró 10 años, hasta que se supuso que todo había acabado, pero no.. ellos regresaron 10 años después… es decir hace 50 años…. Y fue la 2da Rebelión… pero esta vez ya sabían detrás de quién ir y qué propósito… la Daga de Rikotsu, y para llegar a ella, tenían que tener la Perla de Shikon, los vampiros sedientos de sangre y de venganza, comenzaron a buscarla en todas partes….-exhaló lento y profundo, era algo muy difícil de recordar para ella.- Y los exterminadores fuimos llamados a seguir con la lucha; lamentablemente… el día que murió mi familia caímos todos en una trampa… -exhaló de nuevo, a Sango le era muy difícil recordar todo ello, pero sabía que tenía que decirlo.- Lo relataré tal y como sucedió aquél día… Recuerdo que fuimos llamados con la supuesta aparición de vampiros en una casa antigua de Japón; todos acudimos al llamado, ya que nadie se atrevía a salir solo y menos con tantos vampiros rondando por allí.. Al llegar a la casa el dueño nos recibió bastante preocupado alertándonos de lo grande de su propiedad y de mayores posibilidades de escondites para los vampiros; por ello nos dividimos en grupos de 3 y comenzamos a buscarlos… Pasaron 10 largos minutos, el grupo en el que yo había quedado comisionada no había encontrado nada cuando de repente de la nada llegó Kohaku, mi hermano; ¡y así de la nada nos empezó a atacar a todos!.-exclamaba cada vez más sobresaltada.- Ágilmente le dio muerte a mis dos acompañantes y en la manera que huía sorprendida por el repentino cambio de mi hermano, sabía bien que le podía dar batalla, e incluso que podría ganarle..pero.- una lágrima quiso hacerse presente en su rostro.- No podía! No podía! Kohaku es mi hermano! Cómo iba a hacerle daño? Entre más me alejaba de él, varios pensamientos circundaron en mi mente¿qué había pasado¿por qué Kohaku hacía todo esto?... pero toda mi confusión fue atormentada aún más al llegar al patio de aquella propiedad y me di cuenta de muchos cadáveres que yacían… sin vida… era mi familia…. Toda mi familia…

Esta vez las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más en su interior, y afloraron tan amargamente que todos los oyentes de aquella historia, dudaban si era correcto que la siguiera…

.-Sango…-musitó en voz queda, pero de protesta; por aquél esfuerzo por parte de la exterminadora.- Sería mejor que…

.-No Miroku!.-acallaba Sango tan fuerte como el dolor que sentía.- Es necesario que esta miko sepa la verdad de nuestra condición, si va a pelear con su vida junto a nosotros…

Miroku lentamente retrocedió, pero sin dejar de apoyar levemente su mano en su antebrazo como símbolo de cariño y apoyo..

Sango prosiguió, tratando de demostrar fortaleza ante aquél doloroso pasaje.- Como dije… mi familia yacía sin vida en el patio de la casa… mi sorpresa fue muy fuerte, no quería imaginarme siquiera que el autor de esos crímenes era Kohaku, pues las heridas que tenían todos parecían haber sido hechas por un exterminador… Mi hermano llegó justo cuando estaba terminando de pensar aquello, volteé y le dije.- Kohaku! Tu hiciste esto?.-Pero no me contestaba en nada, tenía la mirada ida, parecía como si hubiese sido controlado… Y en esos momentos apareció Kagura! Sin decirme nada, comenzó a atacarme ferozmente, sin piedad alguna; no tuve tiempo de coordinar bien mis movimientos, no tenía ánimos siquiera para defenderme! Todo estaba perdido! Pero recordé que mi hermano aún seguía vivo y que debía de luchar por él… lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde, pues Kagura me atacó y caí al suelo siendo clavada por uno de mis propios cuchillos en mi vientre obra de Kagura…. Kagura complacida se acercó a mí y me susurró.- Hola Miko, mi nombre es Kagura; es probable que esta sea la última conversación que tengas, así que procuraré hacértela interesante… mmm, verás llegaste aquí con la estúpida idea de que venían a cazar vampiros, aunque gracioso, los exterminadores terminaron siendo los cazados ¿no? Jajajaja; y Naraku, que por cierto era el supuesto 'dueño' de esta casa aprovechó que se separaron para asesinar a sólo uno de tus familiares… tu hermanito Kohaku…

.-¿Q..ué..?.-alcancé a pronunciar con mucho dolor por aquella herida que me había dejado convaleciente

.-Así es.-respondió fría.- Fue al primero que asesiné mejor dicho, fue tan fácil… como se ve que era el más débil del grupo, por algo iba acompañado de tu padre; el sólo se separó sin querer del grupo y cuando lo vimos algo alejado fue el momento para matarlo con un 'Danza de las Cuchillas', cayó tan impasible al suelo que no pude evitar contenerme a la hora de succionarle la sangre… tan roja y fresca… debo de reconocer que la disfruté mucho…

.-Ma…mal..dita….-exclamé con mucha ira y sosegada aún más por la hemorragia interna que estaba acabando conmigo y con la poca vida que me quedaba...

.-¿Maldita de qué?.-respondió cínicamente la desgraciada.- Atribúyele todo el crédito de la partida de tu familia Kohaku.. él fue el que los asesinó a todos! Yo solo le di una 'ayudadita' jajaja; deberías incluso de agradecérmelo lo salvé de una muerte segura..

.-Pe…ro…lo convertiste… en ghoul!.-agregué más acabada…

.-Así es.- reiteró.- pero por órdenes de Naraku, le di de un poco de mi sangre y se volvió vampiro! De lo contrario no hubiera tenido tanta fuerza para acabar con toda esa sarta de exterminadores baratos, incluyéndote a ti miko!

.-Yo.. no soy …ninguna miko!.-traté de defenderme...

.-Claro que lo eres! Deja de mentir! Aunque..-rió cínicamente.- no creo que tengas que estar viva para que nos demos cuenta; a diferencia de tu hermano Kohaku, tú no vas a tener la misma suerte! Tomaré toda tu sangre y serás nada más que un miserable ghoul en pocos minutos! Además de que nos vas a dar la legendaria perla de Shikon!

.-Yo no tengo esa maldita perla!.-grité con todas mis fuerzas.- Ni siquiera existe! De dónde sacan esas estupideces! Son puros mitos del pasado!

.-Insolente!.- me abofeteó y tomó bruscamente mi cuello, lo poco que recuerdo fue que mi vista se fue nublando, hasta que quedé en estado medio inconsciente..

Fue cuando de pronto, con mi poca fuerza; alcancé a divisar a Naraku caminando hacia mí, tratando de decir toda clase de conjuros extraños para 'sacarme' la perla; pero todo era en vano, pues yo no era la miko… Hace 50 años Naraku no tenía conocimiento exacto de ese conjuro que usó en tu contra Kagome, no sé como lo descubrió… A pesar de todo ello él sabía que un arma para 'extirpar' la perla era el odio que en la miko generara … por ello asesinó a tu familia, tal como hizo lo mismo con la mía; con la firme intención de despertar los sentimientos que hacían que ya no pudieras purificar la perla para sacarla 'más fácil'…

Ya casi se me iba la vida, y me sentía que mis pensamientos y acciones me abandonaban… me estaba convirtiendo en un ghoul, es decir en un ser no vivo-no muerto, como nosotros los vampiros sólo que con la 'pequeña' diferencia de que los ghouls (o zombies es lo mismo), no tienen control sobre sí mismos y son comandados por el maldito que los mordió, en mi caso Kagura me daría órdenes hasta que algún alma se apiadara de la mía y me diera muerte con algo de plata, sino era hasta la eternidad servirle…

Ya casi cuando ya se iba todo, escuché.- Vámonos Kagura, esta mujer no es más que una simple exterminadora…fallamos en el objetivo; ya casi se convierte en ghoul¿no?; entonces déjala y vámonos que ya casi sale el sol…

.-Como quieras.- le contestó de igual manera Kagura.- Es probable que si le digo ahorita que salte lo hará.. sino la mata el sol; seguro morirá porque le ordene que se tire de un barranco….-una sonrisa burlona se escapó de sus labios.-Vámonos…

Naraku sonrió complacido ante la broma de mal gusto de su acompañante, y justo cuando extendía sus alas…

.-Naraku!.-fue el último grito que se me escapaba de los labios, era mi última oportunidad..

Naraku volteó sorprendido al ver que aún no era un ghoul, y con la poca fuerza que tuve le lancé el mismo cuchillo que tenía enterrado en el vientre, directo a su cara…aumentando mis posibilidades de desangrarme más rápido, y dejándome en una muerte segura

Naraku sonrió molestosamente cínico y antes de que mi cuchillo llegara a su cara, con un leve movimiento lo detuvo con su mano, rozándole alguno de sus dedos… lo cortó de una forma bastante moderada, y me dijo.- Chiquilla estúpida, agradece que hoy morirás, para que no tengas que seguir viviendo como la sirviente de Kagura por el resto de tu vida… tómalo como un premio de consolación porque fuiste la única de tu familia que no fue muerta por un familiar suyo… y diciendo eso, Kohaku, quién seguía en estado de trance.. salió detrás de Naraku extendiendo sus alas; al mismo tiempo en que Naraku dejaba caer mi cuchillo a mis pies y se iba….

Caí… no pude aguantar más el esfuerzo… era un poco más… sólo un poco más… era arrastrarme un poco y mi plan habría funcionado, de lo contrario… me convertiría en un ghoul… me arrastré hasta que pude palpar de nuevo el cuchillo lleno de sangre… y en un intento desesperado de vengarme, comencé a lamer la punta de aquél afilado instrumento como desquiciada…todo… me da asco recordar aquello; después no sé ni como pude arrastrarme al primer cuarto de ese templo y al palpar un sitio protegido por la luz… me desmayé…

Al despertar… era de nuevo de noche, pero me sentía totalmente diferente… era algo distinto a todo lo que había sentido antes en mi vida… al verme el suelo, quise palpar mi herida; pero no la encontré… y así revisándome y llegando a mis propias conclusiones… llegué a lo siguiente.. cuando Kagura me mordió estuvo a punto de convertirme en ghoul, pero al lanzarle el cuchillo a Naraku y rozarle un poco,le hice una herida muy muy pequeña, tanto que no se dio cuenta… al tirarlo, dejó la sangre en el cuchillo; dando como resultado que si yo tomaba de esa sangre, me convertiría en vampiro…que fue lo que hice… y fue así como me convertí en un vampiro, por el maldito de Naraku.. por un pequeño descuido…

Kagome estaba sorprendida por aquella entereza con la que Sango se reponía a la hora de terminar su relato, pues recordar todo aquello debía de ser horrible para ella… más sin embargo ante el silencio que se apoderaba de la sala, se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Pensabas que la Perla de Shikon no existía?

.-Así es.- respondía la exterminadora más calmada.- Sabíamos de ella por leyendas que se decían alrededor de todas las comunidades que sabían de la existencia de los vampiros; lo único que era realmente cierto era la existencia de la Daga de Rikotsu, pero muchos decían que la perla de Shikon era sólo un mito para apantallar… a decir verdad ni Miroku ni yo creíamos en su existencia, e Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía de su existencia… hasta ahora que es probable que muchos vengan por ti, al saber que la Perla de Shikon sí existe y que es la clave para hallar la Daga de Rikotsu…

.-Tiene razón Sango, señorita Kagome.- reiteraba el houshi.- Ahora más que antes estamos seguros de que usted debe de permanecer con nosotros para asegurar su seguridad y el triunfo de el bien con la Daga…

.-¿Usted quiere suicidarse de igual manera con la Daga monje Miroku?.-preguntaba extrañada la miko

Miroku sólo bajó la mirada y contestó.- Tal parece ser nuestro destino, señorita Kagome; nosotros no hemos decidido ser vampiros del todo por elección propia, es más que nada, decisiones forzadas por el mismo destino.. somos muy infelices siendo lo que somos, haciendo lo que hacemos, la única manera de acabar con ello es dándole fin a nuestra vida.. pero si lo hacemos ahorita, es probable que nuestras almas se vayan al infierno dónde quizá nunca descansen, ése es el premio que recibe la gente suicida… pero con la daga..será diferente…tal como Sango le contó ahora yo le relataré la historia de porqué soy vampiro y lucho contra Naraku…

Kagome se acurrucó en su cama rosada esperando escuchar otra historia fuerte y triste, aunque antes de hacerlo miró casi como en un susurro al joven de cabellos tan plateados como la luna pensando.- Inuyasha… relatarás tu historia¿o será que quizá no logre llegar a tu corazón? Al verte no sé porque no siento tanta pena por lo ocurrido con mi familia…Sigo agradeciendo que la vida nos haya cruzado… después de todo no fue tan a destiempo….

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8. La historia de un monje, un kitsune¿y un hanyou?**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que este capítulo aclara muchas cosas, pero de mientras si tienen alguna duda o lo que sea, por favor háganme saber! Y vaya que duró eh! No de en balde me tardé! Son como 10 hojas! **Jaja, si se los decía desde el principio quizá les daba flojera leerlos jeje y porfis si lo estoy haciendo muy rebuscado, confuso o lo que sea, pues ya saben que son los primeros a los que les mando los capítulos recién sacados de mi cabecita, háganme saber lo que sea!**

Gracias, mis agradecimientos…

**Karina Lamas**: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en todos mis fics (en comus y eso), te agradezco de antemano, qué bueno que te esté gustando y espero este capítulo te haya aclarado! Nos vemos!

**Chiaki-chan:** Espero y tus dudas hayan quedado despejadas en este capítulo; por supuesto que seguiré posteando tu historia pues me parece genial! Espero ver la conti muy pronto! Nos vemos!

**Keren:** Jeje, espero y este capítulo no se te haya hecho demasiado largo, jeje casi 10 páginas, deja cuento, 11! Ojalça te guste y te siga manteniendo en suspenso! Nos vemos!  
Por cierto, sí Seras y Alucard me encantan, aunque la verdad no sé cuando saquen más capítulos del anime, pues como sabrás ya se acabó y el manga es algo confuso, si sabes más ruego y me digas!

**Carito!** Amiga gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero y este capi no sea la excepción! Cuídate y luego nos vemos!

**Sherezada!** ¿Cómo andas nena? Espero que muy bien jeje, y sí me pasé matando a todos pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? Así tenía que ser xD, que mala soy! Cuídate y estudia mucho porfis, ese examen tiene que ser aprobado! Ya sabes 'boca de profeta'! ;D

**Kagome Higurashi 13!** Hola amiga! Gracias por decirme eso de lo de la idea de la perla, es que se me hacía muy aburrido partirla en miles de fragmentitos! Mejor en 4 y más fácil la reúnen! Si de por sí la historia va a estar larguita imagínate! Cuídate y gracias!

**Gris!** No te preocupes amiga, en unos dos o tres capis habrá mucho Inu y Kag, es que ahorita estoy tratando de plantear la historia, ya sabes personajes, situaciones y todo eso, pero siempre con el toque de Inu y Kag! Gracias por TODO el apoyo que me has brindado! Estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que haz hecho por mí! Cuídate! Nos vemos! Besitos!

**Inusuki:** Gracias por tú review, y disculpa por la espera; es que quería darle unos toquecines a este cap que quedó más largo, espero y te guste!

**Lore**, no te vi por acá, aún así espero y la historia te siga gustando. Saludos!

A todos los que se toman la molestia de leerme; Gracias!

Saludos!

_FikaMoo_


	8. Hist de un monje,un kitsune y un hanyou?

Hola a todos mis amigos de FF! Jeje, debido a una gran 'ilumincación' me he puesto a escribir como loca! Por ello (y a manera de disculpa por supuesto), hoy les traigo dos capis de mi historia que por cierto tienen muy poquito de Inu y Kagome; pero les aseguro que el que les sigue va a estar muy tiernito! (sí vaa haber lemon y todo eso, pero no todavía jeje nn!) Bueno los dejo y con mis agradecimientos de siempre!

**Chiaki-chan!** Muchas gracias por tu review! Lo de imaginación naa... sólo me inspiro en creaciones ajenas; no me tardaré tanto lo prometo!  
**Alejandra:** Me alegra que alguien me hiciera caso! Jaja, casi nadie lee mis summaries a la hora de que comienzo a publicar, por ello obtuve muy poca respuesta a la hora de dar la ulr para este fic en esta pág; muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero y te gusten estos dos capis!  
**InuKan:** Gracias por tu alentador review! aquí te mando 2 capis, ojalá te gusten!  
**Keren:** Nena! Hola! Pues aquí te dejo 2 caps, espero y sean de tu agrado! jeje, en lo que respecta a sacar a Kikyou me voy a quedar así... es que es un personaje importante! Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo tu apoyo!  
Hablando ya de Hellsing sí igual yo he sabido lo mismo, quizá hasta que terminen el manga saquen alguna ova o una segunda temporada... Cuídate!  
**Kagome 3000:** Muchas gracias! ya sabíamos que Inu no es malo! Sólo que a Kagome a veces se le va la cabra jeje... pero bueno.. espero te guste!  
**Karina!** Discúlpame por tardarme tanto! Espero y cone stos 2 capis quede aclarado... y bueno sí como te podrás dar cuenta este fcic será algo larguito.. jeje  
**Gris!** Amiga! jeje, si me he pasado un poco casi no he puesto nada de Inu y kag! pero te lo compenso en estos dos caps.. y verás que el que le sigue a estos será más tierno!  
**Lore: **Okas, prometo actualizar más seguidito jeje,gracias por tu review! Ojalá te guste!  
**Carito! **Amiga! jaja, ya sabes que le rebusco mucho a mis fics jeje, por ello son tan largos, síi sangre! yee... es que la verdad la family de Kagome hacía un 'poquito' de estorbo jeje, que mala soy, así que para evitarme problemas, mejor al quité! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!  
**Inusuki: **Gracias por tu apoyo! prometo no tardar mucho para la actualizada, es que en eserio que a veces me come el tiempo y no le doy un rumbo definido a la historia jeje, bueno gracias y espero te guste!

Ya no los molesto más...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8. La historia de un monje, un kitsune¿y un hanyou?**

.-Pues verá.- comenzaba a relatar el houshi de manera lenta, y tratando de decir las cosas sin omitir mucho y decirlo mientras lo recordaba; así era más fácil evocar recuerdos pasados sin tanto dolor..

.-Mi padre era un respetado monje que vivió hace unos 70 años, tal cual era el tiempo en que se desató la 3era rebelión.. mi padre peleó con todas sus fuerzas para erradicar a todos los vampiros que se rebelaban en ese tiempo; y le iba bien hasta que peleó con uno… ese vampiro se llamaba Takera…y era uno de los más temidos en esos tiempos debido a su gran reputación de maldito y con asombrosos poderes…-tragó saliva por unos instantes y reincidió.- Hasta que llegó la hora de que se enfrentara a mi padre… tuvieron una contienda muy difícil, y era aún más fuerte para mi padre dado a que mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, y a mi padre le daba miedo que si Takera lo derrotaba quisiera hacer algo en contra de mi madre o mía….-prosiguió.- Al final de aquella cruel batalla Takera quedó bastante debilitado, y con la promesa de regresar por su venganza a cualquier costo con sus últimos poderes le lanzó una maldición a mi padre que es el 'Kazaana', tal cuál su nombre lo dice, es un agujero negro, y éste vive en mi mano izquierda (o derecha, jep, no sé pero bueno…); con la amenaza de acabar con mi vida tal cual le sucedió a mi padre…

.-Pero monje Miroku.-interrumpió Kagome.- Si su madre ya estaba embarazada de usted, a la hora en que Takera le lanzó la maldición del Kazaana a su padre, no le iba a ocurrir nada a usted o sí?

.-A esa parte voy señorita Kagome.- sonrió de manera sutil, pues había dejado muchas dudas.- Cuando Takera le lanzó la maldición del Kazaana a mi padre, le amenazó con que ese agujero algún día acabaría con su vida, y que esa maldición probablemente no me pasaría a mí porque ya había sido concebido, pero a mis hijos sí…la única forma de acabar con ello era dándole muerte.. y diciendo eso; aquél día se retiró y regresó 20 años después…

.-¿Cuándo fue la 2da rebelión?.-preguntó ansiosa la miko

.-Así es.-asintió el houshi.- Pero Takera regresó de una manera, un tanto distinta…. Ahora era Naraku…

.-¿Naraku?.-Kagome hizo una cara de extrañeza

.-Naraku.- prosiguió el monje.- La razón de su regreso ocurrió así… Aquél día acababa de ir a dejarle unas flores a mi madre, no tenía más de un año de haber fallecido… sufría de una enfermedad muy rara del corazón y desafortunadamente murió…-cerró sus ojos, y por unos instantes la imagen de su madre vino a su recuerdo.- Mi padre estaba realmente devastado, no podía entender cómo era posible que la vida le tratara de ese modo, amaba demasiado a mi madre… a pesar de todo… y lo único que le ayudaba en esos momentos era mi compañía, me dediqué a acompañarle y nos dirigimos al templo, ya de regreso… cuando de pronto se apareció Naraku ante nosotros! Yo no tenía ni la más remota de quién era, a mis 20 años jamás había visto algo semejante… nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a algún vampiro… se suponía que habían sido erradicados de la primera rebelión, y todos ellos eran historias que mi padre me contaba antes de dormir; de luchas contra vampiros, etc, incluyendo la Perla de Shikon…. Pero todo ello… sólo fue una leyenda…hasta ese día.. que apareció…

.-He venido por la venganza que me tienes que pagar monje!.-exclamaba fuertemente y bastante decidido aquél vampiro…

.-No sé de que me hables youkai!.-contestó mi padre de manera cierta, pues no recordaba que le 'debiera' algo a ese sujeto

.-No te hagas el tonto! El gran Naraku ha venido a cobrar la venganza de Takera!

Fue entonces cuando mi padre recordó que Takera había jurado vengarse de él a cualquier costo y le preguntó.- ¿Qué clase de relación tienes tú con Takera? Acaso el muy cobarde no puede cobrar sus asuntos él solo?

Naraku soltó una carcajada sonora y le respondió.- Por favor houshi, no seas infantil! La razón por la cual Takera no viene a cobrar sus 'asuntitos' es porque está muerto! Y yo he venido por ti a petición suya…

.-No sabía que Takera tuviera sirvientes tan fieles jajaja.- rió mi padre; le sonaba estúpido que Takera siendo tan fuerte se pusiera a encargarle antes de morir a algún vampiro sus venganzas…

Naraku molesto contestó.-El gran Naraku no es sirviente de nadie houshi! Vine por ti por una sola razón.. por culpa de esos estúpidos exterminadores y demás monjes fue atacado ahora que la 2da rebelión está comenzando, Takera quedó bastante debilitado… y yo que soy un vampiro que necesita de poderes lo encontré… y él mismo ofreció darme los suyos antes de morir si le prometía matarte infeliz! Así fue y ahora pagarás por tu insolencia! Ahora entiendo porqué Takera quería matarte a como diera lugar!

Mi padre comprendió que Takera había jugado bien sus cartas, y sin decir más se limitó a sacar un báculo plateado que siempre llevaba consigo.- Entonces! De ser así, no tendré piedad contigo! Sólo porque eres demasiado presuntuoso al cobrar una venganza que ni siquiera es tuya!

.-Insolente!.-le reclamó Naraku.-Muere!

Empezaron a luchar ante mis propios ojos, al ver la posibilidad de que quisiera meterme mi padre me detuvo.- Miroku! Esta pelea no es tuya! No te metas en esto!

Tuve que quedarme parado así sin más ni más, lo cual me daba mucho coraje; sin embargo Naraku no quiso que yo me quedara sin hacer nada…

.-Kagura! Kohaku! Peleen en su contra!.-exclamó ese maldito vampiro, y al momento de hacerlo fui vilmente atacado por aquellos dos...Aunque noté algo muy raro… Kohaku tenía una mirada ida, vaga…parecía que estaba luchando con un cadáver… y él a diferencia de Kagura, no me hacía ningún daño… parecía que sólo me atacaba para hacer una finta….

Sango exhaló lento interrumpiendo aquél relato.- Es por eso que creemos que Kohaku, no es del todo malo.. ahora verás porqué…

Miroku prosiguió.- Kagura seguía atacándome, sin importarle demasiado si podía o no defenderme… y Kohaku muy distante le seguía… hasta que Kagura me asestó el golpe de gracia… justo cuando por un leve descuido vi cómo Naraku le daba un fuerte golpe a mi padre dejándolo inconsciente… Caí al suelo…. Casi inconsciente… y viendo aquél terrible espectáculo… fue peor… Naraku succionaba sin piedad la sangre de mi padre… quién después de resistirse algunos instantes… dejó de hacerlo… y en unos minutos más se convertiría en ghoul… Sonriente y decidido Naraku se acercó a mí y casi como un susurro, me dijo.- Houshi… no he matado a tu padre, está por convertirse en ghoul, y lo mejor de todo es que a mi servicio, jajaja; como premio al haber soportado una pelea con Kagura, quiero que conserves esto….- al momento en que me dijo eso, tomó mi mano lentamente y con una especie de conjuro me pasó la maldición de mi padre a mi mano, sellándolo con un rosario.- Jajaja, aunque después de todo, no creo que puedas darle un uso adecuado, ya que veo a Kagura muy hambrienta y no me gustaría dejarla con hambre…en fin eso ya no me concierne, pues el gran Naraku ha cumplido con su objetivo… matar a tu padre hubiera sido un castigo demasiado fácil…mejor que se convierta en un ghoul y que pague por lo insolente que fue jajaja.- Diciendo eso, se puso de pie, y se dirigió a Kagura.- Si vas a convertirlo en ghoul, a matarlo o lo que quieras, hazlo deprisa! Te espero donde siempre y no tardes… se quedará Kohaku contigo…

Kagura asintió gustosa y lo despidió asintiéndole, comenzó a caminar hacia mí..-Monje, monje, monje.- me susurró al momento en que sentaba tranquilamente a mi lado.- Siempre los buenos queriéndose hacer los héroes, si hubieras echado a correr cuando Naraku apareció es probable que ahorita estuvieras a salvo..., aún no decido que hacer contigo… tiene menos de una semana que comí… (se refería al hecho acontecido con Sango), pero al verte siento que tu sangre debe de ser realmente exquisita…mmm.-decía mientras se le acercaba más al fino rostro.- Ya puedo olerla… tantos golpes debieron de haberte hecho sangrar mucho…

Sango al escuchar esto empezaba a respirar de una manera muy profunda, como si le doliera escuchar aquello…

.-Si vas a acabar conmigo, hazlo ya.-respondí desde el suelo, aún con mucho dolor por el golpe que ella misma me había dado y que me había hecho quedar así…

.-No tan rápido houshi.-interrumpió Kagura.- Si quieres morir ya puedes morir ya, pero creo que me hubiera gustado jugar más contigo… Kohaku!

Kohaku apareció casi de la nada, Kagura le dijo tan fría...- Mátalo.

Kohaku sin decir más se acercó a mí y me clavó su espada en mi pecho… haciendo que la sangre saliera casi a borbollones…la clavó y la sacó…

Kagura volteó a verme complacida.- Me porté benévola, pues no te di una muerte dolorosa, a pesar de todo la venganza de Takera no era contigo y por ello te voy a dar la oportunidad de que mueras ahora sin convertirte en un ghoul, para que me entiendas mejor es por eso le dije a Kokaku que te matara, para que después de que tome tu sangre no te conviertas en uno…

Diciendo eso tomó suavemente mi cuello, me miró y me dijo.- Eres muy guapo… muy bonita cara… ya me imagino tu cuerpo… lamentablemente no quisiste aplazar tu vida un poco… quizá y hasta me convencías y podíamos llegar a un acuerdo…

Con un gesto de obvia ira, exploté.- Haz lo que tengas que hacer ahora! Ya me cansé de estupideces! Tú y ese animal acaban de matar a mi padre! Termina lo que tengas que terminar!

Kagura me tomó de la barbilla.- Y valiente además… ¿sabes cuántas personas me han suplicado por sus vidas? Muchas… eres el primero que me pide que termine rápido.. Me tienes anonada.-decía en un tono coqueto y burlón.- Si algún día nos vemos podríamos concretar mejor nuestras diferencias ¿no crees?.-ríó burlonamente, y cuando terminó de reírse, entrelazó un tanto fuerte su lengua con la mía, besándome lascivamente…se separó lentamente.- Un recuerdo houshi, de la ama de los vientos…Kagura…- y diciendo eso cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca.. sus colmillos que parecían normales se afilaron y fugazmente se clavaron en mi cuello, haciéndome caer en una especie de trance y dejándome semi-inconsciente, lo último que vi, fue que se levantó y le dijo a Kohaku.- Vámonos..-Kohaku asintió y sin decir nada dejó caer su espada sin que Kagura se diese cuenta…con unas gotas de sangre chorreando de su mano.. se fueron volando a lo lejos…

Esa espada vaya que se me había clavado… pero pude ver algo diferente en ella a la hora en la que le dejaba caer… era sangre… diferente a la mía; quise ponerme de pie..pues seguía exaltado de lo que fuera a suceder a mi padre…pero simplemente no pude…así que me arrastré hasta llegar a ella…tomé la espada y palpé un poco… definitivamente era sangre y olía a vampiro… sin duda alguna Kohaku se apiadó de mí y se había cortado un poco… dejando caer la espada a propósito, para que no muriera y me convirtiera en vampiro.. aunque claramente desconocía el motivo…

Olvidándome de prejuicios, al igual que Sango comencé a chupar como un degenerado la sangre de aquella arma, sabiendo del resultado…. Ya no me quedaban casi fuerzas… pero quería ver a mi padre… Ya había pasado mucho tiempo ¿se habría convertido en ghoul? Era demasiado tarde? Podía darle de esa sangre y convertirlo en vampiro a tiempo?... Como pude clavé la espada en la tierra, y con un gran impulso logré ponerme de pie apoyándome en ella, usándola a manera de bastón… fui hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de mi padre…

.-Papá!.-fue lo primero que pude decir, mientras lo sacudía en esperanza de que me respondiese.- Padre!.-una lágrima se hizo presente en el houshi mientras relataba aquello…

No decía nada… hasta que…

.-Grrrr.- bramó mi padre desde la tierra

.-¿Qué?.-preguntaba sin poder contener mi dolor al verlo así

.-Grrrr.- acompañado de otro tipo de sonidos guturales, que no eran nada entendibles era lo único que podía pronunciar mi padre; su apariencia había cambiado… ya no parecía ser humano, tenía la cara un tanto deformada y unos enormes colmillos que amenazaban con morderme… no podía equivocarme… era demasiado tarde… mi padre se había convertido en ghoul… ya no había vuelta atrás… ni siquiera atravesándolo con esa espada en ese momento se hubiera convertido en un vampiro.. mi padre había muerto y se había transformado en un ghoul al servicio de Naraku…

Miroku lloró un tanto cauto, pues no le gustaba recordar aquello; y Sango que minutos atrás estaba enojada por la parte del 'besito' de Kagura, ahora tenía una cara de entendimiento total hacia el monje, tomándolo de el brazo derecho y dándole apretones para hacerle sentir su compañía…

.-Miroku.- interrumpió Kagome.- Si no quieres no sigas…

.-Kagome….-la interrumpió más determinante el otro.- Es necesario…

Ante la responsiva de Kagome de detener aquello, pues veía como cada integrante al contar su historia se desmoronaba por completo; Inuyasha la calló con sus finos dedos, aprovechando que Miroku había agachado la cabeza para secar un poco sus lágrimas….- No Kagome….-susurraba.- Déjalo seguir… es la única manera en la que podrás conocer nuestro origen… además de que lo superarán mejor…

Kagome sorprendida por aquél comentario que la sacó de sus cinco, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues era un tanto provocativo que el chico la callara de esa manera tan cauta, pero especial… con sus dedos sobre sus labios…

Kagome abrió los ojos como dos platos... y al momento de virar para ver a Inuyasha, el joven deslizó sus dedos hacia su barbilla… dejando sólo el pulgar en ellos.- Es necesario….-y dejó caer su mano de una manera suave, al momento en que Kagome más sorprendida y sonrojada miraba de nuevo a Miroku que aguantando el dolor de lo que iba a decir, mientras lo trataba de meditar volteaba de nuevo a verla… Como si aquél momento con Inuyasha hubiera sido solo de una fracción de segundo…y nadie los hubiera visto…

Miroku prosiguió.- Mi padre se había convertido en un ghoul… y ya nada podía hacerse… nada menos una cosa.. evitarle aquél cruel destino… y la única manera era… matándolo….

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban pude alejarle un poco, estaba muy agresivo y parecía que no me conocía… me dolía en el alma ver a mi padre así… y más aún que yo tuviera que ser el que acabara con aquél sufrimiento tan penoso al que acababa de ser condenado…

.-Padre….-traté de decirle.- Por favor discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer… te juro que acabaré con Naraku y vengaré esto que te ha hecho… Lo juro! Te amo padre… te amo….- y sin pensarlo una vez más, con la misma espada con la que me había convertido en vampiro… lo atravesé….mi padre… cayó inerte en mis brazos… mientras me dedicaba una 'sonrisa' en aquél rostro desfigurado….-Gracias hijo…. Alcanzó a decirme… no estaba hecho totalmente un ghoul….- dio su último suspiro y cayó..

No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para llevar a mi padre al templo junto conmigo… y cai… desmayado… hasta que clareó el sol… y se hizo de nuevo noche… cuando desperté… enterré a mi padre y sin ningún arma más que el báculo con el que se había dedicado a matar a todos esos individuos de los cuales ahora soy uno… partí… además me llevé la espada de Kohaku, buscando indicios del dueño.. o algo que me guiara a alguna pista… en la espada decía.- Heirutzuko, no fue muy difícil hallar sobre ellos… eran famosos exterminadores.. pero cuando fui a buscarlos supe de la desgracia que les había aquejado.. y fue así que me encontré con Sango… ya lo demás es historia… nos conocimos… y nos contamos nuestras historias… teníamos el mismo objetivo en común, así que empezamos a luchar juntos hasta que nos encontramos con Shippo y con Inuyasha…

.-¿Qué hicieron con la espada de Kohaku?.-preguntó Shippo

.-La enterré.-contestó Sango.- Pues si nos quedábamos con ella, y nos volvíamos a enfrentar a Naraku, era probable que se diera cuenta de la supuesta 'traición' de mi hermano al ayudar a Miroku, y eso le iba a ocasionar muchos problemas…

.-Mi historia no es tan triste.- agregó Shippo tratando de dispersar la angustia generada por el relato de Miroku.- Yo no tengo en sí una razón para luchar en contra de Naraku… pero me convertí en vampiro así…

Hace algún tiempo… vivía junto con mi padre, en una aldea de kitsunes, y todo iba bien hasta que tuvimos problemas con los vampiros de otras regiones que querían quitarnos nuestro territorio… pero ellos eran vampiros kitsunes… hubo una pelea en donde casi nadie sobrevivió… de hecho creo que fui el único… y fue por cobarde… huí y no me quedé a enfrentar a nuestros enemigos… Cuando salí de mi escondite, busqué a alguien que estuviera con vida… y no! Me había quedado yo solito! En lo que buscaba posibles sobrevivientes… se apareció uno de ellos… y comenzó a pelear conmigo… la verdad no sabía defenderme así que lo atacaba con viejos trucos de zorritos mágicos para poder esquivarlo, pero no me di cuenta cuando el muy aprovechado me mordió… yo sin pensarlo lo mordí… Asustado.. aquél youkai de tamaño mediano se fue… pero así convirtiéndome en uno de los suyos, pues había tomado mi sangre y yo la de él, que era un vampiro…originalmente tienes que succionarle toda la sangre a una persona para que se convierta en ghoul, y ya si quieres que sea vampiro debes darle de la tuya… pero en este caso no aplicó así… como soy un kitsune… con algo tan leve como aquello bastó para que me convirtiera en un vampiro… Me dolía saber que mi padre y todos ellos habían fallecido, así que sin rumbo fijo, me dirigí a donde el destino me llevase… no quería saber del mundo… me tenía muy decepcionado… hasta que me encontré con Inuyasha… y después ya nos encontramos con Sango y Miroku…

Al terminar el relato de Shippo todos voltearon a ver a Inuyasha, esperanzados de poder sacarle la verdad al hanyou… pues nunca se había decidido a contar bien y de una manera abierta su historia que le hizo convertirse en vampiro… sólo sabían que había sido por una muchacha llamada Kikyou… entre otras cosas, pero de una manera tan escueta, que era difícil hilar una historia…

.-Inuyasha…-Sango acabó con el silencio.- ¿No piensas relatar tu historia? Todos ya lo hemos hecho…Y en todo el tiempo que te conozco no sé mucho… Sería bueno que ya nos la contaras…

Inuyasha balbuceó antes de contestar.- Yo….-parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de las palabras que le había dicho a Kagome hacía unos cuantos minutos… No… la verdad no quería contar su historia… le daba vergüenza….- La verdad es que….

Kagome le interrumpió.- Muchachos… creo que Inuyasha no quiere contarnos porqué se convirtió en vampiro… No es bueno presionar al alguien… ya será en su momento… Además muchas historias tristes se han escuchado por el día de hoy… será mejor que se quede así…

Inuyasha sorprendido, por la actitud de ángel que tenía aquella muchacha; asintió…recordando como hacía unos momentos había callado a Kagome….- No Kagome….-susurraba.- Déjalo seguir… es la única manera en la que podrás conocer nuestro origen… además de que lo superarán mejor…

Pensaba para sí mismo.- No… yo no lo he superado… es por eso que no lo puedo contar…-volteó a ver a Kagome.- Gracias por entender Kagome… te aseguro que en su debido momento todos sabrán porqué me convertí en vampiro… sólo que hasta ahora… no puedo contarlo…

Kagome esbozó un sincera sonrisa, tomó su mano lentamente.- Confío que así será…. Inuyasha

El hanyou olvidándose de que era observado por sus compañeros apretó no muy fuerte la de ella.- Claro que sí Kagome…

* * *

**No me maten! jeje, creyeron que les iba a soltar el dramático pasado de Inu tan fácil?Nanana jeje, no se preoucupen cuando menos lo imaginen saldrá... sólo una pistita ... _'Akari'_**

**Ybueno no molesto más y por favor denle click al siguiente capi!**


	9. Algo que empiezo a sentir

**Capítulo 9. Algo que empiezo a sentir….**

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde aquella conversación en la que Kagome vio como cada integrante del grupo se desmoronaba de una manera sin igual… en el Templo que solía ser su casa…

_.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-_

Bien… Kami no watashi sutete shiantaite yukatta mama (Que Kami esté contigo y te lleve en su gloria mamá—Je! Un recillo por allí inventado por mí! Jaja ni sé japonés y ya le ando haciendo…bueno sigamos….) Kami no watashi sutete shiantaite yukatta Souta, Kami no watashi sutete shiantaite yukatta papa (Así le decía al abuelo)….

.-Esto es todo….-decía Miroku mientras rezaba junto con los otros.- Ahora que han sido enterrados, tendrán el descanso eterno…

Kagome exclamó con más fuerza que antes.- Debo de seguir la lucha en la que he sido encomendada…Mamá… no te decepcionaré…te prometo que seré fuerte… me he encontrado con gente que es buena y que me ayudará….

.-Kagome!.-le decía Sango desde lo lejos.- Es hora…

Kagome asintió de manera lenta.- Adiós mamá…Souta… Abuelo…

Y fue así como Kagome abandonó el templo que siempre fue su casa… y con él todos los recuerdos que le venían a la mente de su dolorosa tragedia, que era aún muy reciente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la 'casa' de Inuyasha y los demás; se sintió un tanto rara… pues todos habían decidido que para buscar mejor la perla y evitar más desastres era ir por todo Japón tales nómadas para no perder más el tiempo…

.-Siéntate.- le dijo Shippo amablemente.- Hoy empezaremos a empacar porque es de día, para en la noche ya partir…

Kagome se sentó sorprendida por aquél lugar…que era en su mayor parte oscuro.. casi no había mucha luz… y asomó levemente la cabeza por uno de sus ventanales… que era muy largo…. Corriendo un poco las gruesas cortinas…

.-¿Todo bien?.-interrumpió Inuyasha en sus pensamientos.- Necesitas algo?

.-No estoy bien Inuyasha.- respondía calladamente la miko.- Gracias…

Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior en señal de que no sabía que hacer, no estaba preparado a tratar a la gente desde hacía más de 50 años… le dolía… un momento ¿le dolía? Le 'desconcertaba' el estado de esa muchacha por la reciente pérdida de su familia.. Se corregía él solo…

.-Kagome…-trataba de ser comprensivo.- Sé que quizá no es el mejor momento… pero las cosas tuvieron que ser así…. Por ello estás ahora con nosotros… no te dejaremos sola…-y puso suavemente su mano en el hombro de la muchacha…sin saber, su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera rápida… no sabía porqué estaba diciendo esas cosas… jamás había sido así de atento… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Desde que la había conocido había hecho un espacio muy notorio en su cabeza, y ese espacio llegó hasta su corazón el día que la volvió a ver… y ahora… estaba con él…a unos cuantos pasos…sin saber que decirle… ni cómo hablarle… era sólo un joven que intentaba darle apoyo a una ¿amiga?...

Kagome al sentir aquél contacto de esa mano en su hombro, se sintió un poco apenada… pues el dolor de haber perdido a su familia era muy grande…. Pero de alguna forma… la presencia de ese muchacho la tranquilizaba mucho… Desde el día en que le conoció no había dejado de pensar en él… y esa pequeña flama que se encendió aquél día, se avivó más cuando la defendía tan valientemente de aquél malvado de Naraku…. Una serie de emociones que jamás había sentido…¿será que me estoy enamorando¿O solo estoy doblegada por el dolor de haber perdido a mi familia?...-pensaba en sí, pero al ver moverse tan sólo un poco.. pudo sentir como aquella firme mano se quedaba en su lugar si moverse…reaccionó…Cambió de tema.- Por cierto… Inuyasha… yo quería pedirte disculpas...

.-¿Disculpas de qué Kagome?.-preguntaba sorprendido, como si no supiera el porqué de esa frase…

.-De que te llamé 'asesino'…-exhalaba lento la miko, mientras una cara de agonía se hizo presente en su fino rostro, casi a punto de llorar.- Yo… no sabía lo que hacía y….-volteó para encontrarse con su mirada, que ella suponía sería dura, pues casi nadie perdona ese tipo de insultos…

Ahora la mano que posaba en su hombro había cambiado de posición… ahora estaban de nuevo en sus labios…ella exhaló, como no sabiendo qué tipo de respuesta era esa… calló…

Inuyasha con la mirada más tierna y complaciente de todas, con aquellos ojos ambarinos que la conquistaron desde el primer instante, dio su respuesta…

Ella asintió lentamente, aún con esos finos dedos callándola; como si hubiera sido la primera vez que él hacía eso.. pero aún así tenía que disculparse..

.-Inuyasha yo… tengo que hacerlo… perdóname…

El joven retiró suavemente los dedos de sus labios.- No hay nada que perdonar Kagome, entiendo a la perfección las cosas… no te disculpes ni te preocupes… por ahora sé que lo de tu familia está reciente… pero ahora estamos nosotros… no te vamos a dejar sola… ni te dejaré de proteger….

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la muchacha como bocinas a todo volumen.._'Ni te dejaré de proteger'_…

Kagome sonrió, bajando la cabeza para contener su sonrojo.- Gracias Inuyasha….- No más, no pudo decir ni una sola palabra más…¿Gracias? Kagome eres una tonta.- pensaba para sí misma.- Qué estúpida soy¿Gracias? Sí claro¿qué más? Este muchacho se está portando tan bien contigo y tú solo respondes con 'Gracias'¿no puedes decir algo más?

.-Kagome.-irrumpió en sus pensamientos.- Debo irme… a la noche partiremos… ¿ya arreglaste las cosas en la escuela?

.-Ejem….-balbuceaba la mujer.- Sí…..- Ayer hablé a la escuela…para recoger mis papeles y todo eso, de hecho ya voy por ellos; pues tiene menos de un mes que acabo de terminar la preparatoria… Básicamente ya todo está listo…

.-Que bueno.-le responde el hanyou convencido.- Será mejor que me apresure, en lo que termino de recoger lo necesario por favor dile a Shippo o alguien que te acompañe… no deberías de salir sola….-Cambió de tema.- Por cierto… esto es tuyo…

Kagome abrió los ojos sin decir nada…- Es un fragmento de la perla…

.-Así es.- decía tranquilamente.- Supuse que es mejor que tú lo tuvieras, tú eres la miko protectora de esta perla después de todo….

Kagome tomó la perla que era de un rosa muy tenue.- Gracias de nuevo Inuyasha, confía en que estará segura y protegida conmigo.- la perla rápidamente se volvió más rosada, se veía claramente que la perla estaba siendo purificada…

.-Bien…me voy….-le dijo Inuyasha complacido…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin FlashBack.-.-.-.- (jaja, me aventé uno largo verdad?)_

Tenía ya casi los 4 meses que Kagome había dejado una vida que se pudiera considerar 'normal', las relaciones entre todos se habían afianzado: Con Miroku llevaba una relación bastante buena y sincera, Sango se había vuelto su confidente como nadie jamás lo había sido pues a decir verdad la exterminadora le había tomado gran aprecio y cariño desde el primer momento; Shippo la consideraba su segunda madre, siempre le consentía y le mimaba y de Inuyasha… era también su amigo.. aunque en el trayecto se habían encontrado con ciertas diferencias que eran ciertamente de poca importancia¿qué vamos a cenar esta noche¿quedarnos a acampar aquí¿A Shippo le dan más comida? Eran algunos tópicos de sus 'discusiones' pero como buenos 'amigos' las peleas siempre terminaban afianzando cada vez más esa relación; Inuyasha siempre y en todo momento estaba al pendiente de ella, pues la muchacha en su condición humana era lo que se podría decir 'frágil', más nunca se lo decía, sólo actuaba…

´´´´´´´´´´´´

En uno de esos días el grupo iba caminando tranquilamente por algún tipo de colinas, que estaban muy muy lejos de donde Kagome vivía…; pues según decían los rumores el tercer fragmento estaba por esos alrededores; así que ni tardos ni perezosos el grupo decidió echar un vistazo por allí, para poder eliminar dudas y encontrar respuestas…

.-Vaya que hemos estado un tiempo en estos lugares.-decía Kagome algo sudorosa.- Y no tenemos ni un solo indicio de la perla…

.-Es cierto, no sabemos nada de nada.-acompletaba el houshi Miroku y notando el sudor de Kagome.- A pesar de que es de noche, el calor es realmente impresionante.. debe de ser por la localización del lugar…

.-Será mejor que busquemos un lugar en dónde quedarnos, yo ya no puedo con este calor y se ve que unas dos o tres horas amanecerá.-agregó la exterminadora

.-Sango!.-la regañaba quedamente Inuyasha.- No seas quejumbrosa! Si caminamos un poco más quizá y hasta nos encontremos con una aldea de las montañas o algo así…

.-No soy quejumbrosa Inuyasha!.- se quejaba aún más Sango.- Tal vez a ti no te afecte tanto pero a Miroku, Shippo, Kagome y a mí nos está matando el calor que hace!

.-Como son lentos!.-decía fuertemente el hanyou, pues su personalidad era fuerte.- Está bien, descansaremos cuando terminemos de atravesar toda esta montaña… no me gustaría que acampáramos debajo de ella, podría haber un derrumbe o algo así…

.-Está bien Inuyasha.-asentía Sango.- Pero será mejor apurarnos..

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar a paso más rápido, pues en verdad que el calor era sofocante y ya estaban muy lejos de la ciudad si quisieran ir por algo que les refrescara… Casi siempre era así… estar lejos de la ciudad, dado a que ese lugar no era concurrido por vampiros que no tuvieran ganas de comer algo… Los mejores refugios para la gente de oscuridad siempre eran lugares alejados, y apartados de la sociedad…He de allí que nuestros amigos siempre estuvieran viajando por colinas y bosques apartados a toda esa vida urbana…

Mientras caminaban trataban de no hacer mucho ruido, para que nadie los percibiera; lamentablemente entre vampiros las cosas no funcionan así…pues en la oscuridad son más ágiles y vivaces, escuchan y lo ven todo…

.-Ginta! Hakaku! Ya!

Sin decirse más, dos palos a manera de palancas movieron dos pesadas piedras que se ubicaban en lo alto de la montaña dejándolas caer estrepitosamente hacia abajo…

.-Miren es una avalancha!.-gritó Kagome sin hacer más. Las piedras fueron cayendo tan rápido que no supo si los demás la escucharon, Inuyasha que estaba detrás de ella, sacó sus grandes alas y la tomó de la cintura tratando de salvarla de una muerte segura… pero al momento de hacerlo una de sus alas quedó atascada con una piedra logrando el efecto contrario: Ambos cayeron por el risco junto con las piedras que aprisionaban su ala…

.-Ahhhhh!.-fue el último grito que se escuchó después de tan aparatoso accidente.. era de Kagome

.-Demonios!.-gritó un fornido muchacho de cola de caballo color azabache.-¿Qué no pueden hacer nada bien? La idea era quitar a todos esos vampiros del camino! No matarlos a todos!

.-Kouga!.- reclamaba Ginta enojado.-¿No era eso lo que querías? Quitarlos y matarlos es lo mismo!

.-No seas idiota Ginta!.replicaba Kouga enojado.- Quitarlos es hacer que se quiten del camino! Y matarlos es hacerlos caer por el risco con la perla de Shikon!

Ginta dándose cuenta de su error, se retractó.- Discúlpenos jefe Kouga, no queríamos desobedecer sus órdenes!

.-No se diculpen!.-replicaba Kouga enojado.-Vayan a buscarlos! Y no olviden traer a la portadora de la perla de Shikon! Viva!

.-Sí jefe.-decía resignado Ginta

.-Jefe, no quisiera importunarlo, pero tengo mucha hambre jefe.- decía esperanzado Hakaku

.-No seas sinvergüenza Hakaku!.-bramaba.- Hasta que no me traigas la perla no te atrevas a pedirme que vayamos de cacería! Ahora vayan! Yo iré por el este y ustedes al oeste!

Ambos asintieron y se perdieron de la vista de su comandante…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-De….demonios…!.-era la expresión de visible enojo de Inuyasha al verse atrapado por su ala contra dos enormes piedras, pero recordó que en su intento de salvar a alguien había hecho algo totalmente contraproducente.- Kagome!.-gritó sin poder contener su angustia.-Kagome!.-volvió a gritar, mientras pensaba para sus adentros.- Maldición… si le sucedió algo.. ella es humana….-Kagome!.-su desesperación actuaba por sí sola, se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él.. dónde abundaba la oscuridad, y para colmo de males atrapado…

.-Kagome!.-volvió a gritar…cuando…

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10. Atrapados, tú y yo…**

**Párrafo clave del siguiente capítulo!**

...pero… la otra mano del hanyou detuvo a tiempo la mano que iba a empujarse de su pecho y en lugar de ayudarle a ponerse de pie o algo; simplemente apretó su mano en contra de su pecho… fuerte… muy fuerte…

.-I…Inuyasha…yo….

* * *

**_Va a estar tierno! yee..! Porfis dudas, patadas, comentarios, sugerencias, o lo que sea al panel de reviews o a mis mails fikamoo (arroba) hotmail y fikamoo (arroba) yahoo(punto)com(mx)_**

_FikaMoo_


	10. Atrapados, tú y yo

Hola a todos mis amigos de FF! Como ya les había dicho ando de locuax con estahistoria que en serio que me trae como loquita! No paro de pensar en qué continuaré y si no escribo me siento necesitada de...

Bueno no los dejo con más cosas, aquí está el capi 10, que prometí que estaría muy tiernito! Ustedes lo verán...

**FikaMoo**

**

* * *

Pongamos de referencia que Inu y Kagome ya llevaban una relación tan estrecha como en los últimos capítulos de la serie anime eje, me adelanto, pero es que no quiero cansarlos con mucho de lo mismo… para que no se saquen de onda con sus cambios de actitud de 'dulces' a 'enojados insensibles' va?

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10. Atrapados, tú y yo…**

.-In…Inuya…sha!.-gritó la miko desde un lugar no muy lejos.- ¿Estás bien? No veo nada!

.-Kagome!.-gritó de nuevo el hanyou, pero esta vez de alegría, era bueno escucharla, le llenaba tanto… estaba viva…¿pero qué demonios me pasa?.-se repetía a sí mismo el muchacho.- No sé porque tengo tanto miedo a que le pase algo, ya sé.- quiso excusarse en sus propias tonterías.- Es porque Kagome no es vampiro, y no se puede defender tan fácil…

.-Inuyasha!.-gritó de nuevo la miko sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-¿Dónde estás¿Te encuentras bien? Respóndeme!

.-A..aquí¿Estás herida?

.-No…-le dijo Kagome, al momento de tocarse un tobillo que sangraba.- No tengo nada!.-No quería que se preocupara…

.-Bien!.-respondía notoriamente alegrado el muchacho de mirada ambarina.- ¿Puedes venir¿Estás muy lejos¿Estás atorada?

.-No!.-respondía con felicidad recíproca la muchacha, le daba tanto gusto que él estuviera bien….-pensaba.- Sé que es un vampiro, que casi nada puede dañarle; aún así… cuando está herido tarda en recuperarse…-salió ella sola de sus pensamientos.- Sí puedo ir para allá! Deja palpo terreno! Es que no hay nada de luz!

.-Te espero!.-le gritó Inuyasha no muy lejos…

El semblante de la miko cambió rápidamente.-¿Qué te pasó?.-preguntaba temerosa.- Te sucedió algo? Estás herido?.-mientras se acercaba palpando poco a poco

.-No es nada..-trataba de no decir mucho.-Sólo que mi ala…está atorada….-decía como si hubiese sido su culpa el haberse lastimado así..

Kagome no pudo ocultar su preocupación, el solo imaginarse que él estuviera herido le dolía, y mucho… pero ¿por qué?

.-Inuyasha…- buscó un poquito más en la 'cueva' en la que habían quedado atorados, el tobillo estaba bastante lastimado, no había mucho camino allí; era muy dificultosa la llegada, así que como era de esperarse sus pasos la propinaron a toparse con una piedra que la hizo desvariar del suelo, quiso meter las manos para evitar la caída; pero un brazo fuerte y fornido la sostuvo por su muñeca; en medio de toda aquella oscuridad se quedó tan callada como pudo, mientras respiraba lento…lento.- Inuyasha…?.-preguntó

.-Kagome…-exhaló el otro en respuesta; pero al momento de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que quizá estaba demasiado cerca de ella, la podía escuchar y sentir como su aliento espiaba sobre su rostro…además de que su vista era ciertamente mejor en la noche…

Kagome igual se dio cuenta de que su caída la había llevado a los brazos de aquél fornido y guapo muchacho, la posición era bastante comprometedora…

Inuyasha tumbado sobre unas cuantas rocas, aprisionado de una de sus alas por unas cuantas piedras más; y Kagome justo encima de él, hincada y siendo separada de aquella anatomía por un fornido brazo que la tomaba de su muñeca derecha…

Kagome no supo que decir, o contestar…tenía tanto miedo de que si movía sus labios una vez más, el deseo de besarlo al tenerlo tan cerca la iba a traicionar; así que en un intento de evitar que sus sentimientos afloraran apoyó su mano izquierda (la que tenía libre) en el pecho del muchacho, con el único propósito de alejarlo y ponerse de pie…pero… la otra mano del hanyou detuvo a tiempo la mano que iba a empujarse de su pecho y en lugar de ayudarle a ponerse de pie o algo; simplemente apretó su mano en contra de su pecho… fuerte… muy fuerte…

.-I…Inuyasha…yo….-la miko balbuceaba sin poder decir nada coherente.- Perdón… me caí.. y …

.-Kagome.. perdóname.- le decía con más aprehensión que nervio.-Por mi culpa estamos atrapados en esta cueva… Maldición! Te juro que quise ayudarte…¡pero mi ala se atoró con una piedra! Y entonces…!

Kagome deslizó suavemente sus dedos de la fina mano izquierda, que Inuyasha aún apretaba; hacia los labios llenos de excusas de aquél muchacho… mientras su tranquilidad volvía y algo más actuaba en ella.- ¿Ahora quién calla a quién Inuyasha?.-le preguntaba en tono sincero, pero también coqueto, recordando como él la había callado ya dos veces… muy sensuales para su gusto por cierto.. ahora era su turno… quién sabe si él sintiera lo mismo que ella al experimentar 'una cucharada de su propio chocolate'; pero al parecer él siguió el juego olvidándose de excusas y sonriendo; recordando lo mismo que ella.- Tienes razón… ahora tú me callaste a mí…

.-Yo jamás creería que tu me hicieras daño a propósito Inuyasha.-le dijo suavemente la miko, mientras retiraba los finos dedos de esos labios que hacía unos minutos estuvo a punto de besar...- Confío en que jamás será así… Me alegro mucho que estés bien.- cambiaba su tono a uno más emotivo.- Qué bueno que no te haya pasado nada!.- y sin decir más y embargada por todos esos sentimientos que se contuvieron en ese beso que no dio, rompió con la distancia que la separaba de él.. rodeó con sus finos brazos la espalda y cuello del muchacho, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho…

Inuyasha fue tomado desprevenido por esta repentina muestra de afecto, y al momento de sentir todo su cuerpo envolviéndole, sintió dentro de sí como palpitaba tan fuerte su corazón que parecía que se iba a salir en ese justo instante… .-Jamás me había sentido así…-pensó fugazmente.- ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti que con un solo abrazo tuyo late algo tan fuerte dentro de mí? No sé…- y pensando eso se limitó a corresponder esa muestra de cariño con una mano acariciando el cabello de la muchacha y con el otro brazo rodeando su esbelta figura dejando su mano en su cintura…murmuró.. tan quedo tan quedo.. que quizá ella no logró escuchar…no supo si pensó en voz alta o solo esa frase quedó refugiada en su pensamiento-Te quiero Kagome.. te quiero mucho… quizá… yo ya te ….

Ella por su parte estaba tan absorta en el maravilloso sentimiento de sentirlo tan cerca que no escuchó lo que él murmuró ¿o pensó?.- meditaba.- Lo quiero… sí lo quiero… nadie me había hecho sentir de esta forma¿con un solo abrazo siento tanto? Sí…Inuyasha te quiero… y quizá sin darme cuenta yo hasta te…

.-Pfffff.- un leve temblor azotó la improvisada cueva.- Haciendo que muchas piedras cayeran de todos los lados posibles…Inuyasha abrazó más fuerte a Kagome tratando de cubrirla de un mal golpe o lo que fuere… El temblor paró.. y Kagome asustada se levantó rápidamente.- Inuyasha! Debemos irnos! Esta cueva se caerá en cualquier momento, hay que salir de aquí!.- sin decir más se dispuso a palpar unas cuantas rocas buscando alguna que pudiera desatorar el ala de Inuyasha.. .-Te voy a sacar de aquí!

Inuyasha estaba totalmente anonadado, con cuánto empeño decía esas palabras, ahínco.. esfuerzo… nadie se había preocupado por él así… al menos en mucho, mucho tiempo…, salió de aquellos pensamientos.- Kagome, no lo intentes! Podrías lastimarte! No puedo ayudarte porque no alcanzo las piedras!

.-No tienes que ayudarme!.-decía la miko con visible esfuerzo, al parecer trataba de levantar una pesada piedra.- Lo haré yo sola, te lo aseguro!

.-Kagome!.-decía exaltado el hanyou sin poder detenerla.- Por favor! Déjalo así!.- se enojaba, no estaba acostumbrado a que ninguna mujer le ayudara, mucho menos una como ella…

.-No Inuyasha!.-la miko dijo esta frase con tanto esfuerzo, por cargar la piedra que las manos comenzaron a rasparse… sin contar que su tobillo seguía lastimado..

El resultado del 'rescate' de Kagome no fue del todo exitoso…

Miles de piedras que estaban sostenidas por la que Kagome acababa de mover y cayeron estrepitosamente por todos lados…

.-Kagome!.-le gritó el hanyou sin ocultar su preocupación y olvidando su enojo.- Kagome!

Con todo el caos ocasionado, las piedras liberaron el ala lastimada de Inuyasha, pero dejando en claro otro problema…

.-Ahora estamos atrapados de peor manera!.-exclamó casi como un chillido la miko, al verse confinada en un espacio mucho menor en el que estaban con Inuyasha mucho más cerca de lo que hace unos momentos ya de por sí estaba…

Una gota de sudor que resbaló por la frente de la muchacha con ojos color chocolate rompió con el silencio.- Inuyasha… yo…

.-Está bien Kagome.- le respondió el muchacho intranquilo, mientras miraba con claridad de las penumbras al lugar al que había sido conferido….- Después de todo sí pudiste desatorar mi ala….cambiaba su tono a uno menos animado.- Ahora… cómo saldremos de aquí… es la pregunta…

Kagome derramó de nueva cuenta una gota más de sudor… esta vez cayó sobre la cara de Inuyasha… dejando la escena bastante en claro…

Inuyasha debajo de Kagome… y ella encima de él… ambos, acostados uno encima del otro, dado a que la cuevita, se había confinado a casi nada, las piedras por fortuna no estaban encima de ellos, pero sí los aprisionaban de una manera..¿por qué no decirlo? Cercana..muy cercana…

Inuyasha sintiendo como el rubor de las mejillas se expandía rápidamente por su rostro, agradeció que el lugar fuera oscuro para que ella no lo notara, y para no hacerlo más notorio decidió romper con el silencio.- Kagome…creo que ahora sí estamos metidos en un lío….-decía mientras terminaba de escudriñar el pequeño lugar, agregó con enojo.- ¡si tan sólo tuviera mi Tessaiga a la mano!… ya todo sería diferente….-lo cambió a uno más resignado.- Habrá que esperar a que vengan los demás por nosotros, porque se ve que esta frágil cueva con poco movimiento caerá

Kagome por su parte estaba más roja que los atardeceres de otoño, de por sí hacía solo unos momentos casi le besaba, se contuvo; lo abrazó, y ahora.. encima de él… vaya que la vida era muy juguetona.. (lemon, lemon, lemon! Naaa, todavía no.. jeje). Más no podía hacer nada… su arco y sus flechas se habían perdido con la caída, lentamente y con algo de miedo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hanyou… no quedaba nada más, si se movía, podía ser incluso.. el fin; y lo peor de todo es que era por su culpa.. Inuyasha como quiera podía herirse y salir vivo, pero lo único que le detenía era ella, por ser humana...-pensó.- Si yo no fuera humana, no les causaría tantos problemas a los chicos, como tantas veces… Maldición! Si no fuera tan débil, podría ayudarle a Inuyasha y a los demás! Y si yo me convirtiera en vampiro… ¡No! Qué demonios estoy pensando? Soy la miko protectora de la Shikon-no-Tamma! No puedo convertirme en un vampiro! Pondría en desequilibrio todas las cosas! Aún así no dejo de ser una simple huma…

Kagome dejo en paz la revolución que se daba en su cabeza al sentir una mano recorrerle el fino cabello y sentir cada uno de sus rizos, al mismo compás mientras le decía.- Kagome… ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras convertido en vampiro?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Auuu.-fue el gemido de la exterminadora el terminar de quitarse una gran piedra de su pierna.- Demonios! Qué dolor siento.. creo que me fracturé…¿Dónde estarán los demás? Shippo! Kagome! Inuyasha! Miroku…-esta última frase la dijo con cierto aire temeroso, de todo el grupo era obvio la persona que le importaba más.- Miroku! Alguien!

.-San…go….-fue el quejido que le vino desde lo lejos.- Por aquí…

.-Miroku!.-gritó Sango sin poder contener su euforia.-Voy!.- sin decir nada más y tratando de palpar piedra firme empezó a cojear de una manera bastante notoria.- ¿Dónde estás?

.-Justo aquí..-le respondía el houshi desde el suelo.- Con mi mano bajo tu zapato

.-Perdón!.- se disculpó mientras retiraba rápidamente el pie de la mano del hombre.- No te vi!

.-No te preocupes Sango.-le respondía tranquilamente el houshi.- Pude ver sólo mirabas hacia enfrente.. y no hacia abajo…

Sango sonrió ante su descuido.- Sí tienes razón.-pero en esos instantes su cara cambió de expresión muy preocupada.-¿Pero qué…qué te sucedió?.- le decía al darse cuenta de que el houshi estaba atrapado por unas cuantas piedras que aprisionaban su brazo, que sangraba..

.-Ya sabes algún imbécil debió de haber jugado mal con sus 'piedritas'..

.-O quizá quisieron matarnos…

.-No sé.- le respondió el joven de ojos celestes.- pero lo que es cierto es que tenemos que salir de aquí…creo que tengo fracturado el brazo… vaya que estuvo dura la caída, si hubiera sido humano seguro estaría muerto..

Sango reaccionó con esas palabras.- Kagome! Miroku! Debemos de ir por ella! Ella es humana recuerdas?

Miroku abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente, pero luego la calma regresó.- Si quieres que te diga algo sincero Sango, creo que Inuyasha está con ella, acuérdate de que él la protege, no quisiera cuestionarlo de qué forma, pero algo me dice que ella estará segura mientras esté con él…

.-¿Y quién te dice que está con él?.-le respondía enojada Sango ante la tranquilidad del monje en esa situación

.-Vamos Sango, no me digas que no te diste cuenta cuando la tomó de la cintura mientras caíamos.. seguro está con ella; mejor protector que Inuyasha no habrá créeme..

.-Bueno y qué pretendes?.- le respondía más enojada Sango ante la misma actitud.- No podemos quedarnos aquí! Qué pasará si sucedió algo? No me digas que por simple 'corazonadas' no te vas a mover de allí

.-No puedo Sango..-le respondía el monje señalando su brazo atrapado

.-Por dios!.- respondía cada vez más enojada la exterminadora.-Te voy a sacar de aquí para ya irnos rápido!.- se dispuso a hacer lo dicho, mientras cojeaba para llegar a la piedra causante

Miroku hizo una cara de sorpresa al ver que su acompañante estaba herida, y al momento de verla agachada queriendo ayudarle, le ayudó a desatorarlo…

.-Listo.- dijo Sango mientras finalizaba la liberación del brazo de Miroku.-Ahora ya podemos irnos..-se puso de pie

El houshi que ya se había puesto de pie al ver que ella viraba en dirección a la posible salida, optó por no perder la oportunidad…

.-Sango…-fue con lo único con lo que la detuvo, acompañado del brazo que estaba sano aprisionando uno de la exterminadora...

.-¿Qué…sucede?.-respondió sin voltear, no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba

.-No has pensado que quizá a estas horas ya haya salido el sol… -le decía en tono coqueto y esperanzado de que la podía convencer de quedarse…

.-¿Qué dices?.-alegaba tratando de no voltear, a pesar de ser oscuridad si lo hacía, él se daría cuenta.- No tiene mucho que caímos… ¿o sí?

.-Yo diría que sí mi querida Sango, mientras la volteaba de un solo giro contra él…-No preferirías quedarte…al menos hasta saber con más certeza si hay sol allá afuera?

.-No!.-le respondía sin atinar porqué, mientras él todavía la sostenía de su muñeca tan fuerte, y casi a nada de estar junto a él, aún no se animaba a levantar la cara…

.-Sabes Sango?.-le retaba.- Me encanta cuando estás enojada…

.-¿Qué incoherencias dices?.-reclamaba tratando de safarse

.-No son ningunas incoherencias…-le respondía respirando cada vez más lento y buscando su boca.- No me dice tu rostro que sí¿acaso?..

.-¿A..caso qué?.- a Sango le costaba contener la compostura

.-Acaso que quieres que te bese…

Sango no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer en los brazos (bueno en el brazo, porque el otro no le servía jaja, pero trataba de usarlo jaja xD) de aquél hombre que tanto amaba, sí lo amaba… desde hace 50 años que lo amaba… que clase de sentimientos guardaba.. a pesar de que él siempre era 'bastante amable' con cualquier mujercita que se encontraran de cuando en cuando alguna noche cuando salían a caminar o a lo que fuere, a pesar de lo degenerado, y pervertido que a veces (por no decir mayoría.. xD No ya… perdón, no les corto la inspiración..) era.. ella lo amaba, lo amaba mucho…

.-Miroku…-exhaló lentamente.- No podemos..

.-No hay nadie que nos impida nada.- se acercaba cada vez más.- Somos vampiros¿y qué? Eso quiere decir que no puedo estar enamorado de ti? Eso quiere decir que reprima mis sentimientos como lo he hecho por tanto tiempo? No lo voy a hacer Sango.. he pensado.. que quizá el hallar la Daga de Rikotsu me haga darme cuenta de cuan aferrado estoy a la vida, por ti…

.-Miroku…-exhalaba Sango sorprendida.- Yo…

.-No me digas nada Sango…-le decía sin dejar de apretarla contra sí.- Déjame…sólo una noche…

Sango ya no podía contenerse…¿qué propósito había para ello? Ninguno. ¿Después de 50 años él le confesaba sus sentimientos? Sí. Nadie les interrumpiría, era una noche… la noche , el día o lo que fuere… la había esperado tanto…

Ya no se podía evitar lo inevitable…

Miroku la besó, con tanta fuerza y ternura, mientras que con su brazo la rodeaba lentamente, al compás de los labios… se quitaba suavemente la túnica que era parte de su vestimenta y la tendía en el suelo con su brazo maltrecho…no dejaba de besarla…mientras la recostaba suavemente sobre el improvisado intento de cama, descendió lentamente hacia su cuello…dejando un camino de besos y caricias que la muchacha no pudo dejar de sentir… mientras gemía poco a poco.. al tiempo en que ella formaba parte del asunto desvistiendo al monje al paso que pudiera…él no se quedaba atrás… desabrochó a paso lento, pero firme el traje de exterminador de Sango… no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos quedaran totalmente desnudos…

.-Te amo Sango… te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo…

Sango cerró sus ojos mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuerpo de aquél monje tan apuesto… lo acercó a ella… lo besó una vez más…él dejándose llevar comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, hasta que llegó a los glúteos.. pero esta vez no era para apretujarle como siempre lo hacía, sólo acarició suavemente y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo… la espalda… hasta llegar a su cabello fino y castaño como el chocolate… enredaba cada uno de sus dedos en él, mientras aspiraba su olor… mientras ella le acariciaba con ansia pronunciada… Miroku abandonó los cabellos de Sango para recorrerla una vez más, aunque esta vez era diferente, pues su mano llegó a juntarse con la de ella, haciendo que entrelazaran sus dedos.. al mismo tiempo que ambas manos comenzaban a empalmarse para darle apoyo a los brazos para separarse…

Al quedar los dos cara a cara Sango le miró con amor y ansiedad.- Yo también te amo… Miroku….

El houshi sonrió ante esta respuesta mientras buscaba un camino que seguir entre sus piernas...

.-Seremos uno solo Sango.. uno solo…- mientras le abrazaba al momento de hacerla suya

Ella lo apretaba de igual manera, al momento de seguir con la danza de amor, al mismo compás, en la misma sintonía, sintiendo como le demostraba todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, y que a su misma vez ella igual le demostraba…

.-Te Amo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Sí lo he pensado Inuyasha…-le respondía sorprendida la miko, como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos..

.-¿Crees que sería bueno que te convirtieses en uno de nosotros?

.-No sé…-respondía sin atinar que decir.- Creo que sería un desequilibrio… dice en alguna profecía que la miko protectora debe equilibrar las cosas… por ello no puedo irme para ningún lado más que al que pertenezco…

.-Tienes razón Kagome… sólo tenía curiosidad..

.-Oye Inuyasha…-trataba de preguntar no muy obvia.- La razón por la cual te convertiste en vampiro.. fue por coincidencia del destino o porque no había otra opción…

Inuyasha exhaló lento.- A decir verdad Kagome… no te puedo aún decir mucho.. pero… fue porque no tuve otra opción…

Kagome exhaló de igual manera algo decepcionada, le parecía increíble que después de tantas cosas no quisiera decirle¿acaso era muy doloroso su pasado?...- Si no quieres decirme no importa…pero ¿al menos puedo saber la razón?

No pudiendo ya negarse el muchacho tomó aire lentamente mientras dejaba de acariciar el cabello de la muchacha, dejándolo de hacer como si hubiera sido un atrevimiento de su parte… la verdad lo había hecho sin pensar….-No, no Inuyasha… está mal.- sacudió la cabeza ligeramente mientras la mano con la que acariciaba el cabello se la llevaba a las sienes, con el mayor de sus esfuerzos tomó aire y en una sola oración lo dijo.- Kikyou… la razón es Kikyou….

''''´'''''''''''''''''

**Okas sé que me quedó medio soso, el lemon de Miroku y Sango, pero aclaro que ellos no son mi pareja predilecta jeje, así que no me culpen por hacerlo tan feo… pero queda prometido en deuda que cuando sea el turno de Inu y Kagome, me van hasta a regañar! Jeje…ya tengo muchas.. muchas ideas jejeje**

Por cierto, **puse a Inu un poco tierno en los primeros caps, para que **vieran que se solidarizó con Kagome por lo de su familia, pero con los flashbacks, y formas de expresarse verán que es el mismo de siempre… porfas si me salgo de línea con algún personaje, les ruego me hagan saber, porque si me gusta meterle situaciones y cosas que quizás jamás harían; pero no me gusta quitarle las personalidades a los personajes (jaja, bueno sólo un poquito…xD)

Y bueno, sí quieren más sólo denle click al botoncito de allá abajo! Hay otro cap esperando! Junto con mis agradecimientos..

_**Lean mis notas de autor eh!**_


	11. Ojos Celestes

**Capítulo 11. Ojos celestes **

Kagome ahogó un chillido en lo más profundo de su garganta, jamás se le ocurrió que Inuyasha fuera un vampiro por culpa de … no… pudo haberlo imaginado por venganzas por familia, por hermanos… pero una mujer… involucraba demasiado…quería saber, quería preguntar, pero la pregunta sería ¿era correcto preguntarle? Maldita sea… decía ella para sus adentros.. pero… ¿por qué decía eso? Por qué el maldecir? Eran celos? Esos sentimientos tan desoladores que nublaban todo… Definitivamente si antes se le hacía enigmático el pasado de aquél muchacho de mirada ambarina, ahora era un deseo ferviente el saber su porqué de esta lucha; no pudo hacer más que formularle.- ¿La amabas Inuyasha?

Inuyasha dejó de respirar en seco, además de que había dejado de acariciar el sedoso cabello de la chica, ahora le hacía una pregunta tan difícil que era notorio si no contestaba, cada pregunta que le hacía era como una espinita que se le clavaba en el pecho, pensaba.- No sé porqué, pero no quiero que Kagome sepa… no quiero que ella sepa que me convertí en esto por una mujer… algo me detiene a decirle.. ahora que la he encontrado, tengo miedo a perderla ¿qué? Espera Inuyasha, encontrar a quién? No tienes derecho a nada.. Sólo a tu eterno descanso… aún así me da miedo…pero tengo que decirle..- Sí Kagome la amaba mucho…

Esto sin querer fue un golpe certero al corazón de la muchacha,.-Lo sabía.-pensó para sí misma, mientras inconscientemente trataba de alejarse del fornido cuerpo de aquél muchacho, se sentiría mal si lo tenía cerca; trataba de formular algo rápido en su cabecita para no quedarse callada¿otra pregunta era la respuesta? No, la verdad es que con esas dos respuestas había tenido más que suficiente, quería y no quería saber… por una parte la ansiedad le carcomía las ansias y por el otro, los celos y el dolor de saber la verdad le lastimaban, no podía dejar de formularse preguntas y más preguntas ¿Acaso Inuyasha la amaba tanto para sacrificar su vida por ella¿Ella había sido la causante directa de su conversión de humano a vampiro¿Estaba muerta, viva o qué?... pero su misma osadía de preguntar la había llevado a ello, ahora tenía que aceptarlo y seguir con lo que ya había comenzado.- ¿Está viva Inuyasha?

La conversación se estaba haciendo cada vez más tensa… Inuyasha no acertaba con qué negarse a contestar .- Ella… está muerta Kagome…

.-Debí de imaginarlo.- se decía Kagome atolondrada por su estúpida pregunta, era lógico¿acaso si ella estuviera viva no estaría con ella ahora?; optó por querer seguir la conversación, una pregunta más…

Pero en tanto movimiento en su cabeza no hizo más que reflejarlo en sí misma, y al momento de hacerlo fue tan brusco que la cueva donde posaban comenzó sin previo aviso a desmantelarse…un derrumbe más se hizo presente… esta vez destruyendo por completo la cueva, y haciendo que sus habitantes no tuvieran tiempo siquiera para pensar en que hacer…

.-Inuyasha! .-gritó Kagome ahogadamente antes de caer por el resto de risco que quedaba, ahora se podía ver claramente que era bien de noche..., al parecer el día o no había llegado o ya había pasado; pues el lugar donde se encontraban no era del todo el fondo de aquella rocallosa montaña, no, era apenas la mitad… se habían quedado atrapados quizá con un camino que estaba más abajo de dónde caminaban…pero lo cierto era que el fondo estaba bastante lejos…

.-Kagome!.-gritó el hanyou entrecortadamente al sostener la muñeca de la chica antes de que cayera deliberadamente por el risco…

.-No…me sueltes!.- exclamaba la joven desesperada al verlo en esa precaria situación…. Inuyasha tomado por una mano de alguna piedra de aquella montaña…

.-No te voy a soltar!.-le reclamaba enojado, después de decirle tantas cosas de protegerla¿creía que la iba a soltar así porque sí?

.-¿Puedes volar?.- preguntaba tratando de no moverse mucho.. cualquier movimiento en falso podía ser fatal…

.-NO!.-le decía el hanyou desesperado..tratando de buscar un mejor soporte que esa piedra que ya había aguantado demasiado peso…

.-¿Qué haremos?.-decía temerosa la miko

.-Será peligroso Kagome.. pero quiero que te impulses lentamente hacia algún lugar de donde puedas colgarte…

.-¿Qué dices?.-preguntaba más exaltada.-Ni que estuviera loca!

.-Tienes que confiar en mí! No permitiré que te pase algo!

Kagome hizo una cara de angustia visible, la muerte era segura si caía, no quería morir…y ahora que Inuyasha estaba lastimado era posible que eso sucediera… un accidente… pero ¿qué le quedaba? Confiaba ciegamente en él, y ni siquiera sabía porque, incluso si él le hubiera dicho 'salta', lo hubiera hecho sin chistar…

.-Me impulsaré.-dijo totalmente autoritaria

.-Bien….-respondió.- Ahora con mucho cuidado trata de balancearte…-Demonios!.-decía bastante enojado para sí mismo.- Un paso en falso y caeremos….- Yo trataré de ayudarte a tomar impulso..

.-Está bien….-Kagome comenzó estirando las piernas para adelante y atrás, cual columpio para obtener un poco de impulso..

.-La piedra..-decía quedamente Inuyasha para que la miko no le escuchara.-No aguantará demasiado... que se apure, que se apure…

Sin cuestionamientos, Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, el hecho de que fuera de noche no le ayudaba, la luz que iluminaba tan escuetamente la montaña alumbraba a una especia de entrada que pudiera ser su única salvación…continuaba impulsándose…Mientras le decía al hanyou.- Unos cuantos impulsos más y salto!

Inuyasha estaba nervioso, el corazón le latía a mil, la piedra se estaba venciendo y Kagome aún seguía allí…

.-Uno…

.-Dos…

.-Tres!.-Kagome soltó la mano de Inuyasha con toda la intención de saltar pero al mismo tiempo en que lo hacía la piedra terminó siendo vencida por el peso..

.-Aaaahhhhh!.-gritó Kagome horrorizada de que no lo habían logrado… ella caía e Inuyasha también…

Inuyasha tratando de dominar el miedo y poniendo a funcionar su cerebro tan rápido como podía… sin pensar tomó a Kagome por la cintura y trató de volar..

Una ala no sirve de nada, así que irremediablemente se dirigieron al fondo de aquel barranco…

Inuyasha trató de cobijarla del fuerte golpe que iban a darse.. trataba de agarrarse de algo, lo que fuese con tal de evitarlo.. pero… le resultó peor…

Al tratarse de agarrar de alguna piedra de la montaña varias se cayeron con él, dejando como resultado que empezara una especie de 'lluvia de piedras' que caían sobre los que estaban a punto de caer…

Una de tantas que cayó, golpeó en la cabeza al hanyou.. dejándolo totalmente inconsciente…

Kagome ya previendo su caída y al ver a su salvador tan dormido a causa del golpe.. quiso despertarlo… pero todos los esfuerzos por hacerlo eran inútiles..

Fue entonces cuando una especie de recuerdos vinieron a su mente… demasiados… su familia, cuando jugaba X-Box con Souta… cuando le ayudaba a preparar a su madre las meriendas, cuando le daba por su lado al abuelo cuando le contaba sus historias antiguas, la escuela.. Eri, Ayumi y Yuka regañándola porque había reprobado su examen de matemáticas…Houjou invitándola a salir y regalándole productos saludables… Cuando sin querer volcó una comida que había preparado Sango junto con ella, y ambas reían; Miroku siendo regañado por ella al ser tan pervertido, Shippo cuando le jalaba la pierna en busca de que le diera paletitas.., Inuyasha… cuando la calló, tan suave, tan cauto.. la abrazó tan fuerte… sonrió.- Sin duda alguna…-pensaba.- Me he enamorado de ti… lo supe desde ese día que vi tu mirada antes de que cerraran las puertas de aquella ambulancia… pero me negué a aceptarlo hasta ahora…. He de allí todos mis celos, mi incontenible curiosidad de saber qué pasado te ataba a Kikyou, el hecho de que te tenga tan cerca y me hagas sentir como nadie…me hace reconocer que estoy enamorada de ti… Inuyasha…

Resignada a su muerte cerró los ojos y tratándose de dar un final feliz abrazó a Inuyasha, repitiéndose a sí misma…Después de todo.. no fue tan a destiempo…

Como una brisa marina cuando la marea es alta, sintió el jalón tan brusco que la sacaba de sus pensamientos…

.-¿Qué?.-miró sorprendida a todos lados.- Inuyashaaaa!.- Al verlo caer cada vez más lejos de ella totalmente inconsciente…

La impresión fue tan grande que sin más volteó en busca de quién estaba provocando todo esto…

Unos hermosos ojos celestes, tan azules como el cielo se hicieron presentes al mirar tan fijamente los color miel de ella…

Kagome sorprendida por el hecho de desconocer lo que iba a sucederle a Inuyasha.. y por la mirada llena de tanto azul, pero de tanto misterio… se desmayó…

.-Yo iba a presentarme….-agregó el muchacho al ver la impresión de la joven.- Pero después de todo no creo que sea necesario…-Mientras olía con suma exquisitez la sangre de sus heridas.- Si ya no vas a volver a despertar…

* * *

**Capítulo 12. ¿Bésame?_ (Puedo cambiarlo eh! jaja- es queno me convenció mucho el título.. acepto sugerencias...)_**

**Párrafo clave del siguiente cap..**

Ya está.- finalizó Kouga determinante

Eh?.-masculló Kagome como si la estuvieran devolviendo abruptamente a la realidad.- Este…. ¿Gracias?

¿Cómo que gracias?.-le respondió molesto el joven.- Yo no hago favores de a gratis…

Kagome movió los ojos hacia arriba rápidamente, como en un gesto chocante.-¿Qué quieres ahora…?

Lo que desde un principio estábamos platicando…

* * *

**J****ejeje, me encanta! Kouga es sexy. muy sexy haha; les dejo mis dos capis en espera de que les guste! Porfis dudas, aclaraciones o lo que sea a mis mails!**

Ahora sí mis agradecimientos...  
**Carito!** Bueno... primero lo primero.. jeje, pongo mis mails de esa forma ((fikamoo(arrroba)...)) porque FF, no me permite poner ninguna clase de urls, a menos que sean registradas de aquí (no sé un link a una comu que yo registre o algo...)mmm no sé si me di a entender... pero el chiste de todo esto es que no puedo poner mails o direcciones que no tenga registradas, creo que el de yahoo si lo puedo poner, pero bue.. si lo hago de la forma tradicional, las pag las borra... ¿me entendiste poquito no? jjeje, bueno... algo..  
Ahora, el fic... Jeje, Kouga es sexy muy sexy no sé porque pero así me gustó ponerlo en el fic para todas sus fans, no sé me nació que sea así.. De la historia de Inu sip ya la tengo, sólo que necesito unas dos o tres cosillas para que ya quede bien.. y se las mande.. además que mantiene la trama más interesante...  
Bueno, espero haber resuelto todas tus dudas! Cuídate mucho! Espero te gusten los capis!  
**S... **Mmm, creo que eres Ceci, bueno no me adelanto.. Muchas gracias por tu review! Porfitas ponte a estudiar para mate, ya que es muy pesado, el fic va a estar aquí para cuando tú quieras! cuídate!  
**InuKan:** jeje, sí como que tu cometario me hizo pensar un poquito... y bueno puse a Inu muy lindo al principio porque quería solidarizarlo con la tragedia de Kagome, jeje imagínate que un montón de vampiros maten a toda tu familia.. feo muy feo.. por eso lo hice así, pero espero y te des cuenta de los cachitos, y flashbacks, etc.. que sogue siendo el mismo de siempre... muchas gracias por tu review! ojalá hayan gustado los capis!  
**Kagome 3000:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Ojalá te hayan gustado los capis... y sí bueno ambos están descubriendo cosas que creyeron no poder sentir...  
**Karina Lamas:** Hola amiga! Muchas gracias por tu post! Ojalá te haya gustado! Nos veremos prontito! Cuídate!  
**Keren:** Nena, me haces muy feliz con ese bello post, muy lindo; gracias hago lo que puedo para que el fic quede bien.. aunque a veces tardo, pero esta vez he tratado de actualizarlos seguido, para que les guste.. Muchas gracias por tu post! Cuídate!  
**Kagome Higurashi 13:** No te preocupes por los reviews, si me gusta que me posteen y todo porque es lindo conocer la opinión de quienes te leen, pero es mejor que lo leas; que bueno que te guste, y gracias por tu post!  
**Chiaki-chan: **UU! En serio no te salió el 8? Quieres, te lo mando; espero y te hayan gustado estos dos capis, y no he visto una conti de tu fic en 'El Árbol Sagrado'; ojalá y sea prontito!  
**Gris!** Hola amiguita! Pss ya ves mi cabecita no me deja en paz con el fic... espero y salga bien jeje, y bueno como viste estuvo tiernecín, nada más es como un 'intro' por así decirlo para que ya venga lo buenón después! Cuídate mucho y gracias por el apoyo que me das que me da muchos ánimos!  
**Inusuki:** jeje, ya sabes soy una intrigosa de lo peor, me encanta cortarle donde ya viene algo bueno, ojalá te hayan gustado los capis! Tu también cuídate!  
**Alejandra:** Muchísisimas gracias por tu review! Espero y hayan sido de tu agrado estos dos capis, y sí todos tuvieron historias tristonas,pero ¿qué hacerle?; y ya verás que la de Inu está más complicada... Ciao!

* * *

**Bueno, los dejo, cualquier duda, aclaración patadas, jalones de oreja, correciones, o lo que sea que les pase les agradecería me hicieran saber en mis mails fikamoo(arroba)hotmail(com) y fikamoo(yahoo)(com)(mx) o en el botoncito de aquí abajo!**

_FikaMoo_


	12. Bésame

**Jaja, bueno aquí les dejo un capi más de mi locuaxo fic, donde debo de reconocer que me pasé un poquito jaja; bueno no importa, nunca he sido muy partidaria de Kouga, pero ahora la verdad hasta lo cambiaba por Inu (ay! pero que cosas digo?) Bueno nada más en este capítulo haha...**

Por cierto, no tengo con quién compartir mis penas de fics más que con ustedes y mi sisterna (onee chan), que supongo ya la tengo harta... pero quería decirles que este fic me está costando una vida para terminar de estructurarlo, pues es algo completamente venido de mi imaginación... a veces me estreso demasiado.. sueño con el fic... me paso.. me estoy volviendo loca... sé que no tenía ningún propósito que diga esto, pero bueno... ajaja, hay personas que no leen mis notitas... bueno no importa... gracias de todas formas...

**No los interrumpo más, lean y espero que les guste!**

**FikaMoo****

* * *

Capítulo 12. ¿Bésame?_ (Siempre sí lo dejé porque no hallé algo mejor, si alguien sugiere algo, bienvenido..)_**

Kagome fue despertada por una mano que acababa de depositarla justo debajo de un árbol..

Abrió entrecortadamente sus ojos.. volvió a encontrarse con aquella mirada que le había impactado desde que la vio..

.-¿Quién….eres tú….?.-exhaló lenta y profundamente…

.-Kouga Taheshike.-respondió el joven de mirada celeste sorprendido por la belleza de la muchacha, cosa que no había notado antes...- ¿y tú eres…?

.-Kagome… Higurashi…-decía la mujer tratando de reincorporarse… pero la verdad es que no podía…

Kouga a decir verdad tenía hambre.. pero jamás pensó que la 'presa' fuera a ser tan bella, quiso saber más….-¿y qué hacías abrazada de un vampiro tan maltrecho como ese?

Kagome recordó por unos instantes los pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente justo cuando pensaba que caería sin remedio.- Pues… él… es mi amigo…-respondió no muy convincentemente…

.-¿Amigo? Jajaja.-Kouga rió burlonamente.- Los vampiros no tenemos amigos si no son de nuestra propia especie, ghouls o lo que sea a nuestro servicio…¿pero humanos? No me hagas reír..

Kagome se molestó visiblemente por este comentario de burla tan grotesca hacia ella…cerró sus ojos en forma de resentimiento y se volteó para evitarle la mirada…

Kouga se dio cuenta, para ser sinceros, planeaba matarla; pero el hecho de que 'conversara' tan amenamente y no fuera fea, le hicieron pensar que quizá fuera demasiado pronto para hacerlo…

.-Kagome…-murmuró algo quedo el joven para disculparse, sabía que se había pasado…

.-Gracias por ayudarme!.-respondió lépera la mujer, dispuesta a levantarse e irse¿aquél engreído qué se creía burlándose de ella?

.-No tan rápido Kagome…-con un solo movimiento de su brazo la detuvo por completo.- No pensarás marcharte ahora que no nos hemos conocido del todo bien…

.-No entiendo a qué te refieras!.- le contestaba de mala gana la joven.- No sé la razón por la cual me hayas ayudado, sí era para burlarse de mí, ya está hecho, ahora déjame ir!

.-No fue esa la razón por la que te salvé Kagome…-le respondía casi como un susurro mientras se acercaba más a ella.- Los vampiros toman sangre humana… y yo soy un vampiro…

Kagome no pudo ocultar su rostro de sorpresa, pero de alguna manera sabía que quizá las cosas habían sido demasiado buenas para ser verdad.. aún así se armó de valor.- ¿Y qué vas a hacerme Kouga? Morderme y succionar toda mi sangre? Convertirme después en ghoul a tu servicio? O matarme para no sentirte culpable de lo que me vas a hacer?

Kouga la miró sorprendido por tanta gallardía.- No sabía que supieras tanto de nosotros.. ni de ghouls.. creo que a pesar de todo sí te creo que ese vampiro era tu amigo! Jajaja

Kagome estaba que trinaba de enojada, la última vez que se había sentido así era porque Inuyasha no quería que se quedaran a acampar en una colina alegando que el aire pegaba más fuerte y que sería mejor si caminaban más… ¿qué clase de recuerdos vienen a mi mente?.- pensaba mientras sonreía.- Creo que después de todo si estaba enamorada de ti Inuyasha…

.-Kagome.-le regresó Kouga a la realidad.- Ya dime… qué haces por estos lugares…

Kagome no quería ya responderle a ese engreído, primera porque le cayó mal las burlas que le hizo, segundo no podía decirle a nadie la verdad de su condición pues eso acrecentaba los rumores de que la perla de Shikon estaba en la tierra, y tercera ella no sabía nada de él.- Mejor dime tú Kouga.- le decía como si no le tuviera miedo.- ¿Qué haces por aquí salvando jovencitas de vampiros maltrechos?

Kouga sonrió ante tanta 'sutileza', pero carácter, lo cual le gustaba.-Como ya te había dicho señorita Higurashi, soy vampiro y gusto de tomar sangre humana.- agregó en tono sarcástico.-¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Una humana.. ¿Ya¿Quedaron resueltas tus dudas?

Kagome maquinaba algo que la pudiese sacar de ese embrollo, nada… Nadie iba a ayudarla; tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo e ir en busca de Sango, Miroku o Shippo… su hanyou.. ¿'Su'? No.. Inuyasha.. de ir en busca de Inuyasha…La culpa de todo la tenía ella, por su culpa él no se había liberado y por su culpa él había caído.. Todo es mi culpa!.- se atormentaba cada vez más.- Si no hubiera sido por mi culpa Inuyasha estaría bien…-una luz de esperanza le vino a la mente.- Pero él es vampiro! No puede morir! Es inmortal… .-Aunque seguramente debe de estar sufriendo mucho….- una lágrima tan fina como un cristal resbaló por su mejilla…

Kouga se percató de esto, y a pesar de cómo era no gustaba de ver sufrir a alguna mujer, así que preguntó.- ¿qué te sucede? Lloras porque voy a tomar tu sangre?

Kagome estaba ya al límite del enojo.- Déjame en paz! Engreído! Jamás le suplicaría a una criatura tan baja como tú por mi vida!

Kagome sin dar más explicaciones pudo por fin hallar algo de fuerza en ella, y como un resorte se levantó del pasto y echó a correr hacia dónde creía haber sido el lugar donde estaba Inuyasha

.-Matte!(Espera!).-le gritó Kouga desde lo lejos, pero al ver su estupidez de quedarse allí...-Maldición! Esa humana pagará por haberse querido escapar!.-su tono cambió drásticamente.- Aunque después de todo… no creo que pueda correr muy rápido.- Al divisarla no muy lejos de allí con un tobillo lastimado…

Kagome volteaba constantemente para ver si su captor la perseguía, no veía nada…se detuvo.- Después de todo…-inhalaba y exhalaba aire aceleradamente, aquella carrera había sido dura, con piedras y con un tobillo lastimado.- No era tan malo aquél sujeto.. creí que si me iba a hacer daño…-lentamente dio una revisada 'rápida' del lugar….-No.. no está cerca…, bueno.- dijo mientras se sentaba con mucho cuidado de nuevo en el pasto.- No tuve tiempo de siquiera vendarme esta herida….-se arrancó un pedazo de blusa y lo comenzó a enredar en su tobillo.- Duele!Creo que debí de haberlo vendado antes…-mientras le daba vueltas a aquél retazo de tela..

.-¿Acaso creías que te habías escapado así de fácil?

.-¿Qué…?.-exclamó de la sorpresa.- Tú? De nuevo?

.-Nada, de 'de nuevo'.-le contestaba Kouga arrogantemente.- Jamás te perdí de vista.- y al ver que ella iba a abrir la boca para reclamarle, se agachó rápido hasta donde estaban sus manos en contacto con el vendaje…

Kagome quitó las manos rápidamente, no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con él…

.-Tranquila…no te voy a hacer nada…-le dijo mientras terminaba lo que ella hacía.- Hasta te estoy ayudando..

Kagome estaba bastante sorprendida…¿qué clase de muchacho era aquél? Primero preguntaba cosas estúpidas, luego le decía que iba a morir bajo su mano y por último le ayudaba a terminar con su vendaje, ciertamente no lograba entender a los hombres… como cuando una vez Inuyasha…

.-Ya está.- finalizó Kouga determinante

Eh?.-masculló Kagome como si la estuvieran devolviendo abruptamente a la realidad.- Este…. ¿Gracias?

.-¿Cómo que gracias?.-le respondió molesto el joven.- Yo no hago favores de a gratis…

Kagome movió los ojos hacia arriba rápidamente, como en un gesto chocante.-¿Qué quieres ahora…?

.-Lo que desde un principio estábamos platicando…-tomando las riendas del asunto, Kouga con una cara de satisfacción total rozaba lentamente cada uno de sus dedos con sus labios.. sacando la lengua vehemente sobre cada uno de ellos… tomando en cada lengüeteada la sangre de la venda que se había quedado en ellos…

Kagome se quedó callada absolutamente, el hecho de que a los vampiros la sangre les sacara de sus cinco sentidos era muy peligroso…

Mmmm.-gimió el joven mientras abría los ojos, como saliendo del trance.- Tienes una sangre muy exquisita.. muy dulce… jamás había probado algo igual….-se acercó a ella lentamente..como acechándola…mientras de estar en sus pies, 'gateaba' encima de ella para quedar justamente cara a cara…

Kagome estaba aterrorizada por lo que el muy patán pudiera hacerle, sin embargo tratando de permanecer segura hasta la muerte sólo movió un poco el rostro para evitar quedar tan 'cara a cara' con él..

.-No Kagome…-le dijo el joven agitadamente, mientras le volvía la cara con un solo movimiento de su mano.- Sabes que deseas…

.-¿Desear qué?.-preguntaba con ira al adivinar lo que le iba a contestar

.-Besarme….-mientras se acercó lentamente a su rostro con toda intención de robarle un beso.. y quién sabe después que….

.-No!.-le trataba de alejar la joven frenéticamente poniendo resistencia en su pecho.- Suéltame! No quiero nada tuyo!

Kouga se separó un poco, no mucho; la miró fijamente..con esos ojos azules que hubieran desmayado a cualquier otra (jeje, por ejemplo a mi amiga Karlis, y a Carito jaja xD, le sigo.. perdón…) y se volvió a acercar, ahora sin intentar nada…

.-No te parezco atractivo Kagome?.-preguntaba petulante el joven.- ¿Acaso no quisieras convertirte en un ser que nunca muera? Ser inmortal…

.-Kouga, no entiendo el porqué de esas preguntas.- la joven trataba de que el miedo no la delatara y que la cercanía de su rostro con el suyo no fuera acentuada.- No quiero ser inmortal..

.-Kagome no me respondiste si te parecía atractivo…

.-No quiero ser inmortal porque lo más probable es que me conviertas en ghoul¿cierto?.- seguía absteniéndose

Kouga rió de una manera cauta, vaya que esa chica era dura; ni siquiera al hecho de que podía matarla allí mismo detenía que fuera tan osada y segura.- No te convertiré en ghoul Kagome….-pasó una mano por su cuello, recorriéndolo lentamente, rozando con su dedo índice y medio cada una de las partes, hasta que los detuvo en su yugular.-Aquí Kagome, es aquí donde acaba e inicia todo, no cuesta nada, sólo sería cuestión de….- con sus dedos fugazmente rasgó el lugar donde había estado apuntando, no muy profundo.- Cortar…-dijo de nuevo pero embelesado por el olor a sangre se llevó los dos dedos a los labios lamiéndolos con complacencia y acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de la chica.- ¿ves Kagome¿Cómo es tan delgada la línea que separa el inicio con el fin?

Kagome abrió la boca para decir algo… pero…

.-Kagome!.- se escuchó a lo lejos… una voz masculina…

Kouga volvió a sonreír.- Parece que ya vinieron por ti.. no mentías después de todo de tus amigos 'vampiros'.- sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo rápido que fue, el joven de mirada celeste se acercó a ella y le lamió el cuello una sola vez dejando la pequeña herida roja, se acercó a ella y le habló a los labios.- No me contestaste si te parecía atractivo, tendrá que ser la próxima vez que nos veamos…-y diciendo eso lentamente y sin dejarla decir nada se apoyó en sus labios suave, pero firmemente y entrelazó sus labios de una manera anhelante y rápida, cerró sus ojos, sin importarle si ella lo hacía… fue tan rápido y emotivo que por un momento pensó que quizá ya estaba involucrando algo más de él en ese beso.. no supo si ella le contestó o solamente quiso reclamarle por su atrevimiento…

Se levantó y expandió sus alas prontamente, dejando a la mujer sorprendida y con ganas de reclamarle por lo que había hecho….-Tienes una sangre muy dulce por cierto, no pude resistir probarla de nuevo…

Y ya sin más preámbulos comenzó a volar en dirección contraria a dónde venía la voz…

Kagome se quedó de hielo, ciertamente aquél joven era bastante sensual y atractivo, pero… ¿qué había pasado? Sería que Inuyasha vendría por ella? Corrió al paso que pudo para buscar la voz que venía no muy lejos…

.-Kagome!.-fue la exclamación que la exterminadora expresaba con regocijo.-Kagome! Amiga! Qué bueno que estés bien!.-la abrazó

.-Sango!.-expresó la miko con alegría de que sus amigos estuvieran bien.- Qué bueno que estés bien...-pero no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se guiaran hacia Inuyasha.. como deseba preguntar por él..

.-Señorita Kagome!.-exclamaba Miroku con gusto, mientras dejaba que Sango abrazara a Kagome.- Pensamos que algo malo le había sucedido

Kagome abruptamente abrió los ojos más de lo normal, puso un mano en sus labios, pero la posó rápidamente a su cuello.- Así fue monje Miroku…-susurró casi como el viento

Sango hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho, como si no hubiera mencionado nada importante, pero al ver que Kagome dejaba la mano estática en el cuello se apresuró a preguntar.- ¿Kagome?.- preguntó con cierto temor.- ¿Qué te sucedió?.-mientras le quitaba la mano del cuello, dejando a la vista una pequeña herida que comenzaba a cerrar

.-Na…Nada Sango.- exclamaba con poco convencimiento la miko

.-¿Te mordió Kagome?.-preguntó tan directa como siempre la mujer, ella sola se contestó.- Mira Miroku, al parecer no hay rastros de mordida ni nada¿fue una cortada o algo así Kagome?

.-Es…te sí Sango.-respondía desatinadamente la joven, y en un intento de evitar, o por lo menos posponer el interrogatorio, preguntó algo en lo que había estado pensando desde que los vio llegar…

.-¿Dónde está Shippo?.- su tono se llenó de miedo y congoja.- ¿E Inuyasha?

Sango hizo una cara de no saber qué hacer, miró a Miroku con la esperanza de que le dijera algo a Kagome que no la fuera a preocupar…

.-Pues verá señorita…-Shippo no vino porque se quedó cuidando a Inuyasha….-decía con algo de aprensión porque ya esperaba la respuesta de la miko.- Y… por eso venimos a buscarla.- finalizó concisamente

Kagome hizo una cara de 'Me ocultan algo', y sin poder evitar el miedo que tenía se refugió en los brazos de Sango sin poder ocultar ninguna de sus emociones.-Sango¿Qué pasó¿Qué le pasó a Inuyasha?

Sango no pudo resistirse más, sabía que le hacía más daño ocultándole la situación.- Kagome… Inuyasha está muy malherido….. y nosotros… no podemos ayudarle…porque necesita sangre….humana…

**

* * *

Capítulo 13. Mi sangre por ti.. **

…, se interrumpió a sí misma y miró a Inuyasha de una manera no muy agradable.- Entonces Inuyasha….- su tono de voz iba cambiando poco a poco, haciéndose más débil.- Tú me salvaste porque querías a alguien a quien devorar ese día…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos rápidamente, ...- No Kagome, te salvé porque al principio te confundí con Kikyou...

* * *

**Por cierto, les gustó Kouga? Porque a mí si ejejeje...  
**Bueno, como siempre les dejo mis agradecimientos!  
**Gris!** Jejejep, amiga, no te enojes conmigo! sé que amas a Inu, pero es para ponerle picantito a la historia! Jaja, mi motivación por el lemon? Es que tengo varias ideas haha, y este fic me trae de un ala (como a Inu en el cap pasado ajaja xD ¬¬), por cierto, no te culpo que te hayas pasado directo a la parte de Inu con Kag, pues se debe de reconocer que no soy muy buena en los lemon y ahora con parejas que no son del todo inspiradoras para mi gusto jejep imagínate...  
**Yan:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y no me imagino que como friegas haha, hasta em hiciste reír, yo soy la que está paranoica por este fic... Cuídate!  
**Carito!** Hola amiga! para nada que me molesté eh! (si en algún momento pareció que sí disculpa eh!) jejep a decir verdad me olvidé de Shippo totalmente me hiciste volver a la realidad jaja, con respecto a Kouga me acordé de ti en algunas partes cuando lo describía jajap, muchas gracias por todos tus halagos, no merezco tanto, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, me hace muy feliz en serio! y tus reviews siempre me sacan una que otra risilla! Nunca pienses que me molesto eh!  
**Inuyo.nee-chan:** jeje, ya ves las cosas de la vida.. pero te prometo que no será tan malo el resultado (xD por ahora...) cuídate!  
**Inusuki**: jeje, sip dos capis es que siempre que escribo algo no puedo guardarlo tantito pa mí! quier compartirlo luego luego con uds! ya verás que las cosas se irán aclarando...  
**InuKan:** :P, jeje, sí dejo las cosas así poque soy una intrigosa de lo peor, jeje, espero y te haya gustado, y Kikyou.. tú verás.. verás..  
**Kagome-Kamiya**:Muchas garcias por tu post amiga! que bueno que te presten Hellsing! así verás mi fuente de inspiración! al principio está extraña, pero tierna, y al final ya está más complicada, aún así la recomiendo! al 100! cuídate y gracias!  
**Ale:** Sips, por fin después de una vida jaja, Sanguiux y Mirokin se dieron el sí, ojalá te haya gustado el lemon, ojalá todas tus dudas queden aclaradas en este capi.. no te preocupes por el review pasado, la intención cuenta y mucho, cuídate! Gracias por el apoyo!

Y bueno.. a todos los que me leen, gracias por todo! besitos!

**FikaMoo...**

**Ya en serio... verdad que kouga fue sexy? xD**


	13. Mi sangre por ti

**Hola a todos en FF! Cómo andan? Pss yo bien, aquí con este fic que me trae de cabeza! Ojalá les guste, ya que lo hice largo para ustedes, jaja, en compensación a que me he tardado en actualizar, bueno, no mucho como 3 días xD..**

**No los molesto y los dejo leer... (Aunque creo que hubo un malentendido por allí... bueno al final lo explico jeje..)**

**_FikaMoo_

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13. Mi sangre por ti..**

.-¿Quéeee?.-exclamó como si le hubieran arrancado el alma en un solo golpe.- ¿Inuyasha malherido? Por qué no me dijeron desde que llegaron? Qué necesita? Vamos ya! En el camino me dicen!

Kagome parecía más loca que una cabra con su actitud, definitivamente el preocuparse por Inuyasha hacía tan notorios sus sentimientos que los demás no hicieron más que asentir y llevarla con las pocas fuerzas que tenían al lugar dónde había ocurrido el desastroso derrumbe…

Al llegar el rostro de Kagome si de por sí era de congoja, ahora era de dolor, ver a Inuyasha tirado contra unas cuantas rocas a su alrededor con la sangre y los golpes tan notorios en su cuerpo hacían que el corazón se le encogiera como si lo apretaran sin compasión.- Maldición!.-exclamó sin miedo, a pesar de que ya según ella ya no maldeciría.- ¿qué te he hecho Inuyasha? Por mi culpa estás así.. herido…inconsciente….golpeado….-lágrimas de notoria culpabilidad y dolor se hicieron presentes en su fina fisonomía.- Sango! Miroku! Díganme¿Qué puedo hacer para no ver a Inuyasha así?.- se agachó tan rápido, junto con él que casi parecía que se había tirado a propósito, cayendo casi como de sentón.- Shippo… ¿Cómo está?.le preguntó esperanzada de una noticia que no fuera del todo mala

Shippo hizo una mueca de 'No quiero decirte' y miró a Sango y a Miroku con toda la intención de echarles el paquete, pero al voltear de nuevo a ver a Kagome, no pudo resistirse y le dijo.- Pues… está vivo… respira, y …. Estará bien Kagome…-trataba de reconfortarla

.-No me mientas Shippo!.-reclamaba adolorida la miko, mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Inuyasha en su regazo.- Dime la verdad¿Por qué Miroku y Sango mencionaron algo de la sangre humana?

Shippo le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a la pareja, como si hubiera sido algo que no debiera de decirse, balbuceó y se armó de valor.- Kagome… yo no sé mucho de eso… pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que Miroku te va a decir la verdad, ahora.- esta última palabra la recalcó de manera sonora, pues ya estaba harto de que ellos que eran los dizque adultos, no pudieran explicarle algo a Kagome, y le quisieran dejar todo a él… después de todo era un pequeño zorrito, un niño…

Miroku ya hallándose imposibilitado de negarse, tomó aire.- Bueno señorita Kagome, verá… Inuyasha es un vampiro, y por lo tanto no puede morir… bajo ninguna causa…bueno a menos de que alguien lo intente matar con algo de plata, sabe perfectamente que la plata y la luz de sol es lo único que puede matarnos… aunque… existe una forma no muy conocida de morir y ésa es desangrándose…

Kagome abrió los ojos de manera obvia, y el monje continuó…

.-Bueno no morir en sí.- trató de corregirse, la verdad es que tenía que escoger bien sus palabras, la última vez que había visto a Kagome así de preocupada fue cuando murió su familia.- Sino… debilitarse.. bastante.. si de por sí cuando tenemos heridas que matarían a cualquier humano, tarda en sanar, ahora que él las tiene y no tiene sangre puede ser fatal.. La sangre es nuestra manera de vida, por ella cazamos y por ella vivimos… sin sangre nos debilitamos y es más fácil que nos maten…

Kagome ya había entendido en cierta manera lo que el houshi quería decir.- Así que… si Inuyasha no recibe sangre ahora mismo quedará muy débil, y no tendrá fuerza para recuperarse¿Eso es lo que me trata de dar a entender monje Miroku?.- agregó secándose las lágrimas en su rostro

.-Algo así señorita Kagome.- respondió no muy esperanzado el monje.- Si Inuyasha pierde toda su sangre nunca podrá recuperarse e incluso pueda ser que muera…

Al escuchar aquellas horrendas palabras la miko no pudo ocultar su expresión de terror.- Entonces….-agregó decidida mientras quitaba sus dos brazos de apoyo a Inuyasha (recuerden que estaba en su regazo) y se miró las muñecas (más o menos por dónde se toma el pulso).- Hoy será día para 'comer'…

Shippo y Sango hicieron una cara de 'Me lo esperaba' y Sango agregó temerosa.- Kagome… sabes que faltan tres días para 'comer'…. Si le das de tu sangre a Inuyasha, no tendrás las fuerzas ni la sangre necesaria para 'alimentarnos'…

Kagome hizo una cara de molestia.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga Sango? No podemos dejar que Inuyasha se desangre!.- cuando vio que la boca de Sango se abría para reclamar agregó con prisa.- Perdón Sango, no quise alterarme; por favor no vayas por ningún humano… acuérdate de que así lo pactamos.- volvió a mirarse inconscientemente las dos muñecas, y si alguien hubiera fijado la vista en ellas se hubiera dado de dos pequeñas cicatrices en cada una de ellas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-_FlashBack_.-.-.-.-.-.--

En el primer mes en el que Kagome comenzó a acompañar al grupo de vampiros, fue luna nueva…

.-Bueno Kagome, nos vamos.- le dijo Inuyasha como si no pasara algo de gran importancia

Kagome viró extrañada.- ¿A dónde van Inuyasha? Es muy noche… no me gustaría que salieran a estas horas…

Inuyasha agregó sorprendido.- ¿Pero qué dices Kagome? Nosotros somos los que tememos por ti, por eso nos vamos a turnar para salir en la primera ronda salimos Sango y yo cazamos por separado, cuando regresemos se irán Shippo y Miroku igual…

.-Inuyasha!.- decía ella sin ocultar su miedo.- Hay muchos vampiros allá afuera, no les vaya a suceder algo!

Inuyasha se molestó (lo normal como de costumbre jaja xD).- Kagome! No me digas eso! Hablas como si no supiéramos defendernos¿Crees que somos débiles o qué?

.-No estoy diciendo eso Inuyasha!.-estaba enojada aún así no se le había ocurrido y preguntó cambiando súbitamente de tema.-¿A dónde van?

Inuyasha se quedó callado.. y sólo giró la cabeza haciéndose el ofendido, fue Sango la que se armó de valor para decirle.- Pues Kagome… como verás… somos vampiros.. y necesitamos de sangre.. para sobrevivir…

Kagome mostró una expresión de no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿A qué te refieres Sango?

.-Pues a que tenemos que cazar humanos para sobrevivir Kagome!.- le respondía enojado Inuyasha, pues seguía molesto por que pensaba que ellos eran débiles, en especial a él le enfadaba que las personas, vampiros, ángeles o lo que fuere que creyesen eso

La mujer no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, y preguntó horrorizada.- Ósea que asesinan a gente inocente para vivir!

Miroku respondió en defensa de sus amigos y él mismo.- No lo tome así señorita Kagome, no es una decisión nuestra; es algo que nos molesta hacer.. bastante … además no lastimamos a niños.. ni a ancianos, solamente gente que vemos que no desea vivir más, de pena, que está a punto de morir, que esté resignada a morir… gente que sin tratar de decirlo de una manera tan grotesca 'No hará tanta falta…'

Kagome súbitamente recordó aquella vez que Inuyasha la salvó de aquél terrible choque, y que rodaron hacia el bosque… recordaba de manera muy escueta las cosas, aunque la imagen que venía a su cabeza varias veces sin poder hilarla concretamente a los hechos, era de un Inuyasha que se acercaba con cierto deseo a su cuello…, se interrumpió a sí misma y miró a Inuyasha de una manera no muy agradable.- Entonces Inuyasha….- su tono de voz iba cambiando poco a poco, haciéndose más débil.- Tú me salvaste porque querías a alguien a quien devorar ese día…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos rápidamente, la verdad es que esa no había sido la razón por la cual le había salvado, pero no podía decirle nada, sí que lindo se iba a escuchar.- No Kagome, te salvé porque al principio te confundí con Kikyou, y luego cuando estaba a punto de morderte con una mirada tuya se ablandó un poco el corazón frío que creía tener, no sé que demonios sentí y me dio vergüenza matarte, por eso te ofrecí en convertirte en un vampiro, para que no sufrieras una muerte dolorosa y vivieras para siempre...- al terminar de pensar en eso agregó tratando de hacer parecer que no había pensado en nada.- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?.-trataba de dejar su tono de desdén en claro.- Estabas a punto de ser atropellada por ese enorme camión, si dejaba que te arrollara es probable que tu cuerpo hubiera quedado deshecho y no hubiera habido modo alguno de haber succionado tu sangre; al intentar salvar a mi 'presa' el que recibió los golpes fui yo, y quedé bastante golpeado; por eso rodamos hasta el barranco… pero….-titubeó, tratando de buscar un pretexto coherente para no contradecirse.- Al ver que tenías familia… le pedí ayuda a Miroku y los paramédicos se encargaron del resto, no hice nada….-se volteó evitando su mirada

Kagome hizo una cara de molestia y de extrañeza, pensando.- La verdad Inuyasha, me desilusiona que me hayas salvado por esa razón, para tomar mi sangre; pero ¿qué podía esperar? Que me salvaras porque sentiste afecto hacia mí? Debería de estar loca… A pesar de todo ello, el monje Miroku menciona que matan a gente que esté resignada a morir, y que esté a punto de.. Para serme sincera, yo estaba bastante resignada a mi destino, incluso le agradecí el haber conocido a Inuyasha antes de dar el que creí mi último suspiro… ¿por qué no me mató, dijo que por mi familia… yo no recuerdo haber dicho nada…-ladeó la cabeza como negando lo que circundaba sus pensamientos, respondía enojada.- Pues qué bueno que me haya ayudado el monje Miroku!.- agregaba cada vez con más ganas de molestarlo.- Si no hubiera sido por su valiosa ayuda de seguro ahorita estaría bien en el fondo de todas tus venas!

Inuyasha ya estaba más que puesto para ponerse a pelear, pero antes de decir algo más Sango los separó.- Kagome! No vale la pena pelearse por estupideces! Lo hecho, hecho está; y nadie puede remediar eso! Ahora eres nuestra amiga y estás con nosotros..

.-Kagome…-interrumpía el pequeño kitsune.- Debes dejarnos ir… si no tomamos sangre humana, al menos cada mes, nuestro cuerpo se debilita y aunque no morimos es más fácil que nos maten… debería de ser cada semana, pero nosotros en un intento de no ser tan carniceros lo hacemos una vez por mes, sé que es duro escuchar eso, pero es cierto..

.-Además.-le agregó el monje Miroku.- A la gente jamás la hemos convertido en ghoul, porque en nuestro concepto es bajo, más de lo que hacemos, para mantener el equilibrio les damos muerte..

Kagome escuchaba cada palabra con dolor, pensaba.- Ahora entiendo porque quieren darle fin a su vida con la dichosa Daga de Rikotsu, para evitar asesinar a gente inocente.. y no seguir en un camino lleno de oscuridad y sangre… Me siento mal por ellos…- dijo.- Y no han pensado en que la sangre de los hospitales puede serles de utilidad?

.-Feh!.-respondía Inuyasha aún sin voltear a verla.- ¿Acaso nos crees tontos Kagome? Claro que lo hemos pensado! Pero nuestro cuerpo exige sangre… fresca, sangre de humanos….-volteó a verla con una mirada determinante.- Beber sangre de cualquier otra cosa no hace más que hacer un poco más de tiempo, pero ¿cuánto? Dos horas? Un día? Nada.. es nada.. es sangre desperdiciada por así decirlo, sangre que no nos sirve de nada… más que para ganar tiempo.. tiempo que nunca se acaba…

Kagome volteó negándole la mirada, aceptando la cruda realidad… sabiendo que el destino era así y que no se podía cambiar, sin embargo una idea pasó por su mente, haciendo que pareciera descabellada, pero probable.- Oigan.. y cuánta sangre necesitan cada mes para tener fuerzas?

.-¿Para qué quieres saber eso Kagome?.-preguntaba temerosa Sango

.-Porque les voy a dar de mi sangre….-respondió autoritaria la joven

.-¿Quée?.-preguntaba incrédulo y enojado el hanyou.- No Kagome! Si uno solo de nosotros te mordiese serías un ghoul!

.-No tienen porqué morderme!.- decía convincentemente la miko.- ¿Cuánta sangre? Cuánta necesitan?

.-Con un litro, litro y medio señorita Kagome, es casi como el 'mínimo' para tener fuerzas para el otro mes, Es una locura!.- señalaba el houshi de igual manera sorprendido

.-¿Por qué cada quién va a cazar por separado?.-preguntaba Kagome

.-Porque creemos que no hay nada peor que alimentarse de alguien que se vea atacado por cuatro vampiros, es mejor que cada quién busque, mate y beba, una manera de respeto hacia la gente….-respondía la exterminadora.- además de que nos va mejor bebiendo casi el doble e incluso el triple de lo mínimo necesario, además hay vampiros que cazan cada tres días, cada semana, y no de una sino de 3 ó 4 víctimas, por ejemplo…

.-Naraku.-la completó el houshi.- Naraku mata por docenas de personas, Kagura y él tienen un apetito voraz por la sangre…

.-No Kagome!.-se imponía Sango.- Aunque nos dieras de tu sangre… quedarías muy debilitada…

.-Está bien muchachos!.-trataba de amenizar el asunto.- Si tomara mis muñecas y cortara cada una de las venas que pasan por ellas, podría cada uno tomar la necesaria para alimentarse, además en el último examen que me hice.. salió que tenía mucha sangre en mi cuerpo para mi edad!.-esbozó una sonrisa

.-¿Cuántos litros tienes?.-pregunto curioso Shippo

.-6 litros…

((Okas estoy tratando de hacer real el fic, pero si hacemos cuentas 6 litros es lo máximo que puede tener un humano adulto o creo que 7, no me acuerdo bien, bueno el chiste es que si Kagome les 'dona' de sus 6 litros, 1.2 a cada uno ella se queda con un litro, en la vida real si pierdes dos tercios de tu sangre, te petateas (te mueres) pero como es un fic se queda con un litro de sangre y queda débil, pero no muere, va? Es que así tiene que ser jejep))

.-Si hacemos cuentas, sí se puede Sango.- decía con vehemencia la miko.- No tienen que asesinar a gente inocente, nunca más.. es una solución loable..

Sango se mordió una uña (wácala! ) en señal de angustia, todo estaba bien, pero..- Kagome… una cosa muy importante… cada vez que los vampiros tomamos sangre, salimos de nuestros sentidos… queremos más, el deseo por beber y succionar más son más fuertes que nosotros mismos… me da miedo que si bebemos de ti en un descuido te mordamos y el resultado sea… malo…

Kagome sonrió con seguridad, mientras tomaba la mano de Sango.- Confío plenamente en que nunca me harán daño, sé que quizá los esté obligando a demasiado con este sacrificio, pero amiga, sé que sufres cada vez que tomas una vida, esta es una forma de detener eso… al menos hasta que se nos ocurra algo.. Así ya no sufrirán tanto este cruel camino al que fueron condenados…

Sango apretó fuertemente la mano de la chica.- Ahora sé porque eres la miko elegida, la bondad y el cariño por los demás es tu mejor cualidad, a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido...pensaba, mientras volteaba a ver a Miroku esperando alguna señal aprobatoria

Miroku miró a Sango, asintió y dijo.- Creo que es lo mejor Sango, al menos hasta cuando lo consideremos prudente, estoy cansado de asesinar a las personas..

Shippo participó.- Yo también estoy de acuerdo! No necesito tanta sangre.. menos de un litro es la necesaria para mí, podemos compartir mi parte!

Kagome sonrió ante la idea, pero faltaba Inuyasha…

.-Inuyasha.-le llamó quedamente.- ¿Y tú? Qué piensas?

.-Cómo quieres que haga eso Kagome?.-le recriminaba.- Me duele lastimar a la gente inocente pero más me dolería si….!.-se calló, sabía que iba a decir algo indebido, trató de pensar en algo rápido para remediar aquél 'pequeño' error que estaba a punto de cometer.- Si…Si….-balbuceó ante la mirada enmielada de la mujer que lo miraba sorprendida.- Si te hiciésemos daño y no pudiéramos hallar los fragmentos!

Kagome bajó rápido su mirada, ocultando su desilusión.- ¿Los fragmentos? Claro¿Por qué a Inuyasha le dolería hacerme daño si no es por eso?.- tal y como bajó la mirada, volvió a posar sus bellos ojos color chocolate en los ámbar de él, con un tono de voz un tanto álgido preguntó.- ¿Beberás entonces de mi sangre, para no matar a más inocentes?

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la displicencia con la que preguntó ello, pero.. sin dejarse intimidar por eso.- Bien, lo haré Kagome.- le dijo no muy convencido, aunque quizá para hacerla desistir, o quién sabe qué, le dijo.- Trataré de que cada vez que te beba, no me embelese contigo, porque si no, puede ser fatal…

Kagome de su mirada y tono frío, abrió los ojos, y sin poder ocultar su rubor por aquellas palabras giró para evitar su mirada.- ¿Qué le sucede?.-se decía.- ¿Embelesarse? Idiota.. que tome sangre y ya…

De esa forma, cada mes, Kagome alimentaba a los cuatro vampiros, cortando levemente cada una de sus muñecas y dejando que la sangre chorreara un poco, para que después alguno de sus amigos con cierto miedo, fuera y tomara la parte que le correspondía, tratando de no perder la cabeza por la sangre y cuidando de no morderla…

.-.-.-.-.-.-_Fin FlasBack_.-.-.-.-.- (jaja, este sí que estuvo largo jaja)

Kagome seguía mirando sus muñecas, aquellas dos pequeñas lesiones apenas visibles en sus muñecas eran heridas que siempre cerraban, pero siempre eran reabiertas, he de allí las cicatrices…

.-Está decidido Sango.- arremetía sin miedo la miko.- No hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento, la vida de Inuyasha está en juego, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada… ni siquiera podemos movernos de aquí, ustedes con trabajo me trajeron hasta aquí, no creo que por un milagro del destino lleguemos a la ciudad, ahora lo importante es ayudarle a Inuyasha..

Sango y Miroku asintieron, y Kagome sin decir nada más extendió su mano.- Sango…-exclamó

Sango tampoco diciendo nada, bajó una de sus manos hacia uno de sus costados, tomó un cuchillo y se lo entregó a Kagome

La miko lo tomó y con sumo cuidado, rasgó sobre su muñeca izquierda, la vieja cicatriz que apenas acababa de sanar… finas gotas de sangre gotearon por la blanca muñeca, haciendo más visible el color blanco de la piel, la joven con una lágrima aún derramándose por su rostro, acercó la muñeca a los labios del hanyou, dijo muy quedamente.- Sango, Miroku, por favor vayan y busquen un refugio, ya que pronto amanecerá…

Ambos asintieron, y se dispusieron a buscarlo, llevándose a Shippo con ellos, dejando a Kagome sola…

.-Inuyasha… Cuánto deseo que no sufras más daño del que pareces tener.-mientras veía la poca respuesta de los labios del hanyou hacia su muñeca.- Por favor reacciona!.- acarició su mejilla suavemente esperando que con ello se moviera o algo.- Haz algo lo que sea..! No quiero verme obligada a encajar tus colmillos en mis muñecas para que succiones mejor la sangre… Reacciona!.- a cada palabra la miko lloraba más y más… el dolor que sentía era como cuando perdió a su familia… Si antes llegó a dudar de que amaba a Inuyasha, éste era el momento en el que lo reafirmaba.- Por favor…- se inclinaba hacia él para escuchar su respiración.. sin quitar la muñeca de sus labios… al acercarse al fornido pecho pudo ver como el joven de mirada ambarina aún respiraba se hundía y expandía el pecho…exhaló.- Aún respiras… mi querido Inuyasha…

En eso sintió como de pronto una mano le trataba de acariciar el cabello, un movimiento que la hizo levantarse sin pensar, quitando la muñeca de los labios.- Inuyasha…-no pudo evitarlo, una lágrima más salió a flote, pero esta no llegó al fin del rostro, se quedó atrapada en la mano del hanyou que acababa de despertar…

.-Kagome…-le decía quedamente sin abrir demasiado los ojos.- No llores… ¿Por qué lloras?...

Kagome respondió con un gemido parecido.- Inuyasha!.- exclamó mientras le abrazaba con poca fuerza tratando de no lastimarlo.- Inuyasha! Creí que ya no despertarías!.-su emoción hablaba por ella…

Inuyasha sonrió lánguidamente, mientras ponía de nuevo la mano en las piedras, no tenía ni fuerza para sostenerla, y con el tono más sincero le respondió.- ¿Cómo no despertar? Si ya sabes que soy muy fuerte….-mientras tomaba con un poco más de fuerza otra lágrima que iba cayendo de nueva cuenta del rostro de la chica.- No llores… no me gusta.. verte llorar…

Kagome sonrió satisfecha de aquél comentario, que quizá no correspondía los fuertes sentimientos que tenía hacia él, pero al menos quería decir que tenía su aprecio…rápidamente puso de nuevo la muñeca en sus labios.- Bebe… por favor… así estarás bien… bebe la que creas necesaria para recuperarte…

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza débilmente.- No Kagome… en tres días es luna nueva, si bebo estaré quitándole a los demás su parte…

.-Inuyasha no digas tonterías!.- exclamó imperativa.- Por favor! Sé que has perdido toda tu sangre con aquella caída.. hubieras muerto de no haber sido que eres vampiro, de seguro te fracturaste… y te desangraste…

Inuyasha hizo una cara de extrañeza y sin hacerle caso le preguntó.- Kagome…¿Cómo sobreviviste a la caída?.- sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, queriendo moverse, como para revisar que no tuviera daño alguno sabiendo que si él apenas había salido bien librado de aquél accidente, ella ¿cómo estaría? Que era humana…

La miko abrió sus ojos, como intentando buscar la explicación coherente a las cosas, pero prefirió abstenerse y cambió de tema ágilmente.- Por favor Inuyasha, bebe por favor, todos hemos decidido que tenía que ser así, ya luego te explico lo que quieras… pero en lo que Miroku y Sango llegan.. por favor.. tranquilo..

Inuyasha no tenía ni fuerza para reclamar, la caída había sido fuertísima, y se limitó a obedecer a aquella joven de dulce mirada, que se preocupaba tanto por él.., mientras decía para sus adentros.- Me alegro que no te haya sucedido nada malo…

Una media hora después los papeles no se habían cambiado.. pero sí nivelado, ahora Kagome era la que no tenía fuerza ni para moverse... tenía poco tiempo que el hanyou le había succionado los 5 litros que ella donaba mensualmente, dejándola con apenas lo necesario para sobrevivir… a pesar de ello, el hanyou aún no se recuperaba y mientras esperaba a Sango y a Miroku se quedó tendido en el regazo de la joven…

Kagome.. apoyando su cabeza en unas cuantas piedras estaba muy débil, pero contenta, porque había logrado evitar la pérdida más fuerte para ella… la de su amor.. su querido Inuyasha….- Mientras esperaban al houshi y a la exterminadora sin querer dejó caer la muñeca en el pecho de Inuyasha

Éste al sentir aquélla fina mano en su pecho, con un movimiento de uno de sus brazos, la tomó y lentamente la aprisionó en contra de su pecho, mientras susurraba al ritmo del viento.- Gracias… mi querida Kagome…

Minutos después aparecieron Miroku y Sango.- Hemos hallado por fin un refugio.- decían más aliviados y visiblemente cansados.- Es hora de irnos… aunque la verdad no sé si podamos llevarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo…

Kagome reaccionó de su letargo, estaba muy débil, la verdad la pérdida de sangre era cuantiosa, era una vez al mes; pero a esto le sumamos su cansancio y sus heridas, le restaba puntos.. abrió los ojos rápidamente, y quitó como si le diera vergüenza la mano del pecho del hanyou.- ¿Qué?.-cuestionó sin hallar con que excusar la escena que observaban muy extrañada la pareja

Sango sonrió tratando de ocultar lo que había visto.- Bueno, Miroku y yo hemos hallado un refugio para quedarnos, solamente que la verdad fuerzas ya casi no nos quedan y solamente podremos llevarnos uno por uno al refugio

Kagome que era la más consciente de ellos dos, sin miedo alguno contestó.- Llévense a Inuyasha, él necesita antes que nadie un lugar donde estar, estas rocas y demás no han ayudado a que descanse, Kami sabrá cuanto tiempo ha estado así, es necesario que se lo lleven, en menos de media hora amanecerá, si el sol los agarra será fatal para ustedes, es mejor no arriesgarse, llévense primero a Inuyasha y ya después regresarán por mí…

.- Señorita Kagome.- el houshi parecía no muy convencido.- Yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos con usted primero, de todas formas Inuyasha ya ha estado allí bastante tiempo, no creo que le afecte estar un cuarto de hora o menos allí... debe recordar que es nuestra prioridad protegerla…

.-Miroku tiene razón Kagome, la verdad no podemos arriesgarte dejándote aquí sola, no sabremos la clase de criaturas que habitan por estos lugares…

Kagome ladeó la cabeza.- Por favor, llévenselo, es necesario, si lo ven desde este punto de vista yo tengo razón: En menos de media amanece, es mejor que ustedes estén allá adentro a la hora que salga el sol, de todas formas, cuando es de día yo no corro ningún peligro porque ningún vampiro puede atacarme, si me agarra la luz del sol no pasa nada y los esperaría a que volvieran por mí al anochecer; pero si no se llevan a Inuyasha, corremos el riesgo de que amanezca justo cuando salga el sol, y puede ser fatal para los tres..

Miroku asintió.- Creo que tiene razón señorita Kagome, no podemos tardarnos tanto, el tiempo se acaba, qué ¿hacemos Sango? Tratamos de llevarnos a los dos? O hacemos lo que la señorita Kagome nos dice?

Sango negó levemente con la cabeza.- La verdad es que con fuerzas y puedo volar yo sola, si intentamos llevarnos a los dos, no sé si pueda siquiera elevarme un metro, tal como dice Kagome será mejor que vayamos a dejar a Inuyasha primero, y así será más fácil regresar por ella.. después de todo a estas horas los vampiros ya están cerca de algún lugar que los cobije del sol, porque está por amanecer…

Miroku sin más, tomó a Inuyasha por la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras Sango tomaba la parte inferior, y comenzaban a volar.- Volveremos por ti Kagome!.- mientras se alejaban cada vez más de su vista

Kagome exhaló aliviada, la verdad es que se sentía más tranquila ahora que Inuyasha estaría a salvo, tomó calma, mientras posaba de nuevo su cabeza en aquellas rocas, de pronto recordó.- La perla! La perla!.- se movió agitadamente mientras buscaba dentro de su blusa, la pequeña cadena que contenía el único fragmento de su búsqueda… allí estaba.- Ufff.- dio un pequeños suspiro.- pensé que con todo el ajetreo que se dio, lo había perdido, afortunadamente no fue así.-Mientras lo contemplaba atenta.- será mejor que lo guarde, los chicos me matarán si lo pierdo.- volvió a recostar de nuevo su cabeza en las piedras.- Me siento tan…débil… pero a la vez me siento.. tan feliz… aunque.- tocó sus labios suavemente.- Algo pasó hoy…

Fue entonces cuando sin darse totalmente cerró sus ojos, para caer rendida ante el inminente cansancio.. sin percatarse que sigilosamente alguien la había estado observando desde hacía minutos…

.-Ginta!.-rápido.- Llévatela! Yo vigilo si sus amigos regresan!

.-No te preocupes Hakaku.- le respondía el otro más calmado.- Yo digo que aunque regresen a todos los podríamos vencer hasta con los ojos cerrados, la caída fue fuerte y al comprobar que los imbéciles dejaron a la miko sola ¿qué mejor oportunidad de llevárnosla de una vez?

.-Como quieras!.-seguía igual de impasivo el otro.- Pero vámonos ya!

Ambos volaron sigilosa pero apresuradamente hacia la muchacha que reposaba sin mostrar miedo alguno, con la mano débilmente apoyada en los labios… con mucho cuidado Ginta la tomó la cintura cargándola hacia él, deslizando sus manos por debajo de los hombros y las pantorrillas para llevársela cargando.- Vámonos Hakaku! No tardarán en regresar!

Emprendieron el vuelo, extendiendo sus alas y perdiéndose en la oscuridad…oscuridad ya dispersa pues estaba a nada de amanecer..

.-Esto de verdad le va a gustar al jefe Kouga…

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14. Nos volvemos a encontrar**

**_Jaja, no dejo un preview de lo que sucederá porque si lo hago es probable que me tarde un día más en publicar (y no creo que quieran esperarme más jeje), así que... Bueno, no soy tan mala les dejo un parrafín que de hecho se me acaba de ocurrir en estos instantes...  
(jeje, que loka estoy... xD)_**

.-¿No recuerdas lo que hicimos Kagome?.-preguntaba arrogantemente Kouga

.-¿Qué tu que Kagome?.-gritaba a más no poder el enojado hanyou, a punto de echarse a golpes encima del intruso ese

.-Yo….-la miko abrió fuertemente los ojos y trató de decir algo.- Inuyasha….

* * *

**Jeje, no sé pero creo que hubo una leve confusión acerca de que sí Kagome se convertiría en vampirina por Inu, jeje, la verdad no sé si les di a entender eso.. pero como pudieron leer creo que nop (al menos no por ahora jeje), los dejo, porque tengo que ir a descargar a word todas las ideas de mi cabeza..**

**Como siempre mis agradecimientos!  
Inuyo.nee-Chan:** Jeje, gracias por creer en mi 'Kouga ideal' jaja, espero este capi te guste..  
**Gris!** Amiga! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas post con post, ojalá estecapi te guste y bueno.. sí me llego a inspirar quién quita y Bankotsu sale por ahí..  
**Karina!** Hola amiga! Cómo andas? Espero que bien, pues verás, no hay mucho Inu-Kag por aquí pero te aseguro que más adelante sí! Ahora gracias también por tus reviews y por leer mis notitas! Nos vemos en messenger prontito!

**Kagome 3000:** amiga, espero no haberte decepcionado, sé que quizá di a entender eso, pero nopo, bueno ojalá te haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

**Yan:** Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Jeje, disculpa que Kagome no se haya convertido en vampiresa, pero por ahora tiene que ser así ejej  
**InuKan: **Muchas gracias por tu post, espero te haya gustado el capi, jeje, muchas gracias igual por la espera!  
**Inusuki:**A veces me paso y le corto los diálogos a las cosas para que no parezca y todo eso ( supongo que ya te diste cuenta) por ahora Kagome no sabrá que la salvó por Kikyou... pero quién sabe después, gracias por el apoyo!

**Tane-chan!** Me alegra mucho que te hayas pasado aquí a la banda de FF, porque cuando publiqué la url para que lo leyeran nadie de las comus me dio señales de vida, solamente tres personas, muchas gracias, y espero te siga gustando el fic, ajaj, por cierto si conoces a alguien que se le traben los capítulos que adjunto y que le guste leer mi fic te encargo que me los mandes pa ´ca! jaja, gracias! y también por tu post largo!

**Keren!** Yuhu! Me hace muy feliz tenerte por aquí, antes que nada espero que los exámenes hayan salido bien, y un saludote; ahora que cuando leas esto quizá me quieras ahorcar pero todavía nuestra Kagome no es vampirina, haha, supongo ya ye has de haber dado cuenta, y sé que me paso, pero te juro que no era el momento! Y de tu percepción extraña del romance ni te ocupes, ya somos dos y te aseguro que Kagome no sale invicta del fic jeje, por otro lado quizá tengas razón con eso de los recuerdos, no lo había tomado en cuenta con Seras y Alucard... Bueno cuídate! Y no me mates eh!  
**Carito!** Hola amiga! Hola! Cómo estás? Espero que bien, ojalá te haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por la ayuda que me diste el otro día, la verdad me dio un empujón porque la verdad hay veces en las que me vuelvo 'out of nuts' jaja a wevo con el inglés, y encesito a alguien que me diga si lo que hago está bien o de plano mejor a freir espárragos, besitos! Cuídate mucho! Muchas gracias por todo!

**Ale:** Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo , me alegra que te hay gustado la actitud de Kouga jeje, y más aún que el capi te haya gustado; espero y no me mates por no hacer a Kagome vampiresa, pues sentía que no era el momento de.. pero todoa su tiempo!Gracias!

**Lore:** Muchas gracias por todo amiga! qué bueno que te guste, y en cuanto al lemon, ya habrá no te preocupes, habrá... las cosas sadrán.. no me iré bien librada hasta que salga! Saludos y gracias!

**Y bueno a todos, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y en espera de que les haya gustado y no me peguen por no convertir a Kagome en vampiresa, ya verán que por algo pasan las cosas!  
Saludos!**

**_FikaMoo_**


	14. Nos volvemos a encontrar, El plan

Hola a todos mis amigos de FF! Ok, sé que no tengo disculpa de Dios por tardarme tanto¿pero les digo algo? El lunes, osea antier, me puse a escribir como degenerada! 16 hojas! Y bueno por diversas razones no pude publicarles, una porque llegó familia a la casa, y bueno mis prima tiene 9 años y el otro 5 añitos, no me dejan escribir! No me dejan en paz! Ufff... estoy cansada, además, otra cosa, el fin pasado, encontré a un niño lindo que estuvo conmigo (nada serio jeje), como sea, me demoró unos días... sé que no tengo excusa, pero prometo ponerme al corriente con todo!Y para que vean que no soy malales dejo dos capis eh! Bueno.. ya disculpen... soy muy chorera, pero quería explicar la razón de mi retraso! Bueno... los quiero, los dejo leer...

**FikaMoo**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14. Nos volvemos a encontrar. El plan.**

Ginta y Hakaku, volaron por el amplio horizonte al más rápido paso, el sol estaba a punto de asomarse…

.-Ya está.- acotó Ginta más mientras relajado llevaba cargando a la mujer por una especie de ciudad extraña entre lo primitivo y urbano (jaja no me maten pero no se me ocurría una idea concreta de cómo hacer la casa de Kouga jaja xD) hasta que llegaron casi con la luz al ras a un edificio que sobresalía de todos los demás, un tanto extraño a las afueras de la ciudad-aldea…Mientras Hakaku tomaba la delantera Ginta se quedó un poco atrás…

Tocó la puerta con cautela, suponía que el jefe estaría descansando

.-Jefe Kouga...- exclamaba lentamente Hakaku mientras volvía a tocar.- Jefe…

Al escuchar semejante 'escándalo' en su morada, el vampiro puso ambas manos en los ojos, a manera de tallarlos con la finalidad de quitarse el cansancio, restregó una vez más las manos en los ojos, las bajó hacia las mejillas y se incorporó.- Maldición¿Cuántas veces he dicho que mientras duerma no me despierten?.- a paso enojado se dirigió a la puerta, con toda la intención de hacer saber de su descontento a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de ella.- ¿Ahora qué?

Hakaku abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva, jamás esperó semejante bienvenida además de que Kouga no ocupaba demasiado para dormir que digamos…

(N/A jaja xD)

.-¿Qué demonios estás mirando Hakaku?.- preguntaba el vampiro enojado por ver que el otro le miraba de manera extraña (No yaoi eh!)

.-Nada jefe!.- bajaba la mirada el otro.- Es que debería de ponerse algo más encima para dormir… no puede andar en simples trusas (calzones, chones, lo que quieran) por doquier..

.-Con un demonio Hakaku!.- respondía el comandante más enojado.- Acaso has venido hasta acá con el único fin de decirme que no duerma en trusas?

.-No jefe claro que no!.-respondía exaltado el otro.- Por favor baje la voz…

.-¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo?.- preguntaba retante el otro.- Me acaban de despertar y yo era el único que estaba dormido!

.-Jefe…- intentaba mascullar el otro con miedo.- Jefe… le pido que baje la voz porque hay alguien más que está dormido…y..

.-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?.-decía el otro cada vez más cansado de aquella conversación tan banal que le había hecho perder su sueño.- Mira Hakaku será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo si no quieres que…

.-Jefe!.-se armó de valor.- Es la miko… Hemos encontrado a la miko…

Kouga cambió su semblante por completo.- ¿Eh? De qué hablas? La Miko? Dónde donde está? Y la perla de Shikon?

.-No la hemos revisado aún porque el sol estaba a punto de salir, pero Ginta.. ah aquí viene..

Ginta se acercaba lentamente con la mujer aún en brazos.- Vaya que eres un hostil de primera Hakaku! Me dejaste cargando a esta miko durante todo el viaje! Ah.. jefe Kouga… disculpe por la intromisión, pero…

.-Déjame verla!.- al vampiro de ojos celestes le valió un bledo las excusas de sus dos vasallos, se acercó hacia Ginta con toda la intención de verle el rostro a la miko, y ya después matarla, o quitarle la perla…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego disimuló.- Eres tú Kagome…

Dirigió una mirada no muy convencida hacia los dos que lo miraban extrañados.- ¿Están completamente seguros de que ella es la miko protectora de la Shikon-no-Tamma?

.-Bueno sí…-decía Hakaku temeroso de algún error.- Vimos como claramente guardaba un trozo de la perla con ella…

.-Eso no quiere decir nada!.- argumentaba el otro.- Quizá lo robó o algo…

.-No creo jefe Kouga.- trataba de apoyarse Ginta.- Cuando ella sacó la perla, claramente vimos como resplandecía más, es decir la estaba purificando…

Kouga bajó la mirada, y con ello sus dudas .-Ginta y Hakaku son idiotas, pero son fieles a mí, además, si vieron todo lo que acaban de decir, es probable que tengan razón, al principio no me importaba mucho si la encontraban o no.. yo quiero la perla… pero ahora….-dejó de pensar y con su natural arrogancia.- Déjenmela, yo sabré que hacer con ella…

.-No la va a matar como ya había dicho?.-preguntó Ginta asombrado

.-Deja de cuestionarme Ginta!.-reclamaba Kouga enojado.- Tengo mis razones, ahora váyanse…

Ginta y Hakaku no tuvieron nada más que decir, contradecir a Kouga era como ir en contra del mismo destino, según su parecer, mejor dejaron las cosas por la paz y se fueron a sus respectivas viviendas…

Kouga cerró la puerta con el pie izquierdo, porque los dos fornidos brazos los tenía ocupados, no dejaba de mirar a aquella joven con la que había compartido algo hacía unas horas.- En verdad que el destino es extraño.-se repetía a sí mismo.- Jamás pensé que tu eras la miko elegida, ahora entiendo porque aquél vampiro maltrecho te tenía en brazos, estaba tratando de protegerte…- con sumo cuidado la tendió en su cama deshecha de hacia unos minutos, la miró con detenimiento y se dijo.- Al principio supuse que él te había cazado para tomar tu sangre, y que quizá algún derrumbe había ocasionado sus heridas, ahora me doy cuenta que tú eres de la que tanto se ha rumorado, la miko que está acompañada de vampiros, la que dejó ver la perla de Shikon a la luz del mundo por primera vez conocida... En serio que eres hermosa, de hecho estaba soñando contigo….-sonrió un tanto altivo.- Jamás pensé que fuera a decir algo así de una humana…-pero después de todo no eres una humana del todo normal…

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, sin saber de un propósito fijo para ello; quizá ¿observar? No… Kouga definitivamente quería algo más..

Situó su mano en la pierna de Kagome, en medio de un pantalón rasgado y sucio. Un poco más arriba de su supuesto 'vendaje' y no pudo el evitar sonreír al recordar como el mismo le había provocado el besarla… el olor a sangre comenzó a llegar..

Deslizó suavemente su mano a través de toda la pierna, hasta que llegó a su muslo y se detuvo… la verdad que deseaba hacer muchas cosas… a pesar de ello, Kouga no era del todo un canalla, tenía cierto respeto por las mujeres… y uno más por ésta en particular…

Así que sin pensarlo demás colocó su mano suavemente en su cuello, no sabía el porqué, sin embargo comenzó a buscar con su tacto aquella herida que tenía menos de habérsela hecho, al aspirar su fuerte aroma, se acercó un poco más buscando la pequeña herida.. como queriendo reabrirla de nuevo, porque a decir verdad esa sangre era toda una tentación…

Siguió recorriendo el fino cuello, hasta que llegó al lugar esperado, la herida.. sonrió una vez más, y sin siquiera pensarlo volvió a rasgar el lugar…

La sangre naturalmente comenzó a salir de nuevo, y la respuesta del joven no se hizo esperar.. Aspiró lentamente y embriagado por el olor a sangre y extasiado, perdió totalmente la consciencia de las cosas que hacía…

Exhaló y suspiró sobre el lugar.-Kagome…-susurró. La sangre le estaba ganando…

Cerró sus ojos, abrió la boca gozando el efecto de sentir como sus colmillos crecían poco a poco…y de pronto…

Ya tenía apoyados ambos dientes en el cuello, a casi nada de clavarlos…

.-Kouga!.-gritó la mujer horrorizada de sentir a aquél individuo cerca de ella, su mismo olor, arrogancia e intenciones lo delataban aunque hubiera estado ciega…

Kouga se separó de ella, rápido, como por reflejo.. un momento de turbación sin duda, pero naturalmente él jamás iba a dejar que alguien lo viera así.- Nos volvemos a encontrar Kagome… ¿No te da gusto?

.-¿De qué demonios hablas Kouga?.- la mujer se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama, la verdad le tenía miedo, la última y primera vez que se habían visto, quién sabe que hubiera pasado si no hubieran intervenido los muchachos.- ¿Gusto en verte de nuevo? Ni en 100 años!

.- No creo que sea ni la mitad de la edad que tengo Kagome.-sonrió de nuevo sarcásticamente

Kagome recordó cómo, dónde, y qué estaba haciendo antes de ello, nada le venía a la mente.- Me secuestraste!.- estaba que trinaba de enojada, pocos la hacían rabiar como él.- ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y los demás¿Qué les hiciste? Porque si yo…

Al ver que Kagome actuaba ya de un manera por decir así 'segura' Kouga, obviamente no quería ser intimidado.- Deja de amenazarme Kagome, no me puedes hacer nada ¿o sí?.- la sostuvo de la muñeca, un tanto cerca de sus rostros sabiendo que la azoraría.- No te secuestré.. dale las gracias a Ginta y a Hakaku, que te trajeron… si no mal recuerdo estabas desmayada¿acaso hubo algún acontecimiento que te hiciera recordar algo en especial?.- mientras acariciaba sus labios ansioso con la otra mano.- ¿O estabas triste porque el supuesto vampiro que era tu amigo no regresó por ti?

Kagome hizo una mueca, claramente de disgusto, trató de safarse de aquél aprisionamiento, ladeó la cabeza para evitar verlo y sentir como la tocaba, muy a su pesar reconocía que la intimidaba y que le producía el ruborizarse cuando estaba cerca, pero más le pesaba era que sentía como él podía notarlo.- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones¿Qué quieres? Supongo que ya sabes que soy la miko protectora de la Shikon-no-Tamma, y que tengo en mi poder uno de los 4 fragmentos de ella y que….-algo captó de inmediato su atención, comenzó a buscar con la mirada aquello que la había hecho desviar la conversación.- Tú tienes un fragmento de la perla!

Kouga con su peculiar risa asintió.- Así es 'Miko'.-recalcó, sin saberse si era a son de burla o de que ya le comprobaba que si era cierto.- Yo tengo un fragmento de la perla de las 4 almas, y tú me vas a dar el tuyo…

Kagome instintivamente tocó su cuello, de donde colgaba una cadena y la apretó contra sí.- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo uno?.-preguntaba asustada

.-No…yo no puedo verlos como tú, ni tampoco sentirlos, lo supe por los mismos que te trajeron, pues tú misma lo sacaste a la vista de todo… y todos..

Kagome cerró los ojos en señal de estupidez.- Demonios!.-pensaba.- Una vez más, he cometido una tontería… ¿qué haré para salirme de este embrollo?.- volvió a hablar para cambiar de tema y mostrarse segura.- ¿Y qué Kouga? Ahora ya tienes una mejor razón para matarme?

Kouga sin haber dejado su mirada y expresión de arrogancia contestó mientras se acercaba su mejilla izquierda, desviándose hacia el oído.- Hay mejores planes para ti…

Se separó y se levantó, ante la mirada incrédula de la joven que no le perdonaba el ser tan atrevido, y más por usar trusas para dormir.- Ahora duerme, que yo sepa los humanos duermen de noche, sin embargo, como tú vives con vampiros creo que duermes de día

.-¿Ya es de día?.-preguntó sorprendida la mujer sin aceptar la proposición de Kouga quiso levantarse, pero la falta de sangre y exceso de cansancio hicieron estragos en sus piernas

.-Así es.- acotó el otro.- Duerme… creo que estás algo cansada….

.-¿Y dónde te vas a quedar Kouga?.-preguntó intrigada y resignada la otra; sabía que tenía razón, no podía ni caminar…

.-¿Me vas a proponer que me quede contigo o qué?.-le preguntó el otro irónicamente

.-Ya deja de ser así Kouga!.-bramaba la joven.- Te lo digo porque precisamente no quiero eso! Que te quedes conmigo!

.-Existen los sillones, miko.- ¿Has vivido tanto tiempo como nómada para olvidarlos?

.-Vete!.-lo corrió la joven cansada de escucharlo, la sacaba de sus casillas, vaya que sí.- Te aseguro que cuando pueda moverme me iré!.-exhaló.- Y Kouga….-le dijo más calmada ya al verlo marcharse

.-Sí…-volteó el otro sorprendido, por el cambio de tono

.-Gracias…- acotó Kagome, no tenía ganas de decir algo más

Kouga sonrió complacido, una sonrisa quizá distinta a la que normalmente posaba en su rostro, quiso decirle algo, algún comentario sarcástico de esos que normalmente se pasaban por su mente, sin embargo al ver aquella mirada tan enmielada y sincera, se sintió como un niño que le acaban de dar el dulce para callarse, le exaltaba verla y sin embargo estaba contento de que ella estuviera allí..se limitó a cerrar la puerta mientras le respondía con una sonrisa…

Salió del cuarto¿qué demonios había sido eso?.- Qué imbécil eres Kouga, ves una cara bonita y dices que sí a todo…uff…- recordó entonces que a la 'miko'.- le daba risa imaginarle así de solemne.- le molestaba que durmiera en trusas, así que por hacer un 'favor' optó por ir de regreso a su cuarto y buscar algún pantalón flojo o algo para dormir; sigiloso entró de nuevo, mientras sin poder evitar mirarla mientras entraba, buscando como decirle la razón de su entrada, sin embargo…

Kagome posaba dormida en aquella cama, tan cauta… con una mano apoyada en sus labios… ante la sorpresa de aquél vampiro, que sin poder evitarlo recordó como la había besado¿ella estaría recordándolo a él en esos momentos, se acercó un poco más queriendo escuchar algún quejido, susurro o lo que fuera que la delatara… Nada…

Decepcionado se alejó lentamente, buscó el pantalón que lo había traído a ese lugar, y ya dispuesto a irse escuchó la respuesta a su pregunta…

.-Inuyasha….

* * *

.-¿Qué demonios?.- gritaba y reclamaba enojado el hanyou.-¿Qué ustedes qué?

.-Inuyasha no teníamos otra opción!.-trataba de excusarse Sango.- Si no te traíamos a ti primero, sabes que nos hubiéramos deshecho con el simple roce del sol! Pesabas demasiado!

.-¿Por qué no la trajeron a ella primero?.-seguía terco con lo mismo

.-Te digo que porque ella nos dijo que así fuera, y …

.-Ah! Y ustedes bien obedientes no?.- Inuyasha seguía quejándose no queriendo escuchar razones de porqué lo habían traído a el primero

.-Ya deja de regañarnos!.- Miroku se molestó.- No fue nuestra culpa! Lo hicimos por ti deberías de estar agradecido!

.-Miroku tiene razón!.-apoyaba el kitsune.- Kagome y nosotros no hemos hecho más que preocuparnos por ti!

Inuyasha se calló la boca que estaba llena de reclamos, se sentó en manera india en el suelo de aquella rocallosa cueva, molesto, pero más calmado dijo.- ¿Tienen una idea de dónde puede estar¿Creen que se fue en búsqueda de las armas?

.-Las armas ya las recuperamos Inuyasha.- respondió la exterminadora.- Cuando íbamos en busca del refugio, las encontramos una a una… y estaban bastante lejos de dónde Kagome estaba, además… no podía moverse mucho que digamos…

.-Sango tiene razón Inuyasha.- prosiguió el houshi.- La señorita Kagome estaba muy debilitada, cuando fuimos por ti apenas si pudo articular palabra.. yo pienso que…

.-La secuestraron…-acompletó el hanyou, tratando de detener todos esos malos pensamientos que lo aquejaban a cada instante¿dónde estaba¿qué había sucedido? Pero lo más importante…¿estaría bien?

.-Es exactamente lo que yo creo.- le siguió el houshi.- Tiene todos los indicios de ser obra de vampiros.- al decir esto una mirada del hanyou lo escrutó de nuevo, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho caso a la miko, prosiguió.- Es la única forma en la que Sango y yo podemos explicarnos la desaparición tan repentina de la señorita Kagome, no pudo haber avanzado mucho a pie, aún si hubiera podido pararse…

A cada palabra de sus amigos, el joven hanyou se sentía cada vez más culpable, sentía una opresión tan terrible en el pecho que sentía como si se le desgarrara a cada palabra que alguien decía

.-….. además cuando Sango y yo llegamos.- seguía el houshi como si no notara las expresiones del joven de mirada ambarina.- No había rastro de ella, bueno de por sí estábamos muy débiles y cansados..

.-Pero a pesar de ello, sólo la percibí muy leve… no hubiera podido irse así nada más si no era volando…-concluyó la exterminadora

Inuyasha se levantó tajantemente, definitivamente no podía más con aquello, la culpa lo mataba y más aún porque se trataba de ella…-Iré a buscarla.- finalizó decidido

.-¿Estás loco Inuyasha!.-Sango trató de hacerle desistir.- Es de día! El sol al primer instante en que pongas un pie fuera de esta cueva, te hará trizas!

.-No me interesa como, pero debo de ir a buscar a Kagome!.-exclamaba el otro igual de exaltado.- Fue mi culpa el que ella esté desaparecida! Tengo que remediarlo de alguna manera!

.-No vas a poder hacer nada!.- aseguró el houshi temiendo que lo que Inuyasha dijera fuera a ser cierto.- Si te vas, tendremos que ir contigo! No quiero acabar hecho cenizas después de 50 años de lucha!

Inuyasha al escuchar esto, se dio cuenta de lo cierto en lo que estaban sus compañeros, se sentó de nuevo no muy convencido.- Es que no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable! De no haber sido por mí! Kagome estaría… aquí…

Inuyasha.- le trataba de confortar Sango.- Espera.. por favor tienes que esperar.. la verdad ignoro las razones del secuestro de Kagome, no sé si haya sido porque querían tomar su sangre, o si porque ya se sabe que es la miko elegida, ya sabes que hay muchos rumores de nosotros…

Inuyasha despotricó, su supuesta calma había quebrado de nuevo.- Rumores! Estoy harto de esas tonterías! Por esas cosas hace 50 años yo…!

Todos abrieron los ojos de manera asombrada, Inuyasha en medio de toda su congoja estaba a punto de revelar algo de su escueto e innombrable pasado que nunca se atrevía a mencionar siquiera

Al ver la expresión de todos.. Inuyasha avergonzado de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, se puso de pie de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza esperando que los demás no hubieran notado algo importante que iba a revelar…

Pero a pesar de ello Sango, curiosa de naturaleza, iba a sacarle algo a Inuyasha, ya tenía 50 años de conocerlo y sabía poco o menos que Kagome, estaba decidida a que si el hanyou no contaba su historia, al menos se enteraría de algo importante.- Inuyasha..-trató de ser determinante pero comprensiva.- ¿Qué clase de rumores hace 50 años pudieron haber hecho que perdieras la calma de esta forma?

Inuyasha volteó a verla de una forma bastante seria, luego cambió su expresión por una más tranquila, sabiendo que no podía negarse para toda la vida, sólo dijo.- La miko… la miko.. elegida hace 50 años era Kikyou, Sango, por causa de esos rumores ocurrieron muchos problemas, que hicieron que sacrificara mi vida por alguien que no lo valoró… y además…-se calló, no quería seguir diciendo nada, una vez más una parte débil dentro de sí estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles¿qué era un pasado? Nada… para los vampiros no es nada, el pasado es constante y el futuro, eterno.. Sin embargo su pasado siempre le acarreaba los peores recuerdos de dolor que creyó jamás tener…. Incluso sin juntara todos los momentos malos que vivió cuando era 'humano', que de hecho no era porque siempre fue hanyou, con todos los de su vida de oscuridad, ninguno le había parecido tan fuerte y doloroso como dos en particular, la muerte de su madre, y la traición y amor que alguna vez ¿sintió? por Kikyou….-Maldita sea…- se dijo.- Una vez más estoy siendo débil, no puedo dejar de sentir estas cosas que me atormentan sin igual, Sango, Shippo y Miroku han superado el pasado que les convirtió en lo que son ahora, incluso la misma Kagome que no dista mucho de haber vivido algo parecido, lo ha superado¿qué tiene mi maldito pasado que no me pueda dejar vivir en paz? No sé… lo único que sé es que algún día tendré que decirles la verdad a mis amigos, después de todo Kikyou está muerta.. no hay nada que hacer, diga, haga, piense o lo que sea, ella está muerta… junto con una parte de mí, que jamás la dejó de amar.. a pesar de su traición… aunque la verdad a estas alturas… no sé si eso sea del todo cierto porque Kagome…

.-Inuyasha.- le interrumpió Sango en un momento crucial.- Discúlpame por apresurarte a decirnos las cosas, no debí de haberlo hecho, perdón…

.-No Sango, déjalo…-trataba de negar el hanyou.- Les contaré la verdad un día de estos, ahorita no estoy de humor para hacerlo, me preocupa Kagome… quiero creer que allá afuera ella estará bien porque si no…

.-¿Estás enamorado de Kagome verdad Inuyasha?.-preguntó sin más miramientos el pequeño kitsune

Inuyasha fue tomado por sorpresa una vez más, y para colmo el pequeño enano venía a coronarle la fiesta, tratando de hacerse el desentendido de la situación.- Shippo! Que me preocupe por ella no quiere decir que la ame! Para amar a alguien tienes que pensar en esa persona, protegerla, preocuparte….- Cayó en cuenta de sus propias palabras, haciéndose callar él mismo, dándose cuenta de que estaba mencionando lo mismo que él hacía constantemente…

.-¿Y todavía te atreves a negarlo?.-preguntaba divertido el houshi.- Está bien Inuyasha, ya fueron demasiados interrogatorios por hoy, no te seguiremos cuestionando, porque siento que ya estarás cansado de nosotros, y peor aún tu cuerpo por más 'fuerte' que sea, necesita en determinado momento algo de reposo, descansa, no digas ya nada…

El hanyou estaba a punto de reclamar la situación, pero sabía bien que hacerlo sería como darles la razón a los preguntones esos que tenía por amigos, así que sin decirles ni una sola palabra más, sólo se volteó en contra de ellos para que no le vieran la cara, y se acostó, mientras su mente era sofocada por muchos pensamientos de lo que acababa de ocurrir.- ¿Por qué he dicho todas esas cosas?.- puso su mano en sus finos labios como si lo estuviera diciendo en voz alta, mientras la movía denotando su intranquilidad.- Primero todo exaltado por no saber nada de Kagome… que me tiene preocupado, si ya no voy a seguirlo negando, me preocupa, pero claro, que no es porque la ame, ni porque sienta algo hacia ella; sino porque me preocupa que la miko sea lastimada porque sin ella la Daga de Rikotsu no puede ser encontrada… pero qué tontos son los demás de no darse cuenta de ello… por otro lado, Kikyou.. al recordarte… sentí cierta nostalgia de tiempos pasados, me pregunto, si estuvieras viva¿qué hubiera pasado, hubiéramos podido seguir juntos a sabiendas de que yo ya no iba a morir y que tú tenías algo que proteger? Tu vida, fue dedicada enteramente a esa perla que tantas desgracias sin saberlo me trajo; y yo… me pregunto… si Akari no hubiera aparecido esa vez, quizá… estaría contigo… tan muerto… como lo estaba hacía unos meses… ¿Kagome? No, no es Kagome, es sólo que su presencia me llena mucho, cada cosa que pasa con ella es como si jamás la hubiera vivido… creo que es mi mejor, amiga… por ello.-balbuceó.- Sí por ello si le sucediese algo me dolería perderla… creo que es con lo único que puedo excusar tanta preocupación de mi parte… ah.. que complicadas son las cosas… trataré de dormir un poco… para confortar mi cuerpo, y mi culpa…

* * *

.-¿Bien qué has decidido bruja?.-preguntaba inquisitivamente el malévolo personaje.- ¿Lo harás?

.-No sé, no sé Naraku.- le respondía Urasue, una bruja poco conocida pero bastante poderosa.- ¿Si lo hago qué me darás a cambio?

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-preguntaba Naraku pensando que podía llegar a un acuerdo

.-No me haces tonta Naraku, sé bien que Kikyou fue la miko elegida hace 50 años, si la reviviéramos la perla renacería en su interior, a menos que ya haya reencarnado en otro lugar sus almas y descendencia…

.-No es esa la razón por la cual la quiero revivir.- acotó

.-¿Qué quieres entonces?

.-No creo que te conciernan mis asuntos bruja, sólo limítate a hacer lo que se te dice , para que recibas paga a cambio…

.-Mmmm.-murmuró.- No sé, veremos lo de la paga después, de mientras iré preparando un cuerpo de huesos y barro para que pueda reencarnar satisfactoriamente…

.-Como quieras, entre más pronto esté el trabajito hecho, más pronto estará lista la paga.- respondía secamente el otro.- Que por cierto ve pensando que querrás, quiero ser puntual en mi pago así como en la entrega… recuerda que Kikyou, no debe de recordar nada de nada, solamente tiene que obedecer órdenes, sin cuestionamientos, ni miramientos…

.-Ya sé que quiero.- exclamó Urasue como si no hubiese escuchado lo que Naraku le dijo

.-¿Qué quieres?.-preguntó adusto

.-Quiero las alas de un ángel… y quiero las alas de un vampiro… muchas, muchas alas…

.-Ángeles sólo hay un tipo.-respondía Naraku complacido por la 'poca exigencia' de la señora ante tal 'pedido'.- Y sé exactamente dónde encontrarlos… pero ¿vampiros? Qué tipo de vampiros?

.-Los de tipo youkai lobo.-respondía tajantemente como si Naraku supiera a qué se refería desde un principio.- Me gustan esas alas, tan fuertes, fornidas, negras… Quiero muchas, muchas alas… de ángeles… y vampiros…

.-¿Se puede saber para qué?.-preguntaba el otro poco intrigado ante tal pedido

.-No creo que te concierna lo mío Naraku.- respondía igual de seca que antes.- Pero como no tengo secretos para nadie, te diré.-Necesito alas de ángeles y vampiros, para muchas cosas, entre ellas, hacerme más poderosa, recobrar mi juventud… espero traigas una buena cantidad, porque será bueno el trabajo…

.-Así lo espero Urasue.-acotó el vampiro.- Me voy, es tiempo de que vaya a buscar tus encargos, para que cuando regrese, tú tengas listo el mío

.-Entonces regresa pronto.-respondió la mujer.- Ya casi se hace de día, y no creo que te guste broncearte demasiado..

Naraku sonrió lánguidamente por la broma de mal gusto de la vieja, pero hizo caso omiso y mejor apuró el paso, porque a pesar de ser rápido y fácil el 'encargo', era cierto que le iba a tomar un poco de tiempo, al menos lo meditaría en su refugio para en la noche atacar…

Mientras volaba decía.- Muy pronto Inuyasha… el fragmento que tienes será mío… no creo que después de todo a Kikyou le digas que no… y mejor aún si matáramos a la que viene contigo es probable que Kikyou vuelva a ser la miko elegida, y sea más fácil hallar los dos que faltan, jaja, será cuestión de decidir que hacer.. pero por lo de mientras iré al refugio, y en la noche atacaré… ¿a quienes primero? No sé, no sé… ángeles, vampiros lobo… mmm ya veremos…

**Bueno... si quieren ver el preview que les dejé la otra vez, dénle click o algo! Besitos!**


	15. Celos

**Capítulo 15. Celos**

Unos grillos, hacían presente sus sonoros tonos a las afueras de la ventana, mientras Kagome buscaba algo que le revelara la hora, con una muñeca que no se orientaba del todo bien en aquella oscuridad ¿oscuridad? Sí ya era de noche..

.-Ya es de noche.-afirmó la miko mientras veía un pequeño reloj que encendía levemente cuando apretaba el pequeño botón del mismo.- Y ya es tarde!.-se mostró preocupada.- Debo irme, espero que Inuyasha y los demás me estén esperando.- mientras trataba de pararse, el resultado era casi igual que el del día anterior.. pero con la diferencia de que ahora ya podía caminar….-Bien Kagome, vamos bien, tranquila, si puedes caminar…-mientras trataba de buscar algo que la cobijara de su poco abrigo

.-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Kagome volteó sorprendida por aquella pregunta, cuando se suponía que estaba sola

.-No voy a dejar que te vayas tan fácil…

.-Kouga!.-exclamó enojada la miko.- Me estoy cambiando!.-le mintió.- Vete!

.-Eso no es verdad Kagome.- le respondió saliendo de donde estaba apoyado el joven velando el sueño de la chica.- ¿Acaso crees que si te hubieras estado cambiando hubiera abierto la boca para reclamarte?

Kagome sonrojó de enojo y de vergüenza, había olvidado que los vampiros ven mejor de noche que en cualquier otra ocasión, viró para que Kouga no lo notara.- Pervertido!

.-Nada de pervertido.- se acercó un poco más el otro.- ¿No creerás que buscaba verte desnuda o sí?

.-Aléjate!.-se alejaba con la poca fuerza que tenía.- No estaba diciendo eso! Sólo que…

.-¿Qué?.-se acercó más y de pronto, ya estaba de nuevo hablándole a los labios como aquella vez.- No creas que no me apetece.- mientras la tomaba de los hombros con toda la intención de acercarla más a él..

.-Kouga…-Kagome exhaló lentamente.- Déjame.. por favor..

.-No te oyes muy convencida, miko.-mientras se acercaba más

.-Es en serio Kouga… déjame.- la miko trataba de permanecer fuerte y segura, pero no sabía porqué no podía ladear la cabeza

.-Parece que te gusto Kagome.- alardeaba el otro.- Ya te hubieras ido si no quisieras…

Kagome estaba ya a punto de reclamar como siempre el grado de cinismo extremo al que llegaba este hombre, y su falta de tacto al decir las cosas cuando…

.-Jefe Kouga! Jefe Kouga!.-entró desesperadamente Ginta como loco, interrumpiendo la escena y dejando a Kouga y a Kagome bastante sorprendidos, y a la primera avergonzada, volteó la cabeza como si estuviera viendo algo malo rápidamente

.-Ginta!.-exclamaba el otro enojado mientras se separaba lentamente de la miko, volteando para reclamarle que interfiriera en sus asuntos.- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de querer pasar?

.-Jefe es una emergencia!.-decía sin voltear el otro y con un aire de emergencia impresionante.- Por favor hágame caso!

.-No te estoy diciendo que no o sí Ginta?.-preguntaba enojado el comandante por tanto miedo por parte de su vasallo para decirle algo¿qué tan urgente podría ser?

.-Están atacando! Por todas partes! Unos vampiros muy extraños! Están exterminando a todos! Ayúdenos!

.-¿Quée?.-Kouga salió de sus casillas inmediatamente.- Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio!.- apuró el paso y salió de la cabaña sin decir nada más, seguido por Ginta, que no sin antes retirarse exclamó rápidamente.- Discúlpeme por favor la intromisión, aunque si quiere que sea sincero, parece que le gusta mi comandante…

.-Ginta!.-Kagome se enojó.- Kouga te espera! Ve con él!

Ginta asustado de cualquier cosa, salió tal cual rayo por el mismo camino de Kouga, dejando a una Kagome bastante desconcertada, y enojada por cierto.- Vaya que los vampiros lobo son unos atrevidos de lo peor! Me nerva cada vez que hacen un comentario de esa índole, mejor será este momento para ir y buscar a los demás, aprovechando que Kouga se fue…

Sin más Kagome al paso que pudo comenzó a caminar con toda la intención de marcharse, más cuando salió del lugar vio horrorizada la urgencia de Ginta…

Naraku, el mismísimo Naraku atacando como un animal salvaje a todos los vampiros que vivían en aquél lugar, viendo como volaba por todos lados cortándoles las alas de una forma de verdadera monstruosidad, junto con él y no por ello cercana, Kagura, matando tanto podía, que hasta parecía como si fuera un concurso, ahora comprendía porqué Inuyasha y los demás se habían extrañado del asesinato de su familia, pues relativamente comparado con aquello era poco…

Decidida, dejó la idea de escapar, con la intención de vengarse de aquél sujeto que le había llenado la vida de tanto dolor, así que volteó en busca de alguna cabaña que pudiera tener algo que le sirviera de utilidad, hasta que entró en una donde para su suerte había muchas armas, y encontró algo no menos que un arco y bastantes flechas, decidida, tomó aire fuertemente y se dijo.- Hoy Naraku, pagarás por todo el daño que has estado haciendo, y salió…

* * *

.-Vuelen más rápido!.-apresuraba el joven.- Vuelen!

.-No tengo fuerzas Inuyasha.-trataba de excusarse Sango.- Tú porque ya tuviste tu súper ración de sangre, pero nosotros… estamos heridos y cansados…

.-Ya dejen de quejarse por el amor de dios!.- Inuyasha los apresuraba.- Juro, juro que la huelo cerca de aquí, no debe de estar lejos, Kagome…

.-Y dice que no está enamorado…- volvió a mofarse el monje

.-Miroku!.- acalló el hanyou.- Por favor vuelen!

Fue así como Inuyasha y los demás dieron con la aldea del clan de vampiros de Kouga, descendieron y vieron con gran asombro la cantidad de vampiros muertos por doquier, y más raro aún, sin alas…

.-Vaya que es extraño esto.- se acercó el joven houshi.- Huele, a algo muy conocido, mejor dicho, a alguien…

.-Naraku!.-Inuyasha reconoció el olor de inmediato.- Ese maldito está por aquí! Vamos! Kagome también está aquí!

.-Ya la olí, no debe de estar lejos.- respondió Sango.- Nada más una cosa rápida Inuyasha; Miroku, Shippo y yo tomaremos de esta sangre de vampiros muertos, no estamos yendo en contra de lo prometido, y sirve que nos abastecemos y no tendremos que tomar la sangre de Kagome hasta en dos meses más…

.-Rápido por favor!.-respondía Inuyasha.- Iré a buscarla, alcáncenme cuando puedan! Y se fue volando algo maltrecho hacia donde suponía que ella estaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Maldito!.- exclamaba el vampiro de ojos celestes enojado.- ¿Quién demonios te crees para asesinar de esta forma a mis camaradas?

.-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia comandante.- respondió en tono cínico el otro.- Ahora quítate o tus alas acabaran junto conmigo! Jaja

.-Desgraciado!.- Kouga lleno de ira y de impotencia por ver aquél cruel espectáculo, se dispuso a atacarlo, y sin más Naraku le respondía, ambos luchaban cuerpo con cuerpo, por los aires dejando ver un cuarto de luna muy cerca…

.-No podrás ganarme comandante.- seguía retándolo el enemigo mientras lo golpeaba por la espalda

.-Ja!.- ni en los peores momentos Kouga perdía su arrogancia.- No por nada soy un vampiro…

.-Yo también soy un vampiro.- refunfuño Naraku enojado

.-Pero yo soy un verdadero vampiro…-le respondía el otro sin dejar de atacarle.- A leguas se nota que eres un simple híbrido…

Esto hizo enfurecer considerablemente a Naraku, quién le atacó con más fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo..

Kouga cayó directo contra el suelo, presa del fuerte golpe, e intentando levantarse, se reincorporó, aunque sin darse cuenta, el enemigo salió por la espalda…

.-Kouga!.-gritó Kagome sin ocultar lo que Naraku pudiera hacerle, sin nada más tensó el arco y tratando de confiar que quizá no fallaría, o que al menos que captaría su atención, disparó…

La flecha por supuesto que falló, rozó muy leve la mejilla del otro, pero sí captó la atención del adversario…

.-Tú!.-respondía Naraku con furia.- Maldita miko! Ya era tiempo que nos encontráramos! Ahora me vas a pagar todas las que has hecho!.- comenzó a volar desenfrenadamente hacia ella, mientras que la joven, llena de miedo y tratando de que la fuerza no se le fuera, trató de disparar de nuevo, fallando otra vez, sin lograr éxito alguno… ahora nada más quedaba esperar el golpe fatal…

.-Déjala maldito!.- Kouga se había reincorporado, golpeándolo fuertemente por la espalda, agradeciendo la ayuda de Kagome en sus adentros, ya que sin ella quizá y Naraku si le hubiera asestado el golpe de gracia

Sin embargo Kagome, estaba ya en brazos de alguien más…

.-Inu…yasha…-musitó la miko mientras lo miraba con tanta sorpresa como satisfacción.- Viniste… por mí…

Inuyasha al sentirla junto a él de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentir algo dentro de él que latía tan fuerte como su mismo corazón, sonrió, tranquilo, de que hubiera llegado a tiempo, aunque de no haber sido por el dichoso vampiro que había estado peleando con Naraku, pudo haber sido que no hubiera llegado a tiempo…-Kagome….-trataba de contener la emoción de abrazarla.- Ya estás bien.. ¿estás herida?

Kagome negó con la cabeza, queriendo decirle algo, lo que fuere, no importaba, quería… sólo quería…

.-Inuyasha!.-gritó fuertemente Naraku, mientras se volvía a quitar a Kouga de encima, azotándolo contra alguna montaña no muy lejana.- Tenías que ser tú! Siempre que intento hacer algo, estás de entrometido! Esta vez no saldrás bien librado de esto…

Inuyasha sin decir ya nada, colocó a Kagome rápidamente en un árbol no muy lejos, se comenzó a acercar a Naraku con toda la intención de regresarle su mismo comentario.- ¿Qué tienes que estar haciendo aquí?.- Qué quieres hacer con Kagome? Responde! Qué planeas?

Naraku sonrió burlonamente.- Eso no te interesa en lo absoluto vampiro de tercera! Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo ven y averígualo!

A inuyasha no tuvieron que decirle dos veces las cosas, el sólo hecho de que si se hubiera tardado una fracción de segundo más en tomar a Kagome en sus brazos y el imaginar que el maldito la golpeaba sin piedad, le hacía enfurecer de una manera sin igual, acercándose hasta el oponente para partirle la cara por desgraciado…

No muy lejos de allí Kouga recobraba el conocimiento mientras veía a Kagome tratando de ponerse de pie, exhalando de que estuviera a salvo, quién sabe porqué… y mirando rápidamente a los dos contrincantes que peleaban, mientras se formulaba la pregunta.- ¿Inuyasha? Así que después de todo él era Inuyasha…-una sonrisa con un poco de sangre se hizo notar en su rostro, vaya que ni en las peores circunstancias dejaba de ser tan petulante…

* * *

.-Kagura!.-exclamaba sorprendido el houshi deteniendo su vuelo y con ello a Sango que volaba tras de él.- ¿Dónde está el maldito de Naraku?

.-Hola Miroku!.- contestó la mujer, ignorando por completo la pregunta acaecida.- ¿Me has extrañado en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?

Sango no pudo ocultar su enojo.- Ya dinos dónde está Naraku! Habla!

Kagura hizo una mueca y respondió enojada.- Contigo no tengo nada que tratar exterminadora! Si quieres encontrar a Naraku! Ve por él! Que yo tengo asuntitos que arreglar con el houshi!

Sango estaba enfurecida de verdad.- Déjate de estupideces ramera,.- le dijo sin pensar que con ese comentario denotaba lo que sentía y sus celos..

.-No me digas que a ti también te gusta el monjecito?.- preguntaba arrogante la otra.- ¿Crees que algún día se podría fijar en algo tan insignificante como tú?

.-No quiero nada con él!.- se retractaba Sango.- Sólo que me das.. asco!

.-No me digas exterminadora?.-preguntaba la otra aún más cínica.- ¿No será que sientes celos?

Miroku veía algo avergonzado la pelea de las dos por su causa, la verdad le gustaba que Sango se preocupara por él, no podía negar que desde que vio a Kagura se le hizo atractiva, antes de que empezara la persecución en la cual le dio muerte, pero nada más, no sentía nada por ella, la única dueña de su corazón era Sango, la única desde hacía tantos años…

.-No no siento celos!.-respondía no menos enojada la otra.- No es algo que te incumba lo de Miroku y lo mío! Ahora deja de andarte haciendo la tonta! Pelea!

Kagura sonrió complacida de haberla hecho enojar, desde que tenía uso de razón Sango siempre le había caído en la punta del hígado, no sabía si era a causa de su hermano Kohaku que parecía más títere que nada, o por el simple hecho de verla cerca del houshi que a ella le gustaba…

Amabas se disponían a iniciar una pelea cuando…

.-Kagura….dice Naraku que te apresures a juntar las alas de los vampiros, cercénalas de tajón, pero ya… Naraku quiere irse…

.-Ko…haku….-exclamó la mujer sorprendida, dejando de pelear repentinamente con Kagura, quien reía más complacida que nada, pues sabía perfectamente que el niño, le ocasionaba estragos a la mente de Sango, además de que sabía que la propia hermana no le atacaría…

Kagura se alejó volando un tanto sigilosa, mientras antes de dar el último vuelo murmuró fuertemente.- Houshi! Nos veremos! Cuando te deshagas del estorbo háblame!

Miroku abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba ese tipo de comentarios, trató de hacer caso omiso y se apresuró a ir en compañía de Sango.- Sango! Por favor, tienes que detener a Kagura, y yo me encargaré de Kohaku…

.-No Miroku!.- le respondía enojada la otra.- Mi hermano! Tengo que ayudarle!

Miroku trataba de detenerla, impidiéndole acercarse siquiera; pero Sango estaba en lo mismo…

Hasta que Kagura apareció de nuevo.- Kohaku! Vámonos! Ya las tengo…

El muchacho, con un débil asentimiento voló en dirección a la que le llamaba, no haciendo caso alguno a la joven Sango…

Miroku sólo sostuvo la cabeza de la decepcionada joven que veía como su hermano se alejaba en el oscuro horizonte, con unas lágrimas que acrecentaban su sentimiento de dolor…-Por qué Miroku¿Porqué…?

El monje no hizo más que sobarle la cabeza con premura, tratando de darle consuelo…

* * *

.-Tú eres el vampiro de tercer nivel Inuyasha!.- respondía enojado de que le degradaran

.-Ya me tienes harto!.- Inuyasha seguía defendiéndose, tratando de ganarle al oponente 'Kaze no Kizu!'

Naraku fue derribado por el fuerte ataque se dispuso a contraatacar…

.-Kouga!.- exclamaba con miedo la joven que se acababa de reincorporar.- Kouga! Responde!.- mientras la joven se acercaba a ayudarle…

Kouga al sentir como Kagome le cargaba la cabeza en sus piernas, pudo recuperar un poco del sentido que se le fue en el momento que se sintió preso de aquél fuerte golpe..musitó suavemente.- Kagome… menos mal que estás bien…

.-Kouga ya no hables por favor! .- la joven estaba realmente espantada sobre el estado del vampiro.- Tienes que recuperarte!

.-Estaré bien Kagome.- decía el vampiro mientras trataba de recuperarse.- Sólo fue un golpe leve…

.-Naraku! .- gritó Kagura desde lo lejos.- Ya las tengo!

Naraku después de recibir un golpe más, noqueó a Inuyasha que había estado observando todo el trayecto de Kagome del lugar donde la había dejado hasta el de aquél misterioso joven que no le daba muy buena espina que digamos…, mientras Naraku se alejaba volando rápidamente de allí, no esperaba encontrárselo, un error no contemplado, pues Inuyasha siempre le daba problemas y más problemas... Salió volando hacia Kagura, y sin decir algo más, se fue volando…

.-Regresa acá maldito!.- mientras Inuyasha una vez más quiso volar, sin éxito, pues la noqueada de Naraku le había estrellado contra unas piedras, haciendo que su frágil ala, apenas recuperada sufriera heridas de nuevo, impidiéndole volar…

Kagome sin ver del todo lo que acababa de suceder, en un intento de ayudar al vampiro de ojos celestes, optó por llamarle a los supuestos que la habían llevado hasta allí, como pudo se puso de pie, y comenzó a correr en una dirección que la llevaba a la aldea…

.-Ginta! Hakaku!.-comenzó a gritar.- Vengan! Por favor! Kouga está herido!

Apenas dijo eso y los dos salieron de una cabaña no muy lejos de allí

.-¿Qué?.-preguntaba intrigado Hakaku.- Que el jefe Kouga está herido? Dónde? llévenos! Por favor!

Kagome les guió hasta donde estaba Kouga, preguntándose si el enfrentamiento de Inuyasha con Naraku ya había acabado, porque la verdad le preocupaba y mucho…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Así que tú eres Inuyasha…-decía Kouga mientras se ponía de pie, tratando de no hacer muy notorio el dolor de sus heridas

.-Sí soy yo.- le respondía el otro más tranquilo, pues la impotencia de haber visto como se le escapaba Naraku de las manos, había sido bastante. Sin embargo el cambio tan brusco de tema del hanyou fue demasiado obvio como para no dar pie a conjeturas.- ¿Qué demonios hacías con Kagome¿Por qué te la llevaste¿Dónde está? Lo último que vi fue cuando fue a ver si estabas bien , y de pronto ya no la volví a ver! Responde!

Kouga sonrió en su manera ya conocida, mientras pensaba.- Realmente este vampiro quiere a Kagome, y de seguro que Kagome no le es tan indiferente, no por nada murmuró su nombre durante todo el día que velé su sueño…maldición.. que siento… celos… no me da miedo aceptarme como soy… es la verdad me da celos…pues bien, tendré que hacer algo para almedrentarlos….

En esos instantes Miroku llegó junto con Sango y Shippo.- Naraku se ha ido! No pudimos detenerle porque ya estaba demasiado lejos… ¿Y la señorita Kagome?

.-Es precisamente lo que estoy esperando que me diga este vampiro.- dijo Inuyasha en un tono bastante enojado, pues Kouga no le había respondido…

.-No tengo nada que contestarte bestia!.- Kouga se notaba enojado, le molestaba de sobremanera que alguien quisiese imponerse a él, y más un vampiro…

.-Dime por qué te la llevaste lobo!.-Inuyasha ya estaba a punto de caerle a golpes al tipo…

.-Porque se me dio la gana llevármela!.-le contestó el otro aún más enojado.- Además, cómo no hacerlo si no podía resistirme a que me besara de nuevo!

En esos instantes Kagome apareció en escena, acompañada de los dos vasallos de Kouga y una cara de sorpresa, pues alcanzó a escuchar a Kouga decía…

El hanyou abrió sus grandes ojos color ámbar como pocas veces en su vida, rogando muy dentro de su alma que no fuera cierto lo que Kouga había dicho, porque sentía los celos arder tan dentro de sí como una fogata en su mero apogeo…

Kagome abrió la boca dispuesta a reclamar, ella no lo había besado! Él era el atrevido que la acosaba! Sin embargo en medio de tanta exaltación, y al sentirse anonadada de saber que sí era cierto ese beso, pero no de esa forma… sólo atinó a decir…-¿Besarnos Kouga?.- trataba de decir algo más que no la dejara en evidencia.- Tú fuiste el que…

.-¿No recuerdas lo que hicimos Kagome?.-preguntaba arrogantemente Kouga, interrumpiéndola

.-¿Qué tu que Kagome?.-gritaba a más no poder el enojado hanyou, a punto de echarse a golpes encima del intruso ese

.-Yo….-la miko abrió fuertemente los ojos y trató de decir algo.- Inuyasha…. no fue así… él me salvó cuando… nos estábamos cayendo por el precipicio y…

.-Maldición!.- Inuyasha ya no podía aguantar más.- Ya se me hacía raro que no quisieras explicarme la razón de su 'salvación tan milagrosa'!.- seguía bramando como loco.- ¿Cómo puedes irte con este tipejo cuando yo..-balbuceó.- nosotros…hemos estado tan preocupados por ti? Cómo pudiste hacernos eso Kagome? Si lo hubieras querido desde el principio me hubieras dicho! Para ni siquiera haberme tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá por ti!.-pensaba.- Soy un imbécil, un completo imbécil… y yo que creí…

.-Inuyasha!.- la miko trataba de reclamar.- Yo no besé a Kouga! Él me besó a mí! Y me salvó para tomar mi sangre!

.-¿Y por qué crees que lo haya hecho señorita Higurashi?.- interrumpía Kouga la discusión, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.- No te maté porque quiero que estés para toda la eternidad conmigo! En estos dos días, me he sentido tan vivo como cuando no me cansaba de vivir, al sentirte entre mis brazos, cuando te niegas a decirme algo, o simplemente al verte dormir, hace que sienta que pueda existir vampiros que amen! Quiero que te quedes conmigo porque sé que juntos, seríamos invencibles, siento que te amo…además, no puedes negar que te sientes atraída por mí, sino no me hubieras correspondido ese beso!

Kagome estaba sorprendida por semejantes declaraciones, la verdad jamás esperó que Kouga fuera tan sincero, y dijera sin miramientos sus sentimientos, no como Inuyasha…- ladeó la cabeza negando las cosas, mientras respondía.- Kouga! Deja de decir estupideces! No me gustó que me besaras! Nunca te correspondí!

.-No lo niegues Kagome, me negaste todo lo que pudiste, menos cuando estuve sobre de ti y te besé como despedida, que no reclamaste por cierto…

Inuyasha estaba al tope del límite, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido así, jamás… aquél individuo decía cosas demasiado reveladoras, quería creer que Kagome no hubiera sido capaz de ninguna de ellas; verla dormir, sentirla entre sus brazos, estar sobre de ella, besarla, era demasiado, simplemente demasiado… daba pie a otras cosas…y en un intento de quitarle un espacio a su orgullo hizo una pregunta, una sola, queriendo darle una oportunidad a la joven.- ¿Es verdad todo lo que dice este vampiro Kagome?

.-Inuyasha yo…

.-No te pregunté nada más que si era verdad Kagome!.- ahora de celoso, agresivo también.- ¿Sí o no?

.-Sí…-masculló tan suave, pero tan determinante

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, tan decepcionada y llena de dolor que era nada más con verle para darse cuenta.- Entonces Kagome… era cierto… dormiste con él supongo….

Kagome abrió los ojos enojada y dolida, realmente amaba a ese joven , lo amaba con todo su corazón y le lastimaba de sobremanera que él se fuera por otro lado, sin decirle ni queriendo excusar ya nada, se acercó a él y le dio una sonora y certera bofetada.- Engreído! Te detesto Inuyasha! Parece que no me conocieras! Acaso piensas que si alguien me besa ya me acosté con él o qué? Kouga si me tuvo entre sus brazos¿pero sabes porqué fue? Porque fuiste noqueado por unas piedras a la hora de caernos, ya estaba resignada a morir, porque pensaba que sería la mejor manera de morir era contigo! Demonios! Como pude haber siquiera pensado que tú y yo…

.-Eres un idiota bestia.- reclamaba el vampiro de ojos celestes, visiblemente enojado porque había dado a entender algo más..- Kagome jamás se ha prestado a ninguno de mis juegos! Yo soy el que quiere estar con ella! No puedo entender cómo puede seguir contigo, tú que la descuidas, no la proteges ni nada!

Inuyasha bajó rápidamente la mirada, sabiendo que en parte era cierto lo que Kouga decía, pero su enojo y los celos que le quemaban la razón pudieron más y le contestó.- Yo.. no tengo porque darte explicaciones de las cosas maldito lobo rabioso! Quisiste propasarte con Kagome!

.-Eso no es verdad!.- si era cierto, mentiroso jaja; respondía el lobo.- No te niego que quiero algo más de ella, pues es una mujer atractiva, pero si ella me niega, yo no la obligo a nada! Seguro que ella está contigo por pura obligación!

.-Ya dejen de pelear los dos!.- Kagome estaba enojada igual por el malentendido y la pelea tan fuerte que se estaba dando.- Inuyasha! Ya me tienes harta! Y tú también Kouga! Los dos! Ya! No pasó nada!.- si dirigió a Kouga.- Kouga, no sé que haya pasado en tus sentimientos desde que nos vimos, pero yo…

.-No digas nada Kagome.- la interrumpió el otro.- Nunca quise ocasionarte problemas con esta bestia, ni sé porque tratas de excusarte con él como si tú hubieras sido la que hubiera hecho algo malo, por ello he decidido que serás mi mujer…

.-¿Quée?.- Inuyasha no se aguantó más y se abalanzó encima del otro, esta vez sí se había pasado…

.-¿Quieres pelear bestia?.- le retaba Kouga al mismo tiempo que sentía como otro puño se le clavaba en el rostro.- Porque yo sí voy a pelear por Kagome, para defenderla como ella se merece!

.-Cállate!.-Inuyasha no sabía como excusar semejantes reacciones, sólo sabía que le hervía la sangre al ver como alguien quería alejar a Kagome de él, no lo iba a permitir…

.-Ya basta los dos!.- Kagome seguía intentando detenerlos, mientras Miroku y Sango trataban igual de separarlos, ambos se seguían golpeando cuales viles animales.- Ahh!

Fue el grito de Kagome al sentir como en medio de tanta gente, un golpe había reabierto su herida de su muñeca izquierda…

Inuyasha fue el primero en decir algo, golpeando una vez más a Kouga para alejarlo y acercándose a ella.- Kagome! Qué pasó? Estás herida? Estás sangrando…

.-Suéltame Inuyasha!.- se alejó de él, enojada.- No tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra siquiera, después de que dudaste de mí, a pesar de que yo…

Inuyasha no dijo más, sólo la tomó de la muñeca que seguía sangrando, fuerte, pero sin llegar a lastimarla… y la miró con sus bellos ojos ambarinos de una manera como ella jamás lo hubiera imaginado.. así… parecía que el tiempo se había detenido por un solo instante… la mujer se sintió intimidada al sentir sobre sus bellos ojos castaños el mirar de un joven que ya no denotaba enojo ni celos, sólo la miraba… como si quisiese darle a entender lo mucho que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al creer que ella era de alguien más, y que lo dejaría… la seguía mirando… en cambio la mirada de Kagome era de sorpresa por aquél cambio tan repentino, dolor, al saber que había dudado de ella, a pesar de ello, el miedo la turbó, aquellos ojos tan penetrantemente ambarinos que la hipnotizaban… un momento un solo momento…

La miko ya no pudiendo aguantar ese instante, viró rápidamente hacia la derecha, esperando que nadie más se hubiese dado cuenta de aquél pequeño 'incidente', pero era totalmente distinto.. Kouga ya se había recuperado, y estaba mirando con esos ojos celestes a la mujer.. fijamente como si quisiera darle a entender a la miko lo que le estaba haciendo sentir con aquello…

Sango, Shippo y Miroku, los miraban sorprendidos, Inuyasha jamás había demostrado algo parecido, claramente se veía como sentía algo más que una amistad…

Ambos se turbaron al ver que todos los estaban observando, y fugazmente Inuyasha soltó la muñeca de Kagome, que seguía goteando, pequeñas gotitas…

Kagome quiso para variar excusarse.- Yo… bueno, ambos…él…

Kouga tomó la dirección del asunto como era su costumbre.- No me digas nada Kagome, los hechos hablan por sí solos, me voy… no sin antes decirte que estoy realmente interesado en ti y que lucharé por tu amor hasta la eternidad si es necesario, porque eres mi mujer… sé que en estos momentos tienes que acompañar a este imbécil por muchas razones… no te preocupes, yo regresaré por ti… porque primero me vengaré de Naraku, por todo lo que acaba de hacer… y cuando esté hecho, serás mi mujer, nadie va a sacarme de la cabeza que sientes algo cuando estás conmigo, ni siquiera tú intentando negarlo, nadie.. porque yo siento, te sentí… y que esta bestia ni siquiera piense que no volveré por ti… porque de todas formas tú sabes una razón de sobra por la cual nos veremos de nuevo…

Kagome e Inuyasha quisieron abrir la boca para reclamar… en especial Kagome, quién estaba ruborizada de sobremanera…

.-Nos veremos…-repitió.- y sin decir más.- Ginta! Hakaku! Vámonos!

El trío de vampiros, abrió sus alas de par en par y salió volando de allí, dejando sólo al viento como testigo de su salida junto a cuatro vampiros y a una humana bastante desconcertados…

Inuyasha no pudiendo contenerse más preguntó exaltadamente.- Kagome! Cómo que hay una razón para que se vean de nuevo! No me digas que..!

.-Inuyasha!.- le calló Kagome impetuosa.- Ya deja de andarme cuestionando! No es por ninguna cosa más que la perla de Shikon! Él tiene un fragmento¿Por qué siempre andas pensando en cosas malas!

.- Cómo no quieres que piense algo más con este maldito junto contigo!.- le contestaba el otro exaltado y aún celoso

Kagome se turbó un instante, después de tanto tiempo, Inuyasha le demostraba por fin que sentía algo por ella, pero a decir verdad se sentía muy decepcionada de él por semejante comportamiento.- Ya déjame en paz! Sigues en lo mismo y en lo mismo!.- levantaba su muñeca alegándole, dejando caer leves gotas de sangre

Inuyasha ya cediendo más, se acercó a la joven, rompió un pedazo de su camisa, y se dispuso a vendarle, pero Kagome se negó.- No tienes porque andarte haciendo el que se preocupa por mí! Déjame! Sólo déjame…

Unas finas lágrimas se asomaron de sus bellos ojos, no quería seguir tolerando ya nada que viniera de él, estaba muy ofendida…

Inuyasha, reprochándose el momento de orgullo perdido, por haberle querido hacer un bien y haber sido rechazado, se volteó como si ella le hubiese ofendido, altivo contestó.- Si no quieres que te vende me parece bien, has lo que mejor te parezca, no me interesa de todas maneras… en lo que respecta a ese lobo, si vuelve por ti mejor, porque seguro nos vemos de nuevo, el fragmento que tiene no puede pasar desapercibido… te puedes ir con él cuando lo veamos de nuevo!.- y tiró violentamente el retazo de tela en el pasto..

Kagome ofendida y aún más orgullosa le dijo.- Pues si pudiera si me iría con él, porque él si me quiere y me valora! Me cuidó y me protegió! Me quedo contigo no nada más por ti, sino por Miroku, Shippo y Sango que son mis amigos y juntos emprendimos el viaje! Con ellos lo voy a terminar no porque quiera estar contigo!

.-Como quieras miko!.- le llamó Inuyasha, él jamás le decía de esa manera, pues lo consideraba demasiado alejado de su relación era como anteponerle un título que evitara informalidad con ellos.- Haz lo que quieras! Ya te dije!

Kagome frunció el ceño pronunciadamente, le molestaba que le llamaran así, y el hecho de que Inuyasha lo hiciera hacía que se sintiera muy mal, pues con ello dejaba de llamarla por su nombre y le ponía formalidad a su relación, sin saber que contestarle se volteó hacia los otros tres vampiros sorprendidos y les dijo de la manera más cordial que salía de ella en esos momentos.- Muchachos, por favor no tengo ninguna intención de seguir discutiendo con **"él",** así que ya para dejarles de hacer todo este show, les ruego que continuemos con el viaje, que queda mucho por recorrer… que 'Él' se moleste por una sandez, no es mi problema…

Los tres vampiros estaban realmente perplejos, ahora no sólo se habían peleado por un tercero, ahora no se llamaban por sus nombres, él la llamaba miko y Kagome para probarle que no se dejaría le llamaba 'él', así de fácil…

Inuyasha sin decir más, tomó la delantera del camino, volando sin dirigirle la palabra a los demás y mucho menos a Kagome…

Todos asintieron sorprendidos, jamás se habían peleado tan fuerte, bueno no al extremo de ya ni llamarse por sus nombres… ¿cuánto tiempo durarían así, la tensión de ambos iba a ocasionar muchos problemas…

Kagome al ver caminar a sus compañeros, dejó escapar una leve lágrima que tenía aprisionada en sus pupilas, la verdad le dolía mucho lo que estaba pasando, pero aún más las dudas de Inuyasha, avivadamente y sin pensar bien a bien las cosas, giró y tomó el retazo de tela con el que Inuyasha había querido vendarla, y lo guardó entre sus ropas….- No sé cuánto duremos así, a pesar de todo, te amo…

Inuyasha por su parte a la delantera del camino, y notando que nadie le observaba, suspiró.- Kagome… no sé porque me duele, lo que acaba de pasar… por un momento pensé que te perdía para siempre… aunque ya no me hables por mi nombre me alegra que sigas conmigo…

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Di mi nombre.**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, no se enojen hehe, prometo actualizar en esta misma semana, disculpen! Gracias! Recuerden cualquier cosa, a mi mail fikamoo(arroba)hotmail(com) y fikamoo(arroba)yahoo(com)mx**

**Agradecimientos:**

**INUKAN**: Jaja, no sufrirán mucho, al menos no por un rato… muchas gracias por tu post! Nos vemos!

**Lorena:** Muchas gracias por venir, ya tenía ratito que no te veía, y bueno esperemos que el lemon venga prontito ajajaj, cuídate!

**Kagome 3000:** Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, y bueno verás, lo de Kagome está en veremos jehe, ya más o menos tengo una idea de las cosas que sucederán, gracias!

Inusuki: Muchas gracias por tu post! Jeje, disculpa igual la tardanza, prometo actualizar pronto!

**Karina!** Hola amiga! Muchas gracias por toda tu espera! En serio que me pasé pero bueno, ya sabes mis razones! Muchas gracias por todo y espero te gusten estos capis!

**Yan: **Jeje, si ya ves… Kouga no quita el dedo del reglón! Muchas gracias por el post!

**Carito!** Hola amiga! Bueno, a decir verdad no desquilibraría las cosas del todo, pero se supone que ella tiene que establecer la 'paz' por así decirlo¿cómo lo hará si pertenece a un bando en específico? Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda, la verdad me ha servido mucho! Esperemos que la Uni, no esté tan difícil, sé que tienes gran potencial y que lo harás bien, por otro lado te repito el párrafo del cual me describes las cosas jaja:

Me siento tan…débil… pero a la vez me siento.. tan feliz… aunque.- tocó sus labios suavemente.- Algo pasó hoy…

Jaja, dijo 'aunque', osease que se siente feliz, aunque algo pasó hoy… no porque se sintiera feliz del besito con Kouga jeje, disculpa si te confundí! Pero bueno… espero y no me mates cuando nos veamos por msn porque me he tardado demasiado, cuídate mucho! A mí también me divierte hablar contigo pues las dos estamos un poquito mafufas y nos llevamos muy bien! Besitos!

**Ale:** Muchas gracias por tu post! Me llena de muchas alegría que sea una de las que más te gusten, en serio! Y realmente, cansada nunca estaré de que me lo digas pues es un gran incentivo para mí! Espero te hayan gustado los capis!

**Keren: **Jajajaja, me hizo reír mucho tu post, bueno, tienes razón en cuando a 'proveedor de sangre', pero deja te digo que nadie disfruta del tomar su sangre, porque tienen miedo de morderla, pero ya verás como las cosas se componen más adelante, por otro lado, ya verás lo que sucede con Kouga jaja, y esperemos que tus pruebas las hayas aprobado con buenas calificaciones! Por cierto, Hellsing! Me muero! Quién es Pip eh! Tiene algo con Seras? Tienes que decirme! Cuídate! Ciao!

**Tane-chan!** Muchas gracias! Jaja, que bueno que te guste este fic, es que la verdad soy chorera de naturaleza, no puedo todo ponerlo en pocos capítulos, muchas gracias por todo! Esperemos te siga gustando!

**Angel-Gaby!** Muchas gracias por apoyarme desde GrupoInu-yasha, en serio! Ojalá que estos capis te hayan gustado! Nos vemos!

**Gris!** Que bueno que ya vayan a terminar tus exámenes! Si! Ya.. sorry por no actualizar, pero cada vez que me tardo es por algo, no, muchas gracias! Cuídate mucho amiga! Gracias!

**Kagome-Kamiya!** Claro que me puedes decir así! Y bueno, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Ahora mismo que publique voy a leer lo que me he perdido de tus fic eh! Cuídate mucho! Y gracias por comprenderme, jeje! Ciao!


	16. Di mi nombre

**Hola a todos en FF! sí ya sé jitomatazos y todas esas cosas, haha, pero bueno la razón de mi tardanza es la misma que la de la vez anterior FAMILIA! se pasa, no me deja en paz, mi primo me atosiga y mi prima está loca! además nadie sabe que escribo y si se enteran... no es que me de pena, pero no quiero que muchos lo sepan... como sea... Disculpen! No tengo ni la cara, espero y no dejen de leerme, porque ya saben que a pesar de que tardo es siempre seguro...**

**FikaMoo**

**Agradecimientos y todo en el otro capi, jeje, es que para disculparme les dejé dos, Gracias!**

**Pd--Están muy lindos! (jeje Creo xD)****

* * *

Capítulo 16. Di mi nombre.**

Ya había pasado casi una semana, y ambos protagonistas ni la mirada se dirigían, estaban muy resentidos por el incidente con el vampiro de ojos celestes.. Kagome no entendía como podía caber tanto orgullo en una sola persona, era increíble…

A pesar de ello, por cuestiones de diplomacia ambos llevaban la fiesta en paz, trataban de dirigirse la palabra lo menos posible, quizá sólo para un 'Es hora de irnos', 'La cena está lista', 'Los demás nos esperan'.. todo ese tipo de banalidades que hacían que el grupo estuviera un tanto tenso, a pesar de ello la búsqueda continuaba, con un fragmento por encontrarse y los otros dos por ser arrebatados, iba a ser un tanto difícil…

.- Inuyasha….- le dijo la exterminadora.- Creo que por hoy será prudente descansar por aquí, por este tipo de regiones hay muchos youkais, y bueno…

.-Lo sé Sango.- interrumpió el otro.- Tienes razón, por hoy a pesar de ser de noche y aún con unas cuantas horas para amanecer, será mejor dejarlo así, muchos youkais de esta región del este son conocidos por ser los mejores asesinos de vampiros…

.-Busquemos una cueva o algo para establecernos.- el houshi comenzó entonces a dirigirse a una especie de pradera donde abundaban ese tipo de lugares

.-Vamos pues.- le siguió la miko acortadamente, siguiendo hasta el último lugar los pasos de los demás

El grupo siguió caminando hasta que Kagome en medio de la espesura de la noche y a causa de una roca tropezó levemente, cayendo sobre un pastoso suelo, que no le ocasionó gran daño.- Auu!.- gimió al momento de hallarse en el pasto, pues no había querido comunicarle a sus demás compañeros de la lesión en su tobillo, tratando de disimularlo bien, por ello caminando hasta atrás de ellos desde lo del incidente de Kouga, además de que no quería verle la cara a Inuyasha

.-Kagome!.- volteó rápidamente la exterminadora, temiendo que algo malo hubiera sucedido

Inuyasha haciendo lo mismo que Sango, sólo que sin decir su nombre, de igual manera viró sorprendido, dispuesto a lanzarse en su ayuda… se detuvo, al ver a Sango corriendo y a Kagome en el suelo.- Nada malo.- pensó mientras exhalaba.- Menos mal…- comenzó a acercarse al lugar lentamente, caminaba, como aparentando que nada malo había sucedido

Kagome frunció el ceño de dolor y al ver a Inuyasha acercándose, el tobillo había falseado de nuevo, el dolor era impresionante, pero no podía decir nada.- No te preocupes Sango.- trataba de ponerse de pie sin mostrar dolor alguno.- Todo bien, sólo que a veces la oscuridad me confunde, sólo eso…

.-¿Segura que todo está en orden señorita Kagome?.- preguntaba no muy convencido el houshi que ya había llegado a lado de Sango

.-Segura.- acotó la otra.- Fue nada más un resbalón y ya

.-Como de costumbre miko.- interrumpió el hanyou en tono chocante.- Un susto demás, y ahora que estamos en regiones peligrosas, hubieras escogido un mejor momento..

Kagome frunció el ceño enojada, sabía que lo único que había hecho era con el fin de molestarla, pensaba.- Ni siquiera se preocupa por mí como antes… ¿Qué te hice Inuyasha para que fueras así conmigo?..- Ante la mirada dorada, pero dura de aquél muchacho, trató de ponerse de pie, sin éxito del todo, obteniendo del muchacho una leve pero fugaz expresión de preocupación, que no quería que nadie notara, para que vieran que no se preocupaba por ella.- ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme de ti? No puedo… no puedo dejar de hacerlo, sin embargo si puedo mostrar que no me importa…- alejó de sí esos pensamientos.- Ya deja de perder el tiempo miko!.- trataba de ser duro.- No lo podemos perder de esta forma, levántate y vámonos, que entre más noche sea, más pronto saldrán por sus presas los vampiros de la región este..- viró con toda la intención de dejar en claro que a él no le interesaba nada de ella, un sentimiento de descontento se apoderó de él, la verdad se estaba pasando, pero era bien sabido desde toda la vida que él era muy orgulloso, trató de enmendarse y volteó de nuevo, con la intención de ayudarle a levantarse, justo cuando Sango le ofreció la mano a Kagome para levantarse, se acercó…

.-Vete.- le respondió igual de determinante la mujer.- Sango me va a ayudar, en cuanto me levante seguiré con el camino, tú puedes irte adelantando si te parece, no tardaré…

Inuyasha hizo una expresión de visible molestia, pero optó por no reclamar nada, ya que él había sido el que había cedido, y ya era la segunda vez en la semana que se tragaba el orgullo.- Como quieras, miko.- recalcó de manera un tanto sonora la última palabra, sabía que la molestaba, y le denotaba que a él no le importaba tener un vínculo formal con ella, restándole cercanía a la relación

Kagome volvió a fruncir el ceño enojada.-Pero no le voy a contestar, porque de seguro lo que quiere es que me enoje y que empiece a reclamar.- tomó la mano de Sango y se reincorporó.- Ya Sango, gracias.- se puso de pie.- Todo bien, un tropezón.- fingió una sonrisa de comicidad ante el asunto.- Vámonos.- el tratar de caminar con una herida es dolorido, pero caminar con una lesión y tratando que nadie se de cuenta es doloroso... por lo mismo Kagome sentía horrores cada vez que ponía un pie en el pasto, no obstante, fuerte y decidida, esbozaba una buena cara ante la situación, en primera porque no quería que el hanyou siguiera molestándola y en segunda porque sus amigos siempre trataban de confortarla y ya no quería más problemas.

Así siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar que parecía el más indicado para la estadía, terminaron de instalarse, y Kagome ya no aguantando más la molestia que traía, decidió hacer algo al respecto

.- Chicos iré a buscar algo para la cena, no tardaré, cuando pasábamos por aquí pude ver un río¿se les antoja pescado?

Sango y Miroku, abrieron los ojos en señal de respuesta, la verdad, les daba miedo que Kagome fuera sola, ni siquiera para decirle a Shippo que la acompañara, porque ya estaba bien dormido

.-Kagome… no creo.- trató de decirle Sango.- Que sea el mejor momento para…

Pero el houshi ya había ideado una mejor opción.- Señorita Kagome.- codeó a Sango tratando de que Inuyasha no lo viera.- La verdad me muero de cansancio y supongo que Sango también, ya ve hasta el pobre de Shippo está dormido¿no cree que sería mejor que Inuyasha la acompañara?

Kagome abrió la boca con toda la intención de reclamar.- Pero qué dice monje Miroku…?

.-Yo creo que es lo mejor.- interrumpió la exterminadora.- Ohhhh!.- esbozó un bostezo creíble.- Miroku tiene por primera vez razón, estoy rendida, él también y de Shippo ya ni decir nada; creo que lo mejor es que Inuyasha te acompañe, No te podemos dejarte ir sola…

Kagome frunció el ceño, últimamente esa expresión se estaba haciendo demasiado común en su rostro, la verdad no quería que nadie la acompañara, porque quería curarse su herida, y si Inuyasha iba con ella no iba a poder hacer nada, además, ellos estaban peleados.- Pero… puedo ir sola, el río no está muy lejos…

Miroku hizo un gesto de sospecha ante algo más, pero no se atrevió a externarlo porque era probable que otra pelea entre Inuyasha y Kagome comenzara.- Señorita Kagome, es en serio, no la dejaremos ir sola, es más si quiere yo…

.-Iré.- se escuchó una voz autoritaria desde más atrás de aquella cueva

Los tres voltearon sorprendidos, efectivamente era Inuyasha…

Sango sonrió en gesto de complicidad junto con Miroku, sabiendo ambos que por más peleados que estuviesen él jamás la descuidaría

.-No tienes porqué hacerlo.-refunfuñaba molesta la miko.- Estaba discutiendo eso con Miroku y Sango

.-No te estoy preguntando miko.- volvió a acentuar la última palabra como en afán de mofa hacia ella.- Iré por dos razones, una porque necesito comer algo que no sea pescado, y dos porque te recuerdo que tienes un fragmento de la perla contigo, si te lo llegaran a quitar sería una pérdida de tiempo extra no contemplada…

Kagome volvió a fruncir el ceño.- Por supuesto que venías por eso¿cómo iba a ser posible que vinieras porque estabas interesado en mi bienestar, pensó rápidamente mientras volteaba la cabeza a otro lado, siempre se le olvidaba que Inuyasha distinguía mejor cualquier cosa en la oscuridad, y ahora que estaba enojada le chocaba demás que la viera así.- Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas yo me voy.- se paró lentamente, tratando de no abusar demasiado de su fuerza, y se dirigió a la pareja que aún se sonreía en complicidad.- Miroku, Sango, vuelvo enseguida, él me acompañará, y pronto estaremos de vuelta…

Al escuchar eso, Inuyasha sintió como un balde de agua helada le caía encima, desconocía la razón por la cual sentía aquello cada vez que Kagome le llamaba 'él', pero ciertamente le molestaba y bastante, cuando terminó de pensar en aquello, volteó rápidamente a todos lados, y preguntó.- ¿Y Kagome!

.-Allá va.- le dijo tranquilo el monje, ya sabía que iba a ir detrás de ella, porque no caminaba tan acelerado la joven y porque él era rápido y además se le notaba preocupado

El joven hanyou ya no dijo nada sólo salió tan rápido como pudo, detrás de ella

.-Crees que se reconcilien?.- le preguntó intrigada la exterminadora

.-No sé Sango.- acotaba el otro.- Yo creo que ambos están muy tensos por todo esto, a pesar de todo, puedo ver en sus ojos, solo es cuestión de que uno de ellos de el primer paso…

.-Tienes razón.- contestaba mientras se acomodaba en sus cálidos brazos.- Pero hoy algo me dice que habrá reconciliación

.-Esperemos Sango, esperemos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-No puedo entender las ganas que tienes de molestar.- decía a regañadientes la joven de ojos enmielados

.-Me da flojera molestarte.- contestaba el otro en el mismo tono.- Sólo vine por lo que te había dicho

.-No es verdad!.- aumentaba el tono de voz.- Viniste porque tienes ganas de hacerme enojar! Pero ya ves que no puedes!

.-Demuestras todo lo contrario!.- le respondía igual de enojado.- ¿Y tú porque querías venir sola? De seguro porque quedaste de verte con Kouga¿no?

.-Deja de molestarme In..- se calló estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre.- Sólo cállate! No hables de lo que no sabes!

.-¿Y qué es lo que según tú yo no sé?.-gritaba cada vez más fuerte.- Para todos las cosas fueron muy claras la otra vez…

.-¿Claras de qué? Lo que yo tenga con él, no te concierne o sí?.-reclamaba triunfante, ésa no se la podía devolver

El hanyou cayó en cuenta de que le estaba demostrando que sentía celos, y que estaba quedando como un verdadero imbécil al demostrarlo y hacerle burla con lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba sola, y él igual; ninguna relación, ninguna.- se repetía.- Claro que me concierne miko!.- reclamó, excusándose en lo de siempre, haciendo que la mujer se turbara, pensando que le diría algo… lo que fuera pero algo…

.-Eres tan tonta que de seguro ese lobo, sólo quería el fragmento que tienes y la única forma de conseguirlo era haciéndote creer que te quería, y blah blah… No podía permitir eso! Nos iba a quitar el único fragmento que hemos conseguido, y todo por unas cuantas palabras bonitas y un te quiero…

Esto ciertamente hirió el atolondrado corazón de la joven, y por unos momentos supuso que lo que Inuyasha había dicho era cierto, que Kouga nada más le hubiera dicho todo eso para conseguir el fragmento… aunque… él había sido bueno con ella la primera vez que se encontraron, muy no sé, un leve latido se hizo presente en ella, tocó su pecho como si tratara de que nadie lo escuchara; pero el hanyou sí se dio cuenta

.-¿Sientes algo cuando pronuncio su nombre verdad?.- le dijo en cierto tono de molestia, pero a la misma vez de decepción

.-No te interesa lo que yo pueda sentir.- le cortó la miko, como si esperase otro tipo de mofa hacia ella

.-No te lo estaría preguntando si no me interesara.- le respondió igual de determinante el otro

Kagome abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, jamás esperó ese tipo de contestación, trató de pensar en algo rápido, para no quedar de nuevo en ridículo, pero¿qué debía decirle? Claro que siento algo porque es diferente, pero yo… a ti te amo….- hizo una cara de desesperación al ver que nada coherente le venía a la cabeza, y sin más volteó la cabeza y se detuvo

No me niegue Kag….-se detuvo el otro, estuvo a punto de llamarle por su nombre, mientras se paraba en frente de ella y le repetía.- No me niegues una respuesta! Te lo pregunté! Es justo que me digas!

.-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?.- decía ofensiva.- No creo que te sirva de algo saberlo, a menos que quieras seguir burlándote de mí como lo has estado haciendo toda esta semana!  
.-Nada hubiera pasado si nos hubieras avisado de tu 'casual' encuentro con ese vampiro desde el principio! Pero no sé porqué demonios te abstuviste de decirnos! Se supone que no tenías nada que esconder ¿o sí?

.-No hubo tiempo para aclarar las cosas!.- se defendía.- Me salvó de la caída, quiso tomar mi sangre, se detuvo y luego me besó, fin… cuando todo eso acabó llegaron Miroku y Sango diciéndome que estabas muy malherido y que necesitabas sangre¿Crees que me iba a poner a contarles ese incidente que no trascendió esperando a que te desangraras? No! Claro que no! Me importas.- balbuceó mientras bajaba el tono.- Me importabas más tú….- trató de voltearse para seguir con el camino

Él ya sin decirle nada, se acercó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo derecho, y cual movimiento de baile la giró contra sí, para quedar justamente cara a cara.- ¿Te importaba?.- preguntó con cierto temor de que sí fuera cierto, mientras veía su cabello ébano confundido con la madera de un árbol que había servido perfectamente como barrera

Kagome trató de retroceder ante tanta cercanía, le daba temor que los sentimientos la traicionaran.- Inu…. No hagas esto…- trataba de que su cordura no escapara, y de no cometer la misma estupidez de casi llamarlo por su nombre

.-Dime…..- masculló en tono determinante, mientras se acercaba y la terminaba de acorralar

Kagome tragó aire de una sola¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Acaso ya sabes lo que yo siento, pero al final de todas esas ideas que se revolvían sin piedad en su mente terminaron en una sola cosa, mientras volvía a enfrentar sus caras y cerraba lentamente los ojos.- Me importas…

Inuyasha al mismo compás que la joven cerraba sus ojos, él igual cerró los suyos, y quiso romper la distancia que le separaba de sus labios mientras le decía.- Eso era lo que quería saber…..Kagome…

La joven sonrió mientras ya sentía un leve roce de sus labios.- Me llamaste por mi nombre.- pensó, mientras abrió un poco la boca para corresponder aquél beso que ansiaba desde hace mucho…

Una leve exhalación fue lo primero que ella sintió, mientras correspondía con una, y atrapaba el labio superior con sus labios…y deslizaba su muñeca a través de toda la cabellera plateada desde abajo hasta llegar al hombro y dejarla allí…

Pero….

Unas enormes alas negras tomaron por sorpresa el emotivo encuentro, tomando a su presa…

.-Inuyasha!.-gritó la miko, al ver como arrebataban de sus brazos al hanyou.- Inuyasha!

El otro volteaba a todos lados tratando de ver quién le había apresado…

.-Grrrr.- escuchó un gruñido.- Hola presa!.-le dijo una especie de águila extraña que hablaba y tenía forma espantosa por cierto, mientras le llevaba al otro lado del bosque

.-Qué demonios quieres youkai malformado!.- no tardó en refunfuñar el otro, pero recordó que no estaba solo.- Kagome!

El águila sonrió de manera altiva como si supiese de quién se tratara.- No te preocupes por ella, de seguro Sazeki se ocupó ya de ella

.-¿Qué?.- exclamó el hanyou asustado, el hecho de que Kagome estuviera sola, y más aún con el supuesto Sazeki, le daba a entender que no sólo él sería la cena de un youkai esa noche..-Déjame ir! Maldita ave del demonio!

.-Jaja, hasta crees hanyou.- río la otra, encontrar vampiros para cenar es difícil y hoy que encontré uno, no lo voy a dejar ir!

Inuyasha trató de safarse de sus garras usando la Tessaiga, dando pie con ello a una lucha con el animal….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¿Quién demonios eres tú?.- preguntaba tratando de encontrar alguna de sus flechas la joven

.-Sazeki, un águila youkai de la región este.- respondía no de muy buena gana el animal.- Y bueno hola cena, adiós cena

.-¿Vas a matarme?.- preguntó con cierto aire temeroso la joven

.-No de seguro voy a dejarte ir.- se mofó el otro.- Hoy es noche de cena y a pesar de que el tonto de Suzuki agarró primero al vampiro, una humana no está del todo mal…

.-Inuyasha!.-circundó por su mente, Kagome sabía que estaba en problemas, así que para ir ayudar a Inuyasha y quitarse al águila esa de encima ideó un plan.- Ohhh! Que mal me siento!.- y se hizo caer a propósito en el pasto cerca de sus flechas abandonadas…

.-Humana!.- exclamó el otro sorprendido, jamás le había sucedido cosa igual, por lo que con cautela se acercó.- Humana, humana… despierta!.-se acercó un poco más hasta olerle el cabello cuando…

.-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!.- gimió de dolor el animal al sentir como una flecha le atravesaba toda la espalda

Kagome abrió los ojos para ver lo que acababa de hacer…. Se horrorizó al ver esa cara de dolor, y rápidamente se lo trató de quitar de encima, ante los quejidos del animal que aún no moría…

El águila cayó de costado y con una visible expresión de odio.- Maldita humana! Te aprovechaste!

Kagome hizo una cara de dureza, no tenía intención de matarlo, pero si seguía molestándola no iba a titubear, en estos meses que había vivido con la vida al borde de un hilo, ya no iba a dudar para protegerse…

.-Fue tu culpa águila! Da gracias que te dejé vivir!.- y sin más tomó sus armas y se volteó para ir en busca de Inuyasha

Pero… eso no se iba a quedar así, la herida sí había sido fatal, pero tomar venganza era lo único que le quedaba….

.-Ahhhhh!.- exclamó dolorosamente la miko al sentir como su tobillo era rasgado de nuevo, el que estaba falseado…

.-Ojalá sufras mucho con esa herida humana.- exclamaba cada vez más entrecortado el animal.-No podía hacer menos que eso, ajajaja.- y sin decirle más el animal exhaló y murió…

Kagome frunció el ceño de nuevo.- Maldito animal!.- bramaba enojada.- Me has lastimado el tobillo!.- se agachó al ver un vendaje algo roto y que cada vez se llenaba más de sangre.- No puedo hacer más que ir por Inuyasha, sé que podré ayudarle, si me detengo y voy por Miroku y Sango tardaré más… será mejor apurarme…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-'Kaze no Kizu'!

El águila voló encima de su ataque y lo noqueó con una garra que sólo rasgó levemente su brazo.- Jaja, vampiro, no podrás resistirte mucho… y se abalanzó sobre él, con toda la intención de clavarle las garras…

Una flecha rosada circundó el cielo…

Inuyasha reconoció rápidamente esa flecha.- Kagome!.-gritó como desesperado.- No Kagome!

Este grito alertó al animal quién rápidamente volteó y pudo por poco esquivar la flecha, mientras se dirigía al nuevo objetivo.- Maldita humana! Pagarás!

Inuyasha sin pensar en lo que podría pasar voló, sólo voló, ahora el águila tenía la mira puesta en ella….

Kagome sin miedo trató de hacerle frente, tratando de apuntar una flecha hacia el corazón…

El animal previendo el ataque voló velozmente hacia ella y con una movimiento de garras tumbó su arco y la flecha que apuntaba…

Inuyasha ya estaba ahí, ahora fue él el que se le echó encima al águila deteniéndolo.- Vete Kagome! Vete!

Kagome sorprendida, pero envalentada se negó.- No me iré Inuyasha! Te voy a ayudar!

El otro ya no le pudo contestar, porque sintió un claro golpe en el abdomen…

Kagome al ver la situación y hallándose sin arco, buscó una flecha que había quedado esparcida en el pasto y optó por hacer lo mismo que había hecho con el animal pasado…

.-Ahhhhrrrgg!.-gritó adolorida el águila al sentir una flecha en su espalda, sin deducir mucho de quién se trataba, viró rápidamente y con una de sus enormes garras rasgó salvajemente el torso de la joven…

.-Ahhhhhhhh!.-gritó la joven adolorida, cayendo al pasto…

Inuyasha al escuchar su grito, no pudo evitar que la congoja, y opresión se hicieran presentes en él, enfureció como loco.- Maldito animal! Cómo te atreves a tocarla! 'Kaze no Kizu!

El animal ya ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, esta vez el ataque había llegado directo, y sin más preámbulos se desintegró junto con él…

Inuyasha, sin esperarse más, guiado por la desesperación de que había fallado y la sensación de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien…-Kagome!.-gritó como loco.- Kagome!

Voló hacia la muchacha, que se hallaba inconsciente, exhaló fuertemente.- aún respiras….- voló con la intención de regresar con los demás… pero estaban muy lejos, mejor buscó algo rápido una caverna que distinguía no muy lejano de él, la depositó con cuidado.- Kagome… porqué Kagome…-trataba de contener todo lo que sentía, ese sentimiento que le inundaba de congoja y entrega, de saber qué nada malo le sucedería… había fallado, no la protegió…

.-Inu…yasha….- irrumpió en sus pensamientos.- Inuyasha…

El otro rápidamente la miró mientras tomaba con suavidad una de sus muñecas.- Kagome… yo… no quería…

.-Shhhh.- le calló la otra colocando suavemente los finos dedos en sus labios.- Yo sé Inuyasha… yo sé….

Inuyasha no pudo evitar recordar aquella vieja costumbre que tenían de callarse el uno con el otro… pero la congoja le traicionó….-Kagome, estás herida, y todo por mi culpa, maldición!

Kagome estaba algo debilitada, pero nada mortal, por así decirlo.- Tranquilo Inuyasha…es sólo una leve herida al costado y un tobillo lastimado, nada más… sobreviviré.- agregó con cierto tono de comicidad ante el asunto

Inuyasha se sorprendió por lo último.- ¿El tobillo? Cuándo te lastimaste el tobillo?

Kagome se reincorporó hasta quedar sentada, pues estaba acostada.- Nada, en serio, todo fue muy leve…

Inuyasha no quedó muy convencido y comenzó a revisar el tobillo lastimado, que aún goteaba sangre, mientras lo movía lentamente tratando de escrutar, si había algún hueso roto, o lo que fuere…concluyó.- Esto tenía desde otra ocasión Kagome…

La mujer ladeó la cabeza como si eso no fuera cierto.- No.. lo que pasa…

.-Por favor.- pedía el otro.- Sé sincera, además…

.-¿Qué?.- preguntaba temerosa la otra de que se fuera dar cuenta de algo..

.-Según yo, mi vendaje se había quedado tirado el pasto aquél día que nos peleamos.- le preguntó en tono complaciente.- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?.- mientras lo señalaba enroscado en su tobillo…

.-Bueno yo…- trataba de excusarse, se había dado cuenta.- No tenía nada más con que vendarme…

.-¿Estás segura?.- preguntaba en el mismo tono

.-Sí… segura….- decía sin mucho convencimiento.- Bueno, eso ya no importa…

.- Te tendré que vendar de nuevo…- le dijo mientras arrancaba un pedazo de su camisa de nueva cuenta, quitó el viejo retazo que estaba empapado de sangre y comenzó a vendarle…

Kagome recordó cuando Kouga la vendó, ciertamente no era el mismo sentimiento que estaba experimentando en esos instantes…. Ahora sentía una sensación de seguridad, y extraña nostalgia por quedarse de esa forma con él… sólo con él…

.-Ya quedó.- le dijo el hanyou cuando hubo terminado.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

La mujer asintió ruborizada

.-Siendo así…-acompletó el otro.- Creo que por hoy será lo mejor quedarnos aquí…

Kagome se ruborizó más¿quedarse una noche con Inuyasha¿podría resistir el estar tan cerca de él?

.-Como.. quieras.- trató de decir en una sola línea

El hanyou mordió su labio inferior, también le daba pena, pero creía que era lo mejor…

.-Buenas noches entonces.- acotó la miko, mientras se acostaba en un espacio algo reducido de la cueva

.-¿Buenas noches qué?.- preguntó un tanto molesto.- Pensé que ya me llamabas por mi nombre.- le respondió mientras se acostaba de igual manera quedando junto a ella

Kagome se quedó callada, después de lo que había sucedido…- Bueno yo…

.-No me digas nada.- le cortó el otro.- Si no quieres llamarme nunca por mi nombre está bien aunque yo…

En eso sintió como de nueva cuenta unos labios le callaban de nuevo, mientras le mascullaban lentamente.- No al contrario, me da miedo que si te llamo de nuevo por tu nombre, nunca pueda dejar de pronunciarlo…porque yo…te quiero Inuyasha… te quiero…


	17. Sentimientos de Afección

**Capítulo 17. Sentimientos de Afección (jaja, no tenía otro título si alguien tiene alguno, benvenutti)**

El hanyou abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, jamás se había sincerado de esa forma la joven con él, y a su pesar, él también sentía lo mismo…

.-Yo…-trató de decirle algo

.-No me digas nada.- le callaba tierna, pero determinantemente la otra, a la par que quitaba suavemente los dedos de sus labios.- No me tienes que decir nada… En el amor no siempre se tiene que ser correspondido para amar…

El joven de ojos ambarinos no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, quizá estaba elucubrando demás, pero estaba entendiendo ¿Qué ella lo amaba, quiso preguntar..- Kagome… tú….?

.-Sí Inuyasha.- le respondió sin más miramientos la otra.- Yo desde hace tiempo… tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia ti… que… hacen que yo… crea que… Fue el día que casi caíamos, cuando me di cuenta; desde aquél día que me salvaste la vida, algo en tu mirada… no sé que fue… pero yo… en aquellos días de hospital, recuerdo que soñaba mucho contigo… creo que fuiste una razón demás que me trajo de vuelta… disculpa si digo las cosas así sin sentido, pero es que me da pena decirte todo lo que siento…

.-Te entiendo Kagome.- trató de decir el otro, sin parecer sorprendido.- Entendí todo lo que me quisiste decir… y bueno yo…

.-No me digas nada!.- le interrumpía la otra con temor a ser rechazada.- No digas nada, sólo quédate en silencio… y no me digas nada…

El hanyou, que estaba dispuesto a hablar, no sabía bien a bien que iba a decir, por ello, tomó la palabra de la joven y permaneció en silencio, mientras deslizaba suavemente su mano a la de la joven miko, y la estrechaba un tanto fuerte, pero suave al mismo tiempo…

La joven sonrió al ver cumplida su petición, y al igual que Inuyasha estrechó su mano, como si eso le quisiera dar a entender que ella era apreciada, pero no correspondida…-Me he quitado un gran peso de encima al decirle la verdad de mis sentimientos a Inuyasha, sé bien que el ama a Kikyou, y que ese recuerdo ha sido el que le ha traído hasta aquí, por ello no puedo pedirle que me ame, ni siquiera que me de una respuesta, porque sé bien que seré rechazada, es mejor así…

Y se dispuso a descansar…

.-Kagome… jamás pensé que me dirías estas cosas, yo… tenía muchas ganas de decirte lo que sentía hacia ti, pero te negaste… y yo… a decir verdad, no estoy del todo convencido de lo que siento… hay noches en las que recuerdo mis días de universidad con Kikyou.. cuando yo era una persona normal que hacía cosas como cualquier otra… y esos sueños siempre acaban mal… pero desde que has llegado, muchas cosas han cambiado en mí, no sé cuales sean, pero…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con dos o tres horas desde que ambos comenzaron a dormir, la miko sintió un dolor punzante en su costado, trató de amortiguarlo cambiando de posición, pero aún así no cedía la molestia, así que se reincorporó lentamente y dejando con cuidado la mano de Inuyasha en el suelo, porque había estado junto a la suya desde que se había quedado dormida; caminó lentamente en dirección a la salida de la cueva, con la intención de revisar con la poca luz del exterior qué le sucedía…

Caminó hasta una pequeña pradera, que estaba cercana a un río; recordó que hacía unos años en la secundaria tuvo un taller de herbolaria para la materia de ecología.- Creo que esta hierba me podría servir para la inflamación.- mientras arrancaba una planta amarillenta del campo.- Y esta otra para el dolor…

Caminó un poco más hasta el río, donde después de escrutar que nadie estaba cerca, desabrochó su blusa que tenía botones por la mitad, dejando al descubierto un lindo brassier de encaje blanco con unas cuantas gotas de sangre…

.-Demonios!.-masculló bajo, pues temía que alguien fuera a escucharla.- La última ave que atacó a Inuyasha me dio un golpe bastante fuerte…

.-.-.-.-FlashBack.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Ahhhhrrrgg!.-gritó adolorida el águila al sentir una flecha en su espalda, sin deducir mucho de quién se trataba, viró rápidamente y con una de sus enormes garras rasgó salvajemente el torso de la joven…

.-Ahhhhhhhh!.-gritó la joven adolorida, cayendo al pasto…

.-.-.-.-.--Fin FlashBack.-.-.-.-.--

Al recordar todo eso, pudo constatarlo claramente con tres marcas de garras, justamente debajo de su pecho, del lado izquierdo para ser exactos..

Tocó levemente las tres heridas conjuntas.- Bueno, al menos Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de esta herida…

.-Pues ahora que lo mencionas me acabo de dar cuenta…

La mujer volteó sorprendida, 'cerrando' con ambas manos la camisa, en señal de pudor y susto.- ¿Qué haces aquí!

.-Tengo que cuidarte.- le decía más relajado el otro.- Cuando no te sentí a mi lado, me apresuré a buscarte, ya suficientes problemas hemos tenido por estos lugares…

.-No tenías que hacerlo!.- reclamaba la otra, como si la hubiera visto desnuda.- Estoy bien! Es que quería ir al baño!

El hanyou frunció el ceño, a manera de que sabía que eso no era verdad.- No me mientas Kagome! tú misma lo acabas de decir!

.-¿Decir qué?.- se hacía la inocente la otra.- Yo estaba buscando un lugar para ir al baño!

.-Si te digo a qué te referías, dejarás de mentir?.- preguntaba retante y ya exaltado el joven vampiro

.-No sé a qué te refieras!.- abrochó con más fuerza los dos brazos contra su cuerpo

.-Aquí!.-exclamó triunfante el otro mientras sin medir su fuerza señaló la parte donde reposaba la herida de la miko

.-Auuu!.- gimió la joven.- Me lastimaste Inuyasha!

El joven retiró rápidamente su mano del lugar, como con cierto miedo de que la hubiera lastimado.- Discúlpame Kagome… yo…

Kagome se volteó como si se hubiera molestado por el hecho, pero la verdad es que sí le había dolido y no quería que él viera la pequeña lágrima de dolor que se asomó por uno de sus ojos…

El joven hanyou temiendo que en verdad la hubiera lastimado, deslizó una de sus dos manos a las mejillas de la muchacha, girando suavemente el rostro quedando muy cerca de el de él.- ¿Te hice daño Kagome?.-preguntó quedamente, esperando que no…

La muchacha negó levemente con la cabeza.- No… sólo me duele…

Inuyasha tomó cuidadosamente la pequeña lágrima de dolor que se asomaba por su mejilla, siendo atrapado rápido pero cautamente por la mano de Kagome, que la sostenía firme contra su rostro…

Trató de preguntar con decisión, sin dejar de apretar su mano contra su mejilla, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando la peor de las respuestas.-¿Todo el cuidado que me das es sólo por los frag…?

Se vio interrumpida por un veloz acercamiento por parte del hanyou, quién al verla sorprendida y ligeramente ruborizada susurró.- ¿Quieres una respuesta a tu pregunta?

La otra asintió algo temerosa de que le fuera a decir algo que no fuera del todo de su elección…

.-No….-alcanzó a exhalar mientras se acercaba más y más, rompiendo la poca distancia que existía entre ambos labios, tan deseosos de sentirse… abrió lentamente su boca apresando lentamente sus labio superior, tal cual ella lo había hecho hacia rato esperando que ella correspondiera esa muestra de cariño….

La miko se sorprendió por su repentino acercamiento, pero ¿qué podía pensar en esos momentos que no fuera él? Simple y sencillo, lo amaba y anhelaba ese contacto desde hacía tanto….- No…, no pensaré más… yo… sólo hoy…

Y se dispuso a seguir aquella muestra de afecto sujetando suavemente el labio inferior del joven moviendo con cierta premura los labios, mientras sujetaba cada vez más fuerte la mano que aún se sostenía en su mejilla…

Inuyasha sonrió levemente al poder sentir el consentimiento de la joven para seguir besándola, acompasándose en una sola comenzó a mover sus labios con cierta cautela y mucho sentimiento, mientras de un beso tierno y cauto, poco a poco siguió con el siguiente paso.. comenzó a introducir su lengua poco a poco en la boca de la joven que la abrió un poco más mientras se entregaba a un beso más delator de ansia y pasión, deslizó lentamente la mano que la sostenía de la mejilla a un lado del hombro, aferrándola más a él… mientras que le besaba cada vez más avidez, poco a poco fue disminuyendo… ella cerró sus labios por completo y coronó aquello con un beso que rozó de nueva cuenta sus labios, separándose poco a poco… y siguiendo sus instintos, puso rápidamente su mano sobre la del hanyou de nuevo, guiándole hasta su seno, donde se encontraba su corazón…

.-¿Sientes?.-preguntó exhalando… sin separarse mucho de sus labios..

El joven se separó sólo un poco de ella y soltó el aire en una sola exhalada, se detuvo a escuchar con su tacto y asintió levemente…

.-Me dice que quiere hacer el amor contigo…

Inuyasha sonrió dulcemente, le hacía feliz escuchar eso, no sabía porque pero…

Tomó la mano de la joven con mucha suavidad y la apoyó de nueva cuenta junto con la suya y la guió hasta su fornido pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón.- Él me dice que te iba lo iba a decir primero, pero tú te le adelantaste…

La joven sonrió con premura, mientras deslizaba aquella mano de nuevo hacia su rostro, no podía dejar de acariciarlo, él era tan perfecto…se detuvo en sus labios mientras preguntaba..-¿Eso es un sí?

El hanyou besó apaciblemente sus delicados dedos, mientras apoyaba todo su peso en su mano contraria y la recostaba sobre el pasto, comenzó a acariciar su cabello tan lleno de ese aroma que no sabía bien a bien qué era, pero desde siempre le había fascinado…

.-Más bien el que tendría que preguntarte algo soy yo…¿estás segura?..-decía con cierto temor de que ella se arrepintiera.- Yo no te obligaré a nada… si no quieres…

Kagome jaló un tanto fuerte, pero decisiva, la camisa de Inuyasha; quedando ambos una vez más cara a cara de nuevo.- Sólo hazlo… sólo hoy, olvídate de prejuicios…hoy hazme tuya….

En lugar de extrañarse por algo así, Inuyasha terminó de darse cuenta que realmente la deseaba, que algo dentro de él clamaba por esas sensuales palabras que hacían que a cada momento tuviera una necesidad de ella más grande… no pudiendo compartirla con nadie más, porque ella era suya…

Deslizó la mano que acariciaba su cabello hasta sus hombros que estaban semi desnudos, pues con todo aquello la camisa de la joven de por sí ya desabrochada, ahora estaba abierta de par en par para él; y comenzó a besarla una vez más embelesado de deseo y de hacerla suya…

De un beso un tanto avivado, poco a poco se fue desviando hacia el mentón, el cuello, el centro de su pecho…con sus otras manos acariciaba sus hombros y la desnudaban por el frente, quitándole el sostén con cierta fuerza, y por fin dejando al descubierto sus redondos y exquisitos pechos..

Se separó un poco y la contempló detenidamente mientras le decía.- Eres tan hermosa….- y la volvió a besar de nuevo, esta vez saltándose de sus labios a uno de sus pechos y mordiéndolo con ansiedad, haciendo que la joven gimiera a cada movimiento suyo..

.-Inu… yasha…- gemía desahogadamente mientras sentía como la recorría de nueva cuenta con sus manos, tocándola y dándole placer, hasta que se detuvo en su vientre…

La joven que ya desnuda de la parte superior de su cuerpo, sentía que iba a estallar, hizo un esfuerzo y se reincorporó lentamente, comenzó a besar poco a poco el pecho del joven que iba quedando desnudo… mientras le quitaba la camisa y lo seguía bañando de besos, hasta que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban de la cintura… y la aferraban en contra de su cuerpo y su pecho…

.-Kagome…-exhalaba incitado, apenas unos besos y sentía el corazón a estallar.- Kagome…

La mujer siendo aún abrazada por él asentía desde su pecho suavemente, mientras volteaba la cara de nuevo hacia él y lo rozaba levemente contra sus labios, sus ojos, su frente, sus mejillas…

El hanyou no pudiendo contener el sentir cada roce, de su cuerpo a cada movimiento tan simple, comenzó a acariciarla, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache y finalmente recorriendo su espalda…

La joven hizo exactamente lo mismo… terminó acariciando una espalda tan fornida y masculina que esto la incitó más…

Siguió bajando sus manos hasta que topó con una dura y fornida nalga, sin poder ya resistir el deseo de sentirlo aún más cerca, deslizó sus manos hacia delante y desabrochó un cierre y unos cuantos botones…

El pantalón deslizó por las piernas del joven, y se quedó en sus tobillos; Inuyasha optó por hacer más fácil el desnudarse…

La levantó con cierta premura, de aquella posición de semi hincamiento y la alzó suavemente, quedando ambos de pie…

.-Mírame…-exhaló quedamente el hanyou, sin dejar de aferrarle contra su cintura

La joven posó sus ojos castaños en los ambarinos de él, con cierto temor de que él hubiera decidido mejor dejar las cosas así…

.-No me mires así Kagome…-respondía, mientras recorría la espalda de la mujer con suaves roces.- Mírame, como si no te diera miedo ser una sola conmigo, mírame y respóndeme… ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Con un vampiro? Un ser no vivo, no muerto que asesina personas por la sed de sangre?...

La joven comprendió inmediatamente de que se trataba, calló los labios llenos de dudas de Inuyasha, con un tierno beso que rozó solamente.- Mírame..-repetía.- Mírame y dime si no te estoy diciendo todo lo que yo siento con todo esto, mírame y dime… ¿Crees que yo no quiero estar contigo para siempre, Inuyasha….-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba enredando uno de sus brazos en su cuello y el otro a la cintura del joven…

El joven correspondió ese abrazo con toda la exaltación que su corazón producía, no pensaba sólo sentía, y lo que ella le hacía sentir iba mucho de los límites de la propia cordura…la aferró a su pecho y la detuvo unos instantes allí… ante el deseo y un amor que nacía o que terminaba de crecer en él…

Luego, el deseo imperante de hacerla suya empezó a hacerse más y más presente, y sin decirle más, pues las palabras ya sobraban… comenzó a quitarle el pantalón que consumaría la desnudez de ambos…

La mujer dejaba escapar gemidos y muestras de placer al sentir aquello, simplemente era demasiado…

Ya quedando ambos desnudos, se miraron una vez más y se sonrieron, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha la cargó en forma nupcial, y la dejó tendida en el pasto, tan suave.. que la misma cama hubiera sido igual…

.-Ámame….-suplicó el muchacho.- Como yo te…

No pudo terminar, al mirarla se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, realmente estaba enamorado de Kagome, y ahora que lo había entendido, ella lo callaba¿por qué, fácil, ella temía que le fuera a hablar de Kikyou, o que la fuera a rechazar, que le dijera que nada más la quería… cosas de esa índole, por ello, antes de que Inuyasha terminara su frase, ella lo calló negando con la cabeza, y diciéndole.- Déjalo….

El hanyou comprendió que quizá si decía demás, se arruinara el momento, por lo mismo, sonrió levemente mientras terminaba su recorrido del cuello hasta sus piernas… deslizó lentamente una de ellas atrás de su espalda, y la otra la dejó solamente a un costado mientras la acariciaba…

La joven que aún yacía en el pasto cerraba los ojos a cada movimiento, estaba fuera de sí, trataba de coordinar sus extremidades para dar una caricia o algo, pero no podía… simplemente, movía sus manos…

El joven convencido de que era su primera vez, trató de no hacer las cosas demasiado bruscas, con un poco de fuerza, la sostuvo en la posición señalada, y lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella…

-Ahhh…-gimió pronunciadamente la miko al sentir una extraña sensación de placer con algo de dolor

El joven se detuvo un tanto asustado de que quizá le estuviese haciendo daño, pero al sentir como su cuerpo respondía a sus impulsos continuó, embistiendo primero de una manera lenta, y se dejaba guiar por sus instintos…

Recorría ahora como un desesperado su cuerpo, acariciándola, mordiéndola, mientras se recostaba en ella anteponiendo sus dos brazos en el pasto para no cargar su peso sobre ella…

La mujer acariciaba, y se dejaba amar; al compás de las acometidas, recorría una y otra vez el cuerpo de ese joven…

Una embestida más, y la joven se aferró más a su cuerpo, apretó fuertemente la pierna contra su espalda, y se apoyó en su cintura mientras volvía a penetrarla una y otra vez, sintiendo en cada una de ellas como el sudor, la pasión y el amor se desbordaban a cada momento…

Kagome sólo abrazaba más los fornidos brazos del muchacho, mientras apretaba sus ojos fuerte, y los entreabría para contemplar poco a poco su cara de placer y recordarse a sí misma lo que sentía…

.-Inuyasha….-alcanzaba a exhalar

.-Kagome…-respondía el otro que respiraba entrecortado.- ¿Te quedarás… conmigo?

.-Lo haré….-trataba de responder sin ser interrumpida.- Yo nada más… pido…que jamás me dejes…

El joven negó mientras una gota de sudor se salió de su frente.- No… jamás te dejaré… una vez te dije que siempre te protegería…

La mujer sonrió lánguidamente mientras seguía entregándose, en señal de aprobación…

.-Ah…..-exhalaba el muchacho cuando sintió que ya estaba llegando al límite del éxtasis, de la posición horizontal se reincorporó a la que antes tenía, cuando ella estaba acostada y él sentado antes de penetrarla…

Ella en medio de toda su exaltación, abrió un poco los ojos, pues ella igual estaba llegando a su orgasmo…

Fue entonces cuando sintió que Inuyasha la tomaba suavemente de la muñeca, y la guiaba de nuevo contra su pecho…

Esta fue la muestra final, pues con el impulso del levante, fue una acometida más a su cuerpo de mujer, y sin más se consumó en sus brazos…

Ambos quedaron sentados, abrazados…. Sólo unos instantes…

Cuando se hubo recuperado el joven tiernamente le abrazaba, y la acariciaba masculló…-Kagome, mi Kagome….

La mujer agradecida y aún sin separarse de él contestaba.- Sí Inuyasha, soy tuya nada más tuya…

El hanyou sonrió complacido, allí yaciendo los dos; la luna llegó al punto cúspide… alumbrando a los dos amantes que sonreían de satisfacción, mientras cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos pensaba...

.-Inuyasha.. gracias por todo… realmente estoy enamorada de ti, a pesar de que no me ames…

.-Kagome… lo que hoy me hiciste sentir es algo que nunca había sentido… creo que estoy enamorado de ti… no me dejaste decirte… algún día será… pero por favor en lo que lo hago no dejes de amarme…

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Un ángel herido, y ¿enamorado?**

.-Akari!

.-Ayúdame… Inuyasha….

_(jajajaja, ya di una ideota de las cosas, pero bueno...)_

* * *

**Y ya saben, entre más me tarde más capítulos y más extensos los pongo, pero en serio a veces se me dificulta! Por todo gracias y porfis si quisiera que opinaran sinceramente del lemon.. yo tengo mis propios comentarios, pero quisiera saber los de uds... Gracias!**

**Agradecimientos!**

**Carito!** Sí gran potencial amiga, y es en serio, estoy segura de que serás la mejor de las mejores cuando ejerzas! Espero que te haya gustado este capi que aunque sé que tardé, ojalá lo que escribí les haya llenado el huequito de tantos días… en cuanto a Bankotsu¿revivirlo? Pues… no se me había ocurrido… pero…. Ya veremos jeje…  
Pero bueno Doña Kikyou si va a revivir jaja, al menos para causar una que otra intriga jaja, y te agradezco en el alma que me apoyes tanto a la hora de publicar, sabes que eres de las pocas que siempre me han levantado del bachón cuando estoy en uno! Besitos! Cuídate!

**Karina!** Amiguita! Cómo andas? Espero y muy bien, una disculpa del tamaño del mundo por mi tardanza, de por sí escribir este tipo de capítulos es un tanto no difícil, pero si con cuidado ahora imagínate con familia en casa que no me deja en paz, pero bueno trataré de ser más breve a la hora de publicar! Cuídate!

**INUKAN:** Gomen, de nuevo lo hice, sé que he tardado; pero espero que con estos dos capis no sea tan feo el enojo jeje, espero te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por todo!

**Yan:** Jaja, gracias por el ramen! Sirvió de inspiración ajajaja, me encantó tu post, lo de Kikyou no te lo aseguro pero de que se lleve a Inu, ya verás que no! Muchas gracias por todo, incluida la porra ajaja, saludos!

**Kagome 3000:** Disculpa si me he tardado, pero en serio la familia no me deja en paz, además este tipo de capis es difícil escribirlos sin revisar, etc.. pero espero y te gusten y que no me dejes de leer, muchas gracias!

**Tane-chan:** Muchas gracias por seguirme, jaja, como pudiste ver aquí en estos capis es más que un beso xD, espero te hayan gustado y que la espera no haya hecho que me abandones, besitos!

**Angel-Gaby!** Muchas gracias por todo, espero y te siga gustando, ajaj, y bueno como pudiste leer las cosas vaya que sí se aclararon, gracias!

**Keren:** Amiguita! Jaja, como ves hoy me devolvieron a la tierra e.t y sus secuaces jajaja, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic de 'La vida que creamos juntos', pues ése ha sido uno de los más lindos que he hecho, sino más creo que el mejor.. pero bueno eso queda a tu opinión jeje, jaja, tendrá que revivir Kikyou, para que se de cuenta de la verdad jaja, ya verás… y bueno con respecto a tus materias yo espero que hayas salido bien, ya sabemos que eres súper inteligente; no te preocupes! Y en cuanto a Hellsing si, Pip, sale en los mangas de Hellsing, y creo que es muy parecido a Seras, pero no sé más… la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de investigarlo y si supieras algo gracias por informarme! Cuídate mucho!

**Gris:** Ya sé que me tardé con lo de InuKag amiguita, espero y estos capis te gusten porque si no me muero jeje, ojalá y no te enojes mucho por mi tardanza jeje, y bueno lo del muchachín… jejjep, pero al razón de mi tardanza ya sabes… FAMILIA!

**Inusuki**: jhajaj, bueno, espero y te hayan gustado estos capis… Kouga ya sabes.. pero creo que ya hacía falta algo de ellos dos.. gracias por todo! Nos vemos!

**Y bueno ya saben cualquier cosa a mis mails o al botoncito de reviews! Besitos!**

**FikaMoo**


	18. Un ángel herido y enamorado?

**Hey amigos! Después de años de no hacerles saber nada de mí, regreso con este fic! Dispuesta a terminarlo! Hee! Y vaya que les hice capítulos largos! Disculpen la tardanza, vaya tardanza he! No me dejen de leer por eso! Tuve miles de cosas que hacer! Pero ya no más! Gracias por todo y espero sus reviews!  
Besos y nuevamente gracias!  
FiKaMoo**

**--------------**

**En el capítulo anterior..**

El hanyou sonrió complacido, allí yaciendo los dos; la luna llegó al punto cúspide… alumbrando a los dos amantes que sonreían de satisfacción, mientras cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos pensaba...

--Inuyasha.. gracias por todo… realmente estoy enamorada de ti, a pesar de que no me ames…

--Kagome… lo que hoy me hiciste sentir es algo que nunca había sentido… creo que estoy enamorado de ti… no me dejaste decirte… algún día será… pero por favor en lo que lo hago no dejes de amarme…

**Capítulo 18. Un ángel herido, y ¿enamorado?**

La llevaba cargando cual novia que se acaba de casar… caminando lentamente por el bosque, sabiendo que a pocos minutos de amanecer, tenía que apurar el paso.. observando como ella cálidamente apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, y una muñeca apoyada en su hombro..

--Inuyasha…-masculló suavemente

El joven la volteó a ver de manera anhelante, como si ella fuera a pedirle un deseo y él estuviera totalmente seguro de que lo cumpliría…

--¿Serán diferentes las cosas de ahora en adelante?

El hanyou sonrió levemente, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento las vidas de ambos habían cambiado y ahora tenía que seguir con lo que ya se había comenzado, lo cual le llenaba de vida y le daba una nueva esperanza..

--Si Kagome, de ahora en adelante las cosas serán muy diferentes, ¿y sabes por qué?

La joven miko negó tenuemente con la cabeza, mientras le miraba con vehemencia

Inuyasha trató de seguir respirando normalmente.- Bien, este es el momento de decirle lo que siento, hace un rato no me dejó decírselo…-pensó.- Bueno pues porque yo….

--Ayudaaaaa!!!.- era un alarido de dolor proveniente de la misma dirección hacia donde iban.

Inuyasha y Kagome se voltearon a ver completamente extrañados, y sin decirse más Inuyasha extendió sus imponentes alas orientado a donde escuchó el quejido

Kagome, en sus brazos y por unos momentos olvidando lo que el hanyou estaba a punto de contestarle trató de abrochar unos botones de su blusa, que no había abotonado desde que se había vestido…pensaba.- ¿Qué habrás querido decirme Inuyasha? No sé… quizá y rechazarme, o pudiera ser.- su cara se iluminó.- Que Inuyasha…

El joven de ojos color ámbar aterrizó suavemente en medio de una oscuridad no muy reconocible, el ambiente era más bien de madrugada, ya no faltaba mucho para que clareara… mientras la bajaba con suavidad…

--Ven Kagome.- le dijo determinante, mientras la tomaba de la mano con toda la intención de dejarle en claro que no iba a permitir que caminara detrás de él como en toda la semana pasada, y también por supuesto para que estuviera con ella y al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle…

La joven miko se llenó de rojizo por unos instantes, la verdad no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de 'acciones' que normalmente tienen las parejas, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir mientras comenzaban a escrutar el lugar

--¿Alguien?.-gritó Inuyasha fuerte.- ¿Hay alguien por aquí?

Nada….

--Kagome.-jaló un poco su mano, dado a que no la estaba mirando por escudriñar el lugar.- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, no sé que habrá sido eso, pero sonó muy doloroso… como sea… debemos irnos está a apunto de amanecer y bueno… nos dio cierta ventaja que nuestro refugio esté por aquí…

La miko aún sorprendida por el comportamiento de Inuyasha al tomarla así de la mano, sólo se limitó a decir un 'sí' un tanto callado, pero audible

--Bien.- acotó el hanyou mientras se disponía a cargarla de nuevo para llevarla de regreso al refugio; pero..

--Ayudaaa!!!

Ambos voltearon en dirección al grito

--Vamos!.- articuló la miko después de tanto silencio, los dos comenzaron a correr en la trayectoria que creían era la indicada, sin embargo y a pesar de correr la pareja no se soltó de la mano…

Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar, la escena era sorprendente….

Tal parecía que un ser vestido completamente de blanco estaba tumbado en el pastoso suelo, totalmente bocabajo y con una mano debajo de su cara, y la otra regada en el suelo, unas alas de color tan blanco como la nieve totalmente caídas y dobladas junto con su portadora, al parecer tenía un cabello ondulado castaño dorado.. pero lo más sorprendente era que en la parte de abajo se desbocaba un notable río de sangre…

Kagome se llevó la mano libre (acuérdense de que la otra estaba con Inuyasha) a la boca tratando de acallar su sorpresa ante tal espectáculo, tal como los describían en los libros.- Es un ángel!!!.- gritó pasmada

Esa exclamación hizo que el herido ser moviera un poco la cabeza, mirando directamente de frente a la pareja, escrutando rápidamente de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose fugazmente en las manos que seguían unidas y para terminar en sus rostros… con cierto brillo cuando por fin miró a Inuyasha…

Aquellos ojos azules no podían mentirle… definitivamente, era la misma…

--Akari!!.- exclamó el hanyou sobresaltado al reconocer a la joven allí tirada, mientras soltaba a la miko y se acercaba rápidamente a la muchacha herida.- Akari!!

--Ayúdame… Inuyasha….-alcanzó a musitar como un quejido la joven.- Que alegría volver a vernos…

El joven sonrió lánguidamente, ya que nunca esperó volver a encontrarla, y menos en aquellas circunstancias.. pero omitió todas esas dudas y se apuró.- Kagome!! Quiero que por favor me hagas un favor, sube a mi espalda y trataré de llevarte a ti y a Akari a donde están Sango y los otros, en nuestro refugio es donde están las medicinas!!

Kagome seguía sorprendida por lo mismo, pero en medio de todo alcanzó a decir.- ¿La conoces?

Inuyasha cargó con cuidado a la llamada Akari, y sin siquiera verla contestó exaltado.- Kagome!! Sube por favor!! Sí si la conozco, pero eso luego te lo explico!!

Kagome ya sin decir más subió a su espalda mientras preguntaba.- ¿Crees que podrás con nosotras dos hasta donde están los demás? Está por amanecer!!

--Trataré de llegar lo más rápido que se pueda!.-contestaba el hanyou igual de exaltado por las cosas.- Vamos!

Ya en el aire y camino a 'casa' por así decirlo, Inuyasha traía una cara de congoja que la verdad era muy notoria, parecía que realmente estaba preocupado por esa muchacha…

Al verlo así Kagome, comenzó a divagar sobre las posibles causas de su estado de ánimo.- ¿Qué le sucederá a Inuyasha? Acaso es que ella fue algo más que una simple amiga para él en tiempos pasados? Ella… es muy hermosa… se nota que es un ángel, esos bellos ojos azules… se nota que él le tiene mucho aprecio, ojalá que sea lo único que siente hacia ella, la verdad siento que estoy poniéndome celosa, y vaya que me disgusta estar así…

Inuyasha seguía surcando el cielo a imponente velocidad.- Akari, no mueras, por favor… no mueras…salvarte la vida es lo menos que yo puedo hacer por ti después de lo que hiciste por mí hace tanto tiempo…

La inconsciente Akari yacía en los brazos de Inuyasha, con los ojos totalmente cerrados y una respiración algo entrecortada, tratando de taponar la herida de su costado con su mano derecha…

Inuyasha justo con la luz llegándole a los talones alcanzó a llegar a la cueva donde se suponía que estarían Sango, Miroku y Shippo…

--Miroku!!.-gritó.- Sango!! Ayúdenme por favor!!

.-.-.-.-.-

--50 y 50 habíamos quedado

--Lo sé.-acotó la vieja de manera cortante.- Aunque no te puedo asegurar que esté del todo lista…

--No me digas cosas que no son vieja!.-bramó enojado Naraku.- Se supone que si yo traía las alas de los vampiros lobo, era un adelanto del 'trabajito' y cuando te trajera las de los ángeles ya estaría lista….

--No soy idiota Naraku!!.- contestaba molesta la otra.- Claro que lo sé!! Lo que sucede es que se me ha dificultado hacerle un buen cuerpo a este cadáver, es muy difícil!! Recuerda que lleva más de 50 años de muerta!

--No me interesa ningún tipo de excusa!!.-exclama el otro enojado.- Tratos son tratos y tú habías quedado en tenerla lista!!

--¿Te urge tanto como para que sin haberla terminado completamente la reviva?.-exclamaba enojada Urasue

--Sí me urge!!.-sin cambiar el tono.- Pero no para que hagas las cosas malhechas, tienes menos de una semana para hacer que todo quede listo, y no quiero más retardos y mucho menos excusas estúpidas!!

La vieja sonrió con una especie de mueca torcida y se viró.- Una semana será entonces, ahora vete

Naraku sin esperar nada más salió volando de su cueva, sabiendo que con ese tipo de advertencia no habría más desperfectos… al menos eso pensaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rizo del ondulado cabello del ángel se acomodaba en su pecho, mientras todos los demás suspiraban aliviados

--Qué susto Inuyasha!!.-trataba de no hablar muy fuerte la exterminadora.- Pensé que moriría

--No puedo creer que conozcas a un ángel Inuyasha.- decía el houshi mientras escrutaba con la mirada al ángel.- ¿Qué sucedió? Por qué la señorita Kagome y tú tardaron tanto?

--Ni siquiera trajeron el dichoso pescado.-agregaba Shippo.-Sango me dijo que traerían algo de comer, que por eso habían tardado ¿Qué sucedió?

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron sospechosamente, como si quisieran ponerse de acuerdo para una mejor versión para que nadie les descubriera

--¿Y bien por qué se quedan callados?.-preguntaba intrigada Sango

--Este….-balbuceó Inuyasha.- Lo que sucede es que…

--Fuimos capturados!.-agregó Kagome

--¿Capturados?.-preguntaba no muy convencido el houshi

--Este… sí.-Kagome trataba de ganar seguridad.- Sí lo que sucede es que camino al río fuimos capturados por unas extrañas águilas youkai, que decían ser del este, y nos secuestraron a Inuyasha y a mí…

--¿Secuestrar a Inuyasha?.- preguntaba con cierta desconfianza la joven exterminadora.- Eso es casi imposible… él siempre está alerta, tendría que haber estado muy ocupado en algo…

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos denotando sorpresa, pero el momento de turbación ya había pasado y claro que no iba a decirle a los demás lo que realmente estaba pasando.-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Kagome no nos había dicho que tenía lastimado el tobillo y traté de curarla.. fue en esos momentos cuando me descuidé y las águilas youkais nos tomaron por sorpresa, e incluso a la hora de librarnos de ellas lastimaron a Kagome quién intentaba ayudarme….- al seguir viendo la cara de poco convencimiento de todos.- Si quieres puedes ver la herida en su costado Sango, en caso de que no me creas… la llevé a una cueva que estaba cerca de dónde estábamos y escuchamos el grito de Akari, fuimos a ver de qué se trataba y obviamente no dudé en ayudarla, por eso volé tan rápido como pude de nueva cuenta aquí con ustedes, porque aquí se supone que hay medicinas…

Sango retiró su expresión de desconfianza, sabía que ellos no habrían podido hacer algo malo, después de todo Inuyasha siempre protegía a Kagome….

--¿Quién es Akari?.-preguntaba como siempre al grano el pequeño kitsune

--Ella es Akari.-reiteró Inuyasha, como si los demás desconocieran de quién se trataba

--Eso ya lo sabemos Inuyasha.-decía con obvio tono Miroku.- Lo que queremos saber es de dónde conoces a este ángel, y porqué la trajiste aquí, debes decirnos… al principio nadie te pidió explicaciones de nada, pero ahora que todos estamos más despejados y fuera de urgencia creo que es justa una explicación…

Inuyasha inspiró hondo, como si fuera a sumergirse en un lago y sin más dijo.- Bueno…. Creo que después de 50 años es justo que todos sepan la verdad de mi condición, el porqué me convertí en vampiro y porque un ángel está involucrado en todo esto….

Todos abrieron los ojos con visible sorpresa, la última respuesta que jamás esperaron era que Inuyasha fuera a confesar su pasado así, después de dar tantos preámbulos para contarlo, ahora…

Más ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar, solamente asintieron…

--Un pasado que he superado… después de 50 años…. Lo he superado, y a pesar de que me causa un dolor que de cierta forma me aún me lastima; hoy estoy dispuesto a contarlo.-pensó mientras se disponía a decir la verdad a sus amigos.- Todo fue uno de esos días de escuela, cuando yo estudiaba en la universidad, hace mucho, mucho tiempo… 50 años…, bueno… yo estudiaba junto con Kikyou, y ella era mi novia.- al decir esta palabra la joven miko bajó la mirada como si le doliese escuchar aquello, más Sango tocó suavemente el brazo de la joven como diciéndole en secreto.- Si Inuyasha está contándonos esto, creo que es porque ya lo ha superado Kagome…- la miko asintió lento, volviendo a posar su mirada en el hanyou quién la miró fijamente por unos instantes y luego volvió a mirar a cada uno de sus acompañantes mientras seguía relatando.- Bueno, ella y yo éramos una pareja muy unida, teníamos sentimientos muy fuertes el uno por el otro…. Y teníamos un amigo, que era el mejor amigo de ambos, su nombre era Onigumo… Yo nunca supe hasta mucho después que Onigumo tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia Kikyou que iban más allá de los simples amigos hasta que surgieron rumores….

Sango hizo una mueca, sabía que ésos eran los rumores a los que Inuyasha se refería cuando se enojó la otra vez que secuestraron a Kagome

--… Los rumores eran de que iba a haber una 2da rebelión de vampiros (recuerden que la primera fue 20 años atrás), y de que existía una miko elegida que era capaz de traer a la vida la perla de Shikon para unificar a todos con la Daga de Rikotsu… por supuesto, que esos rumores llegaron a la universidad, junto con todo Japón, dejando en muchas interrogantes a muchos de sus alumnos, incluido a Onigumo, que estaba completamente seguro de que los vampiros si habían existido y que regresarían, la verdad yo dudaba mucho de eso, jamás creí que la perla de Shikon existiera, para mí no era más que un simple mito…

Un día de esos tantos iba saliendo de clases y buscaba a Kikyou, pues quería decirle que tenía un muy buen proyecto de ciencias y que si lo presentaba quizá y me darían la beca que tanto esperaba para irme a China a hacer una maestría; pero Onigumo llegó primero y bastante exaltado..

--Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!!.-gritó.- Inuyasha!!

--¿Qué sucede Onigumo?.- le pregunté exaltado.-¿Has visto a Kikyou?

--De ella misma quería hablarte!!

Cuando supe que se trataba de Kikyou, no dudé en un solo instante… pues ella era lo único que me quedaba, mi padre tenía mucho de haber muerto, de hecho jamás lo conocí, al menos no cuando tuviera uso de razón, murió cuando yo era un bebé… y mi madre apenas un año antes había perecido por un problema del corazón, Sesshoumaru, mi hermano, siempre vivió lejos de nosotros, desde que tuve memoria, sólo sabía que a veces venía a visitar a mi padre cuando estaba con vida…. En fin, Kikyou, era lo único que me quedaba, yo estaba solo, y ella… era lo único que yo cuidaba y amaba en el mundo…

--¿Qué sucede con Kikyou?.-le pregunté perdiendo de inmediato mi calma

--Ven conmigo Inuyasha!!.- me jaló hasta un lugar apartado de la facultad, cuidando especialmente de que estuviera alejado, cuando por fin estuvimos solos me dijo.- Inuyasha… esto que te voy a decir, es muy delicado; quiero que me escuches con atención y no vayas a decir que son tonterías porque…

--Ya habla de una vez por todas Onigumo!!.-le respondí muy preocupado.- ¿Qué pasa?

--Corre fuertemente el rumor de que la miko elegida ha sido encontrada Inuyasha…

--¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Kikyou?.- le pregunté sin entender bien la situación

--A eso voy!! No me interrumpas!! La miko elegida está en grave peligro, según los rumores, porque se dice que la 2da rebelión está muy cerca, pero eso no es lo peor… creo que Kikyou es la miko elegida!!

--¿Qué estupideces dices Onigumo?.-pregunté exaltado.- Ya te había dicho desde la otra vez que esas tonterías de vampiros…

--No son tonterías Inuyasha!!.-respondía enojado.- Y además aunque no fuera verdad, según he sabido los vampiros si piensan que ella es la miko elegida, ¡planean matarla! Te lo aseguro! Y tú te vas a quedar como idiota mirando lo que sucede nada más porque no crees que existan los vampiros!!

Recuerdo, que hice un cara de desesperación al saber que me podrían quitar lo que más yo quería, por eso y en un momento de confianza ciega al que creía mi amigo dije.- Esta bien Onigumo!! Te creeré solamente porque eres mi amigo!! Porque llevamos más de 5 años de conocernos y porque sé que tú aprecias mucho a Kikyou como el gran amigo que eres de ella…. Dime!! Sabes de alguna forma en la que pueda protegerla?? Algo que ayude a que nadie la lastime!!?? Lo que sea!!

Onigumo me contestó aún con más cautela de la que acostumbraba.- Bueno Inuyasha, toda esta información que te estoy dando es sumamente confidencial, ya que por mi gran afición a los vampiros, fue que me metí en bares y todos esos lugares para averiguar más de ellos, fue por eso que di con el supuesto rumor de que Kikyou era la miko elegida…

--¿Pero cómo le ayudo? Qué hago!?.-pregunté más exaltado

--Tienes que convertirte en vampiro Inuyasha, es la única forma en la que puedes protegerla, siendo un vampiro serás inmortal y así lucharás contra quién sea con tal de protegerla… sé que quizá sea muy duro, pero sé que amas mucho a Kikyou, es un sacrifico muy necesario…

Abrí mis ojos con mucha sorpresa, jamás esperé ese tipo de respuesta, sin embargo era la única forma de protegerla, además de que me iba a dar cuenta de los supuestos vampiros que tanto mencionaba Onigumo, vería si era cierto….-¿Qué tengo que hacer?.-pregunté con cierto temor

--Lo que tienes que hacer es buscar a un vampiro y pedirle que te muerda.- respondió falsamente el otro.- Es la única forma

--¿Y ya?.-pregunté incrédulo.- ¿Sólo tiene que morderme? Nada más?

--Es lo único, debes de dejar que el vampiro succione hasta la última gota de sangre y esperar a que te conviertas en vampiro

Abrí de nueva cuenta mis ojos incrédulo, jamás hubiera pensado que era tan fácil ser un vampiro, pero ahora mi problema era encontrar uno..

--¿Dónde los encuentro Onigumo?

--Hoy en la noche, ve a las afueras de la ciudad, más o menos por donde está el parque Goshimboku y espera a que empiece a ser más noche, una vez que veas la luna en el punto cúspide verás que salen criaturas en busca de sangre… y uno de ellos será un vampiro, sólo dile o trata de que te muerda y ya…

Salí corriendo hacia mi casa, tan rápido que no noté cuando mi chaqueta resbaló de mi brazo, misma que recogió Onigumo..

.-.-.-.-

Esa misma noche traté de hacer lo que Onigumo me había dicho, mientras corría a toda velocidad por las desoladas calles de la ciudad hasta encontrarme con el clásico letrero del Parque Goshimboku… a las afueras… cuando de pronto…

--Inuyasha!!!!

Ese grito era de Kikyou!! Giré rápidamente para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo…

Pero…

Fui sorprendido por una flecha rosada que inundó la oscuridad del cielo…

--Argghhh!!.- fue el grito de dolor que alcancé a mascullar cuando sentí como se clavaba esa flecha en mi costado, justamente y por poco dándole a mi corazón, junto con todas mis ilusiones y mi gran decepción al ver como la mujer que amaba me estaba dando muerte…

Caí… alcancé a divisarla no muy lejos en tan despoblado lugar, caer también… a la par conmigo…

Me olvidé de mis prejuicios y de la decepción que acababa de sufrir… traté de correr un poco más… tratando de ver qué sucedía…

La encontré tirada en el suelo… con un enorme arco y unas flechas regadas a su alrededor…

--Ki….kyou…-le dije mientras ponía suavemente su cabeza en un brazo mío y el resto de su cuerpo en mis piernas

Ella abrió los ojos con visible molestia y odio, pero también pude ver decepción y dolor, tan parecida a la que yo acababa de sufrir hacía unos instantes… un río de sangre que provenía de su espalda llenaba mi ropa de sangre… ella sólo me dijo…

--¿Por qué Inuyasha? Por qué? Yo… yo realmente te amaba…-exhaló y sin decirme más, Kikyou murió en mis brazos…

Grité, muy fuerte…. Al verla allí, tan muerta como yo me sentía en esos momentos hizo que mi ira recorriera todo mi cuerpo… quizá después de todo Onigumo si tuvo razón después de todo y los vampiros le habían dado muerte a Kikyou, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de protegerla…

Con mi poca fuerza, tomé a Kikyou en mis brazos… la cargué y traté de correr a toda prisa buscando a Onigumo, él era la clave a lo que estaba sucediendo… tenía que decirle algo… habían muchas cosas que no me cuadraban y además con la herida que Kikyou acababa de hacerme no iba a tardar mucho en seguir sus pasos…

Curiosamente… no tuve que caminar hasta su casa, pues escuché una voz muy parecida a la suya, no muy lejos de dónde estaba, me acerqué lentamente dejando el inerte cuerpo de Kikyou algo alejado de allí… por alguna razón… no quería que estuviera cerca de él…

Me acerqué lentamente, y alcancé a escuchar…

-- A estas horas de seguro Inuyasha y Kikyou estarán más muertos que los dinosaurios!!. Jajajaja.- carcajeó él mismo ante su mal chiste.- Eso le pasa a la estúpida por no aceptar que era la miko elegida… después de todo a pesar de constatar que ella era, nunca vi aflorar la maldita perla de Shikon de su interior!! ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal? Se veía odio en sus ojos cuando con sus pocas fuerzas comenzó a buscar al imbécil del ghoul que tenía por novio, se supone que para que la perla de Shikon salga tiene la miko que sentir odio!! Maldición!! De aquí a que se cumpla la profecía de nuevo serán 50 años!! ¿Qué demonios haré? Aunque me pregunto si de verdad ella era la miko elegida…

Sin poder contener todo lo que sentía salí en escena…

Onigumo me miró de manera sorprendida, pero a la misma vez despectiva, como no esperando que estuviese con vida…

--I… Inuyasha?.-preguntó como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma…

--Soy yo Onigumo.-respondí con tono determinante a saber la verdad

--¿Qué sucedió?.-trató de cambiar el tono de voz a preocupado.- ¿Ya te mordió un vampiro para que te conviertas en uno y puedas ayudar a Kikyou?

--Me acaba de morder uno.- mentí, pensando que quizá y con ello Onigumo me diría más

--¿Y bien? No has visto a Kikyou?.-trataba de parecer preocupado

--Kikyou está muerta.- acoté, sin poder ya contenerme.- No te hagas el imbécil!! Dime!! Dime porqué mataste a Kikyou!! Es claro que tú provocaste todo esto!! Nos tendiste una trampa!! A qué te referías con eso de 'ghoul' y de la perla de Shikon!! Dime!! Porque ahora que soy un vampiro, no dudaré en hacerte sufrir lentamente hasta que pidas y supliques porque te mate!!!

Onigumo me dejó caer una carcajada muy sonora.- Jajajajajajajaja Inuyasha, ahora sí me hiciste reír jajajajajaja, ¿acaso eres tan idiota que crees que eres un vampiro?

Mi cara de sorpresa lo instigó a que siguiera burlándose de mí…

--Solamente porque te quedan pocos minutos de ser el esclavo eterno de quién sabe qué vampiro, para contarte la verdad de lo que sucedió, jajaja, digo es lo menos que puedo hacer como último deseo antes de que te conviertas en un esclavo no vivo-no muerto, en un ghoul!!

--¿A qué te refieres desgraciado?.-traté de moverme, pero simplemente la herida hacía estragos en mi cuerpo…

--Pues verás…-contestó inquisitivo el maldito…

-----------FlashBack----------

--Hola Kikyou!.- pregunté muy animado.- ¿Cómo estás?

--Bien Onigumo.-respondió no muy animada.- ¿Has visto a Inuyasha? Me dijo que quería verme a la salida de clases, quería mostrarme algo muy importante…

--Precisamente de él quería hablarte querida Kikyou.- le respondí

--¿Qué sucede con Inuyasha?.- me preguntó muy exaltada, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que podría manipularla a la manera que mejor me pareciera, al igual que a ti

--Verás Kikyou.- le dije con tono determinante, esperando poder acrecentar sus dudas, y con ello aclarar las mías, tenía fuertes interrogantes de que ella era la miko elegida, esperaba con ese cuestionamiento poder saber la verdad.- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tengo una afición muy grande a los vampiros…

--Sí Onigumo.- contestó algo cortante.- Y deja te digo que no es algo que me parezca muy bueno porque…

--No me interrumpas Kikyou.- la regañé.- Precisamente la 'afición' que tanto te molesta, es la misma que me ha dado la información que te voy a dar ahora..

--Ya dime a qué le estás dando tantos rodeos!!.-rezongó enojada

--Bueno, no te enojes!!.-le contesté.- A lo que vengo… sólo quiero que sepas que Inuyasha está vuelto un loco porque acaba de decirme que quiere convertirse en vampiro!

--¿Cómo es eso?.-preguntó exaltada Kikyou.- Inuyasha jamás ha creído en esos mitos!

--No son mitos Kikyou!!.- objeté.- Inuyasha tiene menos de dos días que se ha enterado de que se viene la 2da rebelión y de que existe la perla de shikon!! Además, eso no es lo peor Kikyou… Inuyasha piensa que tú eres la miko elegida…

Kikyou hizo una cara de visible sorpresa, nunca imaginó que alguien sospechara de su secreto y menos la persona que ella más quería.- ¿De dónde se sacaron semejante estupidez?.-respondía retomando el mismo tono frío de toda la vida, sabiendo que tenía que ocultar su secreto a como diera lugar

--No sé Kikyou.-respondía con toda la intención de sacarle la verdad.- Pero lo que sí sé, es que Inuyasha tiene la firme convicción de convertirse en vampiro, y ahora que sabe que tú eres la supuesta miko elegida viene por ti… porque quiere tu vida…y la perla que celosamente guardas…

--Eso no es verdad!!.-trató de defenderse.- Yo no soy ninguna miko!! Inuyasha no puede estar pensando en nada como lo que dices!!

--Pruébatelo.-la reté.- ¿Por qué crees que no vino a verte después de clases? Porque ni siquiera se apareció en la facultad!! Él jamás falta!! Porque ahora que es vampiro no puede salir a la luz del día… y si quieres más pruebas porqué no vas hoy a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del parque Goshimboku para que te des una idea de la clase de monstruo en el que se convirtió tu adorado Inuyasha?

Kikyou comenzó a llorar quedamente, jamás la había visto llorar….me acerqué.- Kikyou… tú sabes que a pesar de que hemos sido amigos desde hacia ya vario tiempo… te conocí un poco antes que tú a Inuyasha y bueno… salimos un tiempo…. Pero jamás me diste la oportunidad…

--Déjame Onigumo!!.-chilló Kikyou, quitándome de su lado.- Ya habíamos hablado de esto!! Creí que eras el amigo de Inuyasha! Pero sólo te aprovechas de mis momentos de debilidad para hacerme caer en tu juego!! Entiende!! Nada más eres mi amigo! Jamás te veré como algo más que a eso! Yo a Inuyasha lo amo más que a mi vida!! Jamás lo dejaría! Y si te molesta que te lo diga, menos por alguien como tú…

Esto me hizo enojar considerablemente…- Haz lo que mejor te parezca!! De todas formas hoy al ver a tu querido Inuyasha matando a algún ser humano inocente te darás cuenta de la verdad!! Y reza!! Rézale a Kami mucho que la siguiente no seas tú!! Porque ahora que sabe o al menos piensa que eres la miko elegida no dudará ni un solo instante para darte muerte!!

Kikyou salió corriendo, por más ofendida que estuviera de mis palabras, yo sabía que iba a acudir a la cita señalada, sabía que ella tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que se supone que hacías… y lleno de rencor y muchas ganas de vengarme por su rechazo opté por un cambio de planes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jaja, sé que esta supuesta 'trágica' historia está siendo contada por Naraku y por Inuyasha, pero necesito poner esta parte y como no tengo nadie que la cuente, será la misma Kikyou, aunque no me pregunten mucho de donde salió o que onda, porque necesito que ella lo cuente, se supone que nadie sabe más que ella… y pues ya…**

Kikyou corrió hasta su casa, subiendo rápidamente hasta su cuarto…

Se sentó en la cama y mientras tomaba de la pequeña mesita de noche una foto de Inuyasha y ella, retratados en una banca en el mismo parque Goshimboku, ambos se veían tan felices…

--Inuyasha…-musitó quedamente al compás de una lágrima que caía en el vidrio del portarretratos.- Me duele saber todo lo que está pasando…-decía mientras ponía la mano sobre su corazón.- Pero… es mi deber como miko saber la verdad…. Y si es cierto lo que Onigumo me dijo… tengo que anteponer mi deber de proteger la perla ante todo y… matarte…

Quisiera creer que nada de esto es cierto…-exhaló lentamente.- Que todas son puras y viles mentiras… pero al ver las cosas como han estado ahora…. Es mejor que prevenga a que lamente… si te has convertido en vampiro con la única intención de obtener la perla de Shikon para incrementar tus poderes.- se contuvo pensando en lo que acababa de decir.- No puedo creerlo!!!.- decía con un tanto de coraje y rencor.- Onigumo tiene razón!! Si Inuyasha está conmigo es porque ya sabía que yo era la miko elegida!! Y todo este engaño de que me amaba era un mentira!!.-comenzó a llorar desconsolada.- Una cruel y maldita mentira!! Todo el engaño de nuestro noviazgo, era porque sospechaba que yo era la miko!! Demonios!! ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? Solamente me utilizó…. Como a un objeto… y todo por la perla de shikon…

Después de meditarlo por toda la tarde, Kikyou, herida en su orgullo y cegada por el dolor, y queriendo anteponer el 'deber' de sacerdotisa, fue en busca de Inuyasha, llevando consigo su arco y sus flechas, recordando las preguntas de todos los de su salón de clases… '¿por qué te gusta tanto la arquería Kikyou?' 'Deberías de meterte a otro taller más interesante' 'La arquería es un deporte muy anticuado' '¿Qué ganas aprendiéndole a apuntar a un blanco?' 'Vaya que aparte de pesado, se nota que es aburrido'….-Inuyasha…. ¿por qué?.- no paraba de preguntarse… rogando muy dentro de ella que no fuera a encontrárselo allí… porque no quería reaccionar de una forma inesperada…

Tanto divague y divague en lo mismo hicieron que a mitad del parque por accidente resbalara el arco de sus manos, viró rápidamente haciéndolo tan brusco que las flechas resbalaron de su funda cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban… y estaban muy cerca de ella…

.-.-.-.-.-.- **Aquí es donde relata de nuevo Onigumo y luego Inuyasha, jajaj que lío, pero estoy segura de que lo entenderán…**

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y aprovechando su descuido, y por supuesto obviando la situación con tu chaqueta puesta, la que habías dejado caer esa tarde… la maté… sin ningún miramiento, ni ningún tipo de remordimiento… la herí de muerte en la espalda… sabiendo que ella percibiría tu olor y creería que tú la habías asesinado…

Kikyou cayó… presa de la sorpresa y del dolor… exclamando…-Inuyasha… eras tú…

Me fui, corrí tan rápido que me perdí de vista rápidamente, pero asumo que ella se levantó después de unos minutos para recobrarse de la impresión y del dolor… afortunada ¿o debería decir desafortunadamente? Apareciste corriendo como idiota por el dichoso parque… y bueno creo que lo demás es historia… Kikyou al creer que la habías herido, con el último aliento que le quedaba, apuntó… y creo que eso justifica el 'pequeño' rasguño que traes allí.- rió maquiavélicamente

-- Ahora…. Mmmm, haber ¿qué falta? Ah sí! Lo de los ghouls… bueno creo que justo cuando venías en mi búsqueda que por cierto te facilité porque no me había alejado mucho, algún vampiro sediento y oliendo tu sangre te mordió y tú estúpido pensaste que te convertirías en vampiro… pues no, cuando un vampiro te muerde te conviertes en un ser no vivo-no muerto que sirve para siempre a su amo!! Así que después del cuentito de hadas que te acabo de contar creo que lo mejor es que te deje…-.decía con una expresión de burla en su rostro.- Después de todo ni muerta, la estúpida de Kikyou me sirvió; y ahora es tiempo que ejecute todos los planes que tengo en mente….

--¿Me matarás?.- le respondí (Inuyasha), casi tocando el suelo cuando lo decía, se veía que la herida había hecho mucho en pocos minutos y que moriría muy pronto…

--No.-me dijo cortante Onigumo.- Voy a dejar que el ser ghoul pague tu castigo por ser tan impetuoso e imbécil, te voy a dejar aquí… y bueno, no hay nada más que decir ni que hacer… Jajajaja…

Con la mayor fuerza, traté de apoyarme en el pasto y de incorporarme… pero simplemente no pude, así que desde allí abajo le dije.- Onigumo… ¿Por qué? Se supone que éramos amigos…

Onigumo avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta mí y se agachó hasta mi altura.- ¿Amigos? Por favor, no me hagas reír… es obvio que jamás quise tu bien, siempre estuve deseando a Kikyou mientras fue tuya, esa fue una razón demás para matarla.- levanté mi puño contra él enojado de que hablara así de ella, pero con una sola mano me detuvo.- No juegues conmigo Inuyasha.- respondió autoritario.-Es verdad, la estúpida de Kikyou me negó, y no iba a dejar que fuera las veces que ella quisiera… Además, de ahora en adelante y por supuesto antes de que pierdas la consciencia y tu cara se desfigure, te presento a Naraku… un vampiro formado de la concentración de otros… te contaría, pero no creo que tengas tiempo para charlas ¿o sí?

La herida me venció, justo en el momento en el que me soltó, se puso de pie y dijo.- Nos veremos!.- a son de burla se perdió entre la espesura del bosque…

Fue justo en esos instantes cuando sentí toda mi fuerza desfallecer…. La verdad ignoraba todas esas tonterías de vampiros que el me había dicho… no me había mordido ninguno, pero de todas formas ya estaba muerto… al ver los ojos de Kikyou antes de morir, morí… al sentir su odio y su decepción hacia mí.. además…yo no puedo negar que cuando la vi con aquella cara tan decidida a asesinarme y viéndola lanzando una flecha con tanta autoridad en mi contra la odié por su traición… aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes… si en lugar de haber confiado en el imbécil que creía en mi amigo, hubiera confiado y hablado con ella… las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… pero ahora… ahora ya nada me importaba… iba a morir… así que traté de mejorar un poco las cosas, siquiera muriendo junto a ella…

Me arrastré… sin éxito alguno por supuesto, y me quedé allí… con un camino de sangre a mi costado y mis esperanzas y sueños tan rotos como el cristal…

Fue entonces…

Que por fin pude constatar lo que Onigumo-Naraku me dijo… la existencia efectiva de los vampiros…

--Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?.- decía una extraña criatura que acababa de aterrizar.- Un humano… y huele delicioso…. Mmmm

--¿Qué….demonios……. quieres…?.-pregunté con ansiedad, pues al verme así de desprotegido fue una terrible sensación al pensar en qué pudiera hacerme…

--Jajajajaja.- río el vampiro estrepitosamente.- ¿Tan altanero y tan estúpido? Yo si fuera tú mejor me resigno a mi destino…

--¿A… qué te refieres…?.-pregunté cada vez con menos vida

--Deja de hacerte el tonto humano.- respondía impetuoso.- Los vampiros tienen sed de sangre… hoy… es un día de caza… y tú serás la víctima….

--¿Crees… acaso que no voy a defenderme?.-traté de decir, pero una mano larga se enroscó en mi cuello y me alzó considerablemente desde el suelo hasta su altura.- Inténtalo… quisiera un poco de diversión antes de comer…

Traté de apoyar mi mano en la suya, a manera de quitármelo de encima.. pero simplemente no podía, era muy fuerte… y yo… ya estaba al borde de la muerte…

--Lo imaginé.- acotó.- Era de esperarse que sólo estuvieras jugando… pues si tanto quieres jugar cuando seas un ghoul, te daré todas las oportunidades que quieras ajajaja, porque ahora… tengo hambre…

Cual vil objeto, me dejó caer al suelo… la caída me dolió… caí de lado y me torció la muñeca, sé que a esas alturas no valía la pena… pero… me complicaba la situación… lentamente tomó mi cuello, y yo sin el menor ápice de fuerza… cedí… incluso si hubiera logrado defenderme las cosas no hubieran mejorado del todo… Kikyou estaba muerta… y yo… estaba enojado conmigo mismo por mi estupidez de haber creído en las mentiras de Onigumo… me sentía decepcionado…

Sentí como poco a poco fui perdiendo la consciencia… mi sangre… y mi vida junto con ella…. Todo…

Hasta que…

--¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?. Interrumpió una cálida voz en medio de todo…

--¿Eh?.- murmuró a manera de pregunta el ser.- Tú qué haces aquí?

--Es mi deber, ¿tú que haces aquí?

--Comiendo, ángel, ¿no lo ves?

--Ya lo vi vampiro.- respondió sin salirse del tono Akari.- Pero por qué…

--No tengo porque andarte dando explicaciones!!.-refunfuño claramente enojado el inhumano ser.- Los vampiros tomamos sangre, me sorprende que no lo sepas…

--¿Lo convertirás en ghoul?.- preguntó atenta, pero con el mismo tono cálido y fuera de ira

--¿Y eso a ti que más te da?.-retaba el vampiro.- Como sea, ya tomé su sangre, sólo sería cuestión de minutos para que se convierta en uno, además es mi problema si decido o no matarlo, tú eres la entrometida en este asunto!!

--Los ángeles debemos de proteger a las almas humanas…

--No me vengas con sermones celestiales ángel!!.-decía a regañadientes el otro, molesto en parte por la interrupción y por que el ángel no perdía la calma..

--No son sermones vampiro!!.-el ángel salió de tono, retomándolo rápidamente.- Solamente cumplo con mi deber…. Ya tomaste su sangre, ahora.. vete…. No quiero hacerte daño…

--Jaajajaja.-carcajeó el otro burlándose.- ¿Tú hacerme daño a mí? No me digas? Eso va a ser interesante, considerando que eres mujer… además no he terminado de succionarlo!!

--A mí nadie me subestima.-dijo en tono maquinal Akari.- El hecho de que sea mujer no quiere decir que no pueda matarte con o más frialdad de la que tú estás haciendo sufrir a ese humano…

--Pruébalo.-retó.- Haber si como hablas peleas.- y me arrojó con suma violencia en contra de un árbol cercano, casi al borde de perder mi consciencia, sentía como poco a poco se me iba escapando de entre las manos…

Akari al ver como me había tratado, perdió la calma, los ángeles son los protectores de los inocentes.- Maldito…-masculló.- ya hiciste demasiado daño… no tendré compasión!!

El vampiro se dispuso a atacarla, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa la ágil mujer blandió una espada, partiendo en dos al atacante con imponente velocidad….

El vampiro cayó muerto al suelo…-¿Có…mo es po…sible… que un… ángel…?

--Mejor pregúntate cómo es posible que no me hayas hecho caso.- acotó Akari mientras enterraba de nueva cuenta la espada, esta vez en el punto dónde se supone que está el corazón.- Descansa en paz… vampiro…- se acercó con sigilo y apoyó la blanca y fina mano sobre sus ojos, cerrándolos

Se puso de pie y se fue acercando a mí, que por cierto ya estaba muy convaleciente

--Muchacho….-dijo con sigilo, mientras tocaba mi hombro suavemente.- Muchacho… despierta…

Estaba en un trance, dónde sólo escuchaba voces, y sentía muy poco, ya faltaba poco, muy poco… para que fuera un ghoul…

--Creo que será mejor que te de paz ahora que ya no me escuchas-masculló con cierta decepción la joven, mientras sacaba lentamente la misma espada con la que le había dado muerte al vampiro, la colocó justo enfrente de mi corazón… cuando..

El ángel del que se hablaba en esta historia abrió los ojos…

--Inu….yasha…

--Akari!!.-Inuyasha olvidando completamente lo que decía se aproximó con calma nula hacia el cuerpo que hacía unos instantes estaba tan inerte como los muertos

--Inuyasha….-volvió a pronunciar esta vez con más noción

--Akari…-le decía el muchacho con pronunciada preocupación.- Debes descansar te hará daño si te esfuerzas mucho

--Inuyasha…-Akari abrió sus grandes ojos azules.- ¿Ellos ya saben porqué nos conocemos?

--Casi.-acotó Inuyasha.- Ahora descansa, si quieres tú les contarás más tarde el porqué de todo

Akari no hizo más que asentir y dormir de nuevo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Días después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La búsqueda del último fragmento de la perla había sido totalmente detenido por la llegada de Akari, quién a pesar de parecer una mujer de aspecto saludable, tardaba bastante en sanar, rara vez abría los ojos; y lo más intrigante del asunto es que el grupo no terminaba de conocer por completo la historia de Akari e Inuyasha, estaban totalmente convencidos de que ella era punto clave en la historia….

--Iré por agua para Akari.- exclamó Inuyasha imperativo.- No tardo

Los demás asintieron en forma extraña, pues ya tenía dos días en los que Inuyasha tomaba ese tipo de 'decisiones' por así decirse, iba y venía, no daba explicaciones, sólo era Akari….

--¿No les da curiosidad el saber qué se traen ese ángel e Inuyasha?.-preguntaba intrigado Shippo al ver como Inuyasha se alejaba de allí

--La verdad es que sí.- exclamó sin mucho entusiasmo Kagome, quien a falta de valor de preguntarle las cosas, sólo mordía su labio inferior.- Me tiene muy intrigada

--Ya somos dos.-admitió Sango.- Inuyasha es muy extraño… jamás había visto que se comportase así

--¿Se preguntan por que Inuyasha es tan atento conmigo verdad?.-era la voz de ángel, tan calmada y a la vez tan distante

--Akari!!.-exclamó con mucha sorpresa y preocupación la joven miko.- No deberías de hacer esfuerzo!!

--Gracias Kagome.-acotó Akari.- No debes de preocuparte por mí, te lo agradezco en serio, pero ya con lo que hace Inuyasha es más que suficiente, sé que están deteniendo su viaje por mi causa, les aseguro que en cuanto sane me iré…. Yo…

--No te preocupes Akari ¿cierto?.-la interrumpió Sango.- Amigos de Inuyasha son también nuestros amigos, no nos detenemos de mala gana, sabemos que eres importante para Inuyasha y por ello hacemos las cosas, no es ninguna molestia, además debo de reconocer que jamás había visto a un ángel.

--Sí!! no habías hablado con nosotros hasta ahora!!.-interrumpió francamente Shippo

--Cállate Shippo!!.- lo regañó el monje.- La señorita Akari no había hablado con nosotros porque estaba enferma!!

--No houshi.- interrumpió el ángel.- El joven kitsune tiene razón, no me había dirigido a ustedes como se debía, sé que eso es descortés, pero no es por mi culpa, apenas si tenía fuerzas para asentir hace pocos días… y ahora gracias a todos sus cuidados estoy mejorando notablemente, quería hablarles y presentarme de la forma más correcta y que mejor ahora que me siento mejor, desde que abrí los ojos pude balbucear pocas palabras, pero ahora ya puedo hablar congruentemente… sería justo si les digo algo de mí…

--¿Eres un ángel?.-preguntaba intrigado Shippo

La joven Akari sonrió con premura, mientras se levantaba del lecho improvisado, y con suma delicadeza se sentaba a un lado de los amigos.- Sí pequeño, soy un ángel y mi nombre es Akari…

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el lugar

Akari volvió a sonreír.- Está bien, creo que todos ustedes tienen muchas preguntas en sus cabezas, pero no se atreven a decirme nada…. Sospecho fuertemente que la pregunta que más ahonda en sus pensamientos es cómo conocí a Inuyasha ¿cierto?

Todos asintieron asombrados…

--Bueno las cosas sucedieron así…

Akari relató brevemente la contienda que tuvo con aquél vampiro que acababa de tomar la sangre de Inuyasha, pero al verlo inconsciente…

---------FlashBack-----------

--Muchacho….-dije con sigilo, mientras tocaba el hombro de Inuyasha suavemente.- Muchacho… despierta…

El muchacho parecía en un trance, y no faltaba mucho para que se convirtiera en un ghoul…

--Creo que será mejor que te de paz ahora que ya no me escuchas-mascullé con cierta decepción, mientras sacaba lentamente la misma espada con la que le había dado muerte al vampiro, la coloqué justo enfrente del corazón de Inuyasha cuando..

Inuyasha abrió sus bellos ojos color ámbar que hipnotizan a cualquiera.- al decir eso Kagome se estremeció un poco.- Y me miró, me miró fijamente…

-- En toda mi vida como ángel, es nuestro deber proteger a los humanos y almas en pena que vagan por este mundo, pero si son desviados al camino del mal, nuestra misión es darles muerte… ahora que Inuyasha iba a ser un ghoul, mi deber era matarlo allí mismo, para evitarle una existencia de zombie viviente…-se llevó las manos al corazón.- Pero no sé porqué no pude!! Su mirada!! Algo fue…-sentí tan diferente que pensé por unos instantes si realmente era el tiempo de que él muriera ese día

Akari retomó de nuevo su compostura…

--No sé porqué no pude matarlo, y mis ganas disminuyeron cuando me dijo

--¿Me matarás?.-preguntó calmadamente Inuyasha.- Sólo quiero morir a lado de Kikyou….

Tenía perfectamente empuñada la espada en contra de él, pero mi corazón se llenó de compasión y ternura, un sentimiento que había experimentado varias veces, pero ninguna de ellas de esta manera… no sé porqué simplemente flaqueé…

--Oye….-mascullé.- ¿Realmente crees que sea tu hora de morir? Tanto deseas ser vencido por el dolor y la congoja?

Inuyasha negó suavemente con la cabeza.- No es que desee ser vencido, es que ya lo estoy, ¿acaso no me ves? Estoy a punto de convertirme en un ghoul.. no hay nada más que hacer…

--Crees en segundas oportunidades?.-pregunté inquietada por sus palabras

--No sé…la muerte no tiene ninguna.- me contestó con mucha calma

--Pero ser ghoul sí.- agregué yo con nerviosismo, pues jamás había intentado hacer algo parecido a lo que iba a hacer.- Quieres vivir, al menos un poco más?

Inuyasha me volteó a ver fijamente y posó sus ojos ámbar en los míos azules.- ¿Para vengar a Kikyou?

--No depende de mí con que fin uses tu nueva vida, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que quizá puedas hacer algo mejor de lo que has hecho hasta ahora… verás soy un ángel.- me presenté.- Y mi deber es proteger y salvaguardar a los inocentes…. Tú eres uno, no mereces morir de esta manera, no después de haber sufrido tanto, y menos por el amor de una mujer

--Kikyou… no creyó en mí….-balbuceó casi como gimiendo el hanyou.- Ella… se dejó llevar, en lugar de confiar en mí… por su culpa estoy así… aquí… pero… ¿sabes ángel? No me importa, porque yo la amaba…

--Mi nombre es Akari.- me respondió suavemente.- Ya no te lamentes.. las cosas suceden por algo, creo que no es aún tu tiempo de dejar esta tierra… Siempre hay algo que se queda sin hacer…

--¿Naraku?.-preguntó Inuyasha interrogante.- Vengarme de él?

--Nunca he sido partidaria de la venganza,

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.- No ángel, no preguntes, sólo hazlo… no hay nada más porqué luchar en este mundo… he perdido todo lo que amo, la mujer de la que pendía mi único vínculo a este mundo terrenal está muerta… no tiene caso que me quede….-sutilmente el hanyou ladeó la cabeza y cambió su tono de voz a uno más doloroso, pero menos decaído.- Además..¿Qué clase de vida puedes ofrecerle a un hanyou que está a nada de convertirse en un ghoul?-me preguntó sorprendido

--La de un vampiro es la única que puedo ofrecerte, pero a diferencia de los demás vampiros, cuando tomes la sangre de éste.- apuntando al vampiro muerto.- Serás más fuerte de lo que ya eras, y serás bueno, porque para recuperarte te daré de mi sangre… sangre de ángel…

--¿Por qué harías todo eso por mí?.-preguntó con cierto temor el hombre.- Quién imaginaría que de tanta desgracia en un solo día, algo bueno saldría? Algo tan esperanzador como la misma vida…

Akari sintió como un leve escalofrío que se dejaba caer por todo su cuerpo la embargaba de un extraño sentimiento que en realidad no sabía de qué se trataba, pero solamente por alguna extraña razón ella deseaba… solamente deseaba que él estuviera bien… y con alguna especie de balbuceo respondió.- No lo sé muchacho, pero…

--Inuyasha.- se presentó rápidamente el hanyou

--Inuyasha.- repitió Akari, acotando la conversación.- Aceptarás? No queda mucho tiempo..

Inuyasha levemente asintió mientras decía.- No sé bien a bien qué esté haciendo en estos momentos, quizá es la peor de las opciones; pero… es cierto que han sido muchas cosas las que he dejado inconclusas, y yo… creo que es lo mejor…

Akari no dudó más, a pesar de saber que quizá y no estaba haciendo lo más correcto, y sin más se acercó al inerte cuerpo del vampiro muerto, y rozó suavemente su pecho llenando su mano de sangre, se acercó lentamente y la colocó sobre los labios del hanyou.-Toma.- masculló

El otro sin más dudas, la miró fijamente tratando de abrir sus ojos, mientras los volvía a cerrar por el esfuerzo, y lamía con cierto asco aquella mezcla espesa rojiza, pero… a la misma vez con cierta sensación de deleite…

Unos pocos segundos después, la mano de Akari tenía un leve color rojizo, la sangre no se había limpiado por completo, y llevaba cargando hacia algún lugar seguro al joven hanyou, y una vez llegando al lugar deshabitado –alguna especie de edificio semi abandonado- lo recostó suavemente en un catre

--Inuyasha.- masculló lentamente.- No sé porque acabo de hacer esto.. pero no me cuestionaré más, deseo ayudarte.- y sin más la joven rasgó con premura una de sus muñecas, dejando que la sangre chorreara hacia la boca entreabierta del muchacho... dejando que llegara al lugar de destino sin dejar de contemplarlo…

Akari, saliendo de su recuerdo, y relatándole todo esto a los protagonistas de la historia en primera persona, finalizó.- Fue así como nos conocimos Inuyasha y yo, le salvé la vida y le di de la mía para que pudiera recuperarse, después de esa noche, y antes de que despertara, decidí volar… hacia mi casa, hacia donde nadie supiera lo que había hecho, Kami me hubiera cortado las alas por comportarme de esa manera…no sé… solamente… quise hacerlo…

Después de aquél sorprendente relato, todos estaban con los ojos bastante abiertos, jamás creyeron que la historia del pasado de Inuyasha fuese tan compleja, pero era cierto… se quedaron en silencio

--¿Y porqué estabas herida?.-preguntó aún con más curiosidad Shippo y cambiando bruscamente de tema

Akari salió de su pequeño trance, como si el recordar a Inuyasha hubiese sido lo mejor que le sucediera desde que tuviera uso de razón, tratando de no obviar la situación quiso contestar con rapidez.- Eee.- balbuceó, tratando de sentar cabeza en lo que le preguntaban.- Bueno.. Naraku…

--Naraku???.- preguntaron al unísono todos.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Akari retomando la calma, respiró y respondió.- Ejem, sí, Naraku… atacó mi aldea..

--¿Los ángeles no viven en el cielo?.-preguntó algo intrigado el kitsune

--Shippo!!.-lo regañó el houshi.- La señorita Akari quizá y esté algo agobiada y no quiera responder tantas interrogantes!

--No houshi está bien.-acotó Akari.- De hecho esto tuve que habérselos contado desde el principio, verán….

FlashBack

--Muere ángel!! "Danza de las Cuchillas de Plata"!!!

Gritos, y sangre eran iguales en cantidad…   
Ángeles hacían un vano intento por volar, otros se arrastraban, otros ya ni se movían..   
Akari era testigo de una masacre vil y cruel en donde toda su gente, amigos y familia eran asesinados sin razón alguna, donde solo prevalecían los gritos ahogados y alaridos de dolor al verse imposibilitados de defenderse..

Durante la lucha, el ángel débil de tanta reyerta y matanza, trató de seguir luchando por sus compañeros a fin de salvar su territorio, sin embargo..

-- Branfeste, un ángel muy poderoso y gran amigo mío, fue herido de manera mortal.- acotó la misma Akari interrumpiendo sus pensamientos donde sólo recordaba muerte y más muerte.- traté de salvarlo, pero dado a nuestra falta de fuerza, lo único que pude hacer por él fue arrastrarlo…- Akari calló, se sentía impotente de decir estas palabras.- Por eso.. lo llevé a un lugar escondido, donde traté de hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ser descubiertos… todo había pasado tan rápido! No sabía porqué razón 3 poderosos vampiros habían acabado con toda nuestra aldea! Ni porqué nos cortaban las alas de esa manera! Tan cercenadora, tan cruel.. tan no sé…- trató de contener las lágrimas, calló un segundo y después.- Fue entonces cuando lo escuché, allí escondida, él mismísimo maldito asesino delataba sus planes…

-- Ya casi juntamos la cantidad deseada .- decía Naraku con una cara de aburrimiento fuera de lugar.- Estoy harto de cercenarle las alas a los ángeles! Mi reputación se vería afectada si el mundo youkai supiera de estas estupideces!

-- Ya casi está hecho Naraku.- replicó Kagura.- Pronto nos iremos y terminaremos con este plan, que a decir verdad se me hace absurdo!  
--Absurdo?.- acotó enojado.- Acaso estás imbécil o qué Kagura? Este es el mejor plan que alguna vez haya concebido! Eso de revivir a Kikyou para buscar la perla de Shikon es un hecho!  
-- Kikyou??!!?.- replicó con exaltación una voz que interrumpía el relato de Akari  
--Inuyasha… - replicó en voz baja, con muchos puntos de decepción la miko  
--Inuyasha!!.- gritó fuerte el ángel.- Yo sabía que…

Inuyasha sin querer había llegado a la última parte del relato, sin embargo.. sus grandes ojos exaltados no hicieron otra cosa más que darse la vuelta y correr rápido..

--Inuyashaaa!!.- gritaron al unísono todos  
Kagome se levantó rápidamente.- Iré por él…  
-- Nooo!!.- la detuvo Sango.- Kagome, quizá vaya a buscarla…  
Kagome sin más salió corriendo..  
**  
Capítulo 19. Kikyou viva**

Hooo!! Que pasará ahora que la verdad está a flote? Inuyasha irá en busca de Kikyou? Y Akari qué? Muy cariñosita no? No me dejen de leer he!  
Besos, FikaMoo


	19. Kikyou viva

**Capítulo 19. Kikyou viva**

Kagome corría y corría… Parecía que el mundo entero estaba en su contra a la hora de sanar su tobillo, que ya no estaba en la misma condición de antes, pero seguía sin dar bueno frutos, menos con tantos ajetreos, recayendo.. como esta vez..

--Inuyashaaa!! .- gritaba y gritaba sin encontrar respuesta alguna, poco a poco su esperanza recaía en las fuertes palabras de Sango.- _Kagome, quizá vaya a buscarla…_ ..- No, tranquila Kagome, espera…- se decía ella misma.- Si Inuyasha fue a buscar a Kikyou, es perfectamente comprensible… él sigue enamorado de ella.. y yo.. nada más actúo como una imbécil al tratar de evitarlo..- calmó el paso levemente, bajando poco a poco el ritmo de sus respiraciones, más no el de su corazón.. – Es mejor que me vaya con los demás…

Desvió el camino, sin saber bien a bien a dónde se dirigía, pero la verdad, poco le importaba, aquélla impresión de Inuyasha al escuchar acerca de Kikyou era bastante decepcionante y obvia, tenía enormes ganas de llorar, sin embargo, algo le contuvo.. y llegó a un pequeño lago, no muy lejos

Calladamente, se recargó en un árbol casi a la orilla del mismo, trataba de esbozar de la mejor manera las cosas, sabiendo que a cada momento que pasaba sin saber de él era cada vez más cierta la afirmación de Sango  
De pronto… pasos…

--Kagome…

Kagome ladeó la cabeza asustada al principio, después su mirada fue de decepción.- Inuyasha.. pensé.. pensé que te habías ido..

El joven de ojos color ámbar ladeó la cabeza negando tal afirmación.- No Kagome, claro que no¿porqué piensas que me iría?

La joven miko lo miró como si Inuyasha intentara mentirle, replicó.- Bien sabes porque te digo las cosas Inuyasha, hace unos momentos cuando Akari estaba contando la historia, te turbaste por completo cuando supiste que Kikyou estaba viva.. y luego…

--Espera, espera!.- la interrumpió el hanyou.- Me fui porque me turbé por aquella afirmación! Es justo que suceda Kagome.. no puedes esperar que alguien a quien considerabas muerto, hoy por una simple afirmación esté de nuevo vuelto a la vida! Ha sido fuerte para mí.. Sólo me fui, porque la verdad no supe nada más que hacer, pero de allí a irme, no…

--Inuyasha!!.- Kagome se sintió liberada al momento de que abalanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo, mientras murmuraba estas mismas palabras.- Inuyasha!! Pensé que nos habías dejado!

Inuyasha.. sorprendido abrió los ojos tan grandes al sentirse tan querido, que simplemente se limitó a cerrarlos, abrazarla, abrazarla tan fuerte como si el soltarla significara dejar ir la vida misma..- No Kagome jamás, jamás en la vida te voy a dejar…  
La joven se sorprendió por esta frase, pero no quiso ya decir nada, sólo apretarlo más fuerte en contra suya, fuerte..

-- Disculpen si interrumpo….- dijo en tono imperante Akari.- Pero es que todos estamos preocupados por ustedes, ya hace más de una hora que desaparecieron.

--Akari!.- el hanyou bajó lentamente de los brazos de la cabeza y cintura de la miko.- No se supone que estés afuera.. aún estás débil

--Estoy bien Inuyasha.- acotó en tono cortante.- Todos están buscándolos, yo me decidí a salir sola, y se me ocurrió buscarlos aquí, aunque pareciera que interrumpía un momento importante..

-- No estábamos haciendo nada!.- se excusó Kagome.- Simplemente..

--Está bien Kagome.- acotó de nuevo el ángel que se veía visiblemente molesta.- No es de mi incumbencia lo que ustedes dos hagan.- Se dio la vuelta

Inuyasha y Kagome parecían estar siendo regañados por haber hecho algo mal; sin embargo Kagome trató de explicar.- Akari..

Inuyasha rápidamente la calló con sus finos dedos.. así solamente como él siempre lo hacía, tan cauto, tan sencillo, tan rápido… la miró y con esa mirada fue suficente para que la miko comprendiera que no había sido un error que alguien supiera lo de ellos, simplemente pasó y ya; y con eso Kagome se limitó a mirar a Akari de la misma forma en la que el ángel la miraba hacía unos momentos fuerte y decidida.. con una pizca de celos quizá..

* * *

Una vez ya que llegaron todavía tardaron unos minutos más en reunirse con el grupo entero, se dispusieron a comer y ya en la cena…

-- Akari, no me quieres pasar otro pescadito?.- decía de manera tierna y risueña el pequeño kitsune 

--Claro Shippo!.- respondía cálida y servicialmente, dándoselo consideradamente

--Akari, te has sentido mejor en estos días?.- replicó Sango

-- Sí bastante Sango.- asintió.- Gracias a sus cuidados

--Y a los de la Srita. Kagome a decir verdad! .- río el houshi

--Sí es verdad.- replicó en un tono no muy amable la chica de bucles azules.- Gracias Kagome.- agregó en tono frío, pero tenue

--No de que.- dijo Kagome, mientras se servía más sopa, dándose cuenta claramente de la diferencia de tratos entre los demás y ella

--Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente recuperada para que emprendamos el viaje

--Emprendamos?.- replicó con visible sorpresa la miko

--Acaso no quieres que vaya con ustedes miko?.- preguntó molesta Akari

--No, no es eso..

--Además!.- la interrumpió sin miramientos.- Creo tener idea de muchas cosas que nos pueden ayudar en contra de Naraku

--Cómo cuáles?.- preguntó Inuyasha

Akari alzó la mirada y se sentó más cerca del hanyou .- Verás.. Me he estado preguntando toda la semana acerca de los ataques de Naraku y sólo puede ser por una razón bastante obvia, quizá sea por el tesoro que guardaban los superiores de mi aldea, uno jamás revelado, ni siquiera a los más cercanos, como yo..

--Crees que sea…?.- trataba de completarle el hanyou

--Sí, un fragmento de la perla de Shikon

--Quizá sea cierto.- agregó Kagome.- Tengo la percepción muy vana de un fragmento de la perla.. Aunque pensé ciertamente que era otra cosa…

--No debemos perder tiempo entonces!!.- exclamó el monje

--Si eso es verdad.- completó Sango.- Habrá que aprovechar que es de noche y que podemos viajar..

Sin más ni más, el grupo estaba listo para continuar el viaje, anhelando que Naraku no se les hubiera adelantado en la empresa

* * *

--Estamos a mano entonces?.- acotó una voz fuerte a la misma vez que arrojaba miles de alas de dos colores..

--Hermosas…- respondía Urasue, como siempre, como si no escuchara lo que Naraku le decía

--Son suficientes me parece.- replicó el otro

--Kikyou está lista, tal y como la pediste.- sin más preámbulos contestó

--Así me gusta Urasue.- sonrío frívolamente el hanyou.- Dónde está?

--Justo aquí.- señaló una especie de esquina donde había una cama, cubierta por una sábana, al parecer había un bulto justo entre ellas

Naraku se aproximó lentamente, sin saber el porqué de su azoramiento, quizá era esa parte suya que aún era Onigumo, esa parte reprimida que aún tenía sentimientos por Kikyou… La destapó y parecía dormida, impasible, fría, era tal como hace 50 años.. se turbó un instante y luego preguntó.- Por qué no despierta?

--Porque está dormida Naraku.- acotó Urasue, haciéndo ver su pregunta como tonta.- Kikyou, Kikyou!!.- comenzó a zarandearla fuertemente.- Despierta!!

Por fin y después de 50 años, la hermosa miko fría despertaba, una vez más…

La primera impresión fue lo único sorprendente para ella, pues abrió los ojos como dos platos, al intentar reconocer a quienes tenía enfrente..

--Kikyou..- le habló más tenue la bruja.- Éste es tu nuevo amigo Naraku, a él será quién le ayudarás a recobrar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon

--Amigo?.- acotó lánguida, haciendo a Naraku y a Urasue dudar…-Perla de Shikon?

Naraku dejó la turbación del principio, tomando la pregunta inicial de Kikyou como algo más de su estado inconsciente..- La Perla de Shikon, es aquella fuerza que estás percibiendo ahora, muy fuerte, la sientes?

Kikyo asintió con la cabeza.- Puedo verla a través de tu capa también…

--Bien Kikyou.- asintió Naraku.- Así como esta perla, hay 3 fragmentos más y tú me ayudarás a buscarlos  
Kikyou se limitó a señalar al norte

--Allá hay otro fragmento?.-preguntó rápidamente

Kikyou volvió a asentir

--Demonios!!.- maldijo.- Justo de allí acabo de regresar, así que los ángeles tenían uno…

* * *

--Rápido!! Más rápido!! Naraku puede venir en cualquier momento!! .- decía Inuyasha tratando de acortar el paso volando

--Vamos Inuyasha!! No seas tan impaciente!.- replicó Sango

--Ya casi llegamos!! .-agregó Shippo

--Lo siento más fuerte!!.- agregó Kagome.- No está muy lejos de aquí!!

Mientras iban 'aterrizando' en la aldea de Akari…

--Iré rápidamente al lugar de los superiores!! Esperen aquí!.- dijo Akari

--Vamos contigo!!.- Se adelantaron Sango y Miroku

Inuyasha estaba a punto de seguirles, cuando se detuvo en seco..

--Kagome.. es mejor que te quedes aquí, en lo que..

Kagome ante esta conversación sólo se preguntaba si Inuyasha tenía verdadero interés por la perla o…-ella misma se interrumpió sus pensamientos

--Mira Inuyasha! Es Naraku!!

El hanyou volteó rápidamente, al ver como su frívolo enemigo volaba al mismo lugar donde se dirigían sus amigos, pero al bajar más la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Naraku seguía con la vista a alguien, como si tratara de adivinar..

A lo lejos se escuchaba.- Kagura! Cuida de Kikyou en lo que voy por el fragmento!..  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
--Kikyou!!.- exclamó Inuyasha al verla señalar un templo

Kagome sin poder contener su impresión por fin, después de tanto.. al fin la conocía, a lo lejos, una piel tan blanca, cabellos ébanos, un kimono rojo.. Kikyou…

Inuyasha olvidó todo por un instante, la mirada se le nubló, sus piernas se sintieron desfallecer, su corazón palpitaba fuerte, rápido.. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? No supo contestarse realmente, simplemente corrió…

La chica con ojos color chocolate, se limitó a mirar mientras ahogaba un grito con su mano derecha, no podía detenerlo, no podía.. Sin embargo, se limitó a caminar cual vil zombie detrás de él, lenta, insegura…

El hanyou llegó rápido hasta la miko, se paró lentamente, sin saber bien a bien qué hacer o qué decir, solamente…

--Kikyou… yo…

Recibió por toda respuesta una mirada fría.- Sabía que vendrías… Inuyasha…

El hanyou se quedó en hielo, jamás hubiera esperado una respuesta de esa magnitud..

--Ki…kyou..-decía tratando de no balbucear en el intento.- Yo…todos estos años he tratado de explicarte el porqué se acabó, el porqué de todo, yo.. yo te juro que nunca te hice daño..

--No intentes explicarme nada!!.- acotó fuertemente la miko.- Se supone que no tendría que recordar todo mi escabroso pasado! Y sin embargo! Lo primero en lo que pensé al despertar fuiste tú! Solamente traje al imbécil de Onigumo o Naraku o lo que sea hasta acá para terminar de darme cuenta de lo que empezaste hace 50 años! Eres un vampiro!

--No, no Kikyou! No es así!! Déjame explicarte!

--No hay nada que explicar hanyou.-acotó hirientemente

--Kikyou! No es posible que no te des cuenta!

--Me voy Inuyasha.-volvió a acotar.- Da gracias que no intenté matarte por todo el daño que me hiciste!

El hanyou cambió de actitud de explicación a una de defensa…

--Por qué no me matas Kikyou! .-retó el muchacho.- Deberías de hacerlo! Después de todo fui siempre el imbécil que siempre te esperó 50 años!

Kagome ahogó otro grito más fuerte en lo más hondo de su garganta, esta vez.. el sentimiento de lo que escuchaba era más fuerte¿acaso había llegado en un mal momento? Justamente al momento de aparecerse a 3 pasos de Inuyasha, escuchaba.. aquello.. que doloroso para ella.. Sin embargo se quedó, sin saber la razón por la cual lo hacía, a espaldas de Inuyasha y viendo ya de cerca de Kikyou, simplemente allí se quedó…

A la otra miko, parecía no importarle los testigos, simplemente prosiguió.- Esperarme? Acaso bromeas Inuyasha? Quién te creería semejante historia cuando es obvio que alguien más espera por ti!.- dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba con la mirada a sus espaldas

--Kagome..-el hanyou volteó.- Kagome.. estás herida?

--No..- fue el único monosílabo que salió de sus labios.- Yo solo…

--No expliques más de lo obvio miko.-respondió fuerte Kikyou.- Es más que obvia esta situación

--Kikyou!.-reiteró Inuyasha.- No me vas a dejar explicarte nada??

--No.-señaló la otra.- Es más que claro esto para mí, aunque realmente no entiendo.. ¿Por qué si asesinaste a una miko, ahora estás junto a otra? Qué pretendes?

--Que yo no te maté Kikyou!

--Ya me estás haciendo enojar Inuyasha!.- salió de sí la miko.- No lo hagas!

--Mátame si te da la gana hacerlo! Quizá de esa manera comprendieras lo que te quiero decir!

Kikyou sin perder más el tiempo se limitó a apuntar con sus dos dedos –índice y medio- el cuello del hanyou, Inuyasha retrocedió un poco ante tal situación, sin embargo Kikyou se acercó.- Podría matarte ahora mismo si lo quisiera, más pesar de toda tu traición yo…- sus dedos se deslizaron junto con los demás a la derecha de su cuello.- Yo aún te amo..- y sin más preámbulo con esa misma muñeca lo jaló hacia ella conjugando un beso, tierno, sincero, rápido..

Inuyasha azorado, cerró sus ojos… y Kagome simplemente se fue..

**Capítulo 20. Mal momento, mala decisión**

--Qué te pasa maldito!.-Inuyasha se estaba enojando más.- Cómo te atreves a llamarle de esa forma a Kikyou!!  
En esos momentos, Kouga miró a Kagome, sabiendo que esos momentos eran cruciales para su entrada..

.-.-.-.-.-

--¿Cómo que 'tu' miko?.-refunfuñó el hanyou enojado.- Kagome no es propiedad de nadie!  
--Tampoco es tuya para que la defiendas!.-reiteró el otro

El hanyou de ojos ámbar calló, sabía, él sabía…

**

* * *

Hooo! Las cosas se ponen weirdonas he! Jajaja, que onda con mis palabras rebuscadas, Aunque mi fic no ha pegado mucho, seguiré escribiendo he! De todas formas muchas gracias a quienes lo leen!  
Prometo seguirlo pronto! **

Muchas gracias por cierto a Serena Tsukino Chiba! Ojalá te guste amiga!

**Bss, FkM**


	20. Mal momento, Mala decisión

**Esta cosa horrible del Document Uploader de FF no me dejaba subir documentos hasta hoy! Les tengo como 3 capis adelantados horrible!  
pero bueno… No se tardarán en saber de mí!  
Gracias especiales a!**

**The Girl Who Stole the Stars!** Gracias por el comment! Ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado!  
**Laura Chan 99:** Grax nena! Siempre echándome porras! Me alegra mucho recibir tu respuesta! Ojalá te siga gustando!  
**Harlet Brina!** Años sin saber de ti nena! Gracias por la respuesta! Ojalá te guste mucho!  
**Seishime:** Ya sé! La tonti de Kagome sufre horrores! Pero verás lo que sucede! Grax por el apoyo!  
**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** No te vi por acá en el 19! Ojalá te guste mucho!  
**A todos! Pues haber que opinan! Gracias!  
FkM  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20. Mal momento, mala decisión  
**

Kikyou abrió los ojos.- Nos veremos muy pronto las caras..

Y sin decir más, la miko se dio la vuelta y se fue..

El hanyou trataba de salir de su estupefacción, más cuando dejó de estarlo, se dio cuenta.. y Kagome?

Corrió por el mismo camino, tratando de ubicarla sin éxito alguno, trataba de seguir su olor.. no estaba muy lejos cuando…

--Aaaaahhhhhh!!

Un grito de magnitud impresionante salía del supuesto recinto de los superiores de Akari, Inuyasha ofuscado, volteó rápidamente esperando darse una idea de la situación, y vaya que así fue.. Kagura, Naraku, Sango, Miroku y Akari sostenían una lucha bastante pareja, pero donde se veía que el luchador dominante de batalla era el enemigo.

El hanyou se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que dejar sola a Kagome era malo, pero dejar solos a sus amigos en un momento como estos podría ser simplemente fatal.. así que se dijo.- Kagome.. regresaré..-al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ir en ayuda de sus amigos.

* * *

La joven miko corría y corría, el dolor se cuajaba fuerte en su pecho, la sensación de malestar acompañada de celos la hacían trizas, que malo había sido el darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del hanyou… Hasta que el darse de un fuerte tope con algo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.. 

--Kagome.. ¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué lloras?

La miko alzó la mirada.. era…

--Kouga!.- la joven comenzó a sollozar en su pecho.-Kouga! Han pasado.. han pasado muchas cosas!

--Kagome tranquila…-trataba de apaciguarla el joven lobo.- Sucedió algo.. con.. Inuyasha?

La joven se limitó a asentir débilmente

--Ya.. sshh, tranquila muñeca.- la consolaba Kouga.- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, estoy seguro de que se aclarará..

--No Kouga!.-sollozaba.- Inuyasha ama a Kikyou! Se lo dijo en frente de mi propia cara! Además! Se besaron sin miramientos enfrente de mí

El joven comandante frunció el ceño, no era algo típico de su contrincante el delatar sus sentimientos de esa forma tan abierta.- Kagome.. estás segura de lo que me dices?

--Como voy a estar mintiendo en algo como esto!

--Sí Kagome, discúlpame.. mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y acariciaba sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo en que una idea empezaba a inundarle el pensamiento..

* * *

--Kaze no Kizuuu!!.-gritaba el hanyou intentando librarse de Naraku lo más pronto posible.-Sango! Cómo te sientes para reemplazarme? Necesito ir por Kagome! 

--Bien Inuyasha!.-respondió la otra.- No pierdas tiempo! Ve por ella! Nosotros nos encargamos de él!

--No dejes que le quite la perla a Akari!.-respondió el hanyou

--No lo haremos!.- respondió Sango.- Ahora deja me voy porque Miroku y Akari están luchando solos..

--¿A dónde crees que vas vampiro de cuarta?.- aseguró malévolamente la ama de los vientos.-'Danza de las Cuchillas de Plata'!!!

Inuyasha se vio sorprendido por un ataque repentino de Kagura, sin embargo, dado a sus rápidos reflejos pudo esquivarlo

--Deja de estar molestándome Kagura!.-agregó enojado.- No tengo tiempo para estar jugando contigo!

--El que juega al parecer es otro!.-río Kagura de manera bastante singular al apuntar con su abanico un poco más abajo, apuntando a la dolida miko y al contricante lobo del hanyou…

Inuyasha solamente atinó a voltearse de una manera repentina, ofuscada, pero decidida, dejando sus celos salir a flote como si no hubiera cosa más natural en el mundo.-Maldición!.-exclamó imperante.- Qué demonios hace Kouga con Kagome!?

--A mi parecer están bastante divertidos Inuyasha!.-río frívolamente Kagura.- No sería mejor que nos bajáramos los dos a ver mejor la función?

--Deja de decir estupideces!!.-Inuyasha trinó de enojado.- Pelea!!.- trataba de no dejarse llevar, pero simplemente, las emociones habían sido demasiadas ese día.. y ahora.. sentía que la estaba perdiendo…

--'Kaze no Kizuu'.- decía más fuerte y empuñando en ello toda su fuerza y coraje..

* * *

--Kouga!.-exclamó la miko después de sus pocos minutos de ofuscación.- No es tiempo para que ande lamentándome! Mis amigos se están enfrentando a Naraku! Y yo! Me había olvidado completamente de ello! 

--Kagome.. no quisiera que lucharas así de abatida.. yo creo lo mejor será..

--Nada de eso!.- acotó la miko.- Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder!

Y ya sin contradecirla ni nada, Kouga voló más alto y se dispuso a ayudar a Sango, Miroku y Akari..

Desde lo alto exclamó.- Kagome! Ginta y Hakaku estarán contigo en pocos minutos! Ellos te cuidarán hasta que regrese!

La miko se sintió un poco aliviada al escuchar estas palabras, pues le daba algo de miedo estar ella sola allá abajo, sin embargo, se decidió a tomar riendas del asunto y decidió recoger sus flechas y su arco, que habían sido abandonadas en su primera locación, antes de que Inuyasha se encontrara con Kikyou; decididamente los tomó y se dispuso a disparar

Fulgurantes destellos rosas circundaban el cielo, evitando ataques, rozando al enemigo, Kagome se veía decidida a no dejar que el acontecimiento anterior la quebrara en batalla.. Pocos minutos después llegaron Ginta y Hakaku a ayudarla..  
Después de varios minutos en lucha, algo inesperado sucedió..

--Arrrrgh!! .-Kouga fue rozado por un ataque de Naraku, que se disponía a atacar por la retaguardia a Akari con intenciones de quitarle la caja donde posaba el fragmento de Shikon

--Maldito lobo del demonio!!.-gritó ferozmente Naraku.- Quítate de mi camino!!

--Lobo!! Deja de entrometerte en lo que no te importa y déjame a mí pelear con Naraku!!.-agregaba Inuyasha enojado

--No me digas lo que tengo que hacer hanyou!.-rezongaba el otro.- Yo sé bien que puedo derrotarlo solo!

* * *

--Dale la caja a Kagome!.- gritaba Sango a lo lejos, mientras se enfrentaba a Kagura.- Akariii! Lánzala!! 

El ángel, que luchaba contra la fría e indiferente Kana y su espejo centelleante, trataba de noquear los ataques que su contrincante le mandaba.- No Sango! Esa miko no sabe cuidar una cosa como estas!

Miroku, que estaba enfrentándose a unos youkais que Naraku había traído, la volteó a ver con sorpresa¿cómo un ángel decía eso?  
Sango a su manera también se sorprendió por este comentario.- Akari! No estés jugando! Dale la caja!

--Lánzamela Akari!.- le gritó Kagome a lo lejos.- Estoy cubierta!

--No lo haré!.- refunfuñó Akari.- Se la quitarán!

--Akari!.-gritó ya la miko molesta.- Lanza la caja ahora!

--No!.-gritó fuertemente la chica de ojos azules.- No lo haré!.- fue un descuido quizá, cuando Kana alcanzó a darle por un costado..

--Ahhhh!.-gritó fuertemente.-Me heriste!!

Kana, tan impasible como siempre, ni se inmutó, solamente atinó a decir.- Dame la caja, o morirás.- Sin siquiera preguntarle o esperar respuesta, el espejo de Kana comenzó a emitir un fuerte rayo de luz amarillento, y comenzó a atraer a Akari hacia sí…

--Noo! Qué haces!.-exclamaba el ángel azorado.- Déjame ir!!

La luz seguía chupándosela poco a poco…

Akari, al verse a punto de ser derrotada, sin más ni más antes de entrar al espejo de Kana, soltó la caja..

--Akari!!.-gritó con fuerza Kagome, lanzando una de sus flechas, sin éxito alguno, pues Kana se alejó rápidamente y llegó con Naraku

--El ángel está en nuestro poder.-le susurró

Naraku, que estaba siendo visiblemente derrotado por sus contrincantes, se sentía y veía visiblemente fatigado.- Bien Kana, si estos vampiros se niegan a darnos el fragmento faltante, será por la fuerza al parecer..

Rápidamente, dio fuertes aletazos al cielo.- Me retiro!.- si quieren hacer trueques, ya saben… un ángel por un fragmento.. Vámonos! Kagura! Trae a Kikyou!

--Miserable!.-interrumpió el hanyou la conversación.- Cómo te atreves a querer canjear la vida de Akari como si fuera verdura!

La vampiresa se sorprendió por unos momentos, con tanta batalla y lucha se había olvidado de 'guardar' a Kikyou..

--Naraku..-balbuceó a lo lejos tratando de safarse de Sango.- Kikyou.. huyó!! Intenté detenerla! Pero no pude! Y luego! Esta exterminadora se me metió en el camino!

--Kaguraaa!!.-gritó lleno de enojo, no haciéndole caso a Inuyasha.- Cómo es posible que seas tan imbécil! Cómo es posible que se te pierda un cadáver de barro y huesos!

--Qué te pasa maldito!.-Inuyasha se estaba enojando más.- Cómo te atreves a llamarle de esa forma a Kikyou!!  
En esos momentos, Kouga miró a Kagome, sabiendo que esos momentos eran cruciales para su entrada..

La miko, simplemente no cabía en sí, Inuyasha, a su parecer, jamás había defendido de esa manera a alguien, que fuerte.. que doloroso..

--Me voy!.-acotó Naraku haciendo caso omiso de nueva cuenta a lo que le decía el hanyou.- Ya sabes Inuyasha! Fragmento por vida!

Nada más no lo pienses mucho ya que no te daré el tiempo que gustes en pensarlo! Aunque quizá me decida a quitarte un miembro más de tu equipo para hacer los trueques más rápido!

Todos voltearon a ver inconscientemente a la miko, que asustada y enojada miraba la escena desde abajo

--No vamos a dejar que te escapes tan rápido!.-agregó Sango molesta

--De ninguna forma.-dijo el houshi

--¿Y creen que me lo van a impedir?.-preguntó cínicamente el enemigo.- Veremos!!

Y al momento de decir esto aleteó fuerte sus alas, Kagura y Kana le siguieron, y cuando estuvieron los tres juntos, Kagura solamente atinó a decir… Danza Fulgurante de los Cuchillos de Plata'!!!

Y sin más ni más, un rayo de luz parecido al que se había tragado a Akari salió del abanico de Kagura, pero.. con miles de cuchillos..

--Cuidadoooo!!.- dijeron todos al unísono.- Cúbranse!!

Pero ya era tarde, miles de cuchillos volaban por todo el espesor de aquel bosque…

--Kagome!! Kagome!!.-gritaba el hanyou tratando de esquivar los más que podía, todo fue rápido, pensó que no llegaría, no llegó..

La misma miko previendo el peligro bajo el que se encontraba corrió lo más que pudo, pero ese tobillo.. era su talón de Aquiles, y como era de esperarse, la traicionó haciendo que accidentalmente cayera detrás de un árbol, al mismo instante en que su tobillo estaba siendo salvajemente rasgado por una cuchilla..

Segundos después, ya pasado el peligro..

--Kagome!!.-gritó una segunda voz.- Kagome!! Ginta, Hakaku!!

--Aquí estamos mi comandante!.-salieron de sus escondrijos los dos ayudantes

--Qué demonios pretendían! .-los regañó fuertemente Kouga.- Les dije que cuidaran a mi mujer!!

--Pero Kouga!.-argumentó Ginta.- Esas cuchillas! Cayeron como..

--No es posible que sean tan cobardes!.-los regañaba el otro.-¿Dónde?¿Dónde está Kagome?

* * *

--Kagome!!.- decía fuertemente el hanyou al ver a Kagome hecha una pequeña rosca detrás del árbol.- Kagome.. dime, dime por favor que te encuentras bien.. 

--Aléjate de mí Inuyasha.- acotó la joven.- Estoy perfectamente bien

--Ka…gome..-resintió el otro.-¿Qué te pasa? Estás molesta..

No tuvo tiempo de responderle..

--Kagome!.-le gritó Sango mientras se acercaba con Miroku desde lo lejos.- Amiga! Dime que estás bien!

--Sí Sango.-la miko cambió el tono de voz.- Estoy perfectamente, solamente.. –señaló su tobillo.- Este tobillo me ha dado ya muchos problemas…

--No se preocupe srta. Kagome.-agregó el otro.- Lo vendaremos pronto y quedará como nuevo en unos cuantos días..

--Nada de eso!.-interrumpió fuertemente Kouga.- Esta situación se acabó!

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, incluso la misma Kagome

--He soportado que Inuyasha hable de lo que no conoce y diga que 'protege' a Kagome en frente de todos ustedes! Porque se supone que esto tendría dos propósitos!

--¿De qué hablas Kouga?.- preguntó Kagome sorprendida, mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Sango

--Es muy sencillo muñeca!.- respondió el lobo, a esta última palabra el hanyou le lanzó una mirada asesina.- Se supone que yo te dejaba con esta bestia porque juntos iban a buscar el fragmento faltante! Y segunda! Juraba que iba a protegerte! A mi parecer, ya no queda ningún fragmento por encontrar! Mi miko tiene 2, Naraku 1, y al parecer el otro lo tengo yo, así que! Cuando derrotemos a Naraku, juntaremos los 4 fragmentos y veremos si no es vil cuento lo de la supuesta Daga de Rikotsu!

--¿Cómo que 'tu' miko?.-refunfuñó el hanyou enojado.- Kagome no es propiedad de nadie!

--Tampoco es tuya para que la defiendas!.-reiteró el otro

El hanyou de ojos ámbar calló, sabía, él sabía…

Kouga sonrió maliciosamente.- Por ello he decidido que Kagome venga a vivir conmigo! De una vez por todas!

--Quéé!!.-exclamaron todos anonadados

--De qué demonios hablas Kouga!.-reclamaba fuertemente el hanyou.- Kagome no irá a ningún lado contigo!

--Claro que irá maldito perro!.-decía mientras se preparaba para propinarle un buen puñetazo.- Y sabes por qué? Porque ya le has hecho mucho daño! Eso sin contar que a tu lado sólo corre peligro y más peligro! Mira lo que le han hecho al ángel!? Nadie nos asegura que siga viva!! Y todo por luchar a lado tuyo! Además! El mismo Naraku lo ha dicho! Si no haces algo pronto vendrá por Kagome! Qué clase de seguridad puedes ofrecerle si lo único que aborda tu atolondrada y estúpida cabeza es esa miko a la que fuiste a declararle tu amor sin importarte nada ni nadie! Incluso hiciste a un lado a la misma Kagome! Nada me asegura que no vayas a dejarla de nuevo si viene aquella miko a decir no se qué en el momento menos indicado!

Todos se quedaron de hielo.. Kouga había dado con las palabras exactas en el momento menos adecuado..

La miko estaba sorprendida, Kouga.. realmente la quería, la procuraba, y realmente le interesaba lo que pasara con ella, y a decir verdad, Inuyasha distaba mucho de todo aquello, el sólo pensarlo, realmente le dolía..

Ya estaba a punto de contraatacarle el joven de mirada ambarina cuando..

--Jamás pensé que diría algo como esto amigos.-acotó confundida la miko.- Pero creo que Kouga tiene razón esta vez, no porque Inuyasha ni ustedes no me hayan defendido bien, sino… Me siento mal de ser una carga para ustedes muchachos, Naraku no los heriría de esta forma si no fuera por mi culpa!.- agregó en un tono más doliente.- Akari ha sido secuestrada porque no pude ayudarle, ciertamente me siento como un vil bulto para todos ustedes, que han hecho tanto por mí.. yo.. no quisiera..

--Te vas a ir con él Kagome!?.-la interrumpió con desasosiego.-Cómo es posible qué…!

--No Inuyasha.-lo interrumpió la otra.- No me iré con él.. Simplemente no continuaré el viaje con ustedes..

--Cómo dices eso Kagome!.- dijo Sango.- Nunca has sido una carga para ninguno de nosotros! Al contrario! No me imagino en este punto si no fuera por ti!

--Kagome!.-Shippo corrió a abrazarla.- No me dejes! Yo te necesito mucho!

Kagome abrazó al pequeño kitsune.- Shippo, debes perdonarme, pero sabes que si te llevo conmigo correrías gran peligro..

--Pero srta. Kagome!.-interrumpió el houshi.- Si se va será más peligroso para usted!

--Es probable.-agregó la miko.- Pero estarían más seguros ustedes, y yo por tanto más tranquila.-agregó en un tono menos tangible.- Entiedan! Ya no me necesitan! Los fragmentos ya saben donde están! Ya no les soy necesaria!

--Deja de decir tonterías Kagome!.-la interrumpió el hanyou.- Naraku siempre nos ha atacado desde que somos vampiros, simplemente los fragmentos nos han cruzado con él, pero no es culpa tuya que estemos siempre en peligro! Nos eres necesaria! A todos..

--Pero no a ti.-pensó de manera fugaz, al mismo tiempo que decía.- Inuyasha! Sabes..

--Claro que eres necesaria Kagome!.-la interrumpió Kouga.- Más que nada para mí, pero muñeca.- Inuyasha de nuevo lo miró con desdén absoluto.- Debes comprender que no estás del todo segura con alguien como Inuyasha cuidándote, después de lo que le pasó al ángel..

--Deja de andar echándome la culpa de todo lo que nos sucede lobo!.-protestó enojado el de mirada ambarina.- Akari no fue secuestrada por elección nuestra!

--Naraku dijo que volvería por Kagome si no haces el trueque!.-atacó enojado el lobo

--Pues hacemos el trueque y se acabó!.-remató el hanyou

--Vas a perder un fragmento de Shikon por una vida que ya no sabes si exista!?

--Kouga!.-lo calló rápidamente la miko.- No hables de esa forma de Akari!

--No .. fue mi intención Kagome.-se disculpó rápidamente el otro.- Lo que trataba de decir, es que entregar el fragmento es … fuera de lugar!! Hay que luchar!! No podemos dejar que Naraku se salga con la suya!

--En eso tiene razón Inuyasha.- agregó Miroku.- Si hiciésemos el intercambio la misma señorita Akari se molestaría de sobremanera..

--Qué sugieren entonces?.-preguntó molesto Inuyasha

--Creo que sería prudente que me fuera.-reiteró Kagome, volteó a ver a Kouga.- Sola. Si Naraku atacara, yo tendría solamente un fragmento de la perla que no les podría quitar, el otro sería para Akari

--No vamos a dejarnos acobardar por esto!.- dijo Inuyasha

--Estoy considerando la opción de la señorita Kagome.-aceptó por fin el monje

--Monje Miroku!.-le regañó Sango.- Cómo puede decir eso!

--Espera querida Sango.- la detuvo el otro.- El último poder que Kagura nos echó encima literalmente casi nos mata…

--Es verdad.-agregó Sango

--Me ha puesto a pensar que si Naraku ha incrementado sus poderes, nos será más difícil proteger a la señorita Kagome, y sí es verdad hasta nos podría quitar nuestros fragmentos, podría ella guardar uno quizá.. hasta que la señorita Akari regrese, y estemos fuera de presión..

--Qué estás sugiriendo Miroku?.-preguntó Inuyasha bastante enojado.- Que nos quedemos con un fragmento, Kagome con otro y que ella regrese con nosotros hasta que Akari esté de regreso?

--Así es Inuyasha, se supone que cuando la señorita Akari regrese con nosotros, esatará ya derrotado Naraku y tendremos el fragmento faltante. Además tú mismo viste el ataque de Kagura, pudo matarnos, realmente.. jamás pensé que tuviera tanto poder..

--De qué será capaz Naraku entonces?.-preguntó asustado el kitsune

--Me están dando la razón chicos.-decía más serena Kagome, pues sus verdaderas intenciones distaban mucho de las de ellos, lo único que buscaba era estar lejos de él..

--No te voy a dejar ir Kagome.- dijo terminantemente el hanyou mientras le sostenía la muñeca, como si se fuera a ir en esos mismos instantes

--No es cuestión de que quieras Inuyasha!.-respondió la otra tratando de safarse de él.- No se trata de lo que queramos! Naraku nos sigue la huella! Si nos quita nuestros 2 fragmentos no le será difícil hallar el tercero!

Todos voltearon a ver a Kouga

El comandante alzó las cejas fingiendo algo de demencia.-Bien! Si Kagome se va conmigo, yo prometo darle mi fragmento para que ella lo guarde!

--Kagome no es ningún centro de canje lobo inepto!.-bramaba sin soltar a la miko de la muñeca

Kagome, en secreto trataba de safarse, pero.. ¿no podía quizá?

--Nada más estoy ofreciendo mi fragmento para que ella lo cuide!

--Estás diciendo que se vaya contigo por el único que falta!

--Se acabó esta discusión!.-exclamó Kagome tajantemente.- Necesitamos a Akari de vuelta! Quizá sea necesario un fragmento, pero si tenemos ya tres no veo porque arriesgar lo que hemos conseguido! Me voy! Cuidaré bien de los dos fragmentos lo prometo –el de Kouga y el mío- Ustedes llévense el que hoy conseguimos en caso de ser necesario hacer el truque con Naraku. Y cuando Akari regrese, sin problema alguno estaré de vuelta, listos todos para juntar los 4 fragmentos. Estamos en un entendido todos?

--Nooo!.- dijeron todos al unísono, de pronto miles de voces en forma de discusión

--Kagome piensa bien las cosas!

--No te vayas Kagome!

--Ni siquiera pienses que te vas a ir con este lobo!

--Se va conmigo!

--Alto por favor!.-los detuvo la miko.- Chicos, sé que es difícil, pero así tiene que ser..

--Te vas conmigo entonces.- agregó imperante el joven de mirada celeste

--Ni siquiera lo pienses! Porque Kagome…

--Sí Kouga

Todos se quedaron viendo estupefactos

--Qué demonios dices Kagome!!?.-Inuyasha estaba trinando de enojado y celoso

--Lo que dije Inuyasha!.-le regañó la otra.-Me iré con Kouga, solamente en lo que..

--Kagome!!.-le gritó el otro.-Qué te pasa? Por qué estás diciendo todas estas tonterías!?

La miko estalló .- Porque no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti!!

Inuyasha se sorprendió al escuchar esto, todos los presentes.. sin embargo, al escuchar esto, sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho, trató de contenerla, el aire.. se hacía más visible que salía y entraba a su pecho, exhaló, y solamente atinó a decir.- Si ese es tu deseo.. Vete entonces!

La miko se sorprendió levemente, pero sin acabar esto con su enojo.- Es lo que quiero! No verte!

--Pues qué esperas entonces!.-rezongó el otro, saliendo de sus cabales

--Hey bestia! Qué te pasa? No le hables así a Kagome!.-Kouga estaba a nada de golpear a Inuyasha..

--Chicos!.-se metió la exterminadora.- Inuyasha! Kouga! Dejen de pelear! Parecen niños pequeños! Es necesario que Kagome se vaya con Kouga.- dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.- Al menos en lo que recuperamos a Akari, si Naraku nos toma por sorpresa llevándose a Kagome, o cualquier cosa, es mejor que los fragmentos estén seguros! Además el plan es cuando estemos haciendo el 'trueque' quitarle el fragmento final a Naraku y así reunirlo con los otros 3 de Kagome cierto?

--Qué nos asegura que ella va a estar segura con este lobo?.-preguntó intrigado el kitsune

--Que Naraku piensa que está con nosotros.- le respondió el houshi

--No será por mucho Inuyasha.-le dijo Sango, tratando de confortar su enojo

--No me importa lo que haga esta miko! .-agregó Inuyasha molesto, le dirigió su última frase de ese día.- Prometo ir por ti cuando Akari haya regresado y tengamos el último fragmento.-sin embargo no la volteó siquiera a ver, y diciendo esto el hanyou aún celoso, enojado, y orgulloso se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos cuantos pasos del grupo

La miko estaba a punto de decir algo… pero él.. se había ido..

--Kagome… amiga.. siento mucho que nos dejes.. pero te prometo no será por mucho tiempo.. haremos todo lo posible por recuperar a Akari y el último fragmento ¿está bien?

--Claro Sango!.-acertó fingida sonrisa.- Es lo mejor, ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos no podemos bajar la guardia!

--Srta. Kagome.-decía apenado el houshi.- Sé muy bien que esta situación no le beneficia en lo absoluto con Inuyasha, pero..

--Monje Miroku.-lo interrumpió la otra.- No se preocupe por ello, Inuyasha no sufrirá mucho mi ausencia se lo aseguro..

--Es hora de irnos entonces Kagome.-acotó Kouga de manera concisa

--Kagome!! No te quiero dejar! No te quiero dejar!!.-chillaba el kitsune

--Ven conmigo entonces Shippo.-respondió cálidamente la miko.- Prometo cuidarte bien

--Sí, sí!.-respondió alegremente el zorrito

--Y no interrumpirá en tus planes amorosos el kitsune?.-acotó Inuyasha la conversación regresando de nuevo.-Recuerda que Shippo es un niño!

--Inuyasha!.-rezongó enojada la miko.-Vámonos ya Kouga! Shippo!

Y diciendo esto, los tres comenzaron primero a caminar, luego lentamente despegaron el vuelo, suavemente Kouga tomó a la miko por la cintura, mientras la otra dirigía una mirada turbada y doliente hacia el celoso hanyou..

Inuyasha, también la miraba desde cada vez más lejos, no podía contener en sí mismo la cantidad de sentimientos que imploraban escapar..

Mientras la noche era la única testigo de ello junto con nuestros amigos, un hermoso pañuelo color nacarado, iba volando tenuemente por el cielo, cayendo..

El hanyou, se acercó lentamente, miró por unos instantes el pasto, era un pañuelo, sí su mismo olor, una K en cursiva, definitivamente no había duda..

--Inuyasha..-le interrumpió Sango en sus pensamientos.- Kagome se fue por Kikyou verdad…

--Claro que no!.-bramó el otro, mientras recogía rápidamente el pañuelo, guardándoselo consigo.- Kagome se fue porque no quería estar con nadie más que con ese lobo!

--Inuyasha…-le interrumpió el houshi.- Sabes, tú sabes.. porqué se fue..

--Osea que ustedes dos están detrás de esto?.- preguntó Inuyasha enojado.- Acaso ustedes dos se inventaron eso de 'vas a estar segura en otro lugar' para que Kagome se fuera!?

--Por supuesto que no Inuyasha!!.- le interrumpió el monje.- Simple y sencillamente creemos que estará más segura lejos ahora que Naraku se ha vuelto más fuerte! Si nos llegara a quitar el único fragmento que tenemos, sabemos con seguridad que la señorita Kagome cuida bien de los otros dos! Solamente, se nos hacía raro que ella tomara la decisión de irse tan repentinamente!

--Además ni te atrevas a reclamar absolutamente nada!.-agregó la exterminadora cambiando su actiud.- Si Kagome se fue, es por tu culpa!

--Crees que no vimos como te besaste con Kikyou?.-reclamó el houshi de igual manera.-Qué clase de patán eres?  
Sango miró con desdén al monje, pues sabía que si de cretinos hablaban, él figuraba muchos lugares antes que Inuyasha, no obstante, siguió reclamando.- A qué juegas Inuyasha? Sabemos perfectamente que tienes algo con Kagome, ignoro hasta qué punto hayan llegado o siquiera hablado! Pero no puedes estar jugando con los sentimientos de mi amiga de esa forma!

--Dejen de estarme reclamando!!.-gritó el vampiro enojado.- Ustedes dos no tienen derecho a estar reclamando sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer!

--Claro que lo tenemos!.-decía más enojada la exterminadora.- Miroku, Shippo y yo hemos estado manteniéndonos al margen de todo esto porque siempre hemos respetado los asuntos ajenos! Pero esta vez van involucradas muchas más cosas! En primera! Los sentimientos de Kagome! Segunda, los fragmentos! Piensa en ellos! Sabes que es buen plan que Kagome se esconda en otro lado para despistar al enemigo! Tercera! Tu confundida persona! Es realmente lo que más harta! Te das derecho de reclamarla como si tuvieras algo con ella, y sin embargo llega tu amor colegial y te haces el desentendido! Eso! Por poner un ejemplo! Porque podría decirte de muchas otras cosas!

Miroku e Inuyasha miraron a la exterminadora con recelo, los dos estaban sorprendidos de semejantes palabras; que muy a pesar de todo, eran ciertas..

Miroku, prefirió omitir sus comentarios; Inuyasha la miró dispuesto a reclamar de nueva cuenta, sin embargo, calló..

--No me vas a decir nada Inuyasha?.-preguntó con desdén.- Sabes que tengo razón!

--Claro que no!.-negó el otro.- No son las cosas así como las pintan! Parece que soy el imbécil mayor de la tierra cuando dices todas esas cosas! Tienes que entender que cuando llega alguien que fue tan fuerte en tu vida y que es una razón de peso por la cual eres en lo que te haz convertido, no puedes escapar tan fácil de las cosas que sucedan!

--No te culpo por haberte besado con ella!.-reclamó Sango.-Eres mi amigo!

Debo procurar que estés bien, pero lo que no puedo permitir es que juegues! Si te quedas con Kikyou, quédate con ella! Y si es así, entonces deja en paz a Kagome! Para siempre!

Inuyasha se sorprendió de nueva cuenta, de nuevo, Sango había acertado, y sin embargo, se negaba a creer que tuviera razón, exhaló.-Está bien Sango..

Miroku y Sango eran ahora los sorprendidos

--Te prometo que cambiaré esta situación.-acotó serio.- Solamente necesito tiempo..

--Eso es cosa tuya Inuyasha.-agregó Sango.- Quizá sea bueno que Kagome esté lejos unos días, para que ella piense un poco también. Creo que me excedí un poco al decirte estas cosas, pero.. conozco a Kagome, ella jamás te hubiera dicho absolutamente nada de esto

--Está bien Sango, entiendo.-respondió, tratando de cortar lo más que podía la conversación.- Creo es tiempo de irnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí..

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a desplegar sus grandes alas..

--Inuyasha!

Inuyasha volteó con cierto desaire, pensando que la exterminadora iba de nuevo a reclamar…

--No te tomes tanto tiempo.-finalmente dijo.- Quizá cuando te decidas, sea ya tarde…

El hanyou, se volteó, y lentamente emprendió el vuelo; pero esta vez no fue con desgano, sino… como si esta vez realmente tuviera miedo de aceptar que la última afirmación de Sango se pudiera convertir en una realidad..

**

* * *

Capítulo 21.  
**--Kouga…yo..-la miko trataba de desafinarse de la situación, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.-Eh.. Shippo.. no tardará en llegar.. 

El muchacho se acercó un poco más, esta vez dejando a la muchacha completamente en contra de la pared

.-.-.-.-

--Inuyasha…-preguntó Kikyou temerosa.- Esa miko.. y tú..

* * *

**Pff!! El capi que viene será bueno y largo lo prometo!! Menos de 3 días para actualizar! Cuídense mucho y Gracias por la espera!  
Muchos besos..  
FkM**

* * *


	21. Lapso de Reflexión

**Sigo teniendo problemas con el Document Uploader! Buu! Haha, pero bueno.. disculpen ustedes la tardanza! No dejen de querer a mi fikecín por falta de cronicidad! Hahaha, como sea, les dejo un capítulo, bastante larguito para que no digan! Y el que sigue! Pff!! **

Mis agradecimientos:

**Eiko 007!** Grax por leer el fic! Y bueno! Al final del capi pues está la respuesta a tu review!  
**Mich-Sama!** Wenoo, wenoo sí es choteadín haha pero tenía que seguirle el hilo a la historia original! Haha pero si quieres una variación completa de la historia sin ser AU te invito a leer mi fic ' La Vida que Creamos Juntos'! Y claro que leo tu fic! Nada más dame chance de que me organice con todo y verás un review mío por allí  
**Laura Chan 99!** Muchas gracias por el post, sí sí sigo teniendo broncas con el Uploader ¬¬ pero ya las resolveré pronto! Gracias por el apoyo!  
**Zorion!** Me da gusto que sea de tu agrado! Grax por el post  
**Harlet Brina:** Amiga! Me da gusto que te hayas decidido a publicar, prometo en cuanto tenga más en orden la cabeza leerlo y dejarte reviews! Un beso!  
**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** Que wenoo que te haya gustado! Verás que se poner wenón en el capi que viene!  
**A todos! Gracias por leerme! Ojalá sea de su agrado! **

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Lapso de Reflexión**

Iban llegando Kouga, Kagome y Shippo a la aldea no-habitada de Kouga..

--Kouga.-preguntó tenuemente la miko.-No has pensado en abandonar este lugar después de la catástrofe pasada? (Refiriéndose a cuando Naraku mató a todo el clan de Kouga)

El vampiro lobo suspiró un poco, pero respondió.- Lo he pensado muchas veces Kagome, pero a decir verdad, siempre que queremos descansar de las largas travesías en busca de Naraku, venimos aquí, sin tener una razón aparente.-en esos momentos el semblante le cambió.- No esperarás haberme preguntado eso con la intención de saber de cuánta privacidad disponemos¿verdad Kagome?

La joven con ojos de chocolate se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud de Kouga, que fuere lo que fuere, no dejaba de ser el mismo sarcástico de siempre.- Kouga!! Ya me estaba sorprendiendo que te portaras tan disimulado!!

--Nada de eso Kagome!.-negaba levemente con la cabeza.- Simplemente soy sincero en las cosas que digo y hago! No contradicción!

La miko evocó en esos instantes las repetidas contradicciones del hanyou de mirada dorada, como le rogaba porque dijera su nombre ese día, hasta el día en que le rogaba a Kikyou que le diera muerte por esperarla 50 años.. Vaya que era todo un compendio aquél chico..

--Kagome?.-preguntó Kouga sorprendido, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Estás bien? Te fuiste algunos momentos..

--Eeehh! Sí!.- asintió aparentadamente la muchacha.- Solamente.. mmm.-no atinaba que decir.- Ah! Mi tobillo.. sí duele..

--Se me olvidaba completamente! .-dijo Shippo muy sorprendido.- Iré por unas hierbillas a algún campo cerca para que te las ponga a modo de menjurje! No tardo Kagome!

Y diciendo esto el pequeño kitsune, desplegó sus alillas y salió volando

--Shippo.-dijo en voz alta.-Siempre procurándome..

--Ése kitsune sí te aprecia Kagome.-le contestó el de mirada celeste.- No que otros..

--Kouga!.-lo regañó la chica.- No empieces a hablar de Inu..

--Está bien!.-la interrumpió el otro.- No hay que hablar de esa bestia, mejor te digo donde dormirás..

--No esperarás que..

--Que más quisiera yo Kagome!.-río un poco sarcástico el muchacho.- Pero eso será en poco tiempo..

La miko contestó con una cara de sorpresa visible

--Bueno!.-dijo el otro al ver su expresión.- Cuando tú decidas ya por fin casarte conmigo¿supongo que no se te ha olvidado o sí?

--Ah..-balbuceó.- No he pensado en ello a decir verdad..

A estas alturas ya había llegado a su supuesto 'cuarto', que estaba ubicado en una casa, relativamente cerca de la casa de Kouga y mientras él trataba de amoldar detalles para dejar el lugar más presentable, decía.-Deberías, ya sabes que no soy de los que les gusta esperar por mucho tiempo…- mientras la volteaba a ver con cara de anhelo, esperando dar un paso para dejarla contra la pared..

--Kouga…yo..-la miko trataba de desafinarse de la situación, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.-Eh.. Shippo.. no tardará en llegar..

El muchacho se acercó un poco más, esta vez dejando a la muchacha completamente en contra del muro, pero sin tocarla.- Eso quiere decir que te da miedo que el zorrillo nos vea haciendo algo¿indebido?

--Claro … que… no!.- la chica balbuceaba, siempre la ponía nerviosa, estaba tiesa, absolutamente tiesa como un soldadillo.- Solamente.. estás demasiado cerca

--¿Qué tan cerca?.-preguntó el muchacho, acercándose visiblemente más

--Muy..-acotó la miko, aún sin poder moverse

--¿Y quieres que me mueva?.-preguntó tenuemente

La chica estaba a punto de responder, cuando..

--Kagome!.-gritó sorprendido el kitsune.- Qué pasa?

La miko agradeció la interrupción, safándose de la pequeña cárcel del lobo

--Nada Shippo!.-se apresuró a contestar, mientras se acercaba a él.-¿Trajiste las hierbas?

--Ehh..Sí.-contestó confundido el zorrito

--Entonces será mejor que las preparemos de una vez.-acotó ella

Kouga, comprendiendo claramente la indirecta, comenzó a salir en dirección a la puerta, sin enojo alguno al parecer, ya cuando estaba a punto de salir dijo.-Kagome.. quizá en algún otro momento quieras contestar la pregunta que no respondiste..

La miko se sorprendió visiblemente, no obstante le dedicó una mirada fija.-Quizá Kouga, quizá..

Diciendo esto Kouga salió.

--¿Qué le pasa que siempre se quiere pasar de listo?.-preguntó finalmente el zorrito

--No sé Shippo.-respondió la miko.-Aunque.. quizá no esté del todo errado él en todo lo que me dice..

--No Kagome!.- contestó asustado el kitsune.- No pienses en cosas que sabes que no sientes!

--Y qué pasaría si realmente las siento Shippo?

* * *

Reposando en un árbol, no muy lejos de allí…

--Realmente me he portado como un imbécil.-pensaba para sí mismo el hanyou.- Sango tiene toda la razón.. y yo.. Siempre hago algo para que Kagome se sienta mal.. 

--Inuyasha!.-le gritó una voz desde abajo.-Ya es hora de dormir! Está comenzando a clarear!

--No tardo Sango!.-contestó, sin bajar.- Ahorita los alcanzo..

La vampiresa asintió y se dispuso a entrar a refugio.

El hanyou no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo.- Será mejor que baje con los demás, quizá durmiendo se aclaren las cosas un poco..

--Inuyasha.-se escuchó una exclamación seca, pero imponente

--Kikyou?.-preguntó Inuyasha, al no creer equivocarse en su pregunta

--He venido a darte una oportunidad..

* * *

--Es imposible que todo nos haya salido mal!.-bramaba Naraku como loco.- Perdimos mucho tiempo en la 'construcción' de Kikyou para que nos salga algo como esto ahora! Perderla! Además de perder el fragmento! 

--Naraku!.-rezongaba Kagura.- No fue mi culpa que el estúpido cadáver se nos perdiera de vista! Es muy astuta!

--Sabes que no me gustan los errores!!.-gritaba aún más enojado.-Ahora aprenderás a no cometerlos!

Se acercó a una vasija, no muy lejos de donde estaba parado, y tomó algún contenido de ella, lentamente comenzó a estrujarlo..

--Ahhh!.-gemía la muchacha de dolor.- Na…ra..ku… por fa..vor..

--No quiero que vuelvas a cometer errores Kagura!.-seguía bramando enojado el otro.- Entendiste?

--Sí.. Síi!.-gritaba ya más enojada.- Su…él..ta..me!

El malévolo personaje finalmente soltó el pedazo de masa, que a fin de cuentas era el 'corazón' de Kagura.- No quiero otra equivocación Kagura

--Sí Naraku..-decía quedamente, mientras se sobaba el pecho con una mueca de dolor.- Pero.. ahora somos más fuertes gracias a la impureza del fragmento, podríamos matarlos en cualquier momento!

-No seas tonta.-acotó groseramente.- Tu idea de fuerza engrandecida, no es más que nada comparado con lo que podemos lograr, sólo es cuestión de que hagamos el fragmento más impuro

--Tenemos al ángel después de todo.-dijo ella.-Esperando ya con ello calmar la furia de Naraku

--Vaya que sí la tenemos.-sonrió fríamente.- Ella es la clave para quitarle los fragmentos al inepto de Inuyasha

--¿Cuál es el plan?.-preguntó la ama de los vientos en forma misteriosa, a veces Naraku decía cosas que parecían no tener ningún sentido para ella

--La vamos a volver una de los nuestros..

--¿Qué¿De qué hablas?.-preguntó más insegura.- ¿Convertirla en vampiresa?

--No Kagura.-la calló el otro.- Si se convirtiera en una de nuestro bando así de obvio, no le tendrían más confianza.- su mirada cambió a una más fría.- En cambio, si la hiciésemos pensar como nosotros, sería como una espía en su bando..

--Creo que ya voy entendiendo.-dijo Kagura.- Intentas insinuar que si cambiamos el alma del ángel, a una impura como la nuestra, ella nos ayudará a conseguir los fragmentos, traicionándolos

--Exacto, quitarle los fragmentos a Kagome no debe ser cosa difícil si tienes su confianza

--¿Qué pasa si el ángel nos traiciona?.-preguntó desconfiada

--No será posible..-dijo Naraku.- Trabajaremos bien en esto, entraremos en sus sueños, veremos qué es lo que ama, lo que teme, lo que odia..-miró a Kana -que estaba en una esquina parada escuchando todo- Kana.-agregó.- Empieza a trabajar en ello, no vuelvas hasta que sea completamente otra, hasta que sea una de los nuestros

Kana solamente asintió y se retiró por la parte trasera de aquél lugar.

--Este plan me da mala espina..-dijo Kagura

--Verás como te equivocas.-le respondió.- Ella será el instrumento final.. jugar con los sentimientos es siempre el arma más extrema y más fácil, los humanos son tan malditamente sensibles que siempre se dejan llevar

--Ella no es humana.-interrumpió desconfiada

--Oh.. vaya que si lo es.-respondió.- Aún siendo ángeles, los sentimientos les traicionan, verás.. es humana a fin de cuentas..

Kagura se limitó fruncir el ceño.

--Pero no creas que te quedas sin hacer nada!.-agregó Naraku.-Quiero que busques a Kikyou, y la traigas! Viva! Es una preciada inversión que no podemos dejar atrás.

La muchacha de ojos rojizos se limitó a asentir una sola vez.

* * *

--¿De qué hablas Kagome?!.-preguntó Shippo desconfiado.- Acaso estás sintiendo algo por Kouga? 

--De ninguna manera.-respondió decepcionada la chica.- Pero.. Kouga.. siempre es.. atento.. y me hace sentirme nerviosa.. ¿Acaso no son buenas señales?

--Eso me dice que estás tratando de olvidar.-respondió el kitsune

--No Shippo!.-exclamó negando abruptamente todo.- No es por Inu..

--Yo jamás dije que era por él Kagome!.-respondió el zorrito.- Mira.. Aunque parezco un niño, tengo más edad de la que pareciera! Me doy cuenta de muchas cosas! Eres como una madre para mí, y por tanto entiendo muchas muchas más cosas de las que todos creen! A veces tengo actitudes de niño, pero otras puedo entender las cosas como adulto!

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, exhaló.- Bueno.. qué propones entonces..

--Que pienses con calma las cosas! Seré sincero contigo.. A mi parecer se nota que estás enamorada de Inuyasha! No intentes negarte las cosas como son! Mentirse a uno mismo es la peor traición que te puedes hacer!

Kagome lo miró de nuevo, no esperaba semejante contestación por parte del kitsune a quién consideraba un niño

Shippo continuó.- Así son las cosas Kagome, unas cambian, otras no.. No intentes luchar con ello

--Shippo..-exhaló lentamente la miko.- Abrázame..

El kitsune se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un abrazo fuerte, chiquito, mientras le susurraba.- Estará bien Kagome, Inuyasha aclarará sus sentimientos..

--Y si no me escoge a mí?.-preguntó indecisa sin dejar de abrazarlo

Shippo, no le respondió… ¿Qué pasaría si Inuyasha decidía quedarse con Kikyou? Que doloroso sería para Kagome..

* * *

--¿Oportunidad?.-preguntó desconfiado el hanyou.- Oportunidad de qué tipo Kikyou? 

--Quiero saber la verdad Inuyasha.-respondió lánguidamente la miko de tez pálida.- Todos estos años, sé bien que mi alma no ha descansado en paz pensando la forma tan atroz de cómo sucedieron las cosas..

--Ki..kyou..-Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa sincera, en el fondo de su alma, le ocasionaba una felicidad incierta el que ella quisiera saber la verdad, que ella –tan orgullosa como la recordaba- se tragara todo aquello para venir a él y hablarlo .-Kikyou.- está a punto de clarear.. podemos..

--Sí claro.- le siguió mientras él la guiaba a un lugar no muy lejos de allí, donde la luz del sol no entraba

--Y bien..-rompió con el silencio Kikyou, cuando ya estuvieron instalados en el lugar

--Verás.-comenzó a relatarle el muchacho.- Ese día que salimos de clases, Onigumo…

Algunas horas después, y con una luz de día que pintaba ser la de mediodía..

--… fue entonces cuando Akari, me convirtió en vampiro…-finalizó el hanyou

--Ya veo…-respondió la miko más tranquila, después de escuchar esto último.- Las cosas, al parecer no nos salieron muy bien.-esbozó una sonrisa

--No Kikyou.-respondió.- Al parecer fueron muchos malentendidos..

--Habrá sido nuestra culpa el haber pasado por todo esto Inuyasha?.-peguntó de manera pensativa la miko

--No creo que haya sido así.-contestó el otro.- Y sin embargo, estamos aquí..

--Muchas cosas sí han cambiado Inuyasha.- acotó la mujer

El hanyou, viéndose imposibilitado de responder de una manera clara, prefirió simplemente callar

--Inuyasha…-preguntó Kikyou temerosa.- Esa miko.. y tú..

El hanyou exhaló un poco, tratando de traer a su mente una respuesta que pudiera ser congruente en esos momentos, no hallaba nada.. se volteó bruscamente .- Entre Kagome y yo..!

La miko pensó.- La llama por su nombre, y altera su ánimo si hablo de ella.. será posible que Inuyasha me haya olvidado? Se ve con una mirada diferente.. como si ya no viviera tanto en la desconfianza de hace tantos años, donde solamente veía a Onigumo y a mí como apoyo.. será, será que esa chica curó el alma de Inuyasha?.- con todas sus fuerzas tomó aire, mientras trataba de alejar este pensamiento, decía.- Es mejor que me vaya

--No Kikyou espera!.-Inuyasha trató de detenerla cuando se puso de pie

--Es lo mejor, debo irme…-dijo la miko.- No contestaste a mi pregunta, y vaya que me imagino la respuesta

--No Kikyou.. espera!.- trataba de decirle el hanyou al momento en que trataba de detenerla mientras la tomaba del brazo.- Yo…

En esos momentos debido al brusco movimiento del muchacho, algo cayó de su ropaje…

--¿Qué es esto?.-preguntó Kikyou intrigada, al momento que desdoblaba el objeto…-Es un pañuelo.. _K_? Este pañuelo es de Kagome cierto!!

La sacerdotisa hizo un solo puño el pañuelo, tomándolo muy fuerte tratando de disolver su coraje en él sin lograrlo..-Inuyasha! Esto es más que claro!

--No Kikyou espera!!.-trataba de detenerla el hanyou, esta vez con más fuerza

--No espera tú!.-gritaba la miko enojada.- Dijiste que me habías esperado 50 años! Regreso y veo esto!.-mientras le mostraba el puño con un trozo de pañuelo salido.- Ella! Ella es ahora la dueña de tu corazón, verdad?

--Kikyou.. No es lo que parece!

--No quiero saber nada!.- la miko se desentendió del asunto, dio un fuerte manotazo al aire, y salió de la cueva a toda prisa, sabiendo que el muchacho no podría ir detrás de ella

--Ki..kyou!.-gritó Inuyasha sin resultado alguno, mientras veía la figura delgada e imponente de Kikyou alejarse por un prado, quedándose al pie de aquella cueva, pensaba seriamente sobre el porqué no había dado una respuesta clara a la miko..

* * *

Kikyou caminaba a paso rápido por las colinas de aquél lugar, buscando la mejor manera de calmar aquél enojo por el cual parecía haber pasado los últimos 50 años de su vida, con la única diferencia de que ahora.. estaba viva 

--¿Qué demonios pasa?.-preguntaba para sí misma, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo.- Esto es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado! Inuyasha… descubro que él no me asesinó, y sin embargo, en lugar de que me quede a luchar por su cariño, me decido a irme.. y luego!! Esa miko!!.-apretaba su puño fuerte mientras lo abría lentamente y veía el pañuelo con rencor sin igual.- Kagome!!

* * *

--Ya anocheció al parecer.-dijo el houshi Miroku mientras acomodaba su túnica dispuesto a salir de nuevo.- Inuyasha no ha llegado 

--Espero no tarde.-contestó la taijiya.- Se nos hará más tarde para salir de nuevo en búsqueda de Naraku

--Estoy aquí.- agregó el hanyou, pareciendo que había escuchado toda la conversación.- Disculpen la tardanza, tuve.. un percance..

--¿Qué clase de percance?.-preguntó la exterminadora

--Kikyou…-atinó a responder levemente

--¿Arreglaron las cosas?.-preguntó inquisitivo el monje

--No lo sé.-acotó el otro.- Se fue enojada al parecer..

--¿Por la señorita Kagome?.- preguntó de nuevo el monje

--Al parecer..-acotó de nueva cuenta el hanyou

--Esto no ayuda para nada verdad Inuyasha?.-respondió Sango

--Me preocupa que se haya ido tan molesta.-respondió el hanyou tratando de no obviar su respuesta a la pregunta de Sango

* * *

La miko despedía un fuerte olor a huesos y barro, no obstante hacía un esfuerzo por quitárselo purificándose, aunque el esfuerzo le costaba energía que escapaba de ella, mientras sentada esperaba a sus serpientes caza-almas en busca de que le abastecieran de nuevo.. 

--Ya es de noche.- pensó para sus adentros, mientras veía de nueva cuenta la palma de su mano, con aquél delicado pañuelo con olor suave.- Inuyasha.. si bien es cierto, estas sensaciones son cosas que nunca había experimentado.. celos, rencor, envidia… Maldición! No puedo continuar así! Esto tiene que parar!

--Así que quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes no?

La miko volteó sorprendida, pensando que quizá había externado sus pensamientos en voz alta, buscando a la persona que había dicho tales palabras

--No te hagas la sorprendida Kikyou.-agregó mientras bajaba del árbol.- Es tan obvio las cosas que se te pasan por la cabeza!

--Kagura!.-gritó sorprendida, no sintió su presencia, acaso ¿estaba perdiendo poder?.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

--No seas tonta miko.-respondió enojada.- Vine a hacer un trato contigo, puesto que es obvio que el tratar de hacerte del control de Naraku es estúpido

--No tengo nada que tratar contigo!.-gritó alterada

--A mí me parece que sí tienes.-respondió calmadamente, mientras con su abanico señalaba la mano derecha de Kikyou

La miko sorprendida, cerró el puño rápidamente y lo escondió tras su espalda

--No quieras jugar conmigo!.- agregó perdiendo la calma.- Es perfectamente comprensible lo que sucede Kikyou!

--¿Cómo que comprensible?

--Verás…-dijo más calmadamente la chica de ojos rojizos.- Moriste por culpa de Naraku, es verdad, pero eso jamás hubiera sucedido si no hubieras desconfiado de Inuyasha..

Kikyou abrió sus ojos fuerte, rápido, mientras acorde a su expresión iban sus pensamientos.- Es verdad… Inuyasha… nunca hubiera pasado nada si yo..

--Por tanto.- Kagura seguía hablando.- Digamos que la culpa de todo esto es 50 de Naraku y 50 tuya, sin embargo, debes ver que muy a pesar de todo Naraku te ha dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, por las razones que sean.. y así como él te dio la vida, también te la puede quitar

Kikyou hizo una mueca al escuchar esto.- Estás absolutamente errada en eso Kagura, Naraku me dio la vida, pero.. el conservarla o no, está completamente en mi mano

--¿Estás segura miko?.-preguntó cínicamente la ama de los vientos

Kikyou por respuesta la miró retante

Kagura, comprendiendo el mensaje, alzó su muñeca mientras aleteaba el abanico una sola vez

De pronto.. una luz rojiza emergiendo del abanico de Kagura comenzó a cubrir rápidamente la escena..

--¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?.-preguntaba alterada la miko, dando leves pasos hacia atrás

--Rectificando tus palabras anteriores Kikyou.- agregaba impúdicamente la otra.- Naraku sí tiene tu vida en sus manos, y esto es la prueba más clara de esto

No faltó más para que Kikyou se diera cuenta de la realidad, en esos momentos, al parecer para cuadrar en escena llegaron los shinidama shuu (las serpientes caza-almas) de la miko, quienes al intentar entregarle almas, fueron negados por la barrera

--¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-preguntó retante y desesperada, pues si tardaba más, la preciada energía jamás llegaría y por consiguiente, su muerte era segura..

--Sencillo.-acotó.- Quiero los fragmentos que tiene Kagome en su poder

Kikyou volteó la cara hacia otro lugar como gesto de malhumor.- Estás equivocada si crees que esa miko me entregará los fragmentos, a simple vista es obvio que tiene gran poder espiritual

--No es mi problema como los consigas Kikyou

--¿Estás insinuando que le de muerte?

--¿No es eso lo que quieres miko?.-preguntó sarcásticamente Kagura

--Yo no soy ese tipo de persona que crees!.- agregó enojada

--Hace unos momentos no lo parecía.-río cínicamente de nuevo

--Eso no tiene nada que ver!!

--Por supuesto que tiene todo que ver, si ella muere, estarás solamente tú e Inuyasha juntos, la perla es el costo de todo esto, tú nos das la perla, te quedas con todo lo demás

--No voy a hacer ninguna de tus injurias!

--Seré benévola contigo miko.-agregó Kagura con esperanza de recobrar la conciencia fría de la miko.- Tienes 2 opciones, la uno es quitarle la perla a Kagome, al precio que sea y entregarla con nosotros, segunda, morir aquí y ahora mismo por no hacer lo que se te encomienda

--¿Qué pasará si no consigo los fragmentos?

--Fácil.- agregó con desidia.- Morirás.. ¿Qué decides entonces miko?

Kikyou volteó a ver la barrera que la rodeaba, no podía violarla, era desesperante sentirse de esa manera, como la vida se le escapaba en suspiros, ahora que estaba viva, no quería dejar sus anhelos atrás, nunca más..

--Lo haré.- acotó decidida

--Eres inteligente miko.-agregó Kagura complacida.- No tardes mucho, vendré a visitarte en poco tiempo..

Y diciendo esto, aleteó el abanico y desvaneció la barrera, aleteó fuertemente sus alas y voló alto hasta perderse de vista

Los shinidama shuu entraron rápidamente a entregar las almas que tenían guardadas.. la miko respiró un poco mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta junto al árbol.- Ciertamente esa maldita de Kagura piensa que puede atarme a todo esto con sus asquerosas artimañas, sin embargo, esto quizá pueda ser productivo, si le quito los fragmentos a Kagome, y se los entrego a Naraku, tendré el poder de purificarlo junto con la perla, y se destruirá por completo ese ser.. Será lo que haré..

* * *

--Al parecer no hay pista alguna sobre Naraku.-decía el houshi mientras volaba buscando alguna pista que pudiera ayudarle 

--No es de sorprenderse.- agregó Sango molesta.- Ese desgraciado es demasiado inteligente para saber cuando esconderse

--No entiendo como pudo desaparecer así tan de la nada!.-agregó Inuyasha molesto.- A este paso jamás Kagome regresará con nosotros!

Sango y Miroku se miraron de manera cómplice, sabiendo que Inuyasha realmente estaba urgido de ir por Akari para que Kagome regresara

Fue entonces cuando…

--Akari!!.-gritó fuertemente la taijiya al divisar una figura minúscula vagando por el campo a paso lento

--¿Akari?.-preguntaron al unísono Inuyasha y Miroku

Descendieron rápidamente hasta llegar al ángel, que se veía bastante maltrecha y herida..

--Akari! Estás bien?.- preguntó preocupado Inuyasha

--Me a..legra que vinieras Inu….-balbuceaba apenas la muchacha a punto de desmayarse

--¿Qué sucedió señorita Akari?.-preguntó el monje.- ¿Por qué está en este estado?

--Lo…gré escapar.. de Na..raku

--Shh Shh.- la callaba suavemente el hanyou.- Debemos ir a un sitio donde podamos reestablecerla! .-mientras la cargaba dócilmente

Una vez ya reinstalados en una cueva no muy lejos de allí..

--Tardará en despertar, eso seguro..-dijo preocupada Sango

--No se ve que esté herida de gravedad.- contestó el monje

--No puedo creer que haya escapado de las manos de Naraku.-completó el hanyou.- Verdaderamente que Akari es muy fuerte..

--Habrá que esperar, no nos queda más.-dijo Sango mientras le acomodaba una franelilla de agua fría en la frente

--Iré por Kagome entonces.-agregó decidido el hanyou.- No permitiré que pase otro día con ese endemoniado lobo si ya no es necesario que siga haciéndolo

--No crees que será prudente que esperemos a que la señorita Akari despierte Inuyasha?.-preguntó el monje sorprendido por la declaración del hanyou

--Ustedes cuidarán de ella.-agregó en tono decidido.- Dijimos que cuando Akari estuviera con nosotros las cosas volverían a la normalidad, ahora que lo está no hay excusa para esperar más… Naraku no tiene nada con lo cual amenazarnos, es preciso actuar ahora y traer a Kagome de regreso, quizá él ya la esté buscando y dé con Kouga antes que con nosotros..

--Si piensas que es mejor así…-acotó la taijiya.- Ve entonces

Sin esperar más el hanyou salió del lugar, desplegó sus alas y se dirigió al este, lugar donde se encontraba la aldea de los vampiros youkai lobo..

* * *

--Esta herida está bastante grotesca Kouga.- decía la miko mientras curaba la herida en el brazo del lobo 

--No es nada Kagome!.-decía algo molesto e intimidado el otro.- Te dije que sanaría en unos dos o tres días..

--Pero puede sanar más rápido si dejas que te cure primero!.- contestó mientras vendaba la herida.- Listo!.-agregó satisfecha, mientras posaba su mano sobre la venda a fin de fijar mejor el vendaje

Kouga posó rápidamente su mano sobre la de la miko.- Kagome… a pesar de muchas cosas, no sabes como agradezco que estés conmigo..

La miko se sorprendió ante tal afirmación, Inuyasha jamás había sido así de sincero en primera instancia.- ¿Inuyasha?.-se preguntó a sí misma.- Siempre pienso en él como si fuera recíproco este sentimiento, en cambio Kouga…

--Kagome..-dijo más serio el lobo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la mujer.- Sé bien que quizá no te hayas dado la oportunidad de pensar en mí, pero.. sabes.. tú sabes..

Kagome lo miró como si realmente no supiera de lo que hablaba

--Sé bien que sientes algo cuando estoy cerca Kagome.-agregó mientras trataba que la proximidad de sus rostros se acortaba cada vez más.- Lo sé porque cuando te miro, veo que existe deseo en ti también

Tales palabras sorprendieron a la miko, pero en lugar de de reclamar al respecto de ello, se limitó a voltear la cara hacia otro lado

--No me niegues Kagome.- le dijo el otro mientras volteaba su cara de nueva cuenta hacia la suya.- Si tu sentimiento por ese hanyou fuera total y absoluto por él, tú.. actuarías de forma diferente..

La joven de mirada achocolatada realmente estaba sorprendida por tales afirmaciones, jamás creyó que existiera tanta sinceridad en una sola persona, o más bien ¿Egolatría? Acaso Kouga estaba tan confiado en sus aptitudes para hacer tales afirmaciones? Qué clase de aseveraciones eran aquellas?

--Kouga yo…-balbuceó interrumpiendo ella misma sus pensamientos.- No creo que sea el momento..

--No me dejes a un lado! No niegues las cosas como son!

Kagome simplemente se cansó.. era cierto que Kouga, había algo.. pero todo lo que él decía no era cierto, estaba a punto de aclarar cuando..

--Kouga!!

Kouga y Kagome voltearon al lugar de donde provenía, y en su lugar era una mujer… ojos azules, cabello rojizo..

--Kouga!.-volvió a gritar como si su grito anterior hubiera sido ignorado.- Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa aquí!

El youkai lobo, no soltó la mano de Kagome durante los gritos de la mujer, al contrario, la sostuvo con más fuerza.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ayame? Quién te crees que eres para gritarme de esa manera!!?

-- Tu prometida engreído!.-agregó con furia la mujer

La miko se sorprendió al escuchar esta declaración¿acaso todas las promesas de Kouga eran una mentira?

--Estás loca Ayame!!.-refutó el otro.- Ya hemos hablado esto miles de veces!!

--Quién es esta mujer?.-preguntó Ayame, negando la pregunta de Kouga

--Ella es mi prometida!.- gritó el lobo al momento de alzar la mano que en ningún momento soltó durante toda la conversación

La miko alzó la mirada a modo de vacilación, no quería meterse en esa pelea..

--¿Es eso verdad?.-preguntó fuertemente Ayame

--Claro que…!!!.- respondió finalmente la miko

--Sí.-le acotó Kouga antes de que pudiera terminar.- Ella es mi prometida, así que si están contestadas todas tus preguntas, te ruego te vayas de una vez!

La miko se sorprendió al ver la forma tan despectiva en la que Kouga trataba a la llamada Ayame, sin embargo, decidió no prestarse más al juego del vampiro.- Basta! Lo que sea que ustedes dos tengan que hablar por favor! No lo hagan en frente mío! Al parecer tienen que platicar bastante!.- de un solo movimiento sacudió su mano de la de Kouga.- Kouga, por favor, platica con esta chica, aclárale las cosas como 'realmente' son.

La chica pelirroja ahora era la sorprendida¿por qué la reacción tan nula de la muchacha? Si realmente hubiera estado comprometida con Kouga.. ¿por qué no defender lo que realmente era suyo?, añadió una mirada de interrogación a la chica de ojos enmielados, luego dirigió esa mirada penetrante al lobo.- Entonces..?.-atinó a preguntar

Kouga, claramente, se vio en aprietos, negarse a la petición de Kagome probablemente le restaría puntos con ella, así que tomó la salida más viable.- Está bien Ayame, hablaremos porque Kagome me lo pide

--¿Kagome?.- se preguntó fugazmente en pensamientos.-¿ese.. no es el nombre de la miko de la que tanto se rumora?

La miko por toda respuesta, se dirigió a la salida del lugar, al paso que salía mientras le dedicó a Ayame una sonrisa.- No te preocupes, Kouga.. está confundido

Simplemente salió.

--A qué se refería esa mujer Kouga? No dijiste que era tu prometida?

Kouga alzó los hombros.- No es algo que realmente te incumba o sí Ayame?

--Claro que me incumbe! Se supone que tú y yo estamos comprometidos desde que somos niños! Ahora que me niegas cada vez que vengo a reclamar nuestro compromiso, no sólo te encuentro con otra mujer! Sino que ésta no te corresponde!!

Los ojos celestes de Kouga se turbaron por unos cuantos instantes, al parecer dándole la razón a las palabras de la ojiazul, sin embargo, como su costumbre de siempre, su altanería se hizo presente.- Qué te hace pensar semejantes estupideces! Kagome no estaría conmigo si no quisiera estarlo!

--No parece muy convencida!.- exclamó.- Parece como si estuviera aquí en espera de algo, o alguien!

La mirada de turbación de nueva cuenta se hizo presente en el lobo, muy en sus adentros le dolía escuchar aquello, pero lo que más le increpaba era que muy a su pesar era verdad.

--No tengo porqué seguir con esta conversación necia!.- negó mientras se daba la vuelta, para no tener que mirarla de nuevo.- Lo sencillo es que no me caso contigo y punto!

--Aún si Kagome desapareciera!.- dijo en un tono con desesperanza y un toque de odio la mujer

Kouga de nueva cuenta la miró, esta vez fuerte, tosco, fijo…

* * *

--Si no me apresuro.. no llegaré antes del amanecer al lugar donde se encuentra Kagome.- era el pensamiento constante que circundaba a cada instante por la mente del hanyou, encontrarla, verla, llevársela; parecía plan maquinado, y él ni siquiera se explicaba el porqué de su celoso y posesivo comportamiento; pero a decir verdad, no se interesaba en ello, solamente, no quería que ella durmiera cerca de Kouga ni un día más, él.. era herramienta peligrosa en el camino, lo sabía bien 

De pronto.. la vio, allí de pie, apacible, callada, cavilante..era ella, Kagome…

Al principio, no sabía la forma en la que haría que regresara, pero ciertamente, los celos eran más fuertes que el orgullo, haría lo que fuere, no saldría perdedor de esto. Lentamente, descendió, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de aquél árbol, sigiloso.. no quería que ella supiera, no sabía bien las razones, sólo actuaba por instinto..

--Qué es lo qué pasa?.- dijo a voz alta la miko.- Qué es lo que sucede qué no lo puedo mover de mis pensamientos? Por qué..

Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Kagome develaba sus sentimientos, la pregunta era¿Quién¿Acaso sería Kouga?

Tuvo miedo de escuchar más, solamente atinó a alzar el brazo por encima de ella, sobre sus hombro y lo posó suave, pero firme

Kagome volteó anonadada, no esperaba aquello, ni siquiera lo había percibido, volteó fugazmente, sólo para encontrarse con una mirada ambarina que la miraba fija y tenazmente, casi juraría que con un sentimiento de necesidad..

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Regresa **

--No Inuyasha por favor… no sigas…

El hanyou abrió sus ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de que ella deseaba exactamente todo lo contrario.- ¿No seguir qué Kagome?.- preguntó lascivo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho, mordiendo el sostén con el propósito de dejar al descubierto un pezón

--Esto…-sonaba más a gemido.- Esto..

* * *

**Andaye!! Las cosas se ponen Hornys! Haha No dejen de leerme! Que el otro capi pinta estar entretenido! xD! Un beso  
Su amiga  
_FkM_**


	22. Regresos y Enfrentamientos

**Hola a todos!! Sí sí! Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por todas mis tardanzas, les juro que estoy comprometida con mi fic, el problemita es que estoy en exámenes finales en la escuela! No puedo reprobar! Por eso no he podido continuar, sea como sea, me abrí un cachito para ponerles esta conti, larga en serio! En compensación..  
Prometo no tardar mucho para la que sigue!!  
Cuídense!  
FkM**

Mis agradecimientos:  
Kagome!: Muchas gracias niña por el post! Ojalá te guste el lemmonicini! XD  
**Harlet!** Nena intenté leer tu fic, pero no me gusta esa serie!! XD hehee, sea como sea espero te esté yendo bien en la construcción de la misma he! Y wenoo ojalá te guste el lemoncini, lo hice pequeñín haha para que el mero mero sea ya casi al final.. Muchas gracias por al apoyo!  
**The Girl who Store the Stars:** Sigo tu fic de cerca eh! Que wenoo que lo has continuado, ojalá este capi sea de tu agrado! Nos veremos prontito!  
**Mich-sama:** Hey hey! Nada que agradecer!! Está chidirris tu fic hehe, ojalá te guste este mini-lemon! Nos vemos!  
**Lorena:** Shii, aún nos falta la más wenona de todas las escenas, pero esa se las dejo hasta el final! XD Haha, grax por el comment!

**

* * *

Capítulo 22. Regresos y Enfrentamientos**

--Kagome yo…-el hanyou no sabía que decir, ni siquiera por donde empezar, al verse ofuscado por todos esos sentimientos agolpados, bajó la mirada junto con la mano que seguía en el hombro de la mujer, sin embargo..

--No Inuyasha..- la joven le detuvo la mano al intento de querer quitarla de su lugar, la tomó con cuidado, luego con más fuerza la apretujó contra su pecho

El joven la miró fuerte y sorprendido por toda respuesta, su corazón respondía a tal movimiento¿qué hacer cuando en decirlo estaba todo y no había nada que decir?

Al parecer la miko le leyó el pensamiento, y mirándolo fijamente respondió.- A veces, en el momento adecuado, mejor que las palabras.. silencio..

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos ante tal respuesta, ofuscado, meramente.. con su mano libre acercó dócilmente la cabeza de Kagome, a su rostro.- Regresa..-susurró, mientras sin miramiento alguno rozó sus labios y cerraba los ojos cálidamente, entrelazó sus bocas, mientras cerraba los ojos fuerte y acompasaba su boca abriéndola poco a poco, dejando caer lentamente la mano que le sostenía en el pecho, a una cintura ceñida primero tenue, luego abrió la palma, la rodeó y la atrajo hacia sí..

--Inuyasha…- fue el débil quejido que escapó de sus labios, mientras lo besaba tiernamente, al sentir aquél acercamiento tan repentino, se volvió poco a poco más violento aquél beso, después de besarlo con sentimiento, se transformaba poco a poco en la verdadera necesidad de tenerlo una vez más

--Dime que regresas..-recibió por respuesta mientras se alejaba un poco de su boca, la miró lascivamente..

--Inuyasha yo..- la miko sin explicarse por qué, quería decir algo congruente, pero.. por toda respuesta dos dedos se posaron en sus labios, era su costumbre secreta, la de ambos..

La miko retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, inútil, antes de llegar siquiera a apoyarse en algo se dio cuenta con el simple roce su cabeza que el árbol estaba de pared.

El hanyou la miró anhelante, como si en ese momento no deseara nada más que un 'Sí regreso', sutil bajó sus dos dedos al cuello, al pecho, su abdomen..

Esta situación estaba sacando a la joven de sus cinco, al verse tan incitada intentó retroceder un poco más, pero al dar el primer paso, una piedra rompió su equilibrio y sin saber en qué agarrarse jaló al hanyou más cerca de lo que ya se encontraba, dejando como resultado a una joven recostada sólo en sus brazos, semi-apoyada en un árbol y un joven casi encima de ella apoyado en los suyos también

--Inuyasha yo..-intentó hablar de nuevo

--No Kagome.- acotó.- No intentes decir algo que no sea un 'Sí'

--No puedo regresar así!.-se armó por fin de valor.- ¿Si digo que no?

--Terminarás diciendo que sí.-acotó varonil el joven mientras se agachaba cuidadoso, sobre su abdomen, mordiendo la blusa que le separaba de la piel, besaba el ombligo, y seguía subiendo el beso poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que su boca apretujaba con los dientes los botones, dejándola desnuda poco a poco, cuando llegó a su pecho, la miko reaccionó de embeleso

--No Inuyasha por favor… no sigas…

El hanyou abrió sus ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de que ella deseaba exactamente todo lo contrario.- ¿No seguir qué Kagome?.- preguntó lascivo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho, mordiendo el sostén con el propósito de dejar al descubierto un pezón

--Esto…-sonaba más a gemido.- Esto..

--¿Esto?.- preguntó deseoso, mientras el recién liberado pezón era lamido con cierta lujuria combinada con sentimientos guardados

--Ahá…-gimió por fin la joven, era imposible resistir, no podía, no quería

Inuyasha sonrió complacido, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a besarla, esta vez.. el contacto fue más fuerte, más enérgico, más lujurioso, mientras entrelazaba la lengua con fuerza, sus manos hacían el resto, acariciarle los senos con una y ayudado de la otra quitándole el atuendo, mientras la joven ante tal situación solamente rodeaba al joven con una mano en un intento de desnudarlo, y otra mano arrancaba el pasto en un intento de descargar las emociones guardadas..

El hanyou seguía siendo llevado por su instinto, el pantalón iba a ser lo más fácil, lo desabrochó con rapidez, y para finalmente quitarlo se deslizó por el cuerpo de la miko a la altura de sus piernas y lo jaló hasta dejar a la muchacha completamente desnuda..

Tampoco Kagome se había quedado atrás, para el momento en que su desnudez había sido consumada, Inuyasha ya estaba desnudo de la parte superior, e Inuyasha antes de recostarse de nuevo se quitó el atuendo de abajo..

--Eres tan hermosa..-dijo suavemente al momento de recostarse sobre ella.- Verte con esta cara, me hace desearte más de lo que crees

La miko abrió la boca a forma de responder, pero francamente las palabras le sobraban y el sentimiento que compartían la llevaba al extremo de la locura.. -Tómame..-aquejó mientras abría sus piernas y lo rodeaba con una para acercarlo aún más a ella

Inuyasha sonrió de nueva cuenta, se separó un poco para darse espacio para entrar, cauto la besó cálidamente en la frente, la miró fijamente y dio el primer movimiento de entrada, lento.. viril

Kagome lo miraba anhelante, al primer movimiento de contacto, cerró los ojos con ímpetu, abrazó hacia sí más fuerte la espalda y movió etérea la cadera a modo de respuesta

Inuyasha al ver la respuesta con la misma premura con la que comenzó lentamente aceleró los movimientos, fuerte, rápido, profundo..

--Ah…-gemía la mujer, llena de placer y sentimiento

--Te gusta preciosa?.-preguntaba anhelante y deseoso con el mismo tono

--Mmmha….-gemía de nuevo

--Más?.-preguntaba lujurioso, mientras aceleraba las pulsaciones y cerraba los ojos evocando la imagen de la mujer llena de deseo y satisfacción

--Sí amor.. así..-escapó la frase de sus labios

Sin embargo el hanyou en lugar de sorprenderse porque le llamara 'amor', sintió dentro de sí más ganas de complacerla, de hacerla suya, de que lo dijera de nuevo..

Ambos cuerpos sudorosos se frotaban el uno con el otro, como si ambos quisiesen compartir el calor que inundaba desde lo más profundo de sus cuerpos..

El hanyou.. seguía y seguía con cada embestida en espera de un gemido, un grito, una frase, un movimiento.. Mientras aprisionaba la muñeca de la joven y levantaba un poco más su rostro para mirarla..

--Inu.. yasha..-gemía la mujer, al momento que abría los ojos y le miraba fijamente

--Ka..gome…-completaba el otro, al instante de sentir como una estampida de fluidos conjugados con un bonche de emociones hacían presente la culminación del acto..

--Yo… te a…mo…-fue la frase entrecortada que la miko pudo pronunciar antes de consumarse por completo

Inuyasha.. se había dado cuenta de una importante verdad, el llegar de esa forma a buscarla, rogarle y hacerla suya de esa manera, denotaba claros indicios de que realmente estaba enamorado de ella, así que sin más respondió.- Kagome yo tam..

La miko, súbita, acalló los labios del joven de mirada dorada, algo le decía que la preciada frase podría ser suya en esos momentos, pero y si no? Qué pasaría si después el hanyou se arrepentía, llevado esta vez por el deseo y probablemente la necesidad?

Inuyasha se ofuscó por este gesto, no quería ser acallado, deseaba que ella supiera su sentir.. colocó rápida, pero suavemente su mano sobre los dedos de la chica, y mientras los quitaba.- Kagome.. yo..

--Piénsalo Inuyasha..-acotó firme, pero sútil.- Piénsalo bien, y cuando realmente lo sepas, entonces házmelo saber

El hanyou cerró la boca herméticamente, hacía solo unos segundos estaba completamente seguro, pero ¿qué significaban aquellas palabras de Kagome?.- Sabes que esto es de verdad Kagome.-respondió en el mismo tono que la joven

--Quiero que tú mismo lo constates.-agregó la otra mientras deslizaba su mano libre por toda la cabeza del hanyou, enmarañando sus dedos en su cabello plateado

--Kagome…-volteó la cara levemente.- ¿Acaso dudas?

--No dudo.-acotó, mientras volteaba de nueva cuenta la cara del hanyou.- Solamente quiero que estés seguro, la última vez, nunca tuvimos oportunidad de aclarar las cosas como debimos hacerlo, ahora que ha llegado Kikyou quisiera que pensaras todo antes de tomar una decisión final; ¿acaso estoy errada en esperar?

Inuyasha la miró anhelante, jamás creyó que alguien pudiera tener los sentimientos de esa magnitud, Kagome… esperaría a que él develara sus emociones tanto por Kikyou como por ella, para que él se diera el lujo de escoger entre ellas dos?

--No tienes que decirme nada Inuyasha.-se respondió a sí misma la miko.- Sé bien que suena un tanto raro, e incluso estúpido, pero es tan cierto el sentimiento que esperaré por tu respuesta, solamente para que al final el resultado sea el que más desees..

--¿Por qué haces esto Kagome?.- preguntó inquieto

--Porque yo te amo Inuyasha.- acotó sin miramiento alguno

El joven abrió sus grandes ojos expresivos, parecían brillar aún más con lo dorados que eran, si alguna vez había buscado algo, sin duda era ella.- Kagome yo…- sintió la necesidad de decirlo

--No Inuyasha.- lo calló de nuevo.- Esperaré.. solamente, no tardes..

--Porque quizá se haga tarde verdad Kagome?.-preguntó con aire inquieto

--No sé Inuyasha, no sé..

* * *

--Mira Sango…-señaló el monje al ver movimiento.- Es.. la señorita Akari! Parece que está despertando.. 

La taijiya ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar, solamente, se acercó al ángel, que al parecer, estaba teniendo una pesadilla bastante grotesca, al momento de aletear y agitar sus manos.- No! No! No quiero! Mis recuerdos!

Los presentes levantaron la mirada sorprendidos..

--Akari! Akari despierta!.-Sango la sacudía.- Debes despertar!

Al parecer la táctica de Sango funcionó, pues poco a poco el ángel fue abriendo los ojos..

--Sa.. ngo? Mon…je?.-exhaló con un poco de calma.- Me da.. tanto gusto verlos..

--No te esfuerces Akari!.- exclamó la mujer.- Debes reposar, un poco más..

--No!.-negó el ángel enérgicamente.- Debemos buscar a Naraku!

--Debe esperar señorita Akari..-trataba de calmarla el monje.- No sería prudente continuar la búsqueda de Naraku con usted en esas condiciones..

--Debemos!.-Akari seguía renuente.- Esta lucha debe acabar!

Sango y Miroku se voltearon a ver con caras de extrañeza, ciertamente no tenían idea de lo que se refería..

* * *

--No te atrevas ni siquiera a pensar esa sarta de estupideces Ayame!.- exclamó con coraje Kouga

-- Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? .-agregaba retante la otra.- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale cierto?

--Esta guerra la llevas perdida desde hace años!

--No intentes convencerme de lo contrario querido!

--No me llames así!

--Yo llamo como mejor me plazca a mi prometido! Y si no quieres que esa miko salga de la jugada a la mala, tú la sacas por la buena..

--No esté tratando de amenazarme Ayame! .-gritó enfurecido Kouga.- Si lo que intentas es conquistarme, estás yendo por el peor de los caminos!

--A estas alturas poco me importa la forma de tenerte Kouga!.-decía celosa y enojada, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él.- Acaso no recuerdas esos momentos en los que tú y yo? .-sonrió de una manera carnal.- La pasábamos bien? Muy bien.. a decir verdad..

Kouga le sostuvo la mano que buscaba tocarlo en lo bajo de su cintura, mientras le susurraba.- Ayame.. las diversiones, son sólo eso, diversiones.. y lo de nosotros, fue solamente eso

La mujer pelirroja trinó de enojada, el coraje la embargaba por completo, así que solamente había sido un juego en la vida de la persona que ella amaba?, injusto a decir verdad.- No tientes al diablo Kouga.- susurró quedo, pero firme..- Al decirme estas cosas no creerás que me enojaré lo suficiente como para dañarla?

Kouga hizo una mueca muy obvia mientras se acercaba a su cara, hablándole a los labios.- No mi querida Ayame, no creo que lo hagas, a menos de que quieras perder tus beneficios conmigo…

Ayame cerró los ojos con cara irónica, vaya que ese hombre era tentativo. Se acercó lo suficiente para besarlo..

--Kouga?.- preguntó Kagome extrañada

El lobo se sorprendió al ver el espectáculo tan repentino, el primero ver que Kagome veía que él alguna vez fue un hombre que gustaba de salir con muchas mujeres, segundo, Inuyasha, tomándola de la mano.

--Ka.. gome.-trataba de recuperar su forma de siempre.- Esto.. no es lo que parece..

La miko contestó con una cara de extrañeza, los celos, parecían ser inexistentes, el sentimiento, nulo.. –Solamente vine a decirte que me voy..

--¿Por qué Kagome?.- preguntó sorprendido.- Acaso, es por Ayame..

--No Kouga.- acotó la miko.- Es porque Akari ha regresado, ése era el trato, recuerdas?

Kouga volteó a ver en forma despectiva a Inuyasha, que tenía la mirada altiva y triunfante, el coraje.. los celos.. las expresiones de Kagome de sorpresa en lugar de celos, no estaba funcionando bien..

--Ya te cansaste de jugar con la otra miko y ahora vienes a quitarme a la mía?.- preguntaba retante el lobo.- No dejaré que lo hagas!!

El semblante asentimental de Kagome cambió por completo, a veces, las declaraciones ajenas la hacían dudar de los sentimientos de Inuyasha, en especial cuando salía a tema Kikyou.

El hanyou se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a perder la mirada que tenía, mientras se tornaba enojada y con ganas de pelear, soltó la mano de la miko y se comenzó a acercar a Kouga, con todas las intenciones de golpearlo..

--Espera!.-gritó Kagome.- Inuyasha.. por favor no pelees con Kouga! Es mejor dejarlo así.- mientras bajaba la mirada y pensaba para sus adentros.- ¿Kouga tendrá razón? Kikyou e Inuyasha se vieron, ella lo rechazó y él vino a mí? Celos.. siento celos..

--No te sientas orgullosa porque has provocado una pelea entre estos dos.- la sacó Ayame de sus pensamientos.- Mira como el hanyou no te hizo caso.- señaló con la mirada a Kouga y a Inuyasha, como se trataban de pelear y de darse algún golpe que calmara por fin la situación tan tensa que se había desencadenado

La miko rápidamente intentó detener la pelea, unos segundos de turbación y mira lo que había pasado.. Kouga e Inuyasha peleándose a puño cerrado

--Ni siquiera lo intentes miko.- acotó Ayame, mientras la tomaba del brazo muy fuerte, con toda la intención de detenerla.- Mejor siéntate y observa lo que has provocado, no esperarás haber lanzado la piedra y ahora esconder la mano..

Kagome volteó a ver despectivamente a la mujer de cabellos rojizos.- No intentes detenerme! No quiero ver como se empiezan a golpear como viles animales!

--Tampoco intentes lloriquear!.- contestó enojada, esto pasa por cruzarte en el camino equivocado del hombre equivocado, me pregunto si de verdad conoces a Kouga, al menos lo suficiente.. como para saber hasta donde es capaz de llegar…

--Al parecer no conoces a Inuyasha tampoco!.- reclamaba enojada por sentirse impotente al ser detenida por aquella mujer

--Se ve que es de carácter fuerte.- agregaba con tono cómico.- Si ya comenzó, ahora deja que termine!

--No lo haré!.-intentaba safarse.- Déjame ir o yo..

--O tú qué miko?.-preguntó retante Ayame.- Acaso vas a golpearme?

--Si no te quitas de mi camino, vaya que sí lo haré!

--Inténtalo estúpida!.- contestó grosera mientras seguía tomando el brazo que había usado para detenerla, ahora como forma para pelear con ella

--Suelta mi brazo!.- reclamó la miko.- Estás haciéndome daño!

--Ése es el punto.- acotó mofándose

--Quítate!.- la miko la empujó, con el fin de quitársela de encima, al parecer Ayame cedió, pero solamente un poco, enojada por esta acción, sin ningún miramiento, tomó el ya apresado brazo de la miko y lo dobló, casi como si fuera una vil varilla de madera, y al ver la cara de dolor de la miko en su clímax, fue cuando se decidió a soltarlo…

--Ahhh!.- gritó llena de dolor la mujer, cayó al suelo..

--Para que aprendas, miko estúpida, por más miko que seas, no dejas de ser una simple humana, aprende bien donde está tu lugar…

En esos momentos Inuyasha y Kouga dejaron de pelear..

--Ayame!! Qué demonios hiciste!!.- gritó enojado el youkai lobo, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la escena

--Nada que ella no se buscara Kouga.- acotó la mujer en forma cínica

Inuyasha para esos momentos ya estaba en la escena.- Si te atreviste a lastimarla, no dudaré ni un segundo en matarte!

--Inu..-era un débil quejido, que venía desde más abajo

El hanyou olvidó todo lo pasado, ahora el presente era aquél suspiro, era ella..

-- Kagome!! .-la levantó con cuidado, haciendo a un lado a Kouga que planeaba hacer lo mismo.- Kagome.. dime por favor.. que estás bien..

--Eres una maldita golfa!.- bramó Kouga enojado.- Ayame!!

Pero la pelirroja, ya estaba más fuera de la cueva que dentro de la escena.- Dile a esa miko que empiece a respetar! Porque si se vuelve a pasar de la raya, la mataré sin piedad!

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la mujer extendió sus alas, y emprendió el vuelo en forma veloz..

Kouga quiso decir algo más.. se acercó a Kagome un poco, que al parecer estaba en un estado consciente-inconsciente..

--Espera.- acotó Inuyasha.- No es tu deber protegerla, fui yo quién falló en ello.- torció el puño contra el suelo

--Deja de querer hacerte el héroe bestia!.-reclamó el lobo.- Si Kagome está herida.. es por mi culpa, también..

--Inuyasha…-de nuevo se interrumpió la conversación.- Vámonos a casa..

El hanyou se quedó estupefacto al escuchar aquello…sin embargo.- Kagome… qué pasó? Por qué quedaste inconsciente?

-- Me rompió el brazo..

En eso iba llegando el pequeño kitsune.- He escuchado todo!! Dónde está Kagome? Qué le hizo aquella mujer!?

Kouga e Inuyasha se voltearon a ver en fracciones de segundo..

--Maldita Ayame!.- bramó Kouga enojado.- Esto, no se va a quedar así..

--Maldición!.-exclamó con rencor el hanyou.- Esa maldita mujer!! La voy a matar en cuanto salgamos de aquí..

--Quiero ir a casa.- acotó de nueva cuenta la miko.- Por favor Inuyasha, ya déjalo así por favor…

El hanyou, no tenía cara para negarse a lo que Kagome le pedía con aquella expresión de dolor, no estaba herida de muerte.. pero un brazo roto, sí que dolía.. al menos lo suficiente como para dejar a alguien inconsciente unos minutos..

--Sí Kagome.- el hanyou no se negó más a sus deseos, nos vamos a casa…

--Me largo de aquí Kouga.- acotó el hanyou dándose la vuelta y llevándose a la miko en brazos.- Gracias por cuidar de ella..

--No digas eso inútil.-respondía enojado el lobo.- Si la hubiera cuidado bien Ayame no la hubiera lastimado..

--Si la veo de igual forma la mataré por esto.- acotó el otro en igual tono.- Ahora me voy.. Vámonos Shippo

El kitsune se limitó a seguir las órdenes del hanyou e ir tras de él..

--Nos veremos las caras muy pronto Inuyasha..-pensó para sí mismo el comandante lobo.- Muy muy pronto..

* * *

--Akari… discúlpame, pero te juro que no entiendo del todo a qué te refieres.- seguía diciéndole Sango al ángel, que seguía teniendo comentarios atolondrados y fuera de lugar

--Será mejor que la dejemos dormir.- exclamó el houshi.- No sabemos que clase de horrores experimentó la señorita Akari cuando estuvo presa de Naraku..

La taijiya simplemente asintió.

--Hemos llegado…

--Inuyasha!.-exclamó la exterminadora animada.- Ya era tiempo que regresaras..

Inuyasha se limitó a señalar con la mirada a la joven que traía en brazos, dormida..

* * *

Menos de un mes después, las cosas pintaban mejor para el grupo, pues las heridas de Akari habían sanado considerablemente, aunque no por completo.. y Kagome.. seguía teniendo el brazo roto, pero no distaba mucho para que estuviera por completo bien..

-- Kagome…-preguntaba quedamente el ángel.- ¿Podrías pasarme esas compresas de agua caliente? Es que me duele un poco al moverme para alcanzarlas.. 

--Claro Akari.-respondió amistosa la miko, mientras se paraba lentamente, buscando el pedido, mientras pensaba para sus adentros.- Desde que regresó del secuestro de Naraku, Akari ha cambiado bastante conmigo, ahora es diferente y me trata bien.. ¿qué será lo que le habrá pasado?

--Yo iré por ellas Kagome, quiero que reposes lo más que se pueda…-era Inuyasha, que con una mirada cálida, se dirigía hacia las compresas, para evitarle el viaje a la miko..

Akari, obervó fugazmente la escena..- Kagome.. siempre Kagome.. Maldita sea..

De pronto, sus mismos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos..

--Huelo muy de cerca la presencia de Naraku!.- exclamó el hanyou.- Debemos ir tras él!!

--Pero y Kagome? Y Akari?.-preguntó el kitsune.- Ninguna de ellas puede pelear! Qué hacemos? Las escondemos de Naraku?

--Iremos nosotros tres en busca de aquél desgraciado.- respondió el houshi la inquietud.- Shippo, tú te quedarás con la señorita Akari y la señorita Kagome, cuidarás de ellas, en lo que nosotros nos enfrentaremos a Naraku..

El kitsune asintió repetidamente.- Vayan entonces! Yo las llevaré a un lugar seguro!

--Cuida de Kag..-él mismo se corrigió.- De ambas.. Regresaré lo más pronto posible..

Sin decirse más, el grupo se separó..

--Debo ser muy fuerte, para protegerlas.- pensaba para sus adentros el kitsune.- Dónde, dónde será un lugar seguro para llevarlas?

No puedo estar haciendo que se muevan si no hay caso..-dijo en voz alta.- Akari! Kagome! Deben esperarme aquí en lo que busco un lugar seguro donde escondernos!

Ambas mujeres asintieron, y el kitsune emprendió el vuelo..

--Mátala… quítale los fragmentos..

--Es de nuevo esa voz! .-pensó fugazmente el ángel, mientras se llevaba las dos manos a la cabeza.- Maldita sea!! Aléjate!! Déjame!!

--Akari.. te sucede algo?.- preguntó intrigada la miko al ver el cambio tan repentino

--Déjame!!.-respondió agresiva el ángel.- Si no te vas te puedo hacer daño!

--De qué estás hablando Akari?.- preguntó atónita

--Dije que te fueras!!.- respondió aún con más cólera.- Vete!!

--Akari!!.-gritó la mujer.- Déjame que te ayude..

El ángel ya no se limitó a las palabras, esta vez la empujó..

--Vete he dicho!!

--Mátala… ella e Inuyasha..

Akari seguía al borde de la histeria, aquella voz, la estaba instigando.. fuerte muy fuerte..

--Akari.. por favor! Reacciona!!

--Ella te quitó a Inuyasha Akari¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Qué clase de compasión le quieres mostrar a alguien que siempre has odiado? No intentes mentirte.. sabes que ella es la única que te lo puede quitar, lo sé porque tú me lo dijiste..

-- Yo no te dije nada!!.- respondió agresiva de nueva cuenta a aquella voz que le atormentaba la cabeza.- Mientes acerca de Inuyasha!

-- Oh claro que no miento.- respondía la voz, que a fin de cuentas era la de Naraku, azotándola con esos pensamientos desde lo lejos.- Tú misma se lo dijiste a Kanna, eso, y todo lo demás, así que no lo sigas negando Akari, si se te hace más fácil, te daré la pauta que resolverá todos tus problemas… Mata a Kagome, dame los fragmentos y te prometo que no le tocaré ni un solo cabello a Inuyasha..

--No le hagas daño a Inuyasha!!.- reclamó internamente Akari.- No te atrevas a tocarlo!

--Entonces mátala.- acotó Naraku.- Mátala ahora!

--No puedo! Kagome no es mala!

--Es lo único que interviene entre Inuyasha y tú… si ella sigue con vida, seguramente.. ella lo alejará de ti¿acaso no ves como la mira? Cómo la procura? No quisieras ser tú aquella en la que él pueda posar sus cuidados y cariño!

--Eso no es verdad!- negaba, dándole volteretas a los rulos dorados.- Inuyasha… ama a Kikyou! Él me lo dijo una vez!

--Eso fue hace 50 años Akari.- agregó con más inquisición.- Ahora las cosas han cambiado ángel, tú mejor que nadie sabes que si  
Kagome sigue.. él jamás será tuyo..

Akari comenzó a tomar sus cabellos con más y más desesperación, sin saber bien a bien cómo, podía sentir en carne propia omo los celos se adueñaban de ella, y ese tipo, tenía un extraño control sobre ella, con el cual era casi imposible lidiar..

--Por favor!! Déjame!! .- se azotaba contar el suelo.- No quiero!!

--Akari por el amor de Kami reacciona!!!.- la miko se agachó tomándola del tórax, esperando con ello por fin hacer que reaccionara.- Akari!!

En esos momentos, las convulsiones pararon, y una súbita y escalofriante calma se apoderaron del lugar…

--Kagome…-fue un leve susurro del querube

--Akari…- respondió la joven.- Dime que por favor estás bien, decía mientras con sus finas manos trataba de ladear el cabello que había quedado en el rostro del ángel

--Muere…-fue la última frase que se escuchó..

La miko, solamente.. abrió los ojos, grandes, serenos, adoloridos.. al sentir algo fuerte incrustado en alguna parte de su pecho..

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Batalla por un hanyou**

--Ahora ya me reconoces ángel.-respondió inquisitiva la miko.- Como te decía Inuyasha, no te lo perdonará..

--Y quién le va a decir, tú cadáver?.- respondía mofándose de la miko

--Probablemente yo se lo diga.. Inuyasha sabrá seguro que mueres por él, no te vergüenza que no te haga caso?

--No le dirás nada si antes te mato a ti y remato a Kagome!.-respondió furiosa Akari.- Inuyasha siente algo por mí, eso seguro!

--No me hagas reír! Inuyasha, y tú? Desde cuando la lástima ahora es confundida con amor? .- acalló un poco sus palabras, pues a  
esas alturas del partido, no estaba del todo segura, qué era lo que sentía Inuyasha por ella, cambió de tema.- Quiero ver que siquiera intentes ponerme un dedo encima!

.-.-.-.-.-

--Kikyou!!!.- exclamó Inuyasha al ver la sangre correr..

* * *

**Hey!! Ya sé que el lemon no duró mucho!! Y eso que son como unas 3 paginitas!! Hahaha, pero les prometo que el final será mejor, mucho mejor!  
Decidí cambiarle de título al capítulo, ya que no sólo habla de una sola cosa, tons.. por eso..**

Las cosas se complican, muy pronto todo tendrá un desenlace eso seguro! Cualquier cosa que quieran opinar ya saben! Fikamoo(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx y fikamoo(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com  
Nos vemos!  
FkM


	23. Batalla por un hanyou

**Hola hola todos!! Creo que esta vez no me tardé tanto, sigo en exámenes eh! Pero este fic.. Jaja me da ideas y las plasmo por acá. **

**Nada más de rapidín:  
Laura Chan 99: **Hey! En este capi descubrirás si sí o no le dieron a Kagome! Y no te ocupes si te tardas, aquí anda mi fic, gracias por todos tus reviews! Cuídate mucho y ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado!  
**Lore:** Haha quizá tus sueños se hagan realidad en este capi muahaha, grax por todos tus reviews! Cuídate!  
**The Girl who Stole the Stars:** Hehe, si Akari anda viendo si es buena o mala, pero en este capi estoy segura lo descubrirás. Gracias por todo!  
**Kagome:** Grax por el post! Ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado!  
**Harlet Brina:** Nena! Note he visto por acá! Ojalá me sigas leyendo eh!! Cuídate mucho!  
**Zorion, Mich-sama,** y todos mis desaparecidos en este capi, ojala se dejen ver muy pronto! Cuídense!

**

* * *

Capítulo 23. Batalla por un hanyou **

Kagome, sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, fuerte, sin embargo, al menos por un momento ofuscó por completo el dolor al ver los cabellos ondulados dorados del ángel sobre ella, y un leve correr de sangre chorrear por su pecho, no hubo que hacer mucho para adivinar que el ángel la había traicionado..

--Esto es por haberme quitado a Inuyasha..-mascullía con frialdad el ángel..

Akari se levantó con una mirada confusa, sin saber bien a bien qué era lo que había hecho.. vio a Kagome en el pasto, inerte.. se acercó, y por unos momentos dudó¿debía tomar los fragmentos? Sí… si después de todo, ya la había matado, ahora que el final de la misión estaba a punto de ser completada, ya no podía echar un paso atrás..

Se agachó y buscando en el pecho de la miko, al encontrar los dos fragmentos, vio una realidad importante.. Kagome no estaba herida de gravedad trascendente, los fragmentos la habían protegido de la apuñalda tan alevosa que le había propinado, ocasionando solamente una herida visible, pero no de gravedad.. al menos eso parecía..

--¿Maldición?.- se preguntó a si misma.- No debería de sentirme mal porque no la maté.. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Si Inuyasha supiera..

--Aléjate de los fragmentos ángel impuro!.- se escuchó una exclamación desde lo lejos..

Akari volteó súbitamente, esa voz.. era sin duda parecida a alguna que hubiera escuchado..-¿Quién demonios eres tú¿A qué has venido? .- La recordaba, no sabía bien a bien de dónde..

--He venido por los fragmentos, aunque parece que ya te me adelantaste..

--Estos fragmentos son míos miko!.- respondió con furia, al ver las ropas de sacerdotisa de la joven.- ¿Alguna vez yo la he visto? Seguro la conozco..

--Inuyasha se enojará mucho al ver lo que acabas de hacer..-respondió inquisitiva interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

--Kikyou!!.- acotó el ángel recordando esa pelea con Naraku.- Eres tú..

--Ahora ya me reconoces ángel.-respondió inquisitiva la miko.- Como te decía Inuyasha, no te lo perdonará..

--Y quién le va a decir, tú cadáver?.- respondía mofándose de la miko

--Probablemente yo se lo diga.. Inuyasha sabrá seguro que mueres por él, no te avergüenza que no te haga caso?

--No le dirás nada si antes te mato a ti y remato a Kagome!.-respondió furiosa Akari.- Inuyasha siente algo por mí, eso seguro!

--No me hagas reír! Inuyasha, y tú? Desde cuando la lástima ahora es confundida con amor? .- acalló un poco sus palabras, pues a esas alturas del partido, no estaba del todo segura sobre qué era lo que sentía Inuyasha por ella, cambió de tema.- Quiero ver que siquiera intentes ponerme un dedo encima!

--Hablas demasiado y no haces nada!!

Kikyou no esperó más, esta vez y respondió lanzando una de sus flechas directo a la cabeza de su oponente

--Astuta!.- gritó, mientras la evadía.- Luz esplendente!!

Una especie de luz fulgurante dorada salió de las manos de Akari, con un poder purificador bastante denso salía de las manos del ángel, apuntando hacia el mismo objetivo que su contricante, sin éxito alguno por supuesto, Kikyou en su vida pasada había sido muy buena a la hora de enfrentarse a sus contrincantes..

En el pasto, hacía solamente unos instantes, Kagome había sido herida y quedado inconsciente. Sin embargo, la miko era fuerte, su poder espiritual no era cualquier cosa..

--A…kari…- susurró Kagome reincorporándose tratando de que el ángel no se diera cuenta, de pronto.. a lo lejos.. se divisaba.- ¿Kikyou?.-

Kagome se escabulló, arrastrándose levemente hacia el campo de batalla.- ¿Qué está haciendo Kikyou aquí?.- De pronto se dio cuenta de su gran falta, tratando de mantenerse erguida y escabullida para evitar ser descubierta.- Los fragmentos.. .-tocó su pecho herido.- Akari, me los quitó! Debo recuperarlos!

Sin más ni más la joven se decidió, no iba a esperar a Inuyasha, él ya estaba haciendo su parte luchando contra el temible enemigo, lo menos que podía hacer era preservar lo suyo. El brazo que le había sido roto un mes atrás parecía estar de su lado, pues ya no faltaba nada para que se recuperara, al momento de levantarse se apoyó de él y se dio cuenta de que estaba ya bien.-No dejaré que Akari me quite los fragmentos.- se decía mientras caminaba con un poco de dificultad, tomando su arco y flechas.- Quizá hasta la misma Kikyou me quiera ayudar..

Una vez llegado a un punto equidistante entre Akari y Kikyou, Kagome por fin gritó.- Kikyou! Debes ayudarme a recuperar mis fragmentos! Akari.. está rara.. pero por favor no luches contra ella! Está de nuestro lado!!

Al momento de escuchar su voz, fue una sorpresiva para ambas contrincantes, que hasta ese momento no la habían notado. Sin embargo las reacciones distaron de ese pasmo momentáneo.

--¿Qué demonios estás haciendo miko?.- exclamó cortante Kikyou.- Aléjate de este lugar! Da gracias que aquél ángel no te mató así que lárgate de aquí!

Kagome se sorprendió ante tanta hostilidad por parte de Kikyou, sin embargo no desistió, tomó una flecha y apuntó.- No me voy a detener! Deben terminar esta pelea y devolverme los fragmentos!

--No molestes chiquilla!.- acotó grosera la miko.- Este asunto no es de incumbencia!

--Claro que lo es!.- por fin le respondía Kagome a Kikyou.- Esos fragmentos me han sido encomendados a mí! Es mi deber protegerlos!

--Ya he tenido suficiente de ti! Esos fragmentos no han podido ser protegidos por alguien más endeble que tú! No mereces cuidarlos! - exclamó decidida la miko.- Si no te mueves del camino te mataré!

Kagome no aguantó más, no iba a permitir que KIkyou o Akari le ganaran la partida, sin importar o no si estaban de su lado, iba a recobrarlos, aunque fuera por el lado rudo.- Pues tendrás que matarme Kikyou!.- acotó Kagome enojada mientras se acercaba a Akari apuntándole a las dos por si alguna quería gastar un paso en falso.- Dame los fragmentos Akari!.- acotó la miko.- Dámelos ahora y te prometo no decir nada de lo que pasó!

Akari dudó por unos segundos, sin embargo, sabía que ahora su mente era de Naraku, que en el momento en el que le ordenara matar, mataría y más miedo le daba que si le ordenaba matar a Inuyasha, también lo hiciera, no, no podía permitir aquello, ahora las cosas habían cambiado y no perdería.- Lo siento Kagome! Pero no puedo dártelos! .-trató de inventar algo creíble.- Naraku! Ese maldito!! No me deja Kagome!! Azota mi cabeza cada vez que puede!! Aléjtate! No quiero matarte!

Kagome se sorprendió, aún con un temor al mirarla, porque ya no le tenía confianza.- Akari.. por favor!! Dame los fragmentos!

--Él me obliga! .-acotó de nueva cuenta el ángel

--Ya me tienen hartas las dos!.-bramó Kikyou.- Si no te quitas te mataré lo juro! Sobran razones para querer hacerlo!

Kagome frunció el ceño rápidamente.- Seguramente es por Inuyasha… Pero si Kikyou realmente supiera lo que pasa, que Inuyasha está enamorado de ella..

--Quiero ver que lo intentes Kikyou!.-exclamó furiosa el ángel.- Eres demasiado habladora para siquiera intentarlo!

--No le hagas caso Kikyou! .-intentaba detenerla Kagome.- Mejor déjame esto a mí y ve a buscar a Inuyasha! Él! Él es que necesita ayuda! Está luchando contra Naraku!

--No te quieras hacer la buena miko!.-exclamaba enojada.- Por qué no mejor vas tú? Al fin y al cabo! No creo que a él le importe demasiado lo que suceda conmigo!

--Te equivocas!.-acotó la miko.- Inuyasha sigue enamorado de ti!!

--Mientes!! Eso me lo dices para que no te odie por haber hecho que él me olvidara!!

--Él sigue pensando en ti te lo juro!!.- exclamó casi rogándole porque lo comprendiera.- Cuando se acabe esto, estoy segura de que regresará contigo!

Kikyou negó con la cabeza.- Ya deja de mentirme! Eres una desgraciada! Más de lo que alguna vez hubiera creído!

--No digas eso.. Kikyou..

--Eres muy cruel conmigo! Después de la forma en la que me asesinaron, te metiste en mi camino a sabiendas de que quizá Inuyasha podría regresar conmigo, y todavía te das el lujo de decirme que no me ha olvidado! Solamente para hacer que mi alma no se sienta inconforme antes de que termine de buscar su venganza! La que me lo quitó fuiste tú! Y eso… No te lo perdonaré!!

Esta vez Kikyou había excedido el límite de desesperación, no veía las cosas del todo claras, los celos la ofuscaron, el dolor la hacía trizas..

Derramando una única lágrima, y sin tener del todo claro el porqué..

--Maldita!!.- y sin ver bien hacia donde apuntaba..

--Kik….-Kagome no terminó siquiera de pronunciarlo..

Cayó simplemente.. Kikyou cegada por los celos, la había atravesado con una flecha, pero atolondrada por la situación, no había dado en un blanco muy grave, solamente a la altura de la clavícula..

--KIkyou!!.-gritó Akari al ver que Kagome caía a sus pies, desmayada.- Eres una maldita loca!!

--No me importa! No me importa!!.- gritaba la mujer negando aún con la cabeza y dejando caer el arco con desdén.- Ella!! Ella se lo buscó al decirme todas esas cosas hirientes!!

Akari frunció el ceño en señal de que no entendía del todo la situación por la que estaba pasando, la cambió por una mueca.- Loca, eso es lo que eres! Una loca! Pero no me importa lo que hiciste! Entre menos estemos en la carrera mejor!

Kikyou la miró con rencor al darse cuenta de que lo que hizo no había tenido que ser así de extremo, no obstante, no iba reconocer su error.- Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir ni una palabra! Tú también la heriste por miedo a que te quitara a Inuyasha!

Akari de un solo paso, 'brincó' el cuerpo de la miko que seguía inconsciente, caminando lentamente hacia su oponente, hizo una mueca forzada y le dijo.- Y por los fragmentos! Pero al parecer a ti lo único que te importa es que nadie se interponga en tu camino!

--No te atrevas a juzgarme! Te llamas a ti misma un ángel y vete ahora! Eres una maldita loca aliada de Naraku obsesionada con Inuyasha!

--Tú menos a mí! .-exclamó enojada Akari.- Estabas muerta y te revivieron por milagro divino! Nada de lo que te pasó hace 50 años hubiera sucedido si hubieras confiado más en Inuyasha! Nada! Ahora no eres más que un cadáver que sólo da lástima por un recuerdo antaño!

Kikyou la miró con rabia, pues algunas de sus palabras eran ciertas..-Dame esos malditos fragmentos ángel! .- reclamaba enojada la miko.- Dámelos!

--Quítamelos miko!.- se burlaba Akari.- ¿Acaso no fuiste alguna vez la miko más reconocida de muchos años atrás? Luz esplendente!!

Esta vez Kikyou dio un mal paso, el arco que dejó caer la traicionó y tropezó con él, momento justo en el que Akari dio por fin el anhelado tiro de gracia..

* * *

--Inuyasha!! Danza de las Cuchillas de Plata! 

--Kagura!!.-acotaba el Inuyasha intranquilo.- Deja de proteger a ese miserable! Y muévete!!

--Kagura!.- le gritó Naraku desde lo lejos evadiendo un ataque del houshi.- Hora de irnos! El plan está completo!

Todos los oponentes se miraron fijamente, los del lado de Inuyasha eran los de más extrañeza; pero ni siquiera hubo tiempo para preguntas..

--Vámonos! Kagura!

Kagura solamente lo siguió…

Inuyasha y los otros no se quedaron con las manos cruzadas.-Habrá que seguirlos!!.- exclamó el houshi

Naraku trataba de perderles el paso, resultando infructuoso el intento, pues sus enemigos le seguían la pista muy de cerca..

Naraku aterrizó un poco antes que el grupo de amigos en el lugar donde se encontraban Akari y Kikyou…

--Kagome!!.- decía en el cielo el hanyou.- Alcanzaba a divisar el olor a sangre de la mujer, pero también.. el de Akari¿y el de Kikyou?

--Algo está mal aquí!!.- exclamó Sango.- Vayamos rápido!!

* * *

--Akari.. dame los fragmentos.. ahora que tu misión está cumplida.. 

--Naraku!!.- el ángel comenzaba a sollozar.- Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!! Traicionar a mis amigos, matar a Kikyou, a Kagome..

--Akari querida.- respondía con cierta parodia el hanyou.- Hay precios que no estamos dispuestos a pagar porque no nos sentimos capaces de lidiar con lo obtenido.. Inuyasha, ahora es para ti… te daré completa libertad de que digas y hagas lo que quieras por tan buen trabajo, sabía que no me fallarías, mira que eliminar a Kagome y a Kikyou en menos de lo pensado, ni yo lo hubiera logrado!

--Déjame maldito!.-sollozaba en culpa el ángel.- Tú me obligaste a asesinarlas! .- pensó para sus adentros.- Aunque Kagome.. no está del todo condenada a morir, si recibe ayuda.. Y Kikyou.. me provocó demasiado..

--No intentes negar lo que es obvio!.- reclamó Naraku.- Tú lo buscaste! Yo solamente te di la pauta!! Ahora Inuyasha es para ti.. Dame los fragmentos..

--No puedo!!.- sollozaba cada vez más alto.- Esto.. está mal..

--Así tenía que ser Akari.- volteó la mirada.- Kagura..

La ama de los vientos, tomó un paso al frente, alzó la muñeca junto con el abanico, lentamente le dio una aletada y un fuerte viento se hizo presente…

--No!!! Espera!!!

Muy tarde, los fragmentos ahora estaban en la mano de Naraku..-Ya te dije Akari, di y haz lo que quieras..

Emprendió el vuelo rápidamente… y se alejó lo más que pudo..

Akari, sabiéndose perdida, tenía que idear un plan así que corrió lo más que pudo al otro extremo del lugar y se tumbó, esperando maquinar un plan que ayudara a ganar un poco más de tiempo con Inuyasha

Pero alguien, había estado escuchando toda la conversación…

--Kagome!!.-gritó el hanyou eufórico al ver a la chica de mirada achocolatada, inerte en aquél suelo, corrió hacia ella, la levantó, y levemente la sacudió.-Responde por favor..-decía para sus adentros.- Por favor..

--Inuyasha!!.- el kitsune se abalanzó sobre él saliendo de donde se encontraba escondido.- Las cosas.. no salieron bien.. Perdóname, no la protegí.. y luego..

--Inuyasha!!.- la taijiya interrumpió la explicación del kitsune.- Mira!!

--Kikyou!!!.- exclamó al ver la sangre correr de la miko, no la había visto, estaba demasiado lejos, pero sí pudo oler un olor a sangre.- Sango cuida a Kagome..

Voló avivadamente hacia el cuerpo de la miko, mientras se dirigía a Shippo.- Y Akari?

Akari tumbada también, seguía planeando inventar cualquier cosa posible en lo que se arrastraba hacia el cuerpo de Kagome, con toda la intención de acallarla; para evitar ser delatada.- Maldita sea, siempre Kagome Inuyasha, siempre.. Debí de haberla matado cuando tuve oportunidad!!

--Ehhh.- el kitsune balbuceó, pues sabía más de lo que aparentaba.- Creo que más allá, Miroku y yo iremos a buscarla!

Inuyasha solamente se volteó, ver a Kikyou en ese estado.. Lo llenaba de dolor, lo último que quería era que sucediera algo malo, y el alma de Kikyou no descansara en paz por sentirse de nuevo abandonada..

--Kikyou!!.-exclamó con dolor el hanyou, mientras la tomaba cálidamente.- Debes decirme que estarás bien..

La miko abrió sus ojos, lentos.. inseguros..-Inu.. yasha.. veniste por mí.- esbozó una sonrisa.- Ha llegado el momento..

--No, no Kikyou!.-sollozaba el hanyou.- Aún no es tiempo que las cosas terminen! Debes vivir un poco más..

--No hay razón para vivir en un mundo donde mi sentimiento no es recíproco Inuyasha.- acotó quedamente.- Las cosas han cambiado..

El hanyou se quedó de hielo, sabía bien que sus sentimientos eran un tanto diferentes, pero Kikyou, había sido su primer amor, siempre iba a sentir algo por ella.- Kikyou yo…

--Esta herida es inminente querido Inuyasha.- mientras trataba de levantar la pálida muñeca.- Quiero que sepas unas cuantas cosas..

--No sigas Kikyou por favor.- el hanyou sentía su alma desgarrarse poco a poco

--Te Amo…-exhaló por fin Kikyou, mientras posaba la muñeca en su rostro.- Tanto, tanto.. Siempre te amé, diga lo que diga.. yo jamás te odié..

--Inuyasha..-fue la débil exclamación que se escuchó a sus espaldas

El hanyou volteó, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por la situación.-Kagome.. tú..

--Inuyasha….-trataba de parecer impasible la miko, aún cuando el dolor era fuerte, la ayuda de Sango era importante.- Creo que podemos ayudar a Kikyou.- quizá pueda purificar la herida..

--Kag..-exclamaba asombrado el hanyou¿Cómo es posible que existiera tanta bondad en una sola persona?

--Hay que hacerlo Inuyasha.- exclamó decidida la miko mientras con su brazo derecho cubría con toda su palma y un retazo de tela la herida de Akari, y la flecha incrustada de Kikyou..

--Pero Kagome¿y tus heridas? Hace unos momentos olías demasiado a sangre..

--No, está bien Inuyasha.- acotó la miko.- Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora. Kikyou..

--Sí, sí.. claro..

Kagome se acercó lentamente a la miko pálida, veía en ella una mirada de aceptación, donde parecía que estaba dispuesta a morir en esos momentos, donde parecía que no mucho importaba..

--Kikyou.. -dijo un tanto temerosa, pues era el primer contacto que tenía con ella, desde la batalla.- Relájate por favor… trata de no esforzarte..

--Kag…ome.- esbozaba con dificultad la otra.- ¿Cómo es posibe que…?

La miko no le dejó hablar.- Shh, shh, será para después, yo sé que no querías….- diciendo eso se agachó lentamente sobre ella, y se recostó..

Poco a poco una luz emanaba.. rosada…Pero..

--No sucede nada!.-exclamó Sango sorprendida, aún ayudando a su amiga tenderse en pie.- ¿Acaso eso no será veneno?

Kikyou negó rotundamente con la cabeza.- Éste no es veneno..

--¿Qué es entonces Kikyou?.-preguntó sorprendido el hanyou

--Luz esplendente..

--¿Luz esplendente?.- se preguntaron al unísono

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha recordó.. aquél día, hace 50 años.. un ataque de Akari.. acompañado de luz..

--Akari!.-exclamó Inuyasha enojado.- Akari!!

El ángel venía caminando desde lo lejos a paso lento, rodando en su cabeza el plan en donde no se viera tan obvia la traición que había cometido, las dos únicas personas que podían delatarla estaban justo frente a ella, lo último que necesitaba era estar mal en frente de Inuyasha, que sin querer se había convertido en la obsesión o ¿amor? que la motivaba a seguir haciendo las cosas '¿un ángel?'.- hizo una mueca a la hora de recordar aquello.- Quizá jamás fui un verdadero ángel.. no podría purificar ni una sola mosca aunque lo quisiera.. Pero ahora, era ese hanyou con mirada color dorado la que la instigaba a seguir, si había llegado tan lejos, era por él… No iba a darse el lujo de perderlo… el problema era.. ¿cómo?

-- Inuyasha!!.-aleteó la muñeca en forma de alarma, acompañda del houshi Miroku..

Una vez que llegó.- Sí, sí.. .-decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza.- Todo es mi culpa Inuyasha!.- decía mientras se preparaba a lloriquear.- Naraku! Ese maldito me poseyó, no sé qué demonios hizo que me hizo atacar a la inocente Kagome.. y a Kikyou! Estoy tan arrepentida!

Inuyasha sin saber porqué, se mostraba desconfiado.- Sabes de algo que podamos hacer para ayudar a Kikyou?

--Puedo intentar purificar las heridas que yo le causé..

Y de inmediato se posó en la misma posición que Kagome momentos atrás, solamente, que ahora la miko de mirada lánguida estaba fuera de sí, y el dolor la había desmayado.

Sin embargo.. no lo logró..

Kagome se veía bastante asustada con la presencia de Akari, pues a pesar de que su historia sonaba convincente, y le constaba que había querido evitar hacerle daño, no podía evitar el recordar la frase final, justo cuando le quiso dar muerte.- _Esto es por haberme quitado a Inuyasha.. _

--A..kari.- trataba de decirlo sin balbucear.- Si quieres.. yo lo puedo reintentar, solamente… necesito.. tomar tu mano.. y hacer lo mismo con Kikyou…

Sin más preámbulos Akari accedió, tratando de que no pareciera demasido obvio su poder impurificante.. tomó la mano de Kagome (la libre) y junto con la suya la pusieron sobre el pecho de Kikyou..

Poco a poco fue emanando luz, rosada, dorada.. de ambos colores..

Sin embargo lo único que consiguieron fue cerrarla un poco..

Kikyou abrió sus ojos, un poco nada más, pero al reconocer la figura de Akari.- Inuyasha.. debes saber que.. ella.. es…

--No te esfueces Kikyou!.- acotaba Inuyasha sintiendo como Kikyou se estaba yendo

Kikyou al ver su esfuerzo imposible, quiso entonces dar cuenta de una verdad importante.- Yo… Kagome.. muéstrale

--Mostrarme qué Kagome?.- preguntó impetuoso Inuyasha, la situación lo tenía alterado.- Dime Kagome!!

La miko no sabía que inventar, no quería decirle que Kikyou había intentado matarla..

Pero Inuyasha no esperó a que le mostrara y quitó su mano fugazmente de la herida que taponaba con su mano, abrió sus ojos fuerte, con sorpresa, con dolor.- Kagome….- vió la flecha rota de Kikyou, era un vago intento de Kagome por esconder quién la había herido, romper la flecha porque larga sería demasiado obvio.- Kagome..

--No es nada Inuyasha…-decía la miko mientras tapaba su herida de nuevo, sin ser grave del todo le causaba bastantes molestias..

--Kikyou.. ¿Por qué? Por qué heriste de esa forma a Kagome?

--Inuyasha yo….-balbuceaba la miko

--Inuyasha.- lo detuvo Kagome.- No es momento de hablar eso ahora.- se levantó con sumo cuidado.- Vamos Sango, que Kikyou e Inuyasha seguramente tienen cosas que hablar

La taijya sin decir nada, asintió y ayudó a su amiga a alejarse del lugar.

Todos los demás presentes sin decir nada, se alejaron de igual manera; al momento de levantarse Akari sonrió de una forma un tanto siniestra, mientras miraba a Kikyou.- No alcanzarás a decir nada miko, yo lo sé..

Kikyou sintió la mirada de desdén del ángel, sabiendo que el tiempo se le acababa.- Inuyasha… debes saber que hay.. alguien…

--¿Quién qué Kikyou?.- preguntaba vehementemente el hanyou.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

--Ella….- decía Kikyou intentando señalar con la mirada a Akari.- Ella..

Inuyasha volteó rápidamente hacia donde la mirada de Kikyou apuntaba.- ¿Quién Kikyou?

Pero al voltear de nueva cuenta hacia la miko, ella solamente dejó escapar la última frase.- Te Amo Inuyasha..

El hanyou se quedó de hielo.. esta vez… era cierto, Kikyou se había ido para siempre..

Un afanoso aire se hizo presente.. los árboles crujieron..

--Kikyou ha muerto.- exclamó Akari con cierta frialdad

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a Inuyasha, que en aquella colina no muy lejos de allí, se acercaba al grupo

--Iré.. a enterrar el cuerpo de Kikyou.- acotó con mucha tristeza.- No tardaré mucho

Parecía que el hanyou quería llorar, sin embargo no lo hizo

--Ve Inuyasha.- exclamó la miko

--Kagome…-exclamó el hayou antes de irse.- ¿Estás mejor? No te sientes mal?

--Estoy.. bien.-exclamó con cierto esfuerzo la joven de ojos color chocolate

--Me da gusto…-exclamó el hanyou emprendiendo el paso junto con el cuerpo de Kikyou

--Siempre es esa maldita…--decía para sus adentros el ángel.- Siempre… pero Kagome.. no me quitarás a Inuyasha, si ya maté a Kikyou, la que sigue, no fallaré… Al principio pensé que había sido por orden de Naraku.. me sentía mal.. pero ahora.. me doy cuenta de que soy realmente mala, y no me importa hacer lo que sea ahora..

* * *

--La hora está cerca Kagura 

--Solamente falta el último fragmento Naraku..

--Y ya sé a quién usaremos para atraerlo..

* * *

**Capítulo 24. Un enemigo entre nosotros**

--Acompáñame entonces.- acotó el otro.- En lo que vamos por la cena, hablaremos

Shippo le lanzó una mirada a la cueva.- Bueno después de todo Kagome no se quedará sola si están Sango y Miroku..

.-.-.-.-

--Regresaremos muy pronto…-dijo la pareja al únísono

--Sango..

La taijiya volteó..

--No tardes.. por favor..

.-.-.-

--Kagome…-exclamó tímidamente el ángel

--¿Qué sucede Akari?.-preguntó con suspicacia la miko

--Supongo que de todos tú eres la que mejor conoce mis intenciones..

.-.-.-

--Uh! No sabía que estuvieras despierto

--Siempre estoy despierto.- acotó Kouga.- Además personas como tú, levantarían hasta al más muerto con ese asqueroso olor que despides..

--No vine a discutir contigo estupideces.- acotó Kagura molesta

* * *

**Les dejé un preview muy largo eh! Haha, se va a poner weno eh!! Cuídense mucho! Y ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia o lo que sea.. A mis mails o a los reviews!  
Cuídense  
FkM**


	24. Un enemigo entre nosotros

**Hola a todos! Sí! Me tardé menos que otros días para publicar! Pero es porque mañana tengo un final medio pesado y el viernes también! Pero a partir de allí tendré tiempo completo para escribir y publicar super seguido, je! Que de todas formas no es ganancia porque este fic esta a unos capis de acabarse.. Pero bueno! Los dejo con este capi**  
Mis agradecimientos:  
**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** See see! Akari para ser ángel es bastante ogtita! Haha! Y sí ya nos libramos de Kikyou, lo cual le da un avance a las cosas xD Haha, sip te prometo un lemon no muy lejos! Estará lindo! Grax por tu post, cuídate  
**Laura Chan 99!** See! Esa Kagome vive noqueada todo el tiempo jiji, no siempre saldrá tan bien librada ya lo verás! Hehe, pero sí Kikyou voló fuera de la órbita lo cual nos saca de onda un poco al mensito de Inu, pero verás como todo se aclarará poco a poco! Muchas gracias por leerme y awantarme tanta espera! Cuídate!  
**The Girl who Stole the Stars:** Je! si la loca de Akari es una de las peores que he creado! Trataré de no demorar más nena lo prometo! Pero esta escuela, está pesada, pero a partir del viernes, ya todos los días o hasta que se acabe o lo que sea! hehe! Grax por el post!  
**Harlet!** No no! Nada más me extrañaba no verte por acá! Muchas gracias por leerme aún cuando estés tan ocupada, sé que no siempre actualizo a tiempo, pero ya sabes, escuela! Andamos en las mismas! La semana pasada si dormí bien 3 días fue mucho! Pff la uni no me sienta bien! Hahaha Muchas gracias por todo! Ya sabes esa Akari está lokita! Pero el da sazón a mi fikecín jajaj! Cuídate nos vemos!

**A todos mis desaparecidos! Ojalá me dejen un review de que siguen vivos eh! -mal chiste ¬¬ - Bueno Gracias por todo!  
FikaMoo****

* * *

Capítulo 24. Un enemigo entre nosotros **

--Kagome… cómo dejaste qué sucediera esto….-le decía la taijiya mientras curaba sus heridas

--Sí lo sé, qué descuidada soy ¿verdad Sango?.- decía en un tono risible la muchacha, para que se desviara el tema

--Realmente eres una persona valorable Kagome.- respondía en diferente tono.- Eso de que la misma Kikyou quisiera matarte y tú hicieras un intento por salvarle la vida habla del gran corazón que tienes

--Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo Sango.- acotó.- Kikyou.. estaba algo herida por la situación y pasó..

--Cuéntame qué sucedió Kagome!.- exclamó con curiosidad.- ¿Qué sucedió cuando fuimos a luchar contra Naraku?

* * *

--Oh monje Miroku!.- exclamaba Akari en cierto tono fingido.- No me duele en absoluto las heridas infligidas! Sino que el maldito de Naraku me usara para lastimar a la pobre Kagome! 

--Señorita Akari.- exclamó en tono comprensivo el monje.- No debe culparse! Naraku es un maldito cobarde que siempre ha gustado de  
manipular a las personas!

--No puedo evitar sentirme mal monje!.- decía con cierta hipocrecía la mujer, mientras se sobaba el brazo.- Desde aquella batalla que Naraku me hizo tener con Kikyou siento horrible pues seguramente Inuyasha cree que yo la maté..

--Descuide señorita Akari, Inuyasha sabe que usted no estaba actuando en sus cinco sentidos

--Oh mi brazo!.- exclamaba mientras se sobaba de nueva cuenta.- Monje no cree que sería bueno si buscara unas hierbas para estas heridas?

--Claro señorita Akari.- decía paciente el houshi, mientras se levantaba.- Iré ahorita mismo por ellas

--Monje!.- le gritó el ángel antes de que emprendiera el camino hacia el prado.- No sería mejor si usted es acompañado por Kirara y Sango? Es ya muy noche y me daría miedo si le sucediese algo..

--Tiene razón señorita Akari.- acotó el hombre.- Iré por Sango a la cueva, está con la señorita Kagome..

* * *

--Inuyasha! Inuyasha! 

--¿Qué sucede Shippo?.- exclamó un poco desanimado el hanyou al intentar ir de cacería por unos peces para cenar

--Debemos hablar!.- exclamó asustado el kitsune

--La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahorita.- respondía desganado

--Es urgente!!.- mientras lo jalaba de regreso a la cueva.- Por favor!! Debes escucharme!

--Acompáñame entonces.- acotó el otro.- En lo que vamos por la cena, hablaremos

Shippo le lanzó una mirada a la cueva.- Bueno después de todo Kagome no se quedará sola si están Sango y Miroku..

--Vamos Inuyasha..

* * *

--Pues la verdad es que las cosas son un tanto raras Sango..- respondía la miko 

--Raras de qué Kagome?.- preguntaba la taijiya

--Pues Akari..

--Sango, vayamos por unas hierbas.- interrumpió el monje Miroku, que a cortos pasos era seguido por él ángel

--Miroku…- reclamaba la taijiya pues quería que la miko le siguiera contando la historia.- Es realmente necesario?

--Vayamos juntos.- propuso más renuente el houshi.- Hay muchos youkais allá afuera, si nos apuramos hasta regresaremos pronto.. Inuyasha, no tardará

Sango le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Kagome, que parecía responderle con una negativa clara.- Kagome….- decía mientras se ponía de pie.- No tardaremos..

Kagome se pavorizó por completo, aún cuando las cosas estaban aclaradas con Akari, esa frase le retumbaba en la cabeza constante.- No Sango no te vayas! .- se gritó ella misma en sus pensamientos.- Sin embargo, no se atrevió a externar su miedo.- Vayan entonces..-dijo con cierta resignación

--Regresaremos muy pronto…-dijo la pareja al únísono

--Sango..

La taijiya volteó..

--No tardes.. por favor..

Sango le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza, no comprendía del todo la situación.. Aún con ello se limitó a asentir, y se alejaron en la osuridad…

Kagome se sentó en aquella cueva, el miedo era dueño absoluto de ella en esos momentos, la herida que le había ocasionado Akari había sido la más difícil en sanar, su cuerpo estaba débil, tanto estrago de guerra.. Y la desconfianza latente hacia Akari, presente..

--Kagome…-exclamó tímidamente el ángel

--¿Qué sucede Akari?.-preguntó con suspicacia la miko

--Supongo que de todos tú eres la que mejor conoce mis intenciones..

Kagome levantó la mirada hacia ella, la miró fijamente, sabiendo que no se equivocaba en aquél miedo que le infligía aquella mujer, respondió con sinceridad.- De nuevo nos has engañado a todos..

--Al parecer las cosas salen mejor de lo planeado para los malos Kagome.- decía con cierta burla.- Te han dejado sola una vez más..

--¿Y qué es lo que pretendes hacer?.- preguntó ya sin miedo y poniéndose de pie

--Matarte Kagome.- acotó sin pudor alguno

--Se puede saber para qué?.- preguntaba con cierta inquisición la mujer

--Inuyasha es mío, lo sabes bien. En este mundo no puede haber dos personas que ame, eso quedó claro el otro día que asesiné a la estúpida de Kikyou. Sin embargo, aún en la carrera quedas tú, y yo no voy a permitir que me lo quites!

--Eres una loca!.-exclamó enojada la miko.- No sé como fui tan estúpida al permitir que nos engañaras a todos con tu falsa historia de que fuiste poseída por Naraku!

--No es mentira te lo aseguro Kagome!.- exclamaba cada vez más divertida.- Es verdad que algunos momentos me hizo dudar, pero el muy maldito cuando me tuvo en su poder hurgó en mis recuerdos, supo que era lo que amaba que es Inuyasha, lo que odiaba que eras tú, lo que más deseaba, su amor.. Tomó la ventaja sobre eso y me hizo parte de sus planes, por eso ideó el 'plan' de dejarme escapar, haciéndoles creer que yo lo había logrado por mi cuenta, para traicionarlos y entregarle los fragmentos de la perla!

Kagome hizo una cara de enojo considerable mientras daba unos pasos leves hacia la cueva…- No cabe duda de que Naraku es un enemigo poderoso.. pero tú Akari.. tú eres un juguete más suyo ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

--Claro que sí miko.- acotó grosera.- Pero ser su juguete me ha traído más satisfacción y logros de los que hubiera soñado en conseguir en tan poco tiempo..

--¿Logros de qué tipo?.-preguntaba temerosa

--El quitar a la odiosa de Kikyou del camino y próximamente a ti por ejemplo!

--No lo conseguirás!

Y diciendo eso la miko corrió y corrió, sabiendo que nadie podría ayudarla, y que ella misma era lo único que quedaba, corrió, esperando que Inuyasha o Sango o quién fuere la ayudara…

--Maldita!!.-exclamaba Akari con furia al ver como su enemigo se escapaba

* * *

--Kouga, Kouga, Kouga…- era la frase que repetía Kagura al ver a Kouga tan dormido como impasible.- Podría intentar matarte ahora mismo 

--Qué demonios quieres Kagura- acotó su frase el mismo youkai lobo

--Uh! No sabía que estuvieras despierto

--Siempre estoy despierto.- acotó Kouga.- Además personas como tú, levantarían hasta al más muerto con ese asqueroso olor que despides..

--No vine a discutir contigo estupideces.- acotó Kagura molesta.- Vine a darte un comunicado..

--Comunicado de qué tipo?.-preguntó curioso

--Uno muy importante.-respondía divertida

--Déjate de rodeos o te mato aquí mismo por tanto atrevimiento al venir hasta mi propia morada a decir sandeces!.-respondió molesto

--Bueno bueno!.-acotó menos burlona y levantando la muñeca.- No me provoques o iniciarás una gran lucha aquí y ahora mismo!.- trataba de calmarse y bajó su mano.- Se trata de Kagome..

Kouga que estaba desganado y enojado por la presencia de Kagura, fugazmente cambió de ánimo.- Kagome qué Kagura? No se habrán atrevido a hacerle daño!

La mujer torció una mueca burlona.- Tú qué crees?

--No estés jugando conmigo!.- exclamó molesto.- Dime! Ahora!

--Naraku se ha enterado de tu posesión de un fragmento, sabiendo que serías rival difícil hemos querido evitar una lucha, queremos un trueque..

Frunció el ceño, alzó la mirada.- ¿Trueque?

--Trueque Kouga.-acotó.- Kagome por tu fragmento¿necesitas más explicaciones?

El otro bajó la mirada, bastante sorprendido.- ¿Estás completamente cuerda mujer?

Ahora Kagura era la sorprendida.- ¿Qué clase de idiotez preguntas?

--Inuyasha es un imbécil es cierto, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si se trata de Kagome, no te creo nada.

--No miento lobo!.-exclamó con fuerza.- Kagome está en peligro, muy grave; yo que tú iría y le daría el fragmento a Naraku. Por las buenas.

Kouga siguió sonriendo en forma presuntuosa.- Sigo diciendo que no, te lo podría asegurar por muchas razones

--Sigues sin creerme cierto lobo!

--Cierto.-acotó el otro en el mismo tono.- Hace rato vi volar a Inuyasha acompañado de Shippo, no muy lejos de aquí. Bastante tranquilo para un secuestro de Kagome a mi gusto!

Kagura miró fijamente a Kouga.- Crees que nada más porque Inuyasha desconoce lo que pasa significa que no sucede? Te creía más inteligente lobo

El lobo dudó por un segundo¿qué pasaría si lo que decía era cierto¿qué pasaría si por pasarse de confiado Kagome estaba en peligro?

Rápidamente la miró.- ¿Dónde está Naraku Kagura?

--Depende..

--¿Depende de qué?.-preguntó exasperado

--De la intención con la que vayas a buscarlo

--¿A qué te refieres?

--Sí es con la del trueque sigue mi olor en media hora más y donde pare busca. Sí es con otra totalmente diferente, mejor no me sigas, porque de lo contrario morirás y dañarás a la miko.

--Naraku..-río mofándose.- Ese tipo usa a quién sea, cierto?

Kagura se alejó a la puerta, con toda la intención de salir.- Cómo explicarte Kouga.. Sí hasta a mí me usa, pero eso es otra historia…

Sin decir más, la vampiresa voló y se perdió en la densidad.

--No puedo confiarme.- se dijo.- Seguramente aquél maldito cometió alguna artimaña y engañó al imbécil de Inuyasha. En media hora partiré, no quiero poner la vida de Kagome en peligro.

* * *

--¿De qué hablas Shippo?.-preguntaba el hanyou bastante enojado 

--Sí Inuyasha.-respondía.- Es verdad lo juro!! Akari intentó matar a Kagome por cuenta propia! Nada de mandato de Naraku!

--Estás diciendo tonterías!

--Te aseguro que no! .-suplicaba porque le creyera.- Te lo juro!! Yo misma escuché toda la conversación que tuvo con Naraku! Al principio se arrepentía y le reclamaba por haberla obligado, pero luego! Fue a tumbarse al pasto más cercano con toda la intención de hacerte parecer que estaba herida! Esa herida del brazo no se la hizo Kikyou! Yo vi cuando se la hizo! Antes de que Miroku y yo llegáramos! No eres tan tonto! Estoy seguro que te has de haber dado cuenta que Kagome le tiene miedo a Akari! No se quiere acercar a ella!

--Cómo quieres que me de cuenta de ello Shippo!.- acotó el otro.- No tiene ni tres horas que Kikyou murió..

--Pues deberías!.-le regañó.-Kagome sigue viva y aunque suene horrible Kikyou ya murió!

Un puñetazo certero por parte del hanyou fue la respuesta que el kitsune recibió.-Cállate!.- dijo enojado

Shippo voló unos cuantos centímetros y cayó al suelo, enojado, sobó su pómulo golpeado y enojado le respondía.- Por más que te duela! Kikyou ya estaba muerta desde el momento en el que revivió! Y tú! No pudiste protegerla! Si Kagome sufre algún daño quedará en tu consciencia! Todo por no caer en la cuenta ni aceptar las cosas que han pasado! Y habrás fallado de nuevo!

Y sin decir más salió corriendo en dirección a dónde estaba el lugar donde acampaban

Inuyasha se quedó de hielo, esas palabras, vaya que le habían dolido, quizá en parte porque cada una de ellas le sonaba tan cierta como indudable… Sí, Kikyou, le había fallado y estaba muerta; Kagome, debía protegerla y siempre salía herida, aún en frente de él, ella había sufrido algún daño, y eso.. no lo podía tolerar..-Maldita sea.. Si Shippo tuviera razón y Akari¿no es lo que ahora parece?

* * *

--Esa maldita!!.-decía con furia el ángel alzándose imperiosamente sobre el lugar.- Estúpida! Si al menos no fuera tan tonta y recordara que tengo alas.. 

--Akari…-una voz susurraba.- Akari..

El ángel detuvo el vuelo.- De nuevo.. Ese maldito en mi cabeza¿qué querrá ahora? Quizá quiera a Inuyasha..

--Traéme a la miko.- la voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Tráela.. viva

--Maldición Naraku!.-reclamaba en voz alta.- No es más fácil que te la lleve muerta?

--Haz lo que te pido!.-dijo imperioso.- Tráela!

--Si no qué!.-lo retó

--Haré explotar tu cabeza hasta que tengas ganas de azotarte contra cualquier cosa Akari, me conoces, no juegues conmigo y haz lo que digo ¡Rápido!

El ángel se limitó a guardarse su mala cara y hacer lo que se le pedía..

* * *

--No puedo… no puedo.. esperar a los demás.- la miko trataba de acompasar su mente con su cuerpo.- Si no huyo, seguramente Akari me matará.. 

Kagome corría y corría por el nublado bosque, su vista no era del todo clara, pero aquello no le hacía claudicar de la meta, el sentir que nadie iba a ayudarla, la hacía correr más y más rápido..

--Akari no hace falta en empresas como estas..

--Naraku!.- la misma miko se soprendió.- El mismísimo Naraku en persona frente a ella.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Ya no tengo ningún fragmento!

El hombre negó con la cabeza.- A veces me sorprende que seas la miko elegida querida Kagome, no piensas con claridad muchas cosas que tienden a a ser obvias

Kagome plisó el entrecejo, no comprendía bien a bien el punto que quería connotar

--Lo haré más fácil para ti Kagome, como las sumas y multiplicaciones de la primaria: 2 X 1…

-- ¿Dos por uno?.- preguntó la miko sorprendida

--Dos pájaros de un tiro.- aclaró el enemigo.- Si quieres que sea más obvio de lo que suena

--¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr maldito?.-preguntó con desdén

--Una que venga Kouga con el último fragmento, y segundo que unas la perla en una sola pieza!

--¿Cómo sabes que Kouga tiene un fragmento?

Naraku rió.- ¿Qué no parece obvio? Tu amiguita Akari es más traidora de lo que parece! Cuando estuvo en mi poder nos dedicamos a hurgar en  
su mente y sus recuerdos.- añadió con sarcasmo obvio.- Ya sabes como son las mujeres de chismosas Kagome, y supimos unas cuantas cosas de ustedes..

--Maldito!.- renegó.- Convertir a un ángel por tan bajos deseos..

--Oh no malentiendas miko.- aclaró.- Akari es lo que tú quieras menos un ángel, de hecho.- cambió el gesto por uno de más mofa que el anterior.- No puedo creer que sus recuerdos hayan cedido tan rápido, pareciera como si fuese menos que una humana, no sé, simplemente es inexplicable.. Pero bueno, al final resultó ventajoso para mí, porque no fue necesario inventar un espía, y ya tenía la confianza de Inuyasha...- se acercó tan rápido a la joven que Kagome no tuvo tiempo de responder.- Ahora vámonos Kagome..

--¿A.. dónde?.-preguntó asustada

--A esperar a Kouga por supuesto.- respondió.- ¿No esperarás reunir una perla con 3 fragmentos cierto?

Kagome no alegó, el rebelarse en contra de un enemigo tan poderoso como Naraku era peligroso, mejor tratar de seguirle la corriente hasta que la situación mejorara..

--Inuyasha.. por favor, ven por mí…-se decía.- Ven..

* * *

**Capítulo 25. La daga de Rikotsu**

* * *

**Oh sí, esta vez los dejaré con la duda de que lo que sucede.. Pero me supongo que por el título se han de dar cuenta, je! Prometo no tardar!!  
Sé que este capi estuvo feyoyón, pero el que sigue dará un gran paso para mi historia..  
Cuídense! Gracias por leerme!  
FkM**


	25. La Daga de Rikotsu

**Hola hola a todos!! He tratado de escribir lo más rápido que mi cabeza me da jeje, pero bueno.. no los demoro más cualquier queja o sugerencia, lo que sea.. Ya saben donde contactarme..**

Agradecimientos:  
**Mich-sama:** Hace tiempito que no te veía, que gusto!! See ya sabes que Kagome es la buena, por tanto debe sufrir un poco, y Akari, toda una transición ciertamente!! Ojalá te guste este capi y grax por el post.  
**Laurita-chan 99!** Es que el odioso de Naraku ya la andaba buscando! Pero sí, ya sabes que Kagome es fan del peligro jojo, ya verás como pasa en este capi. Sí, Inu de vez en cuando tiene sus ataques, pobre Shippo! Pero verás como saca la casta en este capi -bueno leve!- jaja cuídate! Grax por el review!  
**Harlet!!** Sigue estudiando xD! Hahaha, sí ya somos dos las que tenemos broncas escolares, pero bueno! Espero tu martirio no dure mucho! échale ganitas! Por cierto, qué estudias? Mmm con Akari sí sí pobre lokita! Se parece a alguien que conozco hehe! No soy yo eh!! Hahaha Sip ese Inu a veces confía en quienes no debería, pero verás como se aclara todo! Cuídate, nos vemos!!  
**The Girl who Stole the Stars:** Hola chica! Qué tal el fic eh? Ojalá se vea una conti pronto! Esa Akari, es de lo pero eh! Pero verás como recibe su merecido jejej. Ojalá sea de tu agrado este capi, y grax por tu post que fue el primero y luego luego además! Cuídate

**Serena Tsukino Chiba, Zorion, Kagome & Co.** Ojalá sigan en sintonía conmigo eh! Saludos a todos!  
**FikaMoo**

Pd. Traté de hacerle unas cosas medio raras con el japonés, bueno! Ahí me dicen que tal hehe xD

* * *

**Capítulo 25. La daga de Rikotsu**

--Kagome!!.-gritó el hanyou al ver el lugar deshabitado.- Shippo!!

--No están por ningún lado ni Akari ni Kagome ni Shippo!.- acotó con mucha preocupación Sango, llegando al lugar al mismo tiempo que el hanyou

--¿No estaba Shippo contigo Inuyasha?.- inquirió Sango

El hanyou volvió la cara.- Sí… pero..

--¿Qué sucedió Inuyasha?.- preguntó la taijiya enojada

--¿Dónde está Shippo?.- preguntó de nueva cuenta el monje

--Eh..-balbuceó unos segundos, luego regresó a su carácter de siempre.- No tenemos tiempo para discutir idioteces! Tuvimos ciertos roces! Y yo..

--¿Tu qué?.-preguntó más azorada la mujer

--Lo golpeé.- acotó

--Tu qué!?.- acotó enojada

--Bueno.. es que..

--No hay tiempo para discutir esto!.-exclamó el houshi.- Es claro que Shippo no está con la señorita Kagome..

No hubo necesidad de preguntar el porqué.. Pues Shippo se divisaba a lo lejos volando de una manera bastante precipitada, atrás suyo le seguía Akari a imponente velocidad..

--Sango! Hay algo que tengo que decirte!.-exclamó el kitsune al mismo tiempo que miraba a Inuyasha con cierta desidia

--Shippo, realmente me encantaría saber, pero Kagome!

--No! Es por eso! Aka…

No alcanzó a finalizar, el ángel estaba justamente detrás de ellos

--Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha!.- exclamó precipitada y corta de aire.- Naraku!! Se ha llevado a Kagome! Intenté..

Inuyasha le regresó la mirada al kitsune en respuesta a que no creía ni una sola de sus palabras

--Bien!.- acotó el houshi.- Vayamos de inmediato detrás de ese maldito!.- exclamó el monje

Todos al mismo tiempo emprendieron el vuelo y se elevaron por todo el lugar, Shippo decepcionado les siguió muy por detrás, Inuyasha no había creído en él, probablemente tampoco ni Sango ni Miroku..

--Shippo!.- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos y el kitsune volteó

--Sé muy bien zorrito inquieto que sabes más de lo que aparentas..

--Akari..-profirió con miedo el pequeño

--No diré más de lo que suena obvio, una palabra y será tu destino como el de la odiosa de Kikyou y tu querida y tonta Kagome..

--Te develaré delante de todos ángel del demonio!

--Oh no..- negó el ángel con el dedo.- No lo harás si quieres mantener a Kagome con vida!

--¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome engreída?

--Si te apuras a volar un poco, lo sabrás!.- exclamó con saña

--Akari!.- exclamó Sango un poco más adelantada.- Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder!

El ángel rápidamente tomó más velocidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza y le sonreía tétrica al kitsune

--Esa maldita!.- acotó para sus adentros el zorro.- Nos ha engañado a todos! Pero yo la detendré!

* * *

Naraku llevó a la miko a un paraje que resultaba casi igual a los escenarios anteriores, con la diferencia de que el lugar donde habían parado estaba menos denso de árboles y vegetación..

El enemigo miró hacia el cielo, y al ver la luna, sonrió con completa satisfacción.- Hoy es el día..

Kagome respondió con una cara de absoluta sorpresa

--Hoy es una buena noche para que la daga de Rikotsu exista de nuevo Kagome.- le respondió el otro, como si fuera parte de sus pensamientos

--La daga!.- la misma miko se regañó.- La había olvidado por completo! Esa.. era la verdadera búsqueda de Inuyasha, la daga.. para quitarse la vida..

--Kouga seguramente no tardará en llegar Kagome.- le decía en tono maquinal.- Sé..- le decía mientras sacaba una especie de lienzo delgado.- Que tienes plena consciencia de que puedo matarte en el momento que desee, pero.. no me obligues a adelantarme.- mientras le amordazaba las muñecas por detrás de la espalda.- Con esto nada de trucos con flechas ni arcos purificantes.. No vayas a intentar escapar Kagome.-decía más chantajista.- Sé que quizá quieras aprovechar que necesito de ti para unir la perla y hallar la daga para intentarlo, pero a penas lo pienses al primero que mato es al imbécil de Inuyasha; ¿Haz entendido?

La miko asintió, dedicándole una mirada llena de desdén y apatía.

La primera en llegar fue Kagura.- No falta mucho para que el lobo me alcance Naraku.- brevemente volteó.- Vaya que Akari es efectiva! Trajo a Kagome en menos de lo esperado..

--Ni lo creas, la miko huía porque Akari le develó las intenciones a destiempo, pero sí, hay que reconocer que Akari nos ha adelantado mucho las cosas..

No hubo que decir mucho, el fuerte viento que Kouga trajo consigo era bastante obvio

--Kagome!!.-gritó al verla junto a Naraku.- Kagome!!

--Ah Ah!.- negó con el abanico Kagura.- Primero lo primero..

--Debes soltar a Kagome primero!

--No me creas tan imbécil lobo!.- profirió con desdén Naraku.- El fragmento!

--Quiero ver a Kagome libre primero!.-respondió con ira

--No vengas a imponerme tus reglas inepto! Ahora! El fragmento!

--Ya te dije que debes soltarla primero!.- acotó el lobo en el mismo plan.- Suéltala!

--No me obligues a usar la fuerza!.- exclamó Naraku

--No se lo entregues Kouga!.- exclamó la miko.- Es una tram..!

Kagura no la dejó terminar, la amordazó rápidamente.- Esta miko vaya que sabe abrir la boca! Ahora Kouga! Deja de jugar y entréganoslo por las buenas!.- tomó el rostro de la miko con dureza y se la mostró.- O lo harás por las malas!

Los ojos celestes de Kouga centellearon de furia, sin saber porqué, el sentimiento guardado por aquella mujer le era incomprensible,  
pero era cierto; el ver que era tratada con tanta injuria, lo hacía exaltarse de sus límites.. La miró.. .- Bien Naraku, haré lo que me dices..

Las expresiones de todos los presentes cambiaron ante tal frase, Naraku sonreía lleno de satisfacción y Kagome negaba con todas sus fuerzas por aquél falso trueque

El vampiro alzó su mano y la extendió, un fragmento fulguró momentáneamente..

--Kouga!!!!.- gritó alguien desde lo lejos.- ¡Qué demonios haces!.- gritaba Inuyasha al ver como Kouga lanzaba el pequeño pedazo de perla hacia las manos de Naraku, pero luego, al voltear más rápido comprendió la situación al ver a la miko retenida por Kagura

El lobo volteó al escuchar el grito lejano, segundos clave para un descuido..

--Arghhh!!.- exclamó lleno de dolor el lobo.- Maldito!!

--Sí sí.- reía irónicamente Naraku.- Qué imbécil eres lobo¿acaso creías que Kagome se iría contigo tan fácilmente? Qué lástima…

El vampiro caía por los aires y topó en seco contra un árbol

--Kouga!!!.-exclamó preocupado el hanyou mientras llegaba al lugar.- Maldito!! Por qué demonios haces estas cosas!!

--¿Qué no es obvio Inuyasha?.-acotó burlonamente.- El que quiera jugar debe pagar!

--Deja de decir idioteces desgraciado!.- exclamó enojado el hanyou.- Por qué te llevaste a Kagome! Devuélvela!

--Vuelvo a lo mismo! Para jugar hay que pagar!.- volteó a ver al ángel.- O no Akari?

Todos voltearon a verla, el ángel no supo manejar la situación, solamente atinó a ladear la cabeza, morderse el labio.- Qué dices!.- fingió demencia

--Solamente que tú ya pagaste tu precio Akari.- acotó Naraku.

--Akari…-exclamó el hanyou desconfiado.- ¿A qué se refiere Naraku?

--Eh…no sé! Está loco!

--Akari es cómplice de Naraku!.- exclamó el kitsune alzando la voz

Ahora todos lo miraban..

--Es cierto! Esta maniática no solamente es cómplice de Naraku! Sino que abusó de nuestra confianza y asesinó a Kikyou e intentó hacer lo mismo con Kagome!!

Inuyasha se negaba a creerlo.- Akari.. tú…

--No …es verdad …Inuyasha!.- negaba balbuceaba con torpeza

--Akari..-acotó Sango decepcionada.- Es verdad lo que Naraku está diciendo!

--No..no..-negaba alterada.- Intenta que ustedes se pongan en mi contra!

--Bueno Akari si asesinar a Kikyou y de paso a Kagome era mi plan para quedarme con Inuyasha… entonces seguramente fui yo.- acotó mofandose Naraku

--Mientes!.-negaba el ángel.- Tú fuiste!

--Dos cosas querida.-acotó.- Una; te di la pauta de matar a Kagome, y no lo lograste, porque pensé que necesitaría de Kikyou para unir los fragmentos

Dos; en cambio! Te me adelantaste! Matar a Kikyou nunca fue mi primera opción y lo hiciste! Lo hiciste porque te dio miedo que te quitara al hanyou y si con Kagome no pudiste fue porque tus 'amigos' llegaron a frustrar tus planes!

--No.. no..-negaba débilmente el ángel.- La estúpida de Kikyou se metió en mi camino!

--Yo jamás te ordené que la matarás..-acotó

--Ella… Me provocó!

--Akari tú sabías que Kikyou estaba de nuestro lado!.- exclamaba confundido el hanyou

--Ella intentó matar a Kagome también!.- se excusaba

--Pero tú sabías lo que hacías antes de matarla!.- exclamó acusadoramente el muchacho

--Inuyasha…-dijo con decepción el ángel.- Todo fue por ti…

-- Es demasiado tarde para mentir así!.-interrumpía Shippo con rabia.- Fuego de zorro!!

Akari supo que ahora todo estaba perdido, el mismo Naraku la había puesto en evidencia enfrente de todos, de Inuyasha.. las cosas se tornaron confusas, no sabía qué hacer..

--Maldito!!!.-exclamó llena de ira.- Eres un maldito!! Tú me obligaste a hacer todo esto!!

Naraku solamente acotó con cierta desidia.- ¿Y eso qué? Eras un ángel no? De no haber sido una débil obsesionada jamás hubiéramos hurgado en tus recuerdos, ni te hubiéramos posesionado!

--Fuiste tú el culpable! Luz esplendente!!

--Crees que con ese juego de niños nos ganarás?.- volteó.- Kagura..

La vampiresa no dudó dos veces, aún con la miko en su poder, dio un solo movimiento.- Danza Fulgurante de los Cuchillos de Plata'!!!

Todos se movilizaron por completo ante este ataque, la última vez había sido muy catastrófico.. 

Akari, que con esfuerzos había evadido el fuerte ataque de Kagura, estaba en el límite de la rabia, sin embargo, no dudó.- Luz esplenden..!!!

--Akari querida!.- interrumpía sin inmutación alguna el enemigo.- Yo que tú pensaría antes de actuar!! Mátalos ahora!!

Aquélla orden retumbó en lo más hondo de sus sienes, confundió más sus pensamientos y la hizo perder el control

-- No lo lograrás maldito!.-exclamó, tratando de masajear su cabeza sin éxito.- No voy a atacarlos!

--Pero si no eres nueva en esto! Atácalos ya!.- volteó de nuevo a ver a Kagura.- No te quedes allí parada!! Ayuda a Akari!.- Kagura cual paquete 'entregó' a la miko a la mano de Naraku y se dispuso a pelear

En pocos minutos una lucha de nuevo se hacía presente, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango contra Akari y Kagura.. ambos bandos sin poder ganarle el uno al otro

--Akari!.-exclamó Sango mientras trataba de esquivar uno de sus ataques.- Jamás creí esto de ti!

--Sango!.- la cara del ángel mostraba desacuerdo total en lo que hacía sin embargo, su pelear era involuntario.- Jamás quise..!

--Nos supo engañar bien Akari!.- exclamó el monje que estaba a la par de la taijiya

--Quítate basura!.- exclamaba eufórico el hanyou.- Déjame llegar a ese maldito!

--No te lo haré tan fácil hanyou!.- respondía Kagura

Naraku observaba plácidamente el pelear de los presentes.- Ahora Kagome.. Une los fragmentos..- le quitó la mordaza

--No lo haré!.- renegó la miko eufórica.- Jamás!

--Únelos!.-ordenó Naraku

--No!!.-negó de nuevo.- No seré parte de tus sucios planes!

--Kagome!.-bramó su enemigo.- O haces lo que yo te digo! O!.- miró a Akari.- Verás como la misma Akari acaba con Inuyasha.. Sé que a pesar de todo lo sucedido no eres una mala persona y eres lista .. si Akari mata a Inuyasha jamás descansará en paz por haber asesinado a quién ella ama, y el estúpido de Inuyasha al parecer no querrá atacarla.. Así que en resumen: O unes los fragmentos o Inuyasha está muerto!

--Inuyasha jamás apoyaría que participe en tus propósitos!

--¿Se lo vas a ir a preguntar acaso?.-volteó la mirada.- Akari! Mátalo!

En esos momentos los contricantes cambiaron, ahora Kagura estaba contra Miroku y Sango; y muy a pesar suyo Akari en un esfuerzo considerable por detenerse trataba de no lastimar a Inuyasha con sus ataques..

--Akari!.-exclamaba el hanyou.- No seas parte de los planes de Naraku¿Cómo te atreviste a asesinar de esa forma a Kikyou? Y herir así a Kagome!?

El ángel difícilmente conectaba lo que pensaba y lo que hacía, el verse tan expuesta en las fechorías que había cometido había sido vergonzoso y doloroso al mismo tiempo.- Inu.. yasha.. fue por ti!!

--No digas esas barbaridades Akari!.- el hanyou esquivaba sus ataques

--Akari!.- exclamó Naraku imperante.- Mátalo

--No lo haré!.- el ángel trataba de contenerse.- Inuyasha vete por favor!

El hanyou por toda respuesta siguió evadiéndola.- Querías realmente matar a Kagome verdad!

--No.. no!.- trataba de decir algo congruente.- Naraku…

--Suficiente Akari!.- acotó Naraku.- Mátalo, ahora..

El hanyou sin querer atacar a Akari fue derribado por un ataque del ángel

--No Inuyasha!!!.-exclamaba la miko preocupada.- Huye por favor!

--Ves?.-dijo Naraku divertido.- Inuyasha aún no cree del todo que Akari es una traidora, por tanto no la atacará y ella lo va a matar aún cuando no lo quiera..

--No no! Naraku detén esto!

--Une la perla entonces miko!.- bramó enojado

--Sí lo haré!.-exclamó la joven.- Solamente.. Inuyasha..

--Akari.- exclamó el enemigo.- Detente

En esos instantes el ángel cual máquina se detuvo

--Ahora únelos!

--No Kagome!! No los unas!!.-intentaba detenerla el muchacho

Muy tarde, la miko para ese entonces rogando porque las cosas no salieran mal, cerró sus amarronados ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire, dijo.- Dame los fragmentos y desátame

Naraku se sorprendió de tanta autoridad por parte de la chica, sin embargo no dudó, tomó los 4 fragmentos, la desató y los depositó entre sus dos manos

--Bájame.- ordenó la miko.- No puedo hacerlo en el aire

El enemigo la obedeció, sin saber porqué Kagome.. se mostraba diferente..

Una vez en el pasto la miko se hincó, parecía que sabía lo que tenía que hacer; junto sus manos en forma de rezo y con los fragmentos entre ellas, abrió las dos palmas lentamente..

Una enorme luz rosada resplandeciente emanó de sus manos..

--Shikon no saikyou kekai meidou no nerai ubawareta gaikou!! (Máxima barrera oscura de Shikon mi objetivo es quitar tu coraza!!).- exhaló.- Henke no ki semei no tsukai (Transfórmate en energía de vida a esta portadora).-abrió los ojos y alzó sus muñecas por arriba suyo.- Shikon no kakera no henke isshindoutai no byakuya Rikotsu no hun!!! (Los fragmentos de Shikon se transformarán unidos en esta noche blanca en la daga de Rikotsu!!)  
_  
Andaye eh! Batallé bastante para hacer estas 3 frasesillas, puro japonés, nada de invenciones eh!_

Todos lo que en ese momento peleaban se detuvieron, la carga de energía ahora fulguraba por todo el lugar, primero rosada, luego un dorado resplandeciente, era tanto que el mismo Naraku tuvo que hacerse a un lado. Jamás creyó que la miko elegida fuera así de poderosa, exhaló.- Y por un momento creí que Kikyou era la indicada.. Fue bueno que Akari no la matara…

Inuyasha, aprovechando el descuido de Akari, la golpeó levemente, quitándola de su camino.- Kagome!!.-gritó mientras se dirigía al centro dorado.- Kagome!!

El resplandor se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeño, la miko exhausta cayó frente al mismo Naraku dejando caer una daga entre platina y dorada, decorosa..

--Por fin la Daga de Rikotsu!!.-exclamó eufórico el enemigo.- Después de tantos años!

--Eres un maldito Naraku!!.- Inuyasha alcanzó a ponerse frente a la miko.- Usar de esta manera a Kagome para tus inicuos propósitos!!

--Serás el primero en ser muerto por mi nueva arma!! .-exclamó.- Muere!!!

Agitando solamente una vez el puñal una fuerte oleada de aire, llevó a la daga a su objetivo

Inuyasha trató de esquivar el arma, pero antes Kagome, debía tomar a la joven y huir..

Pero Kagome se limitó a hacer lo que su corazón le mandaba.- Protegerlo..

--Ah!!.-gimió la miko, su último esfuerzo había cumplido la meta

El hanyou cayó al suelo con Kagome en sus brazos.-Kagome tú.. me salvaste..

La miko esbozó una sonrisa.- Acábalo Inuyasha.. antes de que yo..

--No morirás!!!.-exclamó lleno de temor al ver como la sangre fluía por todo su cuerpo, la Daga estaba justamente en el centro de su pecho..

--Dame mi Daga ahora mismo miko!!.-bramó enojado Naraku

--De ninguna manera desgraciado!! .- el hanyou se puso frente a ella de nueva cuenta .- Maldito infeliz !! Mira lo que le has hecho a Kagome!! Kaze no Kizuuu!!

Naraku evadió el ataque, sorprendido por tanta gallardía por parte del hanyou.- La daga!!

--Jamás será tuya!.-exclamó furioso el hanyou

Pero a lo lejos..

--Inuyasha!!!.-exclamó Kagura.- La daga de Rikotsu es lo único que puede acabar con Naraku!!

--¿Qué?!.- exclamó la taijya sorprendida.- Kagura, pero tú.. estás de parte de Naraku..

--Él controla mi vida porque posee mi corazón!.-exclamó.- Si él muere, yo seré libre!! Mátenlo!!

--Maldita Kagura!!.-acotó el enemigo.- Sabía que me traicionarías en el momento más crucial.- Akari!! Acaba con ellos!!

--Yo me encargaré de Akari!!.-exclamó decidida la mujer de las cuchillas.- Vayan!! Aniquilen a ese gusano!!

Sango y Miroku supieron que si no era en ese momento, jamás tendrían oportunidad como aquélla..

--Inuyasha!!.-exclamó Naraku.- Si alguna vez recuerdas en nuestras clases en la universidad, recordarás que quisiste ser doctor..

Inuyasha frunció el ceño como temiendo saber a lo que se quería referir…

En esa clase de heridas tan profundas hay dos caminos! Si quitas el arma es como si quitaras el 'tapón' de una herida y se desangrará! O dos! Si mueves el arma dentro del cuerpo corre el riesgo de desangrarse más rápido! Haz lo que creas que es más conveniente!!

Sango y Miroku exclamaron al unísono.- No lo hagas Inuyasha!!

--Claro que no lo haré!.-exclamó el otro.- Kaze no Kizuu!!

Naraku rió sarcásticamente.- Ya te dijeron la única de matarte y no lo harás! Y todo por cobarde!!

--Cállate imbécil!! Las cosas están así por tu culpa!

--Inuyasha…

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz..

--Kagome!.-exclamó el muchacho.- Debes resistir, un poco más lo prometo..

--Mata a Naraku..

--No lo haré!!

--Es lo que se debe hacer!.-exclamó decidida la mujer.- Hazlo!!

Y sin más ni más la joven con una cara de dolor impresionante, batalló para descuajarla, pero al final desincrustó la daga de su pecho, mientras sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas, ardía y oprimía al mismo tiempo, al momento de hacerlo la lesión brotó a chorros sangre..

--Kagome nooo!!!.-exclamó con dolor el hanyou

--Kagome morirá inepto.- acotó Naraku al ver a la miko desvanecerse en un pasto manchado de sangre, tomó el arma y..

--Naraku no!!.-exclamó el hanyou..

* * *

**Capítulo 26. Sentimientos manifiestos  
**  
-- …Inuyasha sé bien que no me queda tiempo, pero yo.. sé que a pesar de que jamás olvidaste a Kikyou, te amé como a nadie..

--Kagome yo..

--Cuidado Inuyasha!

* * *

**Hey!! Hahaha ya se viene lo mero weno! Ojalá les haya gustado, les juro que me he esmerado aún a pesar de que esta es mi semana de exámenes!! Pero bueno! A partir del sábado soy libre! Espero poder continuar pronto! Cuídense  
FkM**


	26. Sentimientos Manifiestos

**Holaaa a todos! See! Seguramente tienen ganas de golpearme porque les dije que el sábado y me tardé hasta el otro sábado! Se me juntaron las cosas lo juro! Pero prometo actualizar más pronto de lo que creen lo juro! Además ya anda mi lokita cabecita maquinando una ideilla de fic, pero bueno! No adelanto nada!!**  
Mis agradecimientos..  
**Mich-Sama:** Hee no! No maté a Akari¿nunca has escuchado que hierba mala nunca muere? Jee! Haha, no te creas que Kagome es tan buena siempre! A veces y como a cualquiera se le sale lo egoísta, verás.. Grax por el post!  
**Laura-Chan 99!!** Hehe! Todas tus dudas quedarásn resueltas en este capi!! Grax por tu espera y ojalá te siga gustando!  
**Harlet!** Haa! Ni te creas que las cosas serán tan tristes jejeje, si ya sabes Akari es piecilla clave en esta historia, pero la borraré del mapa en menos de lo que crees XD hahah, muchas gracias por el post! Y haber cuando nos vemos por el msn para platicar más de amores fallidos hahaha xD!  
**The Girl who Stole the Stars:** Muchas gracias por tu espera!! Sé que no soy el 10 en la material de cumplimiento, pero de que lo termino, lo termino! Muchas grax por tu post! Nos vemos prontito!  
**A todos mis desaparecidos! Gracias también, espero se den una vuelta pronto!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 26. Sentimientos manifiestos  
**  
--Naraku no!.- exclamó el hanyou.- Esa arma!

Tarde,Inuyasha al estar tan ofuscado por la situación no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que objeto lanzado había caído muy cerca de las manos de Naraku..

--Akari.. Usa tu Luz Esplendente, en Inuyasha y los contrarios! Ahora!

La orden retumbó en lo más hondo de las sienes del ángel, tan fuerte, punzante, soberbia.. No pudo contenerse…

---Maldita sea!!.-aclamaba en sí misma el ángel.- Maldito!!.- esta última frase fue más que reclamo, era dolor al verse inutilizada de ella misma. Le dio la espalda a Kagura.- Luz esplendente!!!

Kagura sin perder el tiempo, a sabiendas de que ese posible ataque podría dañar a los adversarios de Naraku, la atacó..  
Todos los que yacían abajo solamente alcanzaron a voltear tan rápido como para escapar.. Solamente un hanyou se quedaba a evadirlo, tratando de no perder tiempo, con la intención de buscar a la miko

--Kagome!.-gritó sin éxito alguno

El reflejo del ataque dejó borroso el panorama.. el hanyou seguía buscando a la miko..Sin embargo el adversario con su sangre fría, como de costumbre simplemente tomó el objeto y antes de que cualquiera pudiera divisarlo, se acercó a la miko de cabellos ébanos y susurró.- Así tenía que ser..

Kagome no respondió nada, solamente alcanzó a entreabrir los ojos, buscando entre tanta luz al hanyou..

La luz se dispersó..

Inuyasha no sabía bien qué hacer, por unos momentos, su miedo le afectaba.. La ofuscación y la inseguridad se hacían presentes.. Quizá sonaba a cliché pero esa sensación alguna vez ya la había tenido y sabía en qué terminaba..

Volteó a su derecha, solamente para cruzar la mirada con la joven que le buscaba..

El hanyou ahogó un grito en lo más profundo de la garganta, abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto de sufrimiento que jamás había hecho..

--Así tenía que ser miko…-acotó Naraku mientras desencajaba con dureza la daga que en el ataque de Akari había enterrado en la miko.- Ahora muere..y mejor que sea rápido..

--Maldito!!!.- Inuyasha explotó.- Eres un maldito!!

El sólo olor de la sangre llamaba a cualquier vampiro, a matar, a vivir.. Aunado a su ira por ver como el enemigo hería de muerte sin premura alguna a Kagome, el coraje le ganó..

Naraku volteó justo cuando el otro buscaba soltarle un ataque con su espada

--Acaso estás enojado porqué re-maté a la miko?.-preguntó un poco atemorizado del ki tan fuerte que sentía

--Imbécil!!

Inuyasha esta vez estaba al límite de la ira, sin saber porqué su coraje estaba en punto final, no iba a parar.. al menos hasta que no lo matara y viera como se retorcía de dolor.. no lo perdonaría, que forma tan cruel de matar a alguien..

Naraku cambió la cara irónica de siempre por una menos confiada, sentía que no podía evadirlo, sus movimientos eran aún más rápidos, con todo y que él tenía la daga en su poder, era difícil

--Pediré ayuda…-acotó para sí mismo.- Akari..

La misma Akari que horrorizada pero herida seguía luchando contra Kagura, tenía una fuerte disyuntiva en la cabeza..

--No tan rápido Naraku!.-acotó Kagura.- Ahora que has despertado la ira de este hanyou no podrás escapar! Menos recibir ayuda!

En ese momento.- 'Danza de las Cuchillas de Plata'!!

Akari no pudo defenderse, era demasiado para ella lidiar con alguien en la cabeza y con ella misma en el corazón.. Cayó..

Sango y Miroku se despertaron agitadamente.- ¡Qué pasó?

--Fue Akari.- se respondió Sango.- Mira! Allá están luchando!! Vayamos!!

El houshi se levantó, ayudó a la taijiya a que hiciera lo mismo y se encaminaron rápidamente, la distancia del ataque realmente los había sacado del tablero de juego..

--Inuyasha… No sabía que los humanos te pusieran tan de malas!.- intentaba mascullar el adversario

--Desgraciado!!.-las únicas frases de Inuyasha eran injurias en contra del enemigo, peleaba y evadía tan rápido como el rencor lo corroía…

--Kagome!!.-exclamó Sango al ver a su amiga yaciendo en el suelo, tan inerte..

--Sango!!.-exclamó el houshi

La taijiya volteó haciendo un gesto de pregunta

--Cuidado por favor…-acotó el houshi.- Espérame por favor para que vayamos juntos..

La taijiya puso una cara de extrañeza.- Miroku! No hay tiempo que perder! Inuyasha está peleando a muerte con Naraku y Kagome está bañada en sangre!

--Precisamente por lo mismo Sango.- exclamó el houshi intranquilo.- La sangre llama..

Sango comprendió entonces lo que Miroku le había querido decir.- Quieres decir que si nos acercamos demás el olor de la sangre nos incitará a matarla!

El houshi asintió una vez.- Es demasiado fuerte el olor!! Con heridas leves, incluso la de la otra vez de la última batalla con Naraku, era tolerable. Pero mírala! Está empapada! Si me acerco más no sé que pueda pasar Sango! Apuesto que contigo es igual!!

La taijiya mostró una cara atemorizada.- Miroku! No la podemos dejar así!

--Me llama el olor Sango!.-exclamó preocupado.- No puedo acercarme más!

--Debo ir!.-exclamó envalentonada.- No voy a dejar que muera!!

--Trata!.-respondió.- Pero cualquier señal de falsa alarma, retírate! No queremos perjudicar más a la señorita Kagome!

La taijiya se acercó poco a poco..

--Sango!!.-exclamó el hanyou enojado.- Ve a a ayudarla!!

--En eso estoy! Ocúpate de lo tuyo!!

El houshi dudó si ayudaba a Inuyasha con Naraku o a Sango si el instinto la traicionaba..

Sango percibía el olor cada vez más fuerte.- Tranquila, tranquila.- se decía.- Kagome, resiste…

--Sango..

--Kagome!.-la taijiya trataba de mantenerse en línea, sin embargo, tal como el monje lo había dicho, el olor llamaba; se acercó lo suficiente como para tapar la herida con su mano..

--Sango..-exclamaba débilmente.- Inuyasha..

--Inuyasha está.. bien .-acotaba temerosa.- Por favor Kagome debes resistir…

La miko negó con la cabeza.- No me queda mucho tiempo..

--Claro que sí!! Debes proteger la daga de Rikotsu!

--La daga será destruída cuando yo muera.-asintió.- La purificaré junto con mis cenizas..

--Qué!.. Qué tonterías dices!.-exclamó sorprendida.-No hay tiempo para esperar a que Inuyasha mate a Naraku, debemos irnos!

--No!.-exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.- No podemos!

--Debemos Kagome por favor!.-acotó.- Te juro que es imposible de lidiar tu olor a sangre! Llamaría a cualquier youkai!

--Pero Inuyasha..

--Vámonos!.-la cargó la taijiya.- Respira hondo..

--Kouga…-exclamó.- No podemos dejarlo..

--Miroku!.-gritó la taijiya.- Ve por Kouga y vámonos!!

El houshi se limitó a asentir y a cumplir la petición de la mujer..

--Muere Naraku!!!.- exclamaba el hanyou.-Bakuryuha!

El ataque del hanyou hirió a Naraku, quedando imposibilitado unos segundos, el hanyou se le adelantó y sin dudarlo le rompió la muñeca para que soltara la Daga.- Esto es por Kagome maldito!

Simplemente la alzó y agitó una sola vez, la daga misma llegaba a su objetivo..

--Arghhh!!.-exclamó el enemigo lleno de dolor.- No.. podrás matarme…

--Inuyasha…-exclamó débilmente la miko.- Repite.. 'Rikoutsu no hun henke no seimei ki no meidou'! (Daga de Rikotsu transforma su energía de vida al camino oscuro!)

El hanyou se turbó unos segundos al ver que aún respiraba, que estaba con vida, salió del pasmo y rápdamente dijo.- Rikoutsu no hun henke no seimei ki no meidou!

--Arghhh!!!.-exclamó con gran estruendo, los verdaderos poderes de la daga, eran peor de lo que él hubiera imaginado..

--Muere desgraciado!!.- acotó con apatía

Naraku abrió los ojos al borde se salirse de sus mismas órbitas..pasó saliva y cayendo al inerte pasto acalló un gemido de dolor, ya en el suelo alcanzó a mascullar.- Lástima que ella vaya a morir… Porque no podrás hacer nada!

Tirando el último aliento, el adversario de diez lustros murió..

--Kagome!!!.-exclamó con total preocupación el hanyou olvidando al enemigo.- Kagome!! Ese maldito..!!

--Está bien..-acotó quedamente la miko.- Ya está muerto..

--No, no está bien Kagome!!.-exclamaba impetuoso, mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire para evitar aspirar el constante olor a sangre.- Mira lo que te hizo!!

La miko negó un poco lento con la cabeza.-Yo estoy bien de que estés a mi lado en .. estos momentos..

El hanyou negaba con la cabeza.- No Kagome!! No te vas a morir!! Yo..!

La miko negó de nueva cuenta .-Inuyasha sé bien que no me queda tiempo, pero yo.. sé que a pesar de que jamás olvidaste a Kikyou, te amé como a nadie..

--Kagome yo…- el hanyou quiso decir algo.- Tenía que responder..

--Cuidado Inuyasha!.-exclamó la taijya al ver como alguien salía por detrás del hanyou

--Akari….-masculló con sorpresa al voltear repentino

--Inuyasha…-acotaba con más esfuerzos el ángel.- Yo.. siento mucho.. que todo esto haya pasado.. Nara..ku.. él..

--Akari..-acotó el hanyou un tanto apresurado, ya no quería perder más el tiempo.- Será mejor que vengas con nosotros y ya luego hablaremos con más calma..

El ángel salió de sí.- No! No! No iré con ustedes! Es probable que haga alguna atrocidad!! No!!

Y sin decir más salió corriendo de allí, tratando de emprender el vuelo..

--Akari!.-exclamó.- Akari regresa!!

--No hay tiempo que perder Inuyasha!.-exclamó la taijiya.- Kagome necesita tratamiento, ahora!!

El muchacho de ojos dorados asintió levemente.-Qué será de Akari? Ya iré después a buscarla.. Vámonos!! Haber.. dámela..

--Cuidado…-acotó la taijiya.- El olor..

--Ya sé.-respondió temeroso.- Es mejor apresurarnos.. Y Miroku?

--Ya viene! Fue por Kouga! Vayámonos de una vez!!

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días, y el grupo estaba en el lugar donde solían vivir antes de emprender la búsqueda de Naraku… 

--Esta situación está de lo más preocupante.- decía la taijiya mientras situaba un paño mojado en la frente de la miko.- Apenas si alcanzamos a llegar a este lugar, que está alejado de toda sociedad!

El monje asentía a cada una de sus palabras.- Nada más mejora la situación de la señorita Kagome, iremos a un hospital..

--Kouga sigue inconsciente, pero va mejorando.- exclamó el hanyou al momento de entrar en la habitación.- Kagome..

--Está mejor.- acotó la taijiya.- Espero en dos o tres días más podamos llevarla a un hospital para que sane por completo.. Hace unos días..

--Lo sé Sango.-acotó el hanyou.- Sentía que moría…

--Pero por fortuna nuestra Kagome es fuerte!.-exclamaba el kitsune, que entraba a la habitación con más agua para la miko.- Se repondrá pronto, todo saldrá bien!!

--De momento será mejor que vayas a robar más analgésico al hospital Shippo.- exclamó el monje.- Eres más pequeño y podrás pasar desapercibido

El kitsune asintió, mientras se disponía a salir..

--Shippo.-exclamó la taijiya.- Por favor trae vendas y gasas, trata de no tardar mucho. Que el hospital queda retirado y no falta mucho para que amanezca

El zorrito youkai asintió de nueva cuenta, saliendo..

--Esta situación realmente me preocupa.- acotó el hanyou.- Kagome sigue viva pero si ha abierto los ojos en estos dos días ha sido mucho.. ¿Estará tan mal que no puede respondernos?

--Está en un estado inconsciente-consciente.- respondía el houshi.- Las heridas que le provocó Naraku no fueron cualquier cosa

--En eso estamos de acuerdo Miroku.-apoyaba la mujer.-Kagome ha hecho mucho por seguir con nosotros, no podemos pedirle que se levante de un solo brinco como si nada hubiera pasado!

Inuyasha asintió un tanto preocupado y se disponía a decir algo más cuando..

--Toc toc toc…-era el sonar de unos nudillos contra la puerta

Todos se voltearon a ver extrañados

--Que raro que alguien nos toque.-exclamó Sango.- Según yo los vecinos nunca fueron nuestros mejores amigos..

--Será mejor que yo vaya Sango.-decía el houshi mientras la hacía a un lado suavemente.- No es común que tengamos visitas..

Suavemente entreabrió el cerrojo de la puerta

--Señor Miroku!!

--Eh!.- exclamó el monje sorprendido de que alguien le llamase así.- Eh..

--Soy Ginta Señor!

--Y yo Hakaku!.-exclamó el otro acompañante.- Somos amigos de Kouga… ¿podemos?

--Eh..-balbuceaba el houshi.- Ustedes..

--¿Cómo los encontramos?.-respondió la interrogante Ginta.- Fácil señor Miroku! Seguimos el olor de nuestro comandante Kouga! Los lobos nos distinguimos entre nosotros; más aún con la sangre..

--¿Cómo está?.-interrumpió Hakaku.- La última batalla con Naraku..

--Sí.-exclamó por fin el monje.- Fue bastante difícil, pero él.. está estable. Si quieren pasen a verlo..

Los dos vasallos no dudaron y se metieron de inmediato a donde el olor los guiaba..

--Éstos dos de dónde salieron?.-preguntó la taijiya sorprendida

--Al parecer son amigos de Kouga.- respondió el monje.- Seguramente de la batalla de Naraku nos siguieron el rastro..

--Señor Miroku!!.-agregó divertida Sango.- Jajaja¿De dónde sacaron eso?

--No sé!.-respondió divertido.- Suena solemne¿cierto?

--Suena a viejito!.-exclamó Sango

--Sango… Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía reír así.-decía para sus adentros.- Lástima que cuando todo esto acabe no te veré nunca más..

--Hemos venido a llevarnos a Kouga.-acotaron en sus pensamientos Ginta y Hakaku

--No está del todo estable.- acotó Sango.- Están seguros de que..

--Sí sí señora Sango.- exclamaron los dos al unísono

Miroku hizo una cara divertida, mientras la taijiya trataba de contener la risa.- ¿Y están seguros de poder llevar a Kouga a salvo hasta el lugar donde ustedes viven? Está algo alejado de la ciudad..

--Absolutamente!.-exclamaba Ginta.- Protegeremos a Kouga!!

--No me suena del todo bien que vayan solos.- exclamó el monje.- No quieren que los acompañemos?

La cara de los dos amigos de Kouga de pronto se iluminó.- En verdad harían eso por nosotros?

--No hay problema!.-exclamó la mujer.- Podremos ir todos juntos, y más seguros…

--Vayamos entonces!.-exclamó Ginta emocionado

--Creo que entre más pronto vayamos mejor Sango.-acotó el houshi.- No tardaremos más que un día en lo que esperamos a que el sol se oculte para volver.. ¿o será más prudente esperar un día más?

--No no!.-exclamó Hakaku con cierto pavor

--¿Y eso?.-preguntó la taijiya

--Es que la señorita Ayame!.-reclamó Ginta con temor.- Está vuelta una fiera en celo!! Nos ha encomendado que traigamos a Kouga lo más pronto posible a nuestro hogar!!

--Así que es por Ayame.- exclamó Sango divertida del terror que les causaba a los vasallos decir siquiera su nombre

--También es porque queríamos saber si Kouga está bien! .-reclamó Ginta.- Que pasa es que la señorita Ayame no comprende del todo que Kouga está enamorado de la Señora Kagome..

--Ah!!.-reclamó Sango enojada.- Y porqué me llamaron a mí señora!!

--Porque usted ya contrajo nupcias con el señor Miroku¿no?

La cara de la taijiya se puso colorada.- Eso!! Es…!!

--No intente decir que no señora!!.-exclamó Hakaku.- Usted y el señor Miroku son una pareja bastante bonita y sólida! Se les ve a leguas!

Ahora la pareja era la que estaba ruborizada de sobremanera, intentando negar.- No!!

--Qué escándalo!.-exclamó el hanyou saliendo de la habitación.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

--Oh! Joven Inuyasha!.-exclamó Hakaku.- Disculpe la intromisión a su casa! Pero hemo venido a llevarnos a Kouga y los señores nos harán el favor de acompañarnos..

--¿Señores?.-preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Se refieren a Sango y a Miroku?

--Pues a quién más!.-exclamó Hakaku.- Ambos son una pareja! Así como el señor Kouga y la señora Kagome!

Una mirada llena de desidia e indiferencia fue la respuesta del hanyou a aquella aseveración.- ¿Qué dices!!??

Hakaku sintió los ojos del hanyou.- Bueno yo….

--Los vamos a acompañar!.-exclamó Sango, tratando de impedir que Inuyasha empezara una pelea.- Ahora!

--¿Ahora?.-preguntó Miroku.- ¿No crees que nos agarre el amanecer para regresar?

--No si nos apuramos Miroku.-respondió la mujer.- Entre más pronto nos vayamos, mejor..

--Van a acompañarlos entonces.-exclamó el hanyou, haciendo a un lado el enojo.- Traten de no tardar, me quedaré aquí con Kagome, ella me necesita..

Todos asintieron, al mismo tiempo que iban a la habitación a preparar a Kouga para la travesía..

* * *

Algunas horas después, el hanyou se había quedado profundamente dormido cuidando el sueño de la miko.. 

--Inu..yasha..-gimió débilmente la miko.- Inuyasha..

Se levantó súbitamente, aunque con poca fuerza, abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que la rodeaba, una mesita con un recipiente ya sin agua, compresas.. y allí Inuyasha profundamente dormido…

--Inuyasha.-masculló una vez más.- Hace tiempo que no te veía tan relajado.-quiso llegar a él y tocarle, pero..

--Mrghh..-un quejido salió de sus labios, en respuesta a una herida que aún no había sanado.- Naraku.. Ese tipejo casi me mata a puñaladas.-dijo con dureza.- Si hubiera sido un tanto más fuerte, estas cosas jamás habrían pasado..

Trató de incorporarse lentamente, tocando la herida de su pecho.- Duele.. Siento como si se abriera a cualquier movimiento..

Poco a poco y con bastante esfuerzo bajó de la cama, caminó tres pasos y esperó, volvió a caminar un poco más, y se dirigió al baño, con la intención de lavar su cara y bajar su fiebre, con las fuerzas nulas lo hizo, sin embargo a la hora en que trató de bajar los dos escalones que separaban el baño del pasillo, resbaló..

El hanyou se despertó rápidamente al ser alertado por algo que caía pesadamente junto un bonche de objetos y cosas rotas..

--Kagome!!.-gritó al no verla en la cama.- Kagome!!

Salió corriendo al pequeño pasillo, sin poder ocultar la preocupación que le embargaba.- Kagome!!

--Inu..

--Kagome!.-gritó de nueva cuenta el hanyou.- Qué has hecho tonta!.-la regañó.- No tienes la suficiente fuerza para…

La miko se llevó la mano al pecho.- Perdón.. yo..

El hanyou se sorprendió al ver fluir la sangre de nueva cuenta como hace pocos días, tan roja, tan incentiva..

La cargó y la llevó a la cama, con la intención de con ello mejorar la situación, la mujer llevó los brazos a su cuello para agarrarse mejor..

Lentamente el hanyou la depositó en la cama, le quitó los cabellos que le cubrían la cara, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ardía en fiebre

--Te llevaré al hospital.- acotó determinante al verla jadear.- Estás…-tragó saliva al aspirar el olor delicado.-Sangrando de nuevo… Esta hemorragia, será difícil de parar sin ayuda..-trató de poner una compresa para tapar la herida, pero al momento de hacerlo la joven apoyó su pálida muñeca sobre la del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que la miraba.- No Inuyasha.. No quiero que me lleves a un hospital..

--¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces Kagome?.-preguntó sorprendido el hanyou; la última vez que la había visto en esa situación tenía poco tiempo, el verla sufrir era de esas cosas que no se toleraba; ella le había dicho que lo amaba¿acaso fue porque estaba convaleciente? Y por culpa de Akari no le había dicho lo que sentía, un momento ¿Akari? Siempre era algo lo que le impedía decir las cosas.- Kagome yo..

--Hazme un ser de la noche…-acotó la mujer decidida

El hanyou volteó la mirada sorprendido.- Qué dices Kagome!?

--Quiero ir contigo.. a donde quiera que vayas.. en la forma que sea y de la manera que sea.. Siempre…

El joven aspiró el olor a sangre.. incentivo, lascivo, exquisito.- Yo…

La joven lo miró con los ojos llenos de ansias.-Dime que no quieres Inuyasha.. Dime que no quieres estar siempre conmigo..

Inuyasha la miró de manera anhelante.-Yo…-tomó aire.- Sí Kagome.. quiero estar contigo siempre, porque yo.. te amo..

Fue entonces cuando..

* * *

Capítulo 27. Impulso incontenible

* * *

**Haha!! Las cosas se ponen medio hornys de nueva cuenta! Pero bueno.. Les dejo con la duda¿la convierte o no la convierte? Déjenselo a Inu y a los reviews XD haha, Sólo les puedo decir que otro lemmon se acerca yee!! Haha prometo no tardar años!  
Y para la que sigue las nuevas ideas de mi nuevo fic! Gracias por todo y leer mi mega-novela-choro-fic  
Un beso a todos..  
FkM**

_Promise to hold you close and pray  
Watching the fantasies decay  
Nothing will ever stay the same..._

-- Fragmento de Falling away with you .-. Muse --


	27. Impulso Incontenible

**Sé que he tardado años! Pero no ha sido mi culpa! El servido dura atascado horas y me desespera intentar tanto! Llevo desde las 6.30 de la mañana queriendo hacer esto y apenas se dejó!  
Como sea.. Quiero agradecerles mucho a todos el apoyo en este fic, ya que es el capítulo final. Los invito a darse una vuelta en mi nuevo proyecto –Intrigas de Pasión- .. Pero bueno!! De mientras…**

Serena Tsukino Chiba! He he! Por fin llegué al final, ojalá te guste el Lemon ye ye! Hahaha, y no te ocupes por la espera! Este servidor ha estado medio necio y por ello he tardado! Cuídate!  
**The Girl who Stole the Stars:** Gracias por tu espera! Y bueno.. verás lo que sucede.. Gracias por postearme! Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en tu fic!  
**Laurita Chan 99**! Gracias por tu revi! Pues tus dudillas quedarán resueltas en este final.. Ojalá te guste mucho, cuídate!  
**Mich-sama:** He he! Siempre le atinas.. Pero bueno! No te cuento más porque sino lo adivinas, cuídate mucho y gracias por tu post!  
**Harlet!** Qué onda? Dónde andas? Me tienes abandonada eh!! Haha ntc, ojalá nos veamos en el mess pronto, cuídate mucho!!

**A toda mi gente desaparecida, ojalá se den un tiempito de leer el final y dejar un comment, en realidad me gusta saber qué piensan! Ayudan a mejorar a esta humilde escritora! En fin.. Cuídense y espero vernos pronto..**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 27. Impulso incontenible**

El muchacho de mirada dorada no acertaba qué hacer, por un lado el olor seguía inundándole los sentidos y por otro no quería hacerle pasar a Kagome por la misma vida a la que él estaba condenado, sin embargo no había tiempo para dudas, era ahora o nunca..

--Hazlo..-acotaba recia la mujer.- Hazlo..

Inuyasha seguía en su misma disyuntiva..

La joven se sofocó por tanta fiebre, jadeaba, intentando taponear una herida que a pesar de no correr como antes, seguía saliendo fluidamente

--Kagome..

La joven ya no hacía nada más que jadear, los sentidos se hacían nulos a cada paso, ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando con ello contener el dolor..

--Kagome..

--Hazlo.-seguía en lo mismo.- Por favor.. moriré aquí..

--No morirás!.-exclamó precupado.- No morirás.. Lo haré…

Los ojos de la miko de un solo golpe se abrieron, y sin saber del todo a todo porqué razón, un deseo extraño se apoderó de ella… Lentamente quitó la mano dejando la sangre correr, ésta a su vez corría cada vez más lento..

El hanyou cerró los ojos extasiado, el olor penetraba en cada uno de sus poros.. Se acercó lentamente a ella..

La joven llevada por el extraño deseo lujurioso que se apoderaba de ella llevó las dos manos a su pecho, sujetó con fuerza el camisón y junto a él las vendas que le cubrían.. Los jaló con fuerza, con la intención de deshacerse de él.. Lo rompió..

El vampiro la miraba anhelante el ver a la mujer casi desnuda le incentivaba a hacer más.. Sin dudar, terminó el trabajo que la joven había comenzado: El camisón.. Al terminar de rasgarlo divisó unos firmes y añorables senos con un río de sangre corriendo entre ellos.. Y al fijar su mirada en la de la joven que deseaba lo mismo, abrió su boca con toda la intención de dejar crecer esos colmillos.. Se acercó poco a poco a la jadeante joven, lamió con lujuria el camino de sangre con total deleite, deteniéndose a mordisquear los pezones de la mujer, haciéndola gemir de placer..

--Ah.. Ah…-jadeaba

El hanyou alentado por los gemidos continuó su trayecto, el deseo se hacía presente por sí solo.. el joven la recorría a pequeñas caricias, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en su cuello..

Posó dos dedos en sus labios, lentamente los bajó de nuevo al cuello… Se acercó peligrosamente a ellos..

--Noo!!.-exclamó con fuerza el joven, el olor en sí era fuerte para dejarse llevar, sin embargo los sentimientos no lo podían traicionar; no podía, no debía..

Pero esta vez Kagome se iba a imponer

--Inuyasha, es la única forma.. Lo sabes bien.- lo tomó de cuello con ambas manos.- Hagámoslo..

Y ya sin decir nada la joven deslizó una de sus manos a la cara del muchacho, justamente la que había tapado la herida, y le acarició suavemente; Inuyasha al verla tan impasible, pálida y contrastante con aquella sangre.. Se decidió..

--Kagome.. la vida que tendrás.. será muy dura.. Las cosas.. no volverán a ser igual.. jamás podrás ver la luz del sol de nuevo, ni disfrutar de una vida normal, matarás y te saciarás con sangre humana y nunca envejecerás..

La miko asintió.- Sé.. sé lo que vendrá, pero no me importa si voy a estar contigo, siempre..

--Kagome…-susurró el otro.- Sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte..

--Más lo es de la mía.-acotó.- Pero quiero, necesito..

--¿Me amas lo suficiente como para estar conmigo siempre?.-preguntó anhelante fijando la mirada dorada

--Mucho más de lo que piensas.-respondió.- La vida se detuvo en el momento que te conocí, desde ese momento dejó de ser igual para mí..

--Te Amo Kagome, jamás pensé que sucediera.. Pero así es..

--¿No es por Kikyou?.-preguntó recelosa, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos marrones

El hanyou negó con la cabeza.- Kikyou desde que revivió seguía muerta.- evocando las palabras del kitsune.- Ella cambió, dejó de ser quién amaba con todas las cosas que hizo, además.. Por más que quisiera negármelo eras tú.. Siempre tú

--Estará todo bien.-acotó la miko.- Mientras estemos juntos..

--Mientras estemos juntos…-repitió el joven

La miko esbozó una delicada sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y se acercaba para besarlo..

Inuyasha entrelazó sus labios con los de ella, mordisqueó levemente el labio superior, entrelazó su lengua un poco, la besó un poco mas..

--Es tiempo..-masculló Kagome

El hanyou, ya sin dudas ni segundas opciones, había decidido en minutos lo que haría: Pasar con ella la eternidad..

Dócilmente se acercó a ella, aspiró el aroma.. La sangre llamaba de nuevo.. era una sensación extasiante, casi al grado de intoxicar.. El sólo olerla, era más que suficiente para dejarse llevar…

La besó dulcemente mientras, lamía alucinado el cuello, de alguna manera, sabia que si no se lo hubiera pedido, de todas formas lo hubiera hecho.. El aliciente era la sangre, lo demás deseo..

Se levantó un poco para verla por última vez como humana

--Eres tan hermosa.- masculló.- No tengas miedo..

La joven abrió los ojos, esperando por fin el momento crucial..

--En estas situaciones, se pueden cerrar los ojos..

Fue en ese instante que la joven perdió el miedo, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir..

Inuyasha clavó sus dos colmillos y con absoluto deleite comenzó a succionar sin prisa alguna la sangre que rogaba por salir, la sensación extasiaba al límite y le perdía los sentidos, el estremecimiento era aunado a la lujuria del momento, la sangre le estallaba en la cabeza, no podía contenerse..

--Ah…-jadeó levemente la joven, mientras se revolvía en contra de la almohada que tenía por detrás. Aquél, era un dolor terriblemente opresivo en lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo dentro de todo aquello un inexplicable placer se hacía cada vez más y más presente..

Tenuemente enredaba los dedos en su cabello plateado, se arqueaba completamente, encajaba las uñas contra la cama.. Ciertamente lo disfrutaba..

El vampiro se separaba poco, aspiraba y volvía al sitio, tomando con ambas manos el cuello..

Succionó y sorbió cada gota de sangre, vertiginoso.. pausado, hasta que dentro de todo el embeleso que le embriagaba, tomó aire y se levantó..

Kagome entreabrió los ojos, dejó caer la muñeca sobre la cama.. Rendida..

Inmediatamente Inuyasha tratando de contener el apetito de más sangre, tomó la muñeca que yacía sobre la cama, la posó junto con la de él sobre su cuello, y rasguñándose con sus dedos el lugar, susurró.- Ahora.. toma sangre.. y sé una misma conmigo…

Los ojos de la mujer pasaron de un estado entreabierto a completamente abiertos, por unos momentos lo miró con apetencia, una extraña avidez por sangre la carcomía, tomó la mano que posaba sobre el cuello del joven y sin decir más lo cambió de posición, ahora era él el que estaba abajo y ella arriba.. Cerró los ojos y supo el porqué Inuyasha tenía tanto miedo de estar cerca de la sangre, era tan difícil el saberse llevar.. No dijo más y recostándose sobre él lo mordió..

El primero en gemir fue el joven, pues Kagome lo había hecho con rudeza

Sin embargo la joven no claudicó de su propósito, se separó un poco, lo miró.- Te Amo tanto..

Y sin decir más se acercó de nuevo al cuello, lo lamió sensualmente, aspiró, y lo volvió a morder.. Succionó..

Dentro de todo aquél trance hubo un momento en el que permaneció por completo su mente en blanco, pero de pronto, su mismo subconsciente le llamaba.- Espera.. No tan rápido, detente..

Súbitamente se separó de él, pensó que si se pasaba, tal vez le haría daño..

--No te hice daño.. ¿cierto?.-preguntó la joven algo asustada

Inuyasha la tomó del rostro y sin decir nada la besó..

Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por los labios de Kagome.. Mientras se entregaba a aquél beso con premura y apego, ahora las cosas ya estaba hechas..

Lentamente desabrochó la camisa, le besó el pecho, bajó un poco más y le desnudó por completo..

Inuyasha la tomó de los hombros, descendió lentamente las manos, la tomó de la cintura, y la alejó poco a poco hasta que quedó sentada sobre sus caderas

Kagome instintivamente se comenzó a pavonear de adelante hacia atrás, tocando lascivamente el sudado cuerpo del hanyou, yaciendo allí justamente debajo de ella…

Sin decir nada la joven llevó el sexo del joven dentro suyo, y dejándose llevar comenzó a moverse..

Inuyasha la tomó de las muñecas para darle mejor apoyo, mientras miraba su cara de deseo a cada inclinación..

Con un poco de esfuerzo se alcanzó a erguir un poco, apoyó las manos en su cintura, y ambos estando sentados, cara a cara susurrándole dijo.-  
Ahora me toca a mí arriba.- al momento en que lamía con lujuria el hilillo de sangre de la comisura de los labios y mordisquear sensualmente su boca, con sus mismas manos apoyadas sobre la cintura la viró suavemente sobre la cama, le sostuvo las dos manos junto con las suyas y las colocó por encima de la cabeza de la mujer, las bajó poco a poco, acariciándola suavemente, mientras ella le rodeaba la espalda con las suyas, volvió de nueva cuenta a enredar los dedos en su cabello, el sólo aspirar su aroma tan varonil, la sacaba de sí..  
Inuyasha de nuevo volvió a moverse de maner frenética, se acompasaba a los gemidos de su amante que jadeba cada vez que lo sentía más dentro suyo..

--Ah..ah…-jadeba de placer

--Kagome…-mascullaba con dificultad.- Ah..

--Te gusta.. amor..?-era la primera vez que lo decía

--Me… encanta.- agregaba el joven.- Me encantas..

Por toda respuesta la joven gemía y gemía sin poder contener los movimientos tan eróticos, que el joven propiciaba..

--Sí así… así..- clamaba llena de placer

Esto aumentaba más las ansias del joven por complacerla, mientras rozaba sus muslos con las yemas llenas de sudor, recorría con sus labios los pezones de la mujer, mordisqueándola y llenándola de suspiros entrecortados..

Los dos seguían embistiéndose el uno al otro, fuerte, seguro, deseosos..

Los jadeos y los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, las caras de deseo delataban los sentimientos, simplemente.. sexo con amor..

Ambos estaban empapados en sudor ya casi al final del encuentro, donde ambos buscaban su orgasmo, pero lo que más les incitaba era que llegarían juntos..

Kagome clavó sus uñas en la espalda del hanyou, mientras se retorcía de placer, tratando de contener el grito que quería soltar, acompañado de una sensación de explote dentro de ella..

Inuyasha jadeaba como si le acortaran la respiración, trataba de frenar los movimientos porque sabía que de seguir así de fuerte su orgasmo explotaría sin chistar..

Ambos cerraron los ojos enérgicamente antes de dejarse llevar por la culminación de su acto de amor, al momento de disfrutarlo, ambos se fundieron en un beso corto, pero seguro..

Se dejaron caer en la cama rendidos..

Luego de minutos de haberse entregado el uno al otro, Inuyasha suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, comenzó a acariciar sus pezones.. lento..

--Te Amo demasiado Inuyasha..-por fin acotó la mujer rompiendo el silencio

--Amor..-masculló un poco temeroso.- Yo también a ti..

Kagome sonrió, mientras se recostaba sobre él y coronaba la acción con unos besillos en el cuello.- ¿No te cansarás de estar así siempre conmigo?

--Siempre he sido partidiario de que cuando amas a alguien de verdad.. es para siempre¿o no?

--Yo lo supe desde el momento en que te conocí.-respondió tranquila la muchacha.- Solamente que me dio miedo que lo supieras.. Había demasiadas cosas en el camino..

--Lo sé Kagome.- acotó tiernamente.- Pero ahora, ya estamos juntos.. Nada nos separará, ni la muerte misma… La que siempre me daba miedo que te arrebatara de mi lado, quizá por un lado hubiera sido bueno que fueras una vampiresa desde el principio, así no habría temido tanto..

--Tonto…-acotó dulcemente.- Si lo hubieras hecho.. quizá las cosas hubieran funcionado de manera totalmente distinta, digamos que es el destino..

--Tienes razón.-acotó.- Ahora.. es cuando realmente las cosas comienzan, no te creas que me sigue gustando eso de tomar sangre inocente cada mes..

--Hace rato no decías lo mismo amor!.-respondió divertida jalándole un mechón de cabello

--Uy cálmate!.-decía el otro mientras la viraba hacia sí para hacerle cosquillas.- Aunque debo de reconocer que de toda la sangre que he probado, la tuya es la mejor..

--Jajaja.-reía al mismo tiempo que le hacía cosquillas.- Bueno! La tuya también es la mejor que he probado!

--Porque es la única preciosa!.-decía divertido el hanyou

La joven tomó sus manos suavemente y las posó sobre su pecho.- Qué será cuando todos regresen? Qué diremos?

--Eso es lo que menos importa Kagome.-acotó un poco más serio, posando una mano en su cabello oscuro y haciendo rulos con los dedos.-  
Miroku y Sango comprenderán la situación, ambos saben lo que sentimos el uno por el otro..

--Porque ellos sienten lo mismo.- acotó la joven.- Y la Daga..

--Esa es buena pregunta.-dijo el joven.- Aún con todo y que eres vampiresa ahora, sigue estando a tu custodia

--¿Sigues con la idea de quitarte la vida?.-preguntó un tanto temerosa

Inuyasha la miró con mesura.- Amor…-dijo.- ¿Cómo podría quitarme la vida si apenas acabo de recobrarla?

Kagome sonrió contenta.- Gracias.. amor, muchas gracias..

**Epílogo **

Como han de suponer, Miroku, Sango y Shippo llegaron tiempo después al lugar.. Los que primero pusieron el grito en el cielo fueron Shippo y Sango, aunque Miroku dijo que si la Daga aún era protegida por mí, quizá nos vendrían a buscar nuevos youkais y vampiros por cantidad, cosa que realmente no me importaba del todo, pues estaba a lado de quien amaba y la muerte, ni la vejez eran cosas a las cuales temerle.

Al preguntarle a Sango y a Miroku si realmente querían quitarse la vida para no seguir tomando sangre inocente, se pusieron algo renuentes del asunto, pues a decir verdad ellos se querían desde hace tanto.. que el negarse una oportunidad de vivir felices, finalmente y después de 50 años Miroku le propuso matrimonio a Sango, argumentando que la amaría por toda la eternidad y que si eso no le bastaba que tenía más eternidad para convencerla; qué ironía.. comenzamos esta búsqueda con la idea de que la meta final sería que ellos le dieran fin a su vida, y esto fue el comienzo de una nueva..

Tomamos la resolución de separarnos por fin, sin perder contacto por supuesto, Inuyasha y yo nos mudamos al templo que solía ser mi casa antes de la tragedia acaecida, la remodelamos, y nos instalamos a vivir allí cómodamente, le insistimos a Sango y a Miroku que vinieran a vivir con nosotros, pero al parecer ellos también querían su propia privacidad, Shippo quería quedarse a vivir con los cuatro, y para que su deseo pudiese ser realidad, en mi casa el cuarto que solía ser de Souta lo adecuamos a él; mientras Sango se quedó en el departamento donde vivían todos antes de emprender la búsqueda de Naraku e hizo lo mismo con un cuarto contiguo, adecuárselo a Shippo, así que mi pequeño kitsune vivía de cuando en cuando con nosotros y así sucesivamente..

Inuyasha como siempre, nunca se quedaba sin hacer nada, constantemente me preguntaba qué clase de cosas podía hacer ahora que su búsqueda había terminado, le planteé que podría reanudar su carrera trunca, e incluso con los conocimientos que tenía, ser paramédico de media guardia, cualquier cosa, teníamos el mundo entero a nuestras manos, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, siempre y cuando el sol no nos hiciera compañía..

Sigo pensando qué estudiaré, hay universidades con horarios nocturnos, veremos..

Kouga y Ayame terminaron por fin casándose, muy a pesar de Kouga, quién comprendiendo la situación entre Inuyasha y yo, decidió ser mi amigo, puedo decir en secreto que a veces se me insinúa, pero a veces lo hace tan de juego que siento que lo hace más por costumbre que por sentimiento.. Ayame y él tomaron el control del clan de los youkai lobo, y ahora el este está en completa tranquilidad gracias a ellos. Ayame después de haberme roto el brazo se suavizó un poco al ver que la Daga de Rikotsu estaba en mi poder, no sé! Quizá fueron sus ganas de hacer las paces, o de ver que yo no representaba ninguna competencia en su relación con Kouga, en fin..

Mmm ¿quién me falta? Ah sí.. Kagura y Kanna, algunas veces las vi volar cerca del templo, pero ni me inmutaba en saludarlas, Kagura alguna vez se decidió a sentarse a platicar conmigo y me preguntó muchas cosas de Sesshomaru, nombre que desconocía pues Inuyasha rara vez hablaba de su hermano, creo allí hay algo raro.. En fin.. Kagura soñaba con ser libre y al serlo cambió por completo, no somos las mejores amigas, pero a veces ella viene y me platica.. Creo que tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos!

Y Akari.. pobrecilla.. no volví a saber nada de ella, alguna vez escuché rumores de que un ángel de tez muy blanca y bucle rubios había sido asesinado por vampiros youkais del oeste, pero bueno… ésa no es una información del todo plausible.. Me dio lástima cómo acabaron las cosas con ella, en el fondo sé que Inuyasha la consideraba su amiga por el gesto tan noble que tuvo de arriesgarse a tanto por él. Me pone celosa algunas veces que quiera ir a buscarla, más no lo detengo, pero él tampoco va por ella, creo que solamente lo hace para ver qué tan celosa me pongo!

Algunas veces vamos a visitar la tumba de Kikyou.. E Inuyasha ya no cambia la mirada como antes, ahora va sereno y regresa más sereno.. Le hace bien, y rezamos.. sabemos que ahora su alma está con Kami

Bueno ¿quién me falta? Ah sí.. Inuyasha y yo.. al principio nos costó adecuarnos a vivir juntos, ya lo habíamos hecho con Sango, Miroku y Shippo, pero él, es todo un caso! Nos hemos peleado millones de veces porque nunca pone la ropa sucia en su lugar! Aunque debo de reconocer que cocina bastante bien, me consiente mucho y hace el amor delicioso.. Ha! Qué indiscreta sueno, pero.. esto se queda en mi diario.. Debo de admitir que nadie pensaría que alguien como Inuyasha pueda ser diferente de cómo siempre es: Terco, obstinado, mal carácter, celoso.. Pero es un gran hombre y protege a los más débiles, entre él y yo hemos aprendido a usar la Daga de manera sorprendente.. Debo de reconocer que al principio de todo, tal como Inuyasha me lo dijo, me costó adecuarme al impulso de la sangre, los primeros meses Inuyasha siempre cocinaba, era tan torpe que me cortaba a menudo, pequeñas cortadas, pero suficientes para desatar mi deseo.. Ahora todo es mejor, vienen enemigos constantes en busca de la Daga, parece carnada, y ellos son nuestro alimento, ya no hay necesidad de matar a gente inocente..  
En fin.. muchas cosas diario, pero creo eso ha sido lo más relevante de estos últimos 7 meses.. Felicidad - nocturna – Eterna; si lo pudiese describir en 3 palabras..

No hay que negar que a veces me peleo con Inuyasha, pero de todas ellas, una fue la más densa, aunque debo de reconocer que ni siquiera recuerdo porqué fue, pero lo que me hace recordarla fue que Inuyasha me detuvo antes de que saliera y me dijo.- No te puedo dejar ir..

--Suéltame!.-exclamé enojada

--No lo haré.- me dijo decidido.- ¿Y sabes porqué?

Con la mirada pregunté, y él me contestó.- Porque solamente tú fuiste la única que pudo sacarme de la oscuridad a tus brazos..

Recuerdo que le sonreí dulcemente y lo besé.. Lo amo tanto..

_Kagome Higurashi  
1° de Noviembre de 2016_

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_**Bueno queridos amigos! Llegó el final de mi historia, sé que quizá me pasé de obvia, mm cómo se decía? Ah bueno se entiende! En los últimos capis, pero éste es un final bonito, quizá me llegue la inspiración en un rato y medio la cambie, pero me pareció que era la mejor manera de acabarlo, por el momento sigo embobada con mi nuevo fic, espero se den una vuelta y lo lean! Les dejo un preview.. Se llama_ -Intrigas de Pasión-_ medio complicado el nombre no? XD**  
FikaMoo

_Destroy the spineless  
Show me it's real  
Wasting our last chance  
To come away  
Just break the silence  
'Cause I'm drifting away  
Away from you  
-Fragmento de New Born ; Muse-_


End file.
